The Rest of Eternity: Bella and Edward
by D. S. London
Summary: Plot takes place 20 years after Edward bit Bella. Story is strictly evolving around them with other characters featured too. GRAPHIC LEMONS and GORE - BEWARE! There are alot of twists and turns. Stylishly written.If you enjoy long chapters, read this!
1. Bella

Summary:  
The begining of what is going to be **a huge lemon**! Bella is angry that Edward went hunting for a _long _time and now that he is finally home, he must **face the consequences**.

**Bella's Plan (BPOV)**

It's been 6_ days_ since he went away on a hunting trip together with Emmett and Jasper. What was taking him _so_ long? Whenever _I_ went away I tried to make it as short as possible but he surely played with my patience by _daring_ to spend so much time away from me. I smiled to myself. It's been 20 years since _my everything_ changed me and during this 2 decades we were most of the time together or more specifically at each other.

Right after the wedding Edward bought a huge house in Alaska and after we had settled there he made me forever his. I must say that the transformation itself was beyond what I thought _pain_ could _be_, but the effect it had on me, surprised everyone, really everyone…

After my heart stopped beating I became the most beautiful creature _I_ had ever seen. My hair was dark brown and long to the middle of my back. My figure was much, much more slender. There wasn't even the faintest sign of a curve. It also looked like, and felt like, as if I'd grown with a few more inches. My face was even enticing to me and right then I finally felt worthy for my husband.

The transformation made me less self-conscious, more determined, more perfect at _everything_ I did. I no longer looked at my family with awe, because now it was their turn to look at _me_ in admiration. I also sensed that I was much, much more urgent and arrogant. Just like my husband...

Speaking of whom, I was very angry with right now. I knew that Jasper and Emmett came to visit us for a few weeks, but it wasn't _fair_ to take _my heart_ away from me for 6 _freaking_ days. Oh… if he only came back. I would make him suffer so much… I wanted him to suffer, because right now I was physically hurting for him!

During the past 20 years we had become so attuned to each other's wishes and longings. I knew exactly what Edward wanted and I was going to make him beg to get it! I knew there was no way I was _ever_ going to deny him _anything_ but at least I could make him work hard for it.

So I decided to take a shower and let the water wash away my frustration that had slowly built up in the last 6 days. As I went into the big bathtub all I wanted was that it was Edward who could _help_ me right now. It only made me more agitated, I let out a deep, low growl and my razor-sharp teethed made a dangerous noise. He was going to pay for putting me through this!

I let the water get really high, to the point that it slowly started dripping on the crystal white tiles. Once inside I closed my eyes and tried to relax. But I couldn't. I could not ignore the throbbing pain between my legs. I waited. No, I really couldn't ignore it any longer.

I put my legs on either side of the tub so that I was spread as far as possible. With this movement the half of the water splashed on the floor, so that my body was barely in the water anymore. But I didn't care, 'cause I no longer felt the coldness that I should be feeling right now.

I slowly let my right hand creep up my thighs. I let it on my right thigh for a few seconds before I continued to the origin of my pain. Once there, two of my fingers entered my folds immediately without my permission. I let out a deep moan and started pumping them in and out with a speed that would definitely leave me bruises had I still been a human. I closed my eyes, while my fingers kept going in and out of my oversensitive vagina, and smiled to myself. _Speed_, that was definitely one of the _many_ plusses of being a vampire...

A third finger joined the others and while my moans increased my other hand cupped my left breast and started rubbing it aggressively. My nipples were erected to the point that it began to hurt me. The moans that I unwillingly let through my teeth louder.

I hissed low and briefly took out my fingers and sucked off the sparkling juices around them. After the brief _pause, _I let them continue their wonderful work deep inside me.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. Edward was standing in the doorway with eyes wide and dark like coals. I gasped from both surprise and desire.

I knew that his eyecolor had _nothing_ to do with his thirst, given the fact that he just returned from hunting.

So when the initial shock finally left me, anger replaced it. I smiled once again at myself. He was in for a wild night. I decided to make his punishment as long as _I_ could stand it, because after all, I ached for him beyond imagination.

So let the game begin...


	2. The Magic Word

Summary:  
THIS IS A HUGE, GRAPHIC LEMON, SO BE WARNED! PLEASE R&R!

**The Magic Word (BPOV)**

I didn't say anything to him. Instead I spread my legs even further and in his direction so that he could see each finger going in … and out slowly. If I had been human, I wouldn't be able to hear it, but Edward was letting out low growls with each thrust of my fingers. I abruptly stopped and just stared at him. My left hand left my breast and got a hold of the tub. Edward shifted slightly in the doorframe and with his pitch black eyes on my erected nipples he let out:

'Don't stop, Bella.', his voice was trembling with desire.

'Don't stop what, Edward?', I said innocently. He looked a bit angry with me. Usually his wish was my order and not obliging immediately was irritating him. But it made me even more confident. Tonight _I_ was going to be the one giving the orders.

'You know damn well what!', he snarled at me. 'Put your hand back!'

'Put my hand back? Where?'

'_Inside_ you!', it didn't escape me that while saying that a big bulge formed in his pants.

'Okay... But wait! How many fingers should I put inside, Edward?' He looked at me with shock and desire. After a few seconds I could also see anger 'cause I was still not _entirely_ obliging. 'So how many fingers, my husband? One, or two or three?'

'Four... Do it right now.', he said with piercing, arrogant eyes. He voice was low, but composed. At first, I wanted to pout and say something daring in return but I had the feeling that doing what he asked me was _exactly_ what I needed to do in order to punish him. He was really overestimating his self control - I could _see_ that. Even if he thought he could be in charge I could see that some other part was going to give in pretty soon as for his ever growing erection had made a wet spot on his jeans. So I obliged… for now.

Entering me quickly with four fingers at once I screamed from both pain and ecstasy. It felt amazing, even the pain. Again without thinking I started pumping in and out while my butt began to thrust against my fingers and my legs started shaking. I let a loud moan, totally forgetting about my audience. So I moaned and moaned, when Edward's moans joined mine. Then I came back to reality and my mission: to punish Edward for daring to leave me when I needed him so bad. I looked at him and let out a gasp.

I was completely unprepared for what I saw. Edward had fully removed, or better said ripped off, his clothes and now he was pumping his hard shaft with his right hand while he supported himself with the other. Our eyes locked with each other and then I lost control. I fought against him, against his brutal power that _he_ had over _me_, but I forgot about my plan. All I wanted right now was for him to take me, fuck me as hard as I knew he wanted. Still gazing at each other he let go of his engorged member and caught the handle of the door for more support.

After hearing a light snap, I understood that he had made the handle into sand. His stare was so intense, that I came at the instant. My last low growl snapped his own control and I was his arms in an instant. My hands made their way across his toned, hard muscles of his stomach and chest.

'Bella…', he sighed at my touch. 'Bella… I am...' But I cut him short with a kiss. After finally accepting the fact that he, once _again_, had won over me – while he didn't _even_ know that I was trying desperately to fight him off - I decided it was in both interests to make the most of it… as always. While I dwelled into my thoughts I felt his kiss harden and he pushed his tongue arrogantly in my mouth while he bit my bottom lip. I sucked on his tongue and deepened the kiss. Immediately I felt his manhood grow bigger and bigger, it was now pressing against my fire, desperately trying to get his way.

Without breaking our kiss, Edward walked with me to our bedroom and put me not-so-gently on the bed. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Was he mad? Really? _He_ was mad? With a sharp tone I asked:

'So, why the sudden change in emotion, Edward?' he looked at me, while crawling over me on the bed, an eyebrow raised. I hated to admit but this arrogant, brutal behavior aroused me even more. He smelled it right away and trembled from the desire.

'May… I… ask… what you were doing … in the bathroom? All alone? You know, when I came back and heard from downstairs… your… _moans_… I thought you had somebody keeping you… _company_.', I was surprised that despite the fact that his voice constantly broke off he was able to form a rational sentence. I know I couldn't.

'Because', he continued, a little irritated that I didn't answer the question, 'it takes _two_ to tango, love. So when I ran up the stairs, I made up a 100 different plans to kill _him_, this _somebody_ who dared touch my wife, I was completely surprised to find… nobody.' He waited above me, but no answer escaped my mouth. I felt fluids dripping on my stomach as his member wanted a release as much as my fire wanted to be put down. Why did he made such a big deal out of it?

'Bella! I want an explanation!'

'An explanation for _what_, Edward? For the fact that you caught your wife pumping herself like an animal?' He looked at me promptly. My respond caught him visibly off guard. I kind of liked that.

'Bella, love, I am your husband.', now _I_ was the one who was staggered. His tone changed completely, it became _loving_, caring. He continued. 'I am the one who should take you, love you, make love to you, fill you to the core…'I cut him off with an angry look.

'Well, if you are the one then do it!' It amazed me how emotional I got. I screamed the last sentence. Supporting himself on his elbows he put his legs between mine and his head was at my entrance immediately. I wanted him so badly that I thrust into him, but he somehow was prepared for that and he let his lower body get higher so that his head was still just inches away from me. This action angered me beyond comprehension and without thinking I removed myself from under him and while I stood with my knees at the end of the bed, I slapped him in the face – _hard_.

At first I saw only surprise in his eyes, but soon enough fury made its way. I wasn't scared though. I knew that Edward, my love, was never going to do what I just did to him. Instantly, as I recalled my action, I felt guilty and disgusted with myself.

Without looking at him – I didn't dare to meet his gaze – I got from the bed and headed to the door. Just as I wanted to go out of the room, two steel-like hands gripped my waist and I felt his heavy breaths on my neck.

'That, Mrs. Mason, was very rude.' He once again astonished me tonight. Instead of being angry, furious with me, he sounded calm … and amused. 'May I ask why I deserve such a _bad_ treatment?' Yes, he was definitely amused. I felt his smiled on my ear. His breaths became harder and sharper though so the calm was apparently only a façade. I suspected that my aggressive act back there had him actually turned on.

'Mrs. Mason? I'm waiting?'

'My rudeness is nothing compared to yours.' I hissed through my teeth. I couldn't stand his breaths and his member which was now between my shaking legs. He noticed my tension – as always.

'Have I been rude tonight, my love?' _Again_ this caring change in his voice! What was he getting at?!

'Yes', I gasped in response. But my voice turned him on and he slightly shifted, causing friction between his growing desire and my shaking legs. This time I smiled to myself. He was totally losing it.

'And can you tell me what my rudeness consisted of? I want to right it _without_ delay.' His voice was hoarse now.

'You, my husband, tortured me slowly… _gasp_… back there … _gasp_… on the BED! I shouted the last word, because his hands were now around me, so that they cupped both my breasts. He massaged them slowly and when my nipples grew erect I let out a yell of pleasure.

Right then something happened. I was – I don't know how it happened – back on the bed with him pressing his marvelous, hard chest on my breasts. He hissed:

'Then I should correct my mistake, love. I want to be a good husband.'

'How… will you do… that, Edward?' My voice was barely holding itself.

'By taking you… fast, hard.' And then stars shot in front of me.

He quickly took my legs and held them in the air so that they were now each on his shoulders. Without any games, any teasing – oh god, hadn't he teased me enough tonight – he pushed himself into me and stayed there. His hands were holding my legs which were on both sides of his shoulders – he held them both for support and to stop them trembling. If we could sweat then the sheets should be soaking wet right now!

'Please, Edward!' I moaned quietly. I knew that he loved it when I begged him. It made him feel even stronger, but ironically enough he always complied wish my wishes when I used the magic word "please".

'Say it Bella', he growled.

'Please…', I moaned.

'Please what?', Edward looked like he could explode every minute. I let my hands roam over his bare, fantastic, muscled chest. By the slightest of my touch he let low growls escape his mouth. I looked into his eyes and what I say reflected my own desires. They were pitch black and it seemed as if his irises were getting bigger and bigger.

'Please… take me Edward! Hard and now!'

With this we both forgot every teasing and started to please the other the way only _we_ were able to.

I felt his throbbing member starting to push in and out of me slowly then his thrusts became harder and deeper. He accelerated his movements every time he entered me. I couldn't stay passive. I wasn't his faithful wife, I was his lover. I moved my legs around his neck so that my butt was now even closer to his hard shaft.

'Edward… oh my god!', the pleasure was unbelievable. He was definitely making up for his long absence.

'Bella, you're incredible! Fuck, do you know how good this feels?' With a long moan I gave him my answer. His eyes penetrated mine while he thrust inside my deep folds and I fell into a sort of trance.

He stopped suddenly and put my legs around his waist. In this way I tightened my grip around him and pulled his steel shaft into me again. With my hands I cupped his face and brought him closer to me. He kissed me soft, but when I parted my lips his tongue intruded my mouth and met my own in a battle for control. We kissed while still attached to each other. His hands moved to my waist. He clenched my hips and started to pump them against his burning member going even deeper – if that was possible.

'Oh, Bella… You have no idea what you do to me.', he moaned breathless between the kisses.

'Edward… you're amazing. Set me free!'

He broke our kiss reluctantly.

'Go on your knees!'

'What?', I whimpered. I was so surprised of his sudden stop that I needed some time to compose myself.

'Go on your knees now, Bella!' I instantly obliged. A part of me was a little angry that he so arrogantly controlled me, but the other – which so much stronger – was thrilled, awaiting what was to come.

Now I was on all fours and he stood behind me. He grabbed my ass and I was surprised when instead his cock I felt his tongue licking my slit. The feeling sent shivers all over me.

'Fuck! You taste even better than you smell, Bella.', but I didn't listen to him. All I wanted was his tongue inside me. So I thrust into his face. He instantly reacted and let his tongue down my slit. As my juices started to flow he drank them eagerly and then without any warning put his cock into me. This thrust was so deep and hard, that even as an unbreakable vampire I felt pain… But I loved it. There was nothing in this world I would want than to feel this pain right now. I moaned hard and loud.

He sent his hands all over my back and then in my hair. He pulled on my hair, forcing me to scream even louder.

'You like that, love?', he voice was a low growl.

'Ooh Edward…'

He laughed, content that he could make me moan like that.

Finally waves of the strongest ecstasy washed over me. As my walls gripped around his fast, steel-like shaft, his muscled legs started to shake convulsively as his own powerful orgasm came.

'Bella…', he groaned low in his chest. I thanked my heightened hearing, because I loved these groans which were meant to be heard _only_ by me.

'Oh god, Edward. I'm coming!'

At last we came together. The sensation was great and I knew that he felt it just as strong as I did. But I wasn't quite finished.

When he came off of me and plopped on the bed I got quickly on top of him.

'Bella, love, I thought I satisfied you for at least _an hour_ after this.' He laughed low, but instant desire glanced in his eyes again. I thanked god for making my reason for existence _so_ insatiable. As his member hardened again – just what I wanted – I moved my hands onto his groin while straddling him with my hips.

'Love, you don't know how dangerous it is for your gentle, perfect hands to be where they are right now.' Lust shot in his black eyes as my hands took his balls.

'But Edward, I need to apologize for my ill-mannered behavior at the beginning, remember?'

'Oh yes, I remember. But how are you going to do that, love. I am very hurt and don't think that you can do _anything_ to excuse yourself.' His voice had a dangerous pitch as he fought the desire to put me under him and take me again.

'Do you want me to show you?'

'Yes… oh Bella your hands are amazing.' I laughed as my hands moved to his shaft which was now proudly pressing against my stomach.

Without breaking my gaze into his eyes I let his cock slide into my mouth. It was amazing. He smelled so delicious… and _tasted_ so delicious. Edward's legs started to tremble, but I kept them firmly between my own. His stared with awe at me as all of him disappeared in my mouth.

_He_ was so long and thick that with each thrust his head pressed against the back of my throat. As Edward kept looking at me he gripped the sheets for support and started pumping his shaft into me. This made me accelerate my movements. Soon he began to moan.

'Bella, as from now on you have my permission to _misbehave _as much as you _want_, love.', he hissed through his teeth.

'Does that mean you forgive me?', I asked in between pumps.

'Yes… Bella, keep going! I'll soon cum…', he groaned, his eyes now looking at his member who was wet from the poison of my mouth.

'Edward, tell me when…'

'Now!'. I immediately took him out of my mouth and let the venom spread all over my breasts.

Edward couldn't but to keep staring at me in surprise… surprise and excitement. As I kissed his head and licked away the last drops of venom I spread the venom on my breasts with slow movements of my hands. Edward sat up in the bed, my hips still straddling him.

He took slowly one finger which was soaked in his enticing, sweet venom and put it in his mouth. He began pumping it slowly, while he held my head in his left hand, making me watch him.

I stopped breathing when I felt his tongue on my finger.

'Edward… I love you', he didn't say anything. Still looking at me, he let a second and third and fourth finger in his mouth, until all my fingers were sucked by his mouth. After he sucked all of the poison he did the same to the other hand.

Finally he lifted me up and let us lay on the bed on our sides so that we were watching each other. _Love_ was now present in his smoldering honey-colored eyes. I loved this creature so much…

'So how was your hunting trip?', I tried to say it calm, not wanting to let him now that he was missed incredibly much. But he saw through me. _Again_. He always did that. He chuckled from deep in his throat.

'Love, was that slap in the face for that?', he watched me with so much love that I let out a gasp.

'Yes. I am sorry, Edward.', I didn't realize that my eyes were pleading.

'Bella, _I_ am sorry. Sorry for letting you suffer so much. How is your hand, love? I don't want to cause you any more pain.' Could I love him even more?

'I love you, Edward.'

'Bella, you didn't answer my question.' He truly looked anxious right now.

'No, you didn't hurt me. How could you?'

He kissed me tenderly, but soon this kiss became urgent and he moved me onto my back.

'Edward, do you want to do it again?', but his growls already gave me his answer.

'Yes!', he growled. 'Do you have anything against that?' He looked at me with curious eyes.

'No, nothing _better_ at least.'


	3. The Conquest

Summary:  
As Edward and Bella have their last day alone, **a battle for control** ensues during a hot, steamy **lemon**!! Hope you like it. Please, please R&R!

**The Conquest (EPOV)**

I glanced through the window and saw that the dawn was breaking. I smiled to myself. We've been laying like this for what … 4 or 5 hours? The angel who had her head now curled in my shoulder was breathing heavily and had her eyes closed.

Although Bella was now a vampire and there was no any way that she was actually tired, she looked exhausted. I loved it! I loved the fact that I, and only I, was able to make her feel this way. In fact just thinking about that made my body harden instantly. Being a teenage boy was finally paying off!

Bella seemed to notice the tension in my body and she chuckled in my shoulders. I shifted so that we were now face to face. He felt my eyes on hers and opened them slowly. I looked into them and shivered from love. I loved her so much! She held my gaze and moved her hand to my face. Immediately I put my hand on top of hers. Even for a vampire her hand felt very fragile in my own. She entwined her legs with mine and leaned in for a kiss.

With the hand that was still cupping my cheek she brought her mouth onto mine and kissed me slowly. But the tension in my body wanted more so I pushed my tongue onto her lips and they made way for me to infiltrate her. Once inside I explored her mouth and then my tongue licked her sharp teeth. She moaned when I did that. Immediately after that he tongue met mine and they entangled in a passionate embrace.

When she broke our kiss, after what seemed forever, she gasped for air. I looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle.

'So, Edward what is it that you find so hilarious this early in the morning?', she tried to sound angry. I adored the fact that she never could hide her true feelings. It made her so vulnerable when she was around me, but I love that. I loved protecting her from everyone… but me.

'Love, I was just enjoying the fact that you seem so exhausted. This proves once again that I held to my promise to be a… um… good… husband.'

If Bella could blush she would be crimson by now. This time I couldn't hold it in and laughed out loud.

'Bella, love, we've been married for 20 years now and still you feel ashamed to talk _about_ us making love. You sure have no inhibitions _while_ we're making love…'

'Edward!' Bella definitely felt uncomfortable now. She reminded me of the girls in the 1900's and it made me feel that much closer to her.

'Bella, I love you.', by the look in her eyes I could tell that she expected me to continue taunting her about what happened last night, but after a few seconds her eyes became tender and filled with nothing but love.

'I love you too… But it is completely unnecessary for me to say that.' She sighed.

'Why is it unnecessary?'

'Because you know damn well how much I love you!', She looked at me with disbelief, surprised that I didn't come up with the answer myself.

'I don't you saying that to me. I don't mind it _at all_.' I looked at her intently and brought her closer to me. I wanted to make her that she was save from the outside world.

'Well, Edward, _your wish_ is _my command_, remember?' she asked with a hoarse voice. I nodded swiftly, while trying to suppress a certain bulge forming between my legs, 'So I will _have to_ say it from now on.' She winked at me.

I nodded in her direction once more, desperately hoping that her legs, which were still entwined with mine, didn't feel the venom that was now spreading around my thighs. I didn't want her to know _exactly_ how much _she_ had power over _me_.

I didn't want her know that I was like dough in her hands and that she could do _whatever_ she wanted with me. I wanted to keep my dignity for as long as possible…

We looked into each others eyes, neither one of us strong enough to break the gaze. Just then my cell phone rang. The ring tone came from the bathroom where I ripped off my clothes after my wife met my homecoming with moans I still vividly remembered. The memory of Bella making herself come only worsened it for myself – I could see a big, wet stain on the blankets just above my hips. It took everything not scream.

Fortunately enough Bella went to the bathroom and I heard her talking on the phone. She was speaking with Alice. While still speaking Bella went downstairs and I took this opportunity to regain control. But after a couple of minutes I was still hard, so I ran into the bathroom and took a cold shower. Thank god, Bella was still speaking.

I tried to figure out what was going on but Bella spoke at a vampire speed so I just concentrated on calming myself. Did Bella notice what had just happened back there?

After a while I heard her coming with slow paced up the stairs. She stopped at the bathroom door. Oh god, please don't let her come in. Otherwise she in for a … hard… time. Luckily she stayed there and asked me:

'Edward, I just spoke to Alice and they need us back in Forks by tomorrow.', she didn't sound afraid, but her mind was definitely made up about this. This meant something was on there.

'Bella, is it serious?', I asked, still afraid to invite her in _or_ leave the bathroom myself.

'Not… really. Emmett had a clash with Sam and Alice had a vision, though very blurry, that it _might_ get out of hand. So they want us there… just in case. But I really want to go, Edward. I haven't seen them in such a long time.' She sounded really excited to go and right then I was sure that by tomorrow we were going to be in Forks. Although I wanted to be with her alone – the hunting trip had been a torture for myself too, something I would never admit to her – I couldn't deny her anything.

'Love, it's alright. We'll be there by tomorrow. Even though they can handle these dogs perfectly on their own.'

Bella let out a satisfied sigh. I wondered if she was still naked.

'Edward, I'll go to check for tickets right away, ok?' As she waited for my response I realized that this was our last day alone. Yes, of course I could… take her - _my cock hardened directly_ - there anytime, but in a house full of vampires she wouldn't be able to moan as much and loud as I liked and wanted her to. So this made it pretty easy for me… I felt the grin on my face.

'Bella, before you go could you please tell me where you put my shampoo?', I hoped she didn't see through this stupid pretence but I couldn't _and_ wouldn't wait any longer.

She giggled. She knew, I was sure.

I stopped the cold shower and went to the door. Bella was standing on the other side, I heard her heavy breaths. My cock was now so erect that it looked like it was trying to pierce through the door.

I opened the door fast and as she saw _him_ she let out a awe-filled pant. I took her in my arms and led her inside the bathroom. There I put two large towels on the floor and I kneeled on them. As I did that she came closer, her feet trembling. Still on my knees I embraced her hips – my head was at the same level as them now. She looked upon me and after meeting my gaze she firmly gripped my shoulders and let her legs spread in front of me. This was all I needed to completely snap.

I moved my hands to cup her butt and began to slowly kiss her swollen folds. She responded right away. She hissed like an animal.

'Edward, I feel… pain!', she panted heavily.

'Where, love?', my voice was so low and thick with desire that I wasn't sure that even she could hear it.

But she showed me with her left hand that the source of her pain came from between her legs. Quickly after that she clung onto my shoulder again, scared to fall.

I started to kiss her folds as I knew this was the only way to ease her pain. With each kiss she spread her legs even further, making my entrance inside her so much easier. My right hand parted her swollen lips so that my tongue could get a full hold of her clit. After massaging it and sucking on it her juices started flowing.

I smelled them and drank them eagerly, not wanting them to finish.

'Edward, ease the… pain! Ooh Edward!', I quickly looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was biting on her bottom lips. Her hands were now inside her mouth.

When there were soaking wet her put them on each of her breasts and started to rub them furiously. Had she been still a human, she was definitely going to hurt herself.

'Edward… please', she begged with a husky voice that made me wild.

I put three fingers into her folds, making her whimper loud. She let go of her breasts and sought once again my shoulders for support. Feeling her nails into my hard skin made me go faster inside her.

Her moans got bigger, louder and heavier. I knew she was on the edge of her climax.

'Edward, please…Edward, ooh!' I didn't stop pumping, enjoying each of her moans knowing that _I_ was causing them.

Then she did something that made me beg her myself. She let one of her foot massage my engorged cock which felt… extremely… _good_.

'Bella… please… please… continue!' I was now growling deep inside my chest.

'Ooh Edward! You're amazing. Oh…my…GOD!' She came with a yell that was music to my ears.

Now that she was steady on her feet, she pushed me over and hovered over me. My hard, steel-hard shaft was now completely vertical, bumping into her flat stomach. He was waiting to be taken care of.

I began panting, wanting to feel her teeth on him. As she lowered herself to him she smelled my scent and shivered from delight.

Bella enthusiastically took me inside her mouth, rubbing my head with her teeth. Then she took all of me in and slowly began to pump me in and out.

Without realizing, I had began to rock inside her, increasing the speed with each thrust. Bella was groaning was an wild animal.

'BELLA, you don't … know what you're doing to me.', as I neared my orgasm I couldn't let my screams to myself.

When I finally cum she drank all of it in an instant, not wanting to let one drop free. With a last peck on its head, she looked at me. Her eyes told me that she wanted more… just like me!

After a short second my member was of course hard as steel again. I gripped her waist and held her over him. What she did made me cum right away.

Bella took my cock in my hand and with the other she parted her lips. While she pressed the head against her entrance she hissed through her teeth, enjoying the tease. Then at once my cock was inside her. I felt her walls taking me eagerly inside.

Now all of my length was inside her. I wanted to move her waist up and down my hard shaft but she hissed at me and shoved my hands away.

'Don't you even dare, Edward!' she hissed again and her irises were as wide as possible. This time she looked the least as a human as I'd ever seen her.

She then pouted at me and while I was still inside her she made a circle so that now her back was all I could see. She started pumping up and down so quick that the tiles under us were going to snap.

I couldn't restrain my hands from touching her beautiful back. By the time I touched her she hissed thinking I wanted to grip her waist again but when she felt her hands on her back her relaxed.

Still pumping incredibly fast, she couldn't hide her moans anymore.

'Ooh, my god…damn I'm going to explode… I'm …', she was moaning to herself.

It was time for me to take control. I loved her moans, but I wanted her not only to moan… I wanted her to scream – to scream my name!

'Bella…', I tried – for the last time - to hold her, but when she pushed me away _again_… I didn't like it any longer. _I_ was going to be in control! _She was mine!_ It was time Mrs. got things straight.

'Bella, don't you even dare turn me away!', my growls were thick with both desire and anger.

When she didn't respond I grabbed her back in an hard embrace and put her under me. She looked at me angrily, but stayed there. When I thought I had conquered her, she snapped out of my hold and stood up, her beasts going up and down just like she had on my cock.

I laughed hard. The desire was burning inside me and the fact that this creature which was so beautiful, wild, stunning and most importantly _mine_, was _thinking_ she could outfight me in this battle for… power made me feel like a beast. A beast ready to hunt down its prey. And instead of the prey being terrified she was… naïve enough to stay calm and make herself believe she could control me.

Ok, did Bella really think she was physically stronger than me? True we never had fought against each other, but as arrogant as it might seem, I was completely sure that Bella stood no chance against me.

Apparently I had to make myself clear.

So she stood there, looking upon me with eyes wide with desire. But they had also something else… superiority maybe? This made me want her even more – if that was possible – but also infuriated because she knew damn well that I was always got what I wanted! So why this all of a sudden? She was only delaying the inevitable. And that was me taking her the way _I_ want it!

I stood up so quickly that she gasped as she saw me next to her. When I snatched her arms she fought frantically against me, but I was no match for her. A 130 years of battle were working definitely against her.

I held her close to me. She then started throwing fists in all directions. A few a them indeed hit me, but I was more afraid that she'd hurt her herself more than hurt me. While moving, her swollen folds met my throbbing cock and as my eyes – which we pitch black in an instant – met her own she stopped breathing.

She stared at me with piercing eyes. Bella, my wife, my love knew at that instant that she was conquered.

At once all I wanted was to _love_ her. I wanted her to forget all that happened so I kissed her while she tried to reach my head with her fists.

The kiss was so intense. We were both angry and aroused. As I continued to kiss her, her fists which wanted to hurt me seconds ago were now around my neck, caressing me.

As if to prove that she gave in and lost the battle her lips opened and invited my tongue for a deep, passionate kiss.

When I felt that this retreat I loosened my grip, but she muttered in my mouth:

'No Edward… hold me…tight. I don't want any space, any air between us!', her voice was husky, but so gentle and tender at the same time. It made my heart turn over.

I hugged her once more and while still kissing we laid on the towels, this time she moved me on top of her.

My legs settled between hers and I placed my member at her entrance. I broke the kiss reluctantly – I needed to look at her, because suddenly I felt worried that I might have hurt her. Only the idea made me sick to my core. I wanted to examine her first.

God, she looked even more beautiful now! What had I been thinking? I could have hurt her! I was disgusted at myself.

'Edward', she stunning creature under me whispered, 'what is it?'

'I love you Bella! More than you could _ever_ imagine! I don't know what happened to me… Tell me, are you hurt? Because if you are then I will never…' She broke my rant with the most tender kiss she's ever given me.

When the kiss ended she relaxed her back onto the towels and spread her legs, showing me she's ready.

This time I wanted to take her as… as I've never had. I wanted her to remember this way not for my cruel behavior but for the ecstasy I gave her.

I entered her slowly and she lifted her legs on each side of me, allowing me to enter her even deeper. My thrusts were deep and slow, but powerful enough to let her quiver and moan. Her hands explored my hard chest. As she did that she bit on her bottom lip. She then got half

up and took each one of my nipples in her mouth.

'Bella, love, you're teasing me too much.', when I groaned this she laid back down but her hands took now my face our lips locked together. I moaned, she'd never kissed me so affectionate.

When I felt her walls clasping around me I knew we were going to come together. With each thrust – still slow and deep – I bit on her nipples. They were hard as little rocks.

'Edward, take me! Now…'

Right then we both came, screaming our names together. Without losing any time, I took her in my arms and went to the second bedroom (I had removed all the sheets from the other bed) where I put her down as gentle as I could possibly do.

She didn't ask anything, just hugged me close and let her eyes close. A content smile on her face.

'I love you, Bella, my reason for existence.'

'I love you Edward, my everything.'


	4. Truce Is Finally Over

Summary:  
Hey everybody! This is a slightly shorter chapter. Bella and Edward are now in Seattle. Alice takes Bella… shopping of course! Edward and Jasper have a **very** important talk during this time and they form a horrific scheme! As always please let me know what you think! :p

**Truce Is Finally Over (EPOV)**

So now that Bella and I were on the plane to Seattle, I felt tons and tons of different emotions stream through me. The first and mainly emotion was irritation – irritation that as from now on we would have to disguise ourselves to look older and that Bella would probably be all day shopping with Alice. Second, I both dreaded _and_ amused the inevitable confrontation I was going to have with… _that_ dog. If he only dared to touch or hurt my love…

Right then she, my everything, broke my horrific thoughts about how I was going to rip down the skin off the dog. I snarled quickly and looked at her.

'Edward, what's wrong?', with that innocent look in her eyes, it was for _her_ sake that we were surrounded by so much people. Did she have any idea what she could do to me with just one snap of her fingers?

If she knew, then she was sure playing with fire!

'Nothing, love. Just dreading our little…trip. That's all.', I grimaced at her.

'Oh Edward, it's going to last just for a _week_! Alice said she was sure.'

'We could… ah I mean _I_ could do a lot to you in seven days.' I met her gaze, but she immediately looked through the window – she was hiding something. All my annoyance was gone and replaced by some pretty amusing thoughts by now.

'Bella… is there something wrong with _you_?', I grinned and though she still didn't look at me, she shifted uncomfortably as a reaction of my grin.

'Nothing Edward… Just stop staring at me with this much lust in your eyes, okay? It's no like I'm overexcited that we are going to _have to_ live as if we were in a monastery.', the temptation to keep on teasing her was immense, but the fact that I made her just as crazy as she made me feel was enough… for now.

Further on, nothing special happened during our flight. Yes, Bella wanted to suck the life out of the 5 stewardesses who looked as if they were going to offer themselves as my meal and I wanted to behead every single male on the plane for thinking these thoughts about her, my wife but after 20 years that went under the category 'normal, nothing special'.

Finally we arrived. At the airport were Alice and Jasper waiting for us.

'_Would Bella want to go shopping straight away? I mean we are in Seattle anyways. And there is still plenty of time till the malls closed. I will ask her in a minute.'_ Ok, so Alice's thoughts were just the normal outcome of her hyperactive brain, but as I tuned in for Jasper's I was a bit surprised. This was one of the fewer times that he 'sounded' worried.

'_Hi, Edward. Listen, I need to talk to you straight away, without these two here. Do you think Bella would want to join Alice for a shopping spree?' _

I nodded in response to his thoughts wandering what needed such an urgency. He swiftly nodded back as Bella and I approached him.

'Bella! Oh you want believe this! On the way to the airport I say a whole new Marc Jacobs! There's no way you got enough clothes with you! Please, please, please let's go now! The boys will load the Mercedes and have a talk and we will have a round… Please, please, please!'

Alice started jumping up and down. I looked in Bella direction, hoping she was in the mood for this manic vampire's company.

'Alice, Alice calm down! I'll go. I really don't have enough clothes. Plus you already foresaw this, didn't you?', Bella tried to sound angry, but at the end she gave her favorite sister a big smile. They turned towards us.

'Oh, hi Jasper. Alice had me completely occupied back there.'

'Hi, Bella. So you're, too, thrilled about the new Marc Jacobs store?' Jasper laughed, effected by both mine and his wife.

'Yes, she is, Jazz. Hi Edward. _Of course_ I already greeted you silently but it would be strange to onlookers, right? So you boys do what you have to do and we'll be back… well _soon_.'

Alice grabbed Bella and they hurried to the exit. Jasper and I immediately loaded the little luggage we had brought with us and once inside the car we spoke with the speed of light.

'Edward, Emmett crossed the line. The leader of their damned pack was furious and it took me great effort to somewhat calm the situation. Emmett was definitely ready to snap. You know he prefers the physical …dialogue.'

We laughed loud at remembering our big brother and his past interactions, but both knew that had it gone out of control things we going to get bloody.

'What did Carlisle say?', I asked though it wasn't even necessary for me to look into his thoughts to know the answer.

'You know him, Edward. Peace and peace only, right?' Jasper looked in front of him and doubt was written on his face. I waited for him to continue. He was definitely not finished.

'Edward, a part of me tells me that it was _difficult_ for me to control the situation because it wasn't what I _really_… wanted to do. I mean… Bella's been one of us for over 20 years now and I guess, I feel, that she doesn't really look at _them_ the same way. You remember the fight that she had with that werewolf-girl, right? Leah, was it? She nearly killed her, remember?'

'Yes, what are you getting at, Jasper?', his thoughts were racing like crazy now and I gave up trying to decipher them. Instead I listened to his whispers now.

'Edward, I know that you, just like Emmett… _and_ Rosalie… _and_ Alice for that matter hate this truce that Carlisle started so many decades ago. Hell, Alice and I weren't even there then! I bet that the stinking mongrels abhor it just as much.'

I smiled to myself. I knew where Jasper was getting at and I had to admit that I loved the idea. I loved it. The only obstacle for me to finally give in and comply with his proposal – which he was now creating in his mind – was my Bella.

'Jasper, I don't know. I really don't know.'

'Edward, I feel your anticipation about this! Come on! Is Bella the problem? Yes. But Edward _how_ do you know that she'll be against it? She's a vampire!', Jasper was talking fast, desperately trying to talk me into this. Hell knew, I didn't need his persuasion either!

Yes, after I changed Bella she had a lot of negative 'admirations' for her onetime _friends_. She had had a lot a clashes with Sam and that stupid Leah girl… but never with _him_! Now that I thought about it I grew angry. Even the newborn Bella had stayed friendly and _caring_ for this dog.

Jasper smiled wide. He sensed my decision. My determination. It took everything not to run back to Forks right away and snap the head out of this stupid mongrel. I didn't care what Bella thought anymore or what I _thought_ she would say. I wanted to be sure she was mine… and there was no way I was going to rest in peace till I slaughtered the dog myself.

'So brother, you're in?', Jasper grinned at me and we clashed our fists together.

'I'm in and I'm gonna lead. So Jasper, take it or leave it. You'll still have the honor to execute their leader... All I want is _him_!, I growled, when I thought once again of Jacob Black.

'_We still might have a little problem, though, Edward.'_, my brother's thoughts were now flowing smoothly though his mind as he made different schemes and strategies. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'_Well, first I taught the filthy bastards some of the hunting techniques. Second, their group grew to 20 now – which doesn't really bother me, 'cause it means I'll get to play more and longer__, but I just had to mention it – and thirdly which worries me the most is…'_

'…Carlisle and Esme.', I put some sound to his thoughts.

'Well, yeah, but also your _wife_, Edward. Or do you sense she won't be a hindrance any more?', I smiled at my brother's choice of vocabulary. He was always so into his talent that he spoke _like_ it.

'Honestly, brother, I don't know what I should think. I _do_ hope she'll like the idea – _I _sure did – but even if that's not the case then we'll go with our… _diversion_.'

'_Okay', Jasper thought, 'what about Carlisle and Esme?'_

'I don't _care_. We're in the majority and they can join us or let us have some fun.' My nostrils flared and my hands formed into fists. The face of Jacob Black was in front of me…but his body was laying 2 feet further on the blood stained ground. This was going to be the first time I was going to slaughter some _thing_ without drinking the blood. I liked it!

'Wow, Edward, stop the murderous urge otherwise I'm gonna decapitate these two men there. You hate Jacob Black so much, huh?', I looked at him annoyed.

'Jasper, if some _dog_ tried to take away your Alice, what would _you_ do?', Jasper snarled furiously and said with a low voice.

'Ok, you definitely made a point there. But Edward? _You've_ made this to yourself. You should have destroyed him 2 decades ago, brother.'

'I know', I rumbled, 'that's why I'm gonna right my mistake… somewhere in the next 7 days.' I thought I was going to explode, but Jasper sent a wave of calm through my tensed chest and I felt a little better.

'_So that leaves us with the last problem: the fact that the dogs know some of our techniques. Do you have a solution for this too, my infuriated brother?' _

My grin got bigger and bigger for two reasons. Firstly because I suspected that Jasper was a little annoyed that I and not him, the military mind, came with the most 'solutions' and second because I just thought of my third solution. Oh, the wolves were in for a wild ride…

'Edward! _I_, as crazy as it might seem to you, _can't_ actually read someone's thoughts! Will you tell me what you're thinking of?', I grinned once again at Jasper and when he rolled his eyes I spoke slowly, enjoying my brilliant idea once more.

'Brother… can you think of others… who happen to hold a grudge… against the wolves too?'

Jasper's excitement hit me in the chest and I hugged him, after that he joined me and my grin.

'Edward, I have to admit… you would have made a great Southern soldier! So... when are we going to call and invite our dear friends from Denali to come pay us a visit?'

'Right away, my brother! I assume this is going to be a long call, do you think Bella and Alice will be back in the next…'

'… 7 or 8 hours? No, I don't think so!' Jasper tried to hide his smirk, but when we thought about our two divine shopaholics we burst into laughter so that the tinted windows shrieked dangerously.


	5. A Damaged Eavesdropper

Summary:  
This is a very short summary of this very long chapter!  
- A **fight** between Edward and Jacob  
- Bella comes to aid somebody  
- A steamy fight …  
- An even **steamier lemon**… and a damaged **eavesdropper  
****Any reviews are welcome!**

**A Damaged Eavesdropper (EPOV)**

It was around 11.30 pm and Jasper drove us to Forks. With us I meant he and I. Alice had predicted that tomorrow was going to be a huge shoes sale so she and Bella stayed at a hotel nearby. Plus they had to hunt – being around aggravated human shopaholics was taking its toll on them – and there was plenty of wildlife in the suburbs of Seattle.

Thank god to the people who had invented the unbelievable things we today call shoes. With Bella and Alice an extra day away we had just enough time to inform Emmett and Rosalie, _possibly_ to discuss the 'circumstances' with our 'parents' and to break the news of the other coven coming to visit.

While Jasper drove he was completely silent and I deepened into the layers of my thoughts. Even if our decision _seemed_ so out of the blue, I knew that this was a _natural_ turn of events.

We were always against them. They were always going to be against us. We were natural enemies and no matter how civilized we wanted to overcome we both still remained dangerous creatures who always gave in to their instincts. And the instinct to survive was one of the strongest.

'Hey, Edward!', with a whisper Jasper shook me out of my reverie. He didn't stop the car, but decreased the speed noticeably.

'What's up, Jasper?'

'Well, take a look to the left and you'll see, brother!', Jasper sounded both amused and cautious.

I glanced at his direction to see what he meant. But even without seeing it at the instant, I _smelled_ it through the tinted windows. The stench of dogs flowed into my nostrils and I growled.

'Take it, easy Edward. They are here with pretty much the whole pack.', Jasper's tone surprised me. For the first time he doubted our superiority at… everything compared to them.

Just as I wanted to snap back at and knock some sense into him, the dogs changed into their normal state and they glanced at the car passing unhurriedly by. They could smell us too, I was sure about that. But why did they change? It didn't make any sense. Generally when they neared us they started to shake compulsively – from the urge they felt to transform _they_ said – but I figured it was more from the fear they felt from us.

'What a stupid dogs, they are into their human shape, Edward. Well, I don't care. After all after 7 days they won't be able to change any longer.' With a smirk on his face he wanted to accelerate, but right then I saw a familiar face… much more familiar than I liked to admit.

'Jasper, wait! Stop the car!'

'Come on, brother. Don't be so impatient. You can wait a week, right?', Jasper was definitely imagining our little diversion that was to come.

My brother smiled hugely and I saw that _this face_ looked at us now – surprised and confused at our private joke in the car.

'Jasper, stop the car… now! I am not impatient, I just want to check something. Ok?'

When he felt that I was calm enough and most likely not about to jump at them, he slowly stopped and I flew outside. The face came together with other 10 _boys_ straight at me. When we were 4 feet from each other I was totally sure. It was him! I wasn't even home yet and he and his filthy gang had already shortened my good mood! But that was completely ok… when I thought about the final product in the end of the week.

So Jacob Black was finally standing in front of me since what…15 years? Yes, it's been definitely 15 years now since Bella and I moved permanently to Alaska. I realized as I walked in his direction that my grin was still present and he looked confused. Confusion soon made place for irritation though.

I got a quick look at him. He hadn't changed… _much_. He looked like someone in his late 20's and a few wrinkles were evident on his wide, tanned face. He now was as long as me… perfect when I destroyed him he was going to look me straight in the eyes.

'So leech, I certainly hope that Bells finally became sane and ditched you. And the first thing you do is what… run home to your mama and dada and be comforted? Or wait… did _you_ leave her… _again_?'

I don't know what happened then. I took him into my hands and threw him with great power onto the ground just feet away from the road. The impact from his body and the earth produced shocks that could be felt in Forks without a doubt.

He was on the ground and I was on top of him. I acted so fast that he didn't even have the time to _think_ about transforming. Everything I did, I did within a single second. I grabbed his throat with my left hand and I let the other smash into his face… _again and again and again_.

He wasn't able to squirm an inch. All I could hear were the screams escaping from his mouth and seconds later I smelled the blood flowing all over his face. But it didn't entice me _at all_.

'Edward, stop it already… before I attack myself.', I had forgotten about Jasper completely. His apprehensive voice surprised me and I looked briefly up to meet his eyes.

That was sure going to be a huge lesson for me. In the second that I loosened my grip on him he jumped on his feet and transformed into the huge, disgusting dog he truly was. He barked and launched himself at me. His fangs were now deep into my shoulder. I yelled in both pain and anger at myself for letting the enormous advantage I had over him slip through my hands.

Quickly I pulled him off of me with my steel hands and he jumped 10 feet away from me. Right after that he attacked me again.

But I was faster. Not even a vampire could outrun me, let alone a dog. Every assault of his was met with air.

After a few minutes he started to get tired and I decided to move. When I noticed his movements were the tiniest bit slower, I gripped his shoulder and sent a fierce kick in his stomach. The instant lack of oxygen caused him to fall to the ground, transforming to his human shape immediately.

Jasper, who had blocked the way so that the other, young werewolves couldn't help Jacob, now walked into the car at vampire speed.

'Jasper, wait just one more second. I promise I won't inflict any damage more, I just want to _say_ something.', he rolled his eyes, aggravated at my blood drained sleeve and waited impatiently.

'Hey mongrel, I know you can hear me. So listen good. First, 'hi' to you too! Second, my _wife_ did not leave me. Third and the most important thing – as I may have pointed out a few seconds ago – neither did _I_. Now, did I satisfy your _thirst_ for information?', I laughed without really wanting to laugh.

I looked for the last time at him. Even though he was a werewolf and I was sure that he could heal at the speed of light I knew that I had caused some collateral damage. After all I was a doctor…

And the wounds were definitely deep and painful, even for him. I wanted him to feel pain, just like the pain _he_ caused me when reminding me of leaving my Bella behind.

Oh god. Why did Alice have to take her shopping for so long? I knew that I should be glad to have some extra time to arrange things. But all I wanted right now was to have her in my arms. To kiss her passionately and deep and let her reassure me that we belonged together.

When I walked to the Mercedes and moved my arm to open the passenger's seat I felt a rigid pain present in my shoulder. I didn't care though. I knew it was going to be away by tomorrow, so Bella would never even know.

I sighed, 'Ok, Jasper, drive home now.' He was more than relieved at my request and within minutes I could see the lights of the house by the river nearing us.

When Jasper parked the car in the garage, tons of thoughts hit me. Most of them were just the usual – Rosalie thinking about her 26th wedding ceremony, Emmett thinking about Rosalie and his collision with the pack, Carlisle thinking about the modern medicine and Esme was just happy about the family reunion.

Wait, did I just hear Alice's thoughts? Oh no! No, no, no! According to Alice, who heard us coming, I was in for one wild, furious Bella.

I knew that their shortened trip complicated pretty much everything Jasper and I had planned today. I knew that Bella was furious at me. I also knew that there was no way my wound was going to stay unnoticed by my wife. Yet, I was happy that she was with me again. Extremely happy.

'Edward, don't get carried away. From what I sense from _here_, Bella is going to put grizzlies to shame tonight. Good luck, brother.', and Jasper was off.

'_Edward, I am so sorry. At the end of the hunt I got a vision about you and Jacob. Bella noticed that of course__… Edward, you won't believe, but I really, really tried! She just forced the truth out of me. So be honest about the fight, ok? By the way, she doesn't have a clue about the plan. I am going out with Jasper tonight and so is everybody. After our arrival Bella scared even Emmett. Carlisle calmed the situation a bit, but still… nobody wants to be here when…'_

'... when Bella unleashes her furry.', I muttered to myself.

This were Alice's thoughts at the speed of light. My sister tried to make me ready before I entered the house and the beautiful disaster washed me away. I thanked her silently and headed for the front door.

By the time I was inside, Rosalie and Emmett were already in her M3, talking about their plans to stay at a hotel nearby. I tried to ignore the erotic direction Emmett's thoughts were heading to. Carlisle looked a bit sad at me and Esme kissed me quickly on the cheek. After that they were gone.

I headed for the stairs. With one jump I was on the second floor, in front of our room. I decided to knock before I went inside.

'Bella, love, are you inside?', I whispered. All I wanted was to have her in my arms tonight. Without teasing or fighting… fighting once again about _Jacob Black_. I growled and Bella was at the door, opening it immediately.

We stared at each other. Damn, why is _her_ mind the only exception to my talent? I didn't have the slightest idea what her mood was. And it didn't help either that Bella was naturally so unpredictable. But that was what I liked so much about her right? When she was a human she did the most unpredictable thing ever – she fell in love with _me_.

Finally she moved. She threw her arms around me and after we were both in the bedroom she closed the door with her foot. She then led me to the couch and we sat there still gazing into each other's eyes. Hers were now the most honey-like I'd ever seen them.

'Edward, you had me so worried! When Alice _at last_ told me what was going to happen tonight I wanted to come back as fast as I could but we were gone hunting on foot and it took very long to get back to the hotel. Oh, Edward! You got me _out of my mind_!' She cupped my face into her shaking hands, and held my gaze. She pierced me with it. I tried to calm her down.

'Love, I am completely…', but she just continued with her shaking, low voice. She spoke very quickly now, the panic still present in her eyes.

'I've never felt so _helpless_ during my entire vampire existence. How could you do this to me?', her eyes made me feel immensely guilty that I had made her so anxious, but I felt also very pleased! Bella was not angry with me – at least for now –, instead she was _worried_ about me. Me and not one time about Jacob Black.

'So, are you alright? Edward, are you really ok? Please, tell me.', her gaze made me melt in her hands.

'Bella, everything is fine. I am not harmed. Come here, love.', I wanted her in my arms and she immediately obliged. But when her grip tightened around me I couldn't help the pain in my shoulders.

She stood up and looked down at me with an angry look on her beautiful face. Bella reached her hands out and helped me get up. After that, my shirt was ripped off me, revealing the indentations of his fangs on my pale shoulders. Had I been human now, there certainly was going to be blood spilling out of the deep wound.

She gasped and slowly touched my shoulder with her fine, long fingers. I twisted in her touch from pain and pleasure. Then I found myself screaming, but not from pain. Her mouth was kissing around the wound, after that in the wound itself. Bella's wet, ice-cold tongue was the greatest painkiller for me at that moment.

Her mouth parted and I groaned, wanting more. She exited the room, after pointing me to sit down again, and seconds later she was sitting next to me, Carlisle's medical kit on her lap.

'Edward, move with your back to me, love.'

'Bella, I don't think there is need for any of this. Nothing will help and you know it. It just needs time. I'm sure that by tomorrow morning there won't be even a mark there. Why don't you let this equipment on the ground and cure me… just like you did moments ago?', I met her eyes and gave her the crooked smile I knew she couldn't resist.

She smiled back, but continued and soon enough my shoulder was wrapped in layers of white.

'Now, that I know I've done everything I possibly could've done, I want some answers.' Her tone was very serious now. I ignored her request and answered:

'Well, not exactly everything you _could_ have done. You could do right now.'

I held her tight in my arms and I felt her hands around my neck immediately. She was still careful with my shoulder though. I let her bit by bit slide on the couch and got on top of her.

Next our lips locked in a kiss that made me forget everything that had happened earlier this day. Feeling her so soft under me, made me tense instantaneously and I wanted more than kisses. I _wanted_ her.

She understood what I was getting at and broke our kiss with an involuntary moan. She stood up, fearing that if we remained still so close she would eventually give in – for my need for her reflected her desire for me! I could see this though her tight, peach-colored dress she was wearing. She was bra-less and the tiny peeks made their way through the thin, silky material.

'Edward,' she growled, 'don't you even think you can get out of this! Now that I know you're safe, I can let you experience what the others had prior to your arrival – especially Alice.

'Bella, what is there to get out of?', I looked her straight in the eyes and I saw disbelief coming on the surface.

'What? You think that what has happened is just… nothing?', she screamed in an exasperated tone.

'Yes, that's exactly what I think! Why? Do you want me to care for some _thing_ that left the shape of its fangs on me?!', I screamed now too, rapidly standing up.

'Edward, he is my friend! He was there for me. I can't just act as if nothing happened. I am worried about him!'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe it.

'I thought you were worried about me! Or did you just gave me the wrong impression, love?'

'Don't you even dare manipulate this as if I am the bad wife worrying about the wrong person. I care about both of you! You know that. _He_ knows that! Edward, I thought you'd excepted the fact that he is a… close friend of mine.'

'Oh, I thought he was your friend. I didn't know anything about the adjective 'close' though! When did you add _that_ to 'friend'?', I leaned closer to her, she stood firm on her feet.

'Edward, he poses no any threat to you! I thought I had made that clear to you by…', I cut her off. Now I was really angry. I was tired of her protecting him. I wasn't that sure about his idea of a 'friend' when it came to my wife.

'Oh cut it, Bella. I know what you are about to say. I don't have to be jealous, he's merely a friend and so on. Well, love, maybe to _you_ he is a friend, but his dirty, revolting mind has told me a different story on multiple occasions… including our wedding!'

'Oh, Edward, now _you_ cut it! If Jake had misbehaved at our wedding, to which by the way _you_ invited him, then it was nothing compared to Tanya who at one point may have thought she was the one marrying you!'

'Bella, Tanya is just a…'

'What? A _close_ friend? A friend you don't want to tell me how she became such? If anyone in this room has the right to feel insecure than it is _me_, Edward! And now, if you excuse me, I will go to see Jake and maybe get the few answers you so well avoided answering tonight!' She glared at me and headed to the door, but I grabbed her arm and made her face me.

'I don't want you _anywhere_ near him, Bella! Not now, not ever! And don't look at me in this way, because I _do_ trust you about being… just friends. He _is_ dangerous though and there is no chance I will let you go alone to his wild… herd.' I glared back at her.

'Let go, Edward!'

'But, love if you go and stay _all night_ then you might miss the arrival of my own dear friend!', I knew it was bad telling Bella right away about the coven coming to Forks, but I wanted to get even with her. Two could play this horrible game.

'What, Tanya is coming? And the others too? Why?', Bella looked surprised and I could feel her heart beating in her chest like it wanted to separate itself from her body. I hated making her feel so insecure. And why was she in fact _so_ insecure? Tanya definitely made clear to Bella that she didn't… harbor the same… feelings she had for me… once, long time ago.

'I… invited them. Why, shouldn't I have done so?'

'_You_ invited them?', now it was her turn to close the ever so tiny gap between us.

'Yes, do you oppose my decision?', I grinned at her, but quickly stopped when I saw her face turning sad.

'Bye, Edward. See you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, say hello to your friend from me. Don't get carried away though. I will only be away for a day!'

With that she shut the door close and run into the woods. I was angry that she was heading to this dog, but also worried, very worried. The wolves without doubt were getting more and more aggravated and Bella, Bella the vampire, showing at their territory, may be just what was needed to push them over the edge.

I quickly run after her, guiding my self by her sweet scent she left behind her. After a few long minutes I saw her brown, curly hair and I knew that I was closing the distance. Seconds later I had her in my arms.

I stripped her from her short dress and in no time had her nipples, that had started enticing me before in our room, in my hungry mouth. At first Bella was stiff with shock, shock that I had caught her and that she was naked in the forest. But moments later I heard the moans that were meant _only_ for me to hear.

Her hands entangled in my hair and they pulled me closer to her fully breasts. Then they roamed carefully on my back, I had completely forgotten that I had only a bandage as clothing.

When her moans became louder, I couldn't ignore my member which was desperately trying to sneak out of my now too tight boxers. I unwillingly left her edged, pink nipples.

'No, Edward, don't… please!', her whimpers made me act as fast as I could.

'Oh, Bella, just a second, love!', I started removing both my pants and boxers at the same time.

'Well, the second is over, Edward!, her voice was husky and low from the building desire. She became instantly wet and the odor was making me feral.

My mouth was again occupied with her nipples and she let out a satisfied moan. I took her in my chest, without stopping to suck on her nipples and her legs entwined around my waist. My erection was pressed against her butt now.

Quickly I pushed her against the nearest tree and placed my head at her entrance. Bella closed her eyes at the anticipation.

And then I heard _it_. I heard _him_! Jacob Black's thoughts were streaming into my head, they were coming from the bushes just a few feet away from us. I was so… busy with Bella that I had closed my mind for the outside world. A smile crept onto my face.

After all, Bella and I were amazing lovers, we had _nothing_ to be ashamed of! A little audience was no problem as well…

I felt Bella becoming impatient. She tried to thrust onto my member but I pushed her even harder against the tree, not allowing her to squirm an inch.

'Edward, please, please…', She wanted to kiss me, but I moved my head away.

'Say it, Bella! Say it…', I thought I was going to explode if I waited much longer. It was time to show Jacob who she belonged to, to whom she obliged.

'Please, Edward, take me…', her voice was hoarse from need.

'I can't hear it, Bella. You want me to do what?'

'EDWARD STOP IT! Take me…please. Take me… hard and…', she broke off, her breasts going up and down against my chest.

'… and the way you want it! Please, Edward!', I wanted to go on with teasing her, but my body had its own mind. It moved to its own accord.

I guided my hard shaft with my hand into her and then I put one hand around her waist and the other on the tree so that I had some solid support.

I started pumping slowly into her. With each thrust Bella went up and down the tree. Her moans could be heard deep into the forest. Poor Jacob, I wondered if he was a virgin still. He certainly wasn't going to be one after that.

'_No, Bells, what are you doing? You love me, remember? Please, god__, let this be over soon.' _

I smiled once more. I didn't know Jacob Black, the werewolf, was indeed a religious person. As for his, ahem, request, to end this sooner – it was up to the tree to decide…

'Edward…Edward…', I loved her moaning, but nothing compared to hear her moaning _my name_. I didn't want him having a stroke here though, so I silenced her with a deep and hard kiss.

'_Why Bella? Our love was so pure. When he was gone I put the broken pieces of your heart back together. I made you whole to give you back to him… so that he could devour you in this way?'_

'Edward, go faster!', she hissed when I bit her bottom lip.

'I am at _your_ service, Mrs. Mason! Just like _all_ the other, amazing times.', I answered in her ear, knowing that Jacob heard that.

I started accelerating with each thrusts, putting my head on her shoulder as she did the same with hers. My hand now gripped the tree as steady as I could without breaking it.

Bella was screaming like crazy now, eagerly welcoming my fast thrusts into her swollen and wet folds.

By the time she began experiencing her powerful orgasm, the tree had begun shaking dangerously. Finally her folds clanged onto my member and she screamed my name when waves of ecstasy showered her.

'_Bella, __why would you break my heart so viciously. You've changed! How… how on earth can you be so cruel. First it was your… parasite of a husband who hurt me today. But no… nothing compares to the amount of hurt you've just brought onto me. Please Bella, come back to me… Please…Please, do.'_

She was hissing from pleasure, sucking on my shoulder as I emptied myself inside her. Surprisingly enough, the tree had survived!

'_Bella, I'll do anything. Even if I have to work all day and all night to be able to buy you __the things that he is buying you. I'll be a good husband… I'll treat you right.'_

Ok, the dog's thoughts were definitely angering me now.

Did he honestly think that I didn't respect my wife? That I didn't _treat_ her right? Well, if what just happened wasn't enough for him then I could demonstrate it again. I smiled satisfied. Finally, I hoped that he got where he stood in the picture. Where his place was and that was _away_ from my wife!

I decided it was enough for now.

'Bella, love, will we go back to the house to take a shower? Either way we _have_ to get to the house. I may still have the pants to wear but you have… nothing. Not that I have _anything_ against that.

'Edward, this was the dress I bought today in Seattle. Alice _did_ warn me to buy 2 though!', she said with a smirk. 'I'll kill her! She promised she wasn't going to look for anything about… that!'

I laughed hard, for a moment entirely forgetting our audience.

'_I'll go now. I hope they won't notice me… Bye Bells. No matter, what you are now, no matter anything at all, I'll always be there for you! Ready to heal you and piece you together if he breaks you again, my only love.'_

I was so pissed now. I wanted to add some fractures to the ones I already inflicted on him. HOW DARED HE? I hurting her? Ok, moron, let me see if you can act so high _in front of her_.

'Love, wait a second. Do you smell something… odd?', I glanced at her, innocent confusion on my face.

'Edward, cut that!', If she could she would be blushing right now. I knew what she thought I was hinting at.

'Not that, silly Bella! You know, I _love_ the odor of our sex!'

Then she froze. After she focused she definitely got the smell of the eavesdropper behind the bushes, no more that 10 feet from us. Bella now became paler than usual. She was ashamed, but curiosity got the better of her and still naked she went to the bushes.

'Jacob, is that you?', she whispered.


	6. Her Love For Her Everything

Summary:  
- This was the **hardest** chapter to date for me to write. Please **forgive** if sometimes I got a little bit too much melancholically!  
- The chapter is in its entirety about the '**talk'** between Jacob, Bella and Edward after Bella caught Jacob spying on them  
- It is this time from **Bella's POV** and you'll soon understand **why  
**- _Cough… cough_ A few reviews wouldn't hurt either! _Grin, Huge_

**Her Love For ****Her Everything (BPOV)**

'Jacob, what are you doing here? What the hell were you thinking in this empty head of yours?', I was so angry that I thought I could explode any moment right now, but I was still whispering.

He didn't answer me. He didn't even look at me. I realized then that I was still naked – that both Edward and I were still naked. When I looked at Edward, though, I was completely surprised. He stood on my right side, arms crossed in front of his chest and with the most devilish grin I had ever witnessed on his face he was staring down at Jacob. _Without_ having his talent I could see that he was enjoying this… a lot.

Edward, obviously, wasn't _at all_ ashamed that he was naked in the middle of the forest. And why would he be? The sunrise was starting to creep up on the horizon and parts of his shoulders began shining. He looked like a god! How on earth was he able to dazzle me _so_ much? I was supposed to be angry with him right now, 'cause _his_ grin was _my_ proof that he knew about our eavesdropper from the beginning.

Of course I wasn't going to be angry with him. I could never be angry at him… or at least stay angry at him for more than a couple of hours. He came to cradle me in his chest so that _I_ wasn't exposed entirely to the dog… ahem Jacob, I mean.

When it looked like nobody was going to react, Edward said smugly into my neck:

'Love, I think our… performance got the dog speechless! My _visua_l performance and your good _sound_ effects definitely earned us a true fan!', he sucked on my neck while saying this. God, was he smart! He knew that his provocative speech was going to make me mad and Edward was dazzling me now, letting me speechless myself.

'Edward, stop it! He had been listening… and watching throughout the whole time while we were…', while I tried to found the right words Jacob curled into a ball. He still refused to look at us. But was he so stupid to think that we wouldn't catch him sneaking? That we wouldn't smell him? _Why_ was he sneaking on us in the first place?

'No, I don't know. What do you mean, love? While we _what_?'

I couldn't believe that Edward was so comfortable with this awkward situation. I wanted to be mad. I should be mad… at both of them. But I couldn't be mad at Edward when he was biting on my ear, his breaths making me crazy and I couldn't unleash my fury on Jacob – at least for the moment – because he was cradled into a ball like a child who was caught stealing candy at the local store.

Was he trembling now? The sight of him made me sigh in exasperation. He was _not_ a child and his actions were not childish either. He couldn't _possibly_ expect me to forgive him for _this_ just because _he_ felt uncomfortable and probably regretted what he had done _after_ he'd done it… right?

'Edward, stop teasing me! You know what I meant and I know that _you_ knew about this whole situation. Why didn't you say something to me?', I looked at him, but quickly looked away. I didn't want to give Jacob another round and Edward's mouth so close to mine could definitely trigger me.

'Love, I want to be a good husband. You _begging_ me back there… so loudly… so persuasively … only pushed me into doing the… right thing. Besides, I didn't want to _frustrate_ Jacob thoughts. I even thought about doing _it_ to you _doggy style_…

Just when I realized what Edward was doing, that all his talk was actually meant for the stupid eavesdropper, the trembling baby stood up. His eyes were wet and big.

'You, parasite, thinking that you can do whatever you want to do to with her just because she _married_ you! How dare you treat her like this? She could just as easily divorce you, you know? How dare you treat her like a…

'What, mongrel? Were you about to say 'dog'? I thought you considered it a compliment when somebody was treated like one, given the _inevitable_ fact that you are a dog yourself. But judging on what happened I have to correct myself – you are nothing but a _pup_ waiting for his _bitch_ to come and comfort you. Well, I don't see anyone here so you may as well leave us alone and look for her elsewhere while peeing on… ah marking your territory.'

Edward was definitely in the know about what Jacob planned to do, because as soon as I felt the earth trembling and a 'boom' sound echoed through the forest, Edward had already crept up from behind me and stood in attack mode. All his muscles were tensed, awaiting the collision.

The shaggy wolf jumped at Edward. What they both weren't prepared for was _my_ reaction. Seeing the wolf's fangs ready to snap at Edward, I, without any second guessing, launched myself at him. I _couldn't_ do nothing when _my everything_, my only, true love's existence was in danger. It was physically impossible for me.

Jacob was so confused that it was me who reacted first, that he lost his concentration while processing my quick decision.

When I leapt forward, just about to attack him, a slender but muscular posture pushed me aside. Clearly he could also not let me be in any kind of danger and took the powerful hit of the big wolf instead of me.

While I watched them fighting, I found myself into a sort of trance. I knew that they were fighting, I knew that I should stop them at the instant, but I couldn't move my body. Now their fast pacing bodies were merely in my eyes.

It all became clear to me. This was _meant_ to happen… sooner or later. It was _supposed_ to be like this. They… no, I mean _we_ were always going to be enemies.

I could feel it now. I felt it right after I saw Jacob for the first time in more than 15 years. After seeing him all red and sweaty from embarrassment, embarrassment that he had been caught and _not_ because he was spying, I felt angry and sad and betrayed. Yet these emotions didn't hurt me the way they used to when Jacob and I were in a fight years ago. I was totally indifferent to them and now I understood why.

The truth was that I was totally indifferent to _him_. He wasn't Jake anymore. He was Jacob Black, the werewolf. The werewolf who fought against _my husband, my love_...

This snapped me out of my trance.

I was instantly back to my present and all I could see was that a giant werewolf was battling Edward. I felt completely _at ease_ for the first time when I was together with both of them. 'Cause I no longer had to cry and _make_ myself choose.

I chose _him_ the first time I laid my eyes on him. I _died_ for him… and I would _kill_ anyone for him. I couldn't believe how all this time my eyes had been closed. I wanted to cry for thinking that I loved somebody else. For making this somebody believe I loved him. But I couldn't cry anymore…

Instead I joined Edward and after doubling our forces we sent him onto the always too green turf. I sensed that Edward wanted to kill him and he prepared himself for the last, final conflict but I stopped him. No, not because of some feelings I _thought_ I felt once for him, the werewolf. No.

'Edward, please.', my voice was calm, just like me.

'Bella… why?', Edward looked me in the eyes and all I could see was pain. Pain that I had caused some many years ago when I kissed Jacob Black. All I wanted was to stop this pain immediately. 'Why, do you always defend him? He is driving a wedge between us, Bella! Yes, yes I am jealous! Yes, I hate him! Please, Bella, for us, don't allow him to continue his quest! For us…'

'Edward, you're wrong…',

He cut me off, holding my face in his hands. His eyes were desperate, they were pleading with me. I hated what I was doing to him, what I had silently done during all those years. 'Bella, don't protect …', but now it was my turn to barge in.

'No, Edward listen to me. It wasn't him that was driving the wedge between us. It was _me_! But, love, forgive me, please… I've been so cruel to let him believe… that _I_ loved him. Edward, the only person in this world that I have ever felt something for is…you! And I will stop this pain that I now see in your eyes right now.' I took his hands from my face and kissed them, before turning to Jacob, who was now just like us – naked.

He had blood streaming across his eyebrow and his mouth was thick and blue in its left corner.

'Jacob, I need to apologize… for being this vile and hypocritical person since the moment I met you… Since you revealed to me what Edward was. I… I don't know what to say. I guess this is the kind of situation where words are too limited to express the feelings…of sorrow. I am sorry. I am.', I heard Edward growl in Jacob's direction. I cautiously looked at him, but he wasn't trying to attack him again.

What Jacob told me, explained to me Edward's reaction. I guess I wasn't the _only_ one that had changed. His voice was cold and as he spoke his eyes spit knives that tried to stab me. I realized that Jake was gone at the same _moment_ I vowed to love Edward forever.

'You! Why am I not surprised? Letting me think, letting me hope that we… could _be_! You know what, Bella? Even giving the fact that you're a leech, a parasite that is going to live on the backs of others for the rest of eternity, even then you are crueler than cruel. You let me hope! You left me behind and your family and friends too for that matter… to do what? To take off with _this_ while tricking me…'

'Jacob, I didn't …'

'…while tricking me to think that you loved me. You had me in your hands, Bella! And you knew that! Don't you even try to deny it! How on earth did you justify your actions every single day for doing so, huh? How? Did you tell yourself you left me _for_ me? Just like your scum of a husband had made you believe and let you to _me_ so that I could take care of you till _he_ was back!', I growled low at his cruel words to describe my Edward. My voice had abandoned me and I didn't know what to do with myself.

I looked at my feet, desperately trying to explain to him that I _myself_ thought I loved him. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. I searched for Edward, who had a blank expression on his face. He had removed himself a few feet away from us, giving us the chance to talk. A _last_ chance to talk.

It was rapidly becoming clear that this was going to be my last civilized and somewhat 'peaceful' encounter with Jacob Black. I needed to get out every single misinterpretation from the past years.

When my eyes finally found Edward's I saw surprise and relief and _unconditional_ love in them. I understood that he had been _scared_ that I was going to leave him once I got here in Forks.

All his reluctance about this short trip was now comprehendible to me. I smiled, because I knew that as from today he would never feel unsure about me, because now I was sure about _myself_.

'What are you laughing at? At me, for giving you the chance to control me like a puppet or at the fact that 20 years after I am still the same fool you left behind?', If his eyes could kill, then I'd be dead now.

'Jacob, I am sorry! I don't know how to tell me how much I am sorry. I hurt you – yes! But I hurt Edward too, my husband! I wasn't being fair to him either.' I shoved my hands through the air, irritated that I could never find the words to describe to him how sorry I was.

'Oh, is that correct? And how, if I may ask have you hurt him? By denying him to _fuck_ you the way _he_ wants – that was what you were moaning back there right?' His face tightened at remembering Edward and I being together as husband and wife.

Sadness made place for fury. This dog was crossing my boundaries.

'Yes, that is _correct_! By why do you ask me? You were there the whole time! If there's somebody who'd know that than that'd be you, dog!'

His face went from gray to pale to white and then to crimson. This was the first time I had ever insulted him. Edward growled once more and came to my side – the filthy dog was probably intending on attacking me.

I had to close this chapter of my life once and for all. I didn't want _my husband_ to get his hands _dirty_ by killing Jacob Black.

'I'm sorry, Jacob… for everything I should be sorry for. Goodbye!' I looked for the last time into his eyes and just when I grabbed Edward's hand to go home he spoke through his teeth.

'You two are going against nature itself! You shouldn't even exist! That's why I'll make it my personal life goal to do mother nature _a favor_ and sent you to hell – where undoubtedly your place is!'

We were almost home by the time he spoke his threat.

Now that the day broke, I was comfortable lounging on Edward's lap. He was sitting on his black leather sofa and I'd put my head onto his lap. Edward's hands were playing with my hair. He was breathing slowly in and out. I wondered what went on in his complex mind.

Since our final encounter with the bastard we had made love while taking a shower and after that we had just laid like this – or better said I had laid like this.

'Edward?', I spoke while staring at his immense CD collection.

'Yes, love?' he whispered in my hair. I could never get enough of his silky, smooth voice.

'What are you thinking right now?', he started chuckling so hard that I almost fell off him.

I straightened myself beside him. He cuddled me into his chest, allowing me to inhale his wonderful, mouthwatering scent. It pained me to realize now in how much pain he had been because of me. He had never said anything about it, worried that _he_ might hurt my feelings. For the first time all _I_ was worried about was him and him only. I wanted to heal him and let him feel safe just like he made me feel – like he had _always_ made me feel.

'Why are you laughing, love?', I asked, his eyes were now bright and playful.

'Bella, _my only love_, in the past 20, 22 years that we've been together now it's been me and me only that has ever asked this particular question. What do you want to know, love?'

'Well, I was just wondering… What is it this time Edward?', he was laughing once more.

'Well, your wondering was just what got you into trouble, remember? Back in Forks High?', he was very enthusiastic now. Whether because of my wondering or of the distant memories I couldn't tell.

'I remember. But I can't recall anything about 'trouble' though', I said this slowly, trying to remember what _kind_ of trouble he was referring to. At the time I met him, I was having trouble on a daily basis.

'You _really_ can't remember? Come on, Bella!', he was really enjoying this conversation now. His eyes penetrated mine with love.

'No, I can't! Just tell me, Edward!'

He kissed me without warning, making me melt into his chest. When he ended the kiss after what seemed forever he gave me his answer.

'_Me_, my silly Bella! When you began _wondering_ about me and my hero-like state. Radioactive spiders…' I burst into laughter and soon he followed too.

I loved him so much that it made my heart pump again.


	7. Lust Waves

Summary:  
It's **4 a.m.** local time, everybody, but I'm glad I finished this chapter!  
Well, the title says it! **Edward** turns a boring meeting into **a hot, hot lemon**!

**Lust Waves**** (EPOV)**

'Carlisle, you had a truce between our coven and the pack of _Ephraim Black_. You've _got_ to understand that these werewolves are _not_ the same. Sam Uley is not Billy Black's father. This pack hates us. And we loathe them.'

Jasper was speaking in a low, composed voice to Carlisle now. His thoughts were racing, trying to find a way to make clear to our parents _and_ Eleazar and Carmen that the truce didn't exist anymore. That even if we were _not_ going to attack the pack, the pack was going to attack us – led by none other than Jacob Black.

It's been 2 days since Bella, my Bella broke the invisible tie that had her connected to _him_ for _so long_. Since then he had put actions to his threat but _trying_ to attack us while we were hunting on the foot of the Olympic Mountains. Of course they didn't know that we were hunting together with our fresh arrived guests…

The young _pups_ didn't have the slightest idea what they got themselves into. To sum up: their pack is by seven heads shorter now. And I had the _pleasure_ of being responsible for 4 of the 7 slayings.

The pack consisted now of 13 wolves, but still they had the advantage of holding the majority over us, because Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen firmly refused to help us in eradicating the remaining wolves. So our group contained now 9 persons – Tanya and Kate were happy to help and Irina was beyond bliss that she could finally avenge her Laurent.

We sat now in the spacious living room. Everyone was sitting across the biggest table and _we_ were trying to persuade _the others_ to join us. So far without any success. Of course we had some benefits with our helpful talents. In fact, Alice was now looking for any outcome that was beneficial to us.

'Jasper, the truce was not between me and the old Ephraim. It was between _the wolves_ and _the vampires_! What happened 2 days ago was _terrible_, but still I am sure that they won't close the doors for new negotiations.', Carlisle was looking with bright hope around the table trying to earn new followers.

'_I can't believe him! He is like a father to me, but right now he is nothing but a fool. How naïve can a vampire be? I'm glad that I am straight with my mind…'_, It was the first time that I heard Emmett so analytical. He rose his big hand, locking everyone's attention immediately.

'Yes, Emmett?', Esme's voice was quiet. It was painful to see my mother's face so torn between her children and her own husband, but nothing could change my mind.

After the attempted attack I finally realized that the dogs really intended on fulfilling _his_ threats and my instinct to protect Bella was present every second of the day now.

'Carlisle, you've been our father figure to us. You taught us this new way of living and we couldn't wish for a better role model. But _come_ on! These _little_ bastards were so pissed when I squashed the paws of… well he didn't say his name when I asked him!', Emmett had a huge grin on his face when he remembered what had happened. 'My point is though, they want us just as dead as we – _the grin got bigger now_ – want them.'

Kate and Irina were trying to hide their smirk and Jasper was thoroughly examining his palms. Our big brother giving a speech was a once in a lifetime experience _nobody_ should miss.

Then I heard the voice of my angel talk. She had been very silent since our guests had arrived.

I had tried to talk to her and assure her that I solemnly invited them so that they could help us and make sure that she felt at ease when in the company of Tanya. But even when she guaranteed me that she was ok, I could feel her discomfort.

Right now, upon hearing her voice I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her tight to my unbeating heart but she was sitting three seats away from me, between Rosalie and Alice. I hated the distance. I locked my eyes with hers, hoping that she could read my love in them. She smiled me a smile that was both seductive and sweet, innocent.

'Can I say something?', Bella's sweet voice was like a lullaby to my ears. Just when I eagerly wanted to give her an approving answer, Carlisle spoke:

'Of course, Bella. I think that from _all_ persons here, _you_ have the most rational vision. After all you were _very_ close with them. They had protected you during our absence and were even present at yours and Edward's nuptials. Go ahead, I am fervent to hear your _judgment_ about all of this.', Bella winced at Carlisle's words and Jasper quickly looked at me.

'_Edward, I feel that Carlisle is trying to __mess with Bella's mind. He is playing with her emotions now! Should I do something?'_, I swiftly shook my head and Jasper turned to Bella then. He, just like everyone wanted to hear what my beautiful wife had to say.

'You know you're right, Carlisle. Everyone here knows that too, since all of you were guests at our wedding. But you are right about something else too, Carlisle.'

'What's that, dear?', yes, Carlisle indeed _was_ trying to confuse Bella. I wanted to shield her from him. I wanted to shield her from anything and anyone who tried to heard her. Fortunately Bella's mind was one of a kind and _I_ knew how _stubborn_ she was. Good luck to you, Carlisle!

'You was right for using the _past_ tense.' Bella, my dear Bella spoke very quiet, but her voice was firm. From my left side I heard Emmett whistle as a compliment to her answer and Irina clapped her hands enthusiastically. Since they had arrived Irina and Bella were on very good terms.

'I no longer consider them friends, but I wished I shouldn't have to deem them as _foes_. Unfortunately, they _do_ see me as their enemy and I feel extremely _guilty_ for causing once again trouble and putting everyone in danger while we were hunting.', Bella was sad now, but determined to continue.

I hadn't expected this _by any means_. My soft, loving wife was, just as always, taking the blame on her shoulders. I couldn't stay still any more. I got up from my seat and was at her side before somebody even noticed me. I took her in my arms and together with her went back to my chair. Now that I could touch her and smell her sweet scent, I could somewhat bear hear words.

'Bella, you are not responsible for what occurred on the hunting trip! We had decided to attack them long time ago! And they didn't attack us _because_ of you! They want _each and everyone of us _dead. Even if you weren't there, they would have attacked us, I saw their decision.', Alice was speaking with eyes that were going to make an adult man try. I read her thoughts and they had nothing but love and concern for her sister.

'That is right, love. You are not guilty about anything. In fact, when _have_ you been guilty? That is simply impossible.', I spoke into her ear, but the need got the better of me and I nibbled on it, kissing it. Bella gasped at my sudden actions which made me only wanting to prolong the moment.

'Alrighty, lovebirds!', Emmett was chuckling and Kate and Irina giggled ashamed of what they had witnessed. Tanya on the other hand… well, she tried to keep her thoughts tame.

'Thanks, Alice! I want to say one more thing then.', Bella shifted in my lap, hard and slow and I hardened at the instant. She was unquestionably returning _my favor_. 'Don't think of me as the barrier any longer when the dogs are concerned. I think that we should return their gesture… as soon as possible.'

The smiles were present on 9 of the 13 faces that sat around the table. Everyone was talking to the person next to them – some were arguing and others were already making strategies. Jasper went to sit on Bella's seat next to Alice. When I could control my body a little I whispered into her ear:

'I am proud of you, love. Yes, we will definitely return them the favor… Oh and Bella? You certainly crossed the line with your taunt from a second ago. You shouldn't have done that, love!', She turned her face to mine and held her mouth unbearably close to mine while she whispered back:

'Really, Edward? What you're gonna do? Spank me?', if moments ago I was tensed, than now I was definitely stone hard. Did she want me to take her on the table in front of all these vampires?

'Stop it, Bella! Before I decide to do something about your little tease.', I hissed this in her hair, because she had turned her head already and was listening to the arguments of the others. What she did next though, made me think that she only _pretended_ to listen.

Bella moved her butt closer to me and made three very short moves up and down my groin. When I made sure that nobody saw what she did, my hands grabbed her waist and they pressed her butt against my hard member, making sure that she couldn't move.

Thank god that there was no one next to us and that the table was tall enough, because she quickly shoved her skirt up and I could feel a wet spot forming right on top of my groin – there was only a feather-thin thong separating my shaft from her. I growled into her hair from lust.

'So, that still doesn't give us a solution.', I quickly looked up. It was Eleazar who spoke now. Still holding her tight against my member I _tried_ to pay attention. She did that too.

'What kind of solution do you expect, Eleazar?', Tanya was speaking for the first time today. She sounded a little irritated. I tuned into her thoughts, wanting to understand her aggravated tone.

'_There is one way __to go. Are Carlisle and Esme not concerned about their children? And why did Eleazar and Carmen come with us anyways? They clearly have no intention on getting mud on their hands! But Bella is definitely rising in my eyes since she finally got what the dogs were. I wish she wasn't so opposed to me. After all Edward is drooling over her 24/7! I couldn't seduce even if I wanted to!'_

That was typically Tanya. I was relieved once more that she had acknowledged the fact that I had chosen the one I wanted to be with forever… and that it wasn't her. The fact that she really began to respect Bella was making me truly happy. I hoped that Bella saw this in Tanya.

'Tanya, what do you expect? You think that the four of us can let you go and fight with them… just like that?', Eleazar faced Tanya and they began arguing.

At first I tried to listen, but then my nose caught Bella's delicious scent and I realized that I was still pushing her onto my groin. She was very quiet, but I assumed that she hadn't heard anything from the argument because her breaths were slow and heavy. When I moved my hips I felt a _much_ bigger spot on my pants.

I removed my hands from her waist and she immediately sighed from relief. I smiled to myself. Did she honestly think I would let her get away with what she did so easily? I had removed my hands because I wanted them somewhere else…

My right hand crept under her skirt and started tugging on her soaking wet thong. Bella froze and slowly turned her face so that she could see my eyes.

When she met my gaze she stiffened even harder. She _must_ have seen that I planned on doing _more_… now. Her irises widened from shock _and_ eagerness and she whispered:

'Edward, what are you doing?'

'Well, love, right now I am doing nothing… but I intend on satisfying my wife in a minute. Why?', I met her scared eyes with mock innocence. Bella was really scared now.

'Edward, there are 11 vampires here with ultra heightened hearing!'

'So?'

'So? You know I won't be able to keep quiet!', I immediately hardened even more when I thought about her moaning my name.

'Love, we already have had _an audience_.', My whispers were coming more and more difficult from my mouth, because I couldn't ignore her enticing wetness. It was driving me crazy.

Bella turned her attention to the others, but I couldn't even _try_ to think about anything else but her. She was my everything, my universe.

My fingers resumed their path to her wonderful, wet folds. Once they reached her thong I inhaled her odor in and out before my hand started pulling her thong down.

Bella, still with her back pressed to my chest and trying to listen to the others, wasn't breathing any more.

I wanted to take her thong completely off, but she pressed her thighs together, blocking the path. I chuckled slightly but she heard it. I spoke into her right ear:

'Do you think that will stop me, love?', she turned once more to meet my gaze.

'I…no. But I'll do whatever I _can_ do… to stop you!', her whispers were sharp, because she was mad. Mad that she had no any control over the situation. Her eyes were becoming darker and darker by the second. I was sure that mine were _already_ pitch black.

'To stop me? Bella, you can merely _slow me down_.'

'Edward, don't do this.', she was pleading with both her voice and eyes. But I knew that she wasn't entirely against it for her eyes were betraying her and showing me her desire.

'I am sorry, love. It's too late for that!'

With one last pleading look she tried to persuade me to stop, but after realizing that nothing in this world could stop me now she turned her back to me and clenched the table's edge with her hands tight – awaiting what was inevitably to come. God, she was unbelievable!

My hands tried once again to pull her wet thong down but her thighs didn't let me. I chuckled again and then tore her thong away with one short movement.

Now that this little obstacle was removed I tried to reach her entrance. Again she held her thighs firmly together – she was playing with my patience.

I clenched my teeth together, desperately trying not to make any sudden progress that could be detected by the arguing vampires. Bella sensed my frustration and I _felt_ her smile on her face. Ok, no more games…

My left hand slid by my right and I gripped her closed thighs. When she understood what I was about to do she put all her force into legs.

But I was stronger – thousand times stronger. My hands slowly opened her struggling thighs, revealing me the way to her wet entrance. As fast as I could I shoved two fingers inside her.

Bella was unprepared for that and she tensed even more, letting out a low groan.

'Bella, is everything alright, dear?', Carmen was watching Bella with a concerned look. I stood as still as possible, wondering what Bella was going to say. But Bella didn't say anything back.

'Bella? What's wrong, dear?', Oh no, that was Esme now.

'I… I… am fine. I got caught up in my… thoughts. Sorry. Don't mind me, _please_!', she nearly screamed the last part of her sentence, but I had moved my fingers as deep inside her as I could from the position I was in. I smiled, knowing that the 'please' was meant for _me_.

Carmen and Esme looked worried, but they didn't say anything more.

'You almost squealed us out, Mrs.!', my voice was hoarse from the urge I felt for her.

Bella didn't answer anything and so I continued.

I added a third finger to the previous two and began moving then slowly but in their _entire_ length inside her tight folds. Soon Bella lifted herself up a little so that my movements were much easier now.

Her juices were flowing on my hands now and I knew that she wasn't the tiniest bit angry now. How I wanted to drink them!

Just when I wanted to say something tender to her, let her know that I adored her, loved her, I heard that somebody was screaming his thoughts at me. It pained me to hear that it was Jasper…

Of course it was Jasper. I had totally forgotten that even though neither one of us screamed or moved… a lot, he could _sense_ our lust. I couldn't ignore his screams anymore. It felt like they were going to destroy my ear drums.

'_GET OUT OF HERE NOW! DAMN IT EDWARD, DO YOU THINK I HAVE SOME INVISIBLE BARRIER AND CAN SHUT YOUR IMMENSE LUST? IF YOU DON'T FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW, I'LL TAKE ALICE IN FRONT OF __HER MOTHER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? GET OUT! NOW!'_

I shot a glance at Jasper who was sitting in Bella's sit next to Alice. His eyes pitch black and his nostrils were wide. Alice was smirking devilishly. She had obviously foreseen _all_ of this!

I growled in the back of my throat. The last thing I wanted to do was taking my fingers out of Bella.

'Bella', my voice was thick from desire, 'I'll stop for only _one_ second and then I want you to go straight to our room! One second, Bella!'

'_GO, DAMN IT! DON'T WORRY – YOU WANT MISS ANYTHING INTERESTING! I'LL TELL YOU IF SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENED! FUCK OFF!__ YOU WON'T PAY ANY ATTENTIONTION EVEN IF YOU STAYED! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, EDWARD!' _

After she eyed me with concern, I parted myself from Bella and she was gone immediately.

'_ALICE AND I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING TO TELL THEM! JUST GO ALREADY!'_

And with Jasper's last, silent scream I was gone.

When I was at the second floor I headed eagerly for our room. Just when I wanted to open the door, a naked Bella opened it under my nose and she grabbed me by my pants. Before I knew it I was naked on our huge bed and she was on top of me.

She took my hard shaft in her hands and after giving it a peck she guided him into her folds. The sensation was as always _amazing_. Feeling her so tight and welcoming made me harden even more which I knew made her wild.

I put my hands on her waist and began thrusting into her. During those twenty years we had perfected each move, each whisper we gave the other. We both met the thrust of the other with eagerness, wanting more and more.

While she straddled me with her hips her hands grabbed my steel-hard arms and her nails disappeared in them. I didn't feel pain, I felt pleasure. When she couldn't keep quiet any longer I straightened up as far as I could and she leaned in for a deep and hard kiss.

Our tongues met and they entwined together. I bit on her bottom lip and she let her tongue glide over my teeth.

Then I left her mouth, only to lick her rock hard, erected nipples. Having each nipple in my mouth made my venom flow over them. When I let the first one to do the same to the other it was shining from my venom. Bella quickly collected some of my venom from her nipple and tasted it impatiently.

Seeing this I couldn't be passive any more. With my hands still on her waist I turned as over so fast that when her head was on the pillow, she gasped in surprise.

She opened her legs for me and I pushed my hard member inside her at once. My love wanted to moan, but I silenced her again by pushing my tongue to the back on her throat. After this she bit on him and began sucking him in her wet mouth. It felt so good that I accelerated my thrusts – I wanted to make her feel as good as she made me feel.

Bella entwined her legs on my back and her hands went all the way down to the place where my steel shaft and her amazing, swollen folds met each other. I followed her hands and I couldn't believe what she did.

While I was pumping my wife, she was massaging every spot around my shaft, stimulating herself even more. Only the sight of this almost made me come – but I didn't want to come, not now that she had _so much_ delight.

Just when I thought Bella, my Bella, couldn't get any dirtier – or astounding – she surprised me once again.

While I was pumping into her at sonic speed – the bed hitting the wall with every thrust of mine – she began collecting her juices that were overflowing around my shaft now and after that she waited with her soaking fingers in front of my mouth.

I hurriedly took them _all_ into my mouth, massaging them with my tongue. God, her juices were the most _delicious_ thing ever. They were definitely becoming a rival to blood now.

When I felt her walls gripping around me, I relaxed the rhythm and let my venom flow in her. Her right hand guided my shaft inside her for the last thrusts. When I looked at Bella, I smiled lightly. She had made her left hand into a fist and put it into her mouth – preventing herself from screaming. After seeing this I fell on top of her.

She was playing with my hair when I heard my _other_ brother complaining. Emmett was _mad_!

'_Hey bastard! First, you sneak out of this boring crap, then you decide to have a go on Bella! At least you could do it without so much noise, you moron! It looked like you two wanted to get the damned bed through the fucking wall!__ I wonder if the people in Florida heard you, but we all here sure did! And now I can't get out of this room if I wanted to, because I'm wet like a mermaid! I hate you, you know that? Bastard! Just wait a few… hours till I calm down! I'll teach you some decency!'_

Oops! I had forgotten about the bed…


	8. Revelations

Summary:  
See for yourself!

_I want to say 'thanks' to everyone who gave my writing a chance!  
__Thanks for all your reviews, guys, they're really a drive for me._

**Revelation****s (BPOV)**

I laid in bed while Edward was putting his clothes on. He and only he could make me feel _so _exhausted and I loved it! Only thinking of _it_, made my heart go at ultra speed…

My god! My mouth was watering every time I glanced at his big, wide, muscled, glorious back! When he pulled a black body-fitting shirt on, all of his muscles were moving with grace. Every time he made a move, his sweet scent spread through the room and I felt dizzy.

From his back my eyes roamed further… down. I growled involuntarily at the wonderful sight and Edward chuckled. Could somebody chuckle in a _sexy_ way? Again dizziness overflowed me.

When he put his jeans on, he turned and laughed once again.

'And you said that _I_ was unquenchable!', the godlike creature spoke with stern voice, but soon enough I saw little flames sparkling in his topaz eyes. I really started thinking that even given the fact that I was a vampire now, he was _not_ healthy for me.

'Oh come, Edward! If I am insatiable then you must be…'

'Obsessed with you!', with that he was suddenly at my side, sitting on the edge of the bed. In his eyes were no longer these little sparkles, they were replaced by hot fires. I really doubted whether I could stand on my feet right now.

'You've really gone too far now, Edward!', I said it with more seriousness than intended and he truly looked anxious now.

'What have I done wrong, Mrs.?', Edward sound anxious _too_.

'Stop dazzling me so much, Edward! I know you like to see how much power you have over me, but for my own sake, _please_ stop it!'

When it finally got to him why I was mad, his whole posture changed. He became confident again… and arrogant too.

'No, Bella, you're wrong. It's not that I like it, I _love_ it!', his eyes were hot again and just when I wanted to snap back at him, somebody knocked on the door.

I quickly checked if I was entirely under the sheets before I saw Emmett standing on the doorsill. He looked both amused and angry. Emmett angry? I figured it was something that they'd been discussing in our absence.

'Howdy, lil'sistah!', he smiled at me, but when he turned to focus on my husband his eyes could put a grizzly to sleep.

'Oh, Edward, I didn't know that _you_ were here too. I mean, _how_ could I've know that! After _all_, there were no any _blasts_ that could _implicate_ that you were here!', wait, did Emmett know? I quickly shook the scary thought away – we were as quiet as possible. Though I couldn't help but feel that something was off.

When I looked at Edward, his eyes met mine with such innocence that they could make a grown man cry.

'Bella, Emmett came just to _say_ that the meeting is almost over and we should be there now. Do you want me to wait for you or will you come later, love?'

'You can go with Emmett, love. I'll take a shower and come down in… 15 minutes. Besides, I don't think that we'll come to a decision soon.', the irritated voices were getting louder and louder now. It was a wonder that nobody got aggressive.

Edward leaned in to kiss me and I could hear Emmett faking that he was vomiting. Edward gave me one last look and then he and Emmett disappeared within seconds. I heard Emmett saying something about uncontrolled moisture and the Little Mermaid, though. After that I closed my eyes, wanting to stay in bed the whole day. But yet _another_ knock on the door brought me back to the present.

'Can I come in?', what did _she_ want from me?

Tanya was hesitantly looking at me. She stood with one leg at the threshold and the other still in the corridor. Her eyes were cautious, but I sensed her eagerness to come further.

'Of-f-- of course, Tanya. Come in.', I couldn't get past the surprise of finding her at my doorstep and my stuttering confirmed that to her too. She smiled vaguely and after entering the room, she took a look – it was her turn to be surprised.

'Wow, I knew that Edward loved music, but this… this is beyond my expectations!', her voice trembled from awe when she observed the shelves of CD's.

What?! Did she come here to remind me how _well_ she knew my husband and express her _admirations_ for him?

I took the strawberry blonde in. She was higher than me, but more rounded and her hair was straight. She was once _again_ in a long, green dress that left almost nothing to one's imagination and wore white sandals. I wondered why Edward turned _her_ down. She was beautiful _and_ had the brains. Would she finally give me my answer?

'Oh, Bella I'm sorry! I actually wanted to talk to you. Don't mind me, I _always_ trail off like this. Sorry, it won't happen again!', she went to sit on the black leather sofa and stared in my direction. That was when I finally realized that I had still nothing but a sheet – a nearly torn off sheet by Edward – to cover my body.

'Ah, give me a second to put something on, ok?', she smiled and nodded in return.

I wrapped the sheet around me and went to the closet I shared with Edward now. When I opened it quickly I saw a pair of old, pink handcuffs on the lowest rack and I chuckled silently – it was a _long_ time ago, that Edward had used _these_ on me. Maybe _I_ should use them now? Only thinking about it made me dizzy again. Yes, I would definitely like to see Edward tied onto the bed frame! I chuckled again, hoping that Tanya didn't notice it.

I shook the nasty thoughts away and chose a short, light blue off the neck dress. With Tanya being so seductively dressed I wanted Edward's eyes focused _only_ on me. And pink handcuffs stood well next to the blue dress… Again, I shook the dirty notions away and went into the bathroom.

I hurriedly put the dress on, combed my hair on one side and headed to kill… I mean _to speak _with Tanya. What could she possibly need to discuss with _me_ – besides _my_ _husband_?!

'You look very pretty, Bella! Blue looks good on you, I noticed that Edward can't keep his hands off you when you're in anything that's blue.', _Again_, she was discussing my husband!

'Thanks, Tanya.', I smiled coldly, but she continued with a smug smile present on her – I had to admit – beautiful face.

'Of course, no matter what you wear or _where_ you are, it seems that it is _not_ possible for your husband to keep his hands quiet…', First of all, I was glad that she actually knew that he was _my_ husband and not hers. Second, _what_ was she talking about? Although, I did had an idea – and it wasn't pretty.

'What do you mean, Tanya?', I was sure now. She knew… and so did Emmett – which meant that _everybody_ knew! I was thankful that I wasn't able to blush now, because other wise all my blood would have streamed to my cheeks now! And Edward and his innocent expression… oh, just wait till the little coward gets back! No wonder he so eagerly left!

'Bella, it is a _miracle_ that this bed didn't collapse… or _the_ _wall_ for that matter! Which reminds me, Kate wants to know where you bought the bed, 'cause hers usually fall apart after… you know.', I couldn't believe that I was having this conversion with _Tanya_. How could I face my parents now?

'Oh, Bella don't be ashamed!'

'Easy for you to say! You weren't heard by 11 other vampires who are either your parents, or siblings… or close friends.', I looked with angry eyes at her, though I wasn't angry at her. I had to admit that I was thankful to her for filling me in on the situation before I went down and made a fool of myself in front of everybody… and Edward! He, how could he! Did he think that I wouldn't find out?!

'I'm so happy you brought this up, Bella. Actually, this is what I came to talk to you about!'

'Thanks, Tanya! I want you to know that I really appreciate you telling me this.', I was hoping that I didn't glare just like all the times that my eyes met hers. But she smiled and shook her head. Her blonde locks shined on the green background that was her dress.

'No, Bella. I wanted to talk to you about _us_. I am glad to learn that you consider me as a friend now. I know that we've had our differences – _which were caused by one beautiful similarity that was Edward, I thought to myself_ – in the past, but I want to tell you that I've changed. You don't need to worry about me, Bella. I _don't_ want you to worry.', I had to acknowledge that there was pure sincerity in her eyes. But I didn't want to take any chances when Edward, my love, my reason for everything, was concerned. I couldn't let my guard down.

Tanya seemed to notice my skepticism and she leaned in, closer to my face. When she took my hands in hers, I jumped slightly on the coach. I knew she saw that, but she didn't say anything about it and so did I. She sighed deeply and then met my eyes with confidence.

'Bella, when I heard that Edward had finally fallen in love I didn't feel quite _at ease_, because I had given myself to him _unconditionally_ and he had turned me down in a _gentlemanly_ manner. But you need to know that nothing, nothing could replace the anger and jealousy that had me filled when Carmen told me that he fell in love with a girl, a human girl!'

Tanya was shaking on the couch – definitely experiencing the old emotions she was now talking about. When I met her eyes I thought she was going to attack me. Her face was torn between anger and pain and – _I was surprised to see _– regret.

She went on with her story after taking a few deep and unnecessary breaths. I couldn't move, I wanted to continue more than ever. I needed to know. She squeezed my hands so tight that it hurt, but I kept silent.

'Bella, there were even times when I thought of coming to Forks and killing both of you. _You_, because you dared to take him away! And _him_, because he refused me so that he could fall on his knees for you! At times Kate and Carmen had to physically pin me down to the floor till I had somewhat calmed down.'

I shivered when I thought of another vampire who at that time intended on killing me. And I had to admit, Tanya seemed dozen times stronger and _smarter_ than Victoria. Thinking about _these_ times, me being so fragile, Edward leaving me, made me feel ill, very ill.

Fortunately Tanya soon spoke again and I steered all my attention to her.

'And then I called Edward. I had to speak with him. I had to make sure that all of this was merely some sort of lie that became this huge rumor everybody in town talked about.', My heart froze. She had spoken to Edward and he hadn't even _told_ me that. I was terrified about what was going to come.

'But right after I heard his voice I knew that everyone was right. _The love_ he felt for you hit me with every word he spoke, Bella! I hated you so much at that very moment… Then, two and a half years later I got the invitation to your wedding. Well, I was lucky that Kate, Irina Carmen and Eleazar also got one, because I had torn mine together with the envelope!', she sighed and squeezed my hands.

'Kate finally convinced me that I should come. She told me that Edward was my friend and that I should be there and support him. I came to the wedding with the intention to separate you, but of course Edward read my mind and he nearly threw me out of _this_ house hours after we arrived. I had never witnessed this kind of rage spitting out of him. For the first time since I was changed I felt scared. I was terrified to look him in the eye, let alone thinking that he still loved me.

'What?! He wanted to throw you out?', I screamed without realizing that.

Tanya looked sad, but said:

'What did you expect, Bella. He loves you! So much! Anybody who _dared_ to say, who even _dared_ to think ill of you, was risking his life- or should I say existence – when around Edward.', I could see that this was the end, but I needed to know _why_.

'Why, Tanya?'

'I don't understand. Why, what Bella?', her eyes searched in mine an answer for her confusion. I had never witnessed Tanya without her guard on. She wasn't the proud and overly confident woman that I'd known for so long now. She bit on her lips, trying to stop her shaking.

'Why did you change your mind, _then_. Why did you come to the wedding _then_ and why are you in my room _now_. Why the sudden change of mind?', I was surprised how calm and confident _I_ felt now.

'I…realized that what Kate had told me was right. He remained my _friend_ and I wanted to be there for him, _if_ he needed help. Though it was pretty obvious that _you_ gave him _everything_ he wished for. He is not a close friend, Bella. He is my _best_ friend and I can't afford to lose him as such.', she looked as if a stone had fallen off her chest and she got up putting my hands in my lap.

There were so many questions I still had for her. Questions that were avoided by my husband for over 20 years now and she was the only person besides him that could satisfy my thirst for answers.

How did he turn into her best friend? When did they meet? My list could go on and on. But I knew that I wanted these answers from _him_, not her. I had patience and I had forever. I would wait till _he_ was ready to give me the answers himself.

Tanya walked to the door and just when she reached the doorstep she turned to me, a smile of great relief on her face. She was simply happy now.

'Bella, just so that you know: if Edward seems a little aggravated when you come down, then it is because Emmett and Jasper decided to auction your torn thong which they found under your chair and are giving Edward a hard time right now.', with that she was off.

Again I felt dizzy when I thought about Edward and how he had protected me and stood up for me and loved me. And how he _still_ loves me.

I decided it was time to face the humiliation in the living room and headed for the stairs.

I sighed and put one leg onto the top step. At that moment everything went black. I couldn't see nor feel. All I could do is hear distant voices yelling and calling somebody over and over again.


	9. Scarlet

Summary:  
- This is the **longest chapter** so far!  
- **A lot** is going to happen and a lot of your answers _will_ be **answered**!  
- Please let me know what you think!

**Scarlet**** (BPOV)**

The pain that covered every inch of my body was unbearable. Every time I tried to move I felt icy, sharp rapiers enter me. It was as if I was changed for the second time. No, I was wrong. It was worse. My eyes, my ears, my head, my neck, my fingertips… everything was hurting to the point that I couldn't even _scream_ from the pain.

All I could do is wait till the pain was over. I hoped that it would be over…soon. My irises widened and shrank back to their normal size at such speed that I couldn't see anything. The flame in my eyes seemed to lead a path to every nerve I had.

Then I heard the voices again. A bright light shone upon me and I thought that the pain was finally over… that I was dead. There were children around me, some were running and playing together and others were desperately crying for their mothers.

I tried to find the origin of these voices – they were whispers now. After a moment I turned to my left and saw my mother and my grandmother sitting on one of the many, wooden benches, whispering in each other's ears.

I couldn't believe this. Renee was young, younger than she had always looked like. She was dressed in a to-the-knee skirt and a bright yellow blouse that made her look like a schoolgirl. She had her hair in a ponytail.

My grandmother, who stood close to her daughter on the bench, she should be no more than in her mid forties. Somebody could confuse them for sisters. And they were talking like sisters too – giggling and blushing while chattering on and on.

I wanted to hear what they were whispering. For some unknown reason I felt strongly drawn to them. With slow, careful paces, I headed to their bench. It didn't feel like I was walking. Something was pushing me in their direction and I let myself be swept. The children were running around me, laughing – it was then that I realized it. Nobody had a clue that I was there. They couldn't hear me, or see me. Yet for some reason I could.

When I reached the bench that was the nearest to the slide and the big, round sandbox I turned around. My mother was pointing in a direction behind my back. Something caught her eye and she smiled and waved right through me. My grandmother was now waving too and she hugged my mother in a tight embrace. It showed just how close they were, just like how close I'd been with _my_ mother before I cut my cord that had me connected to her for little over 18 years.

I followed Renee's finger. When I turned to face the slide I couldn't understand why or at what she was pointing. _At first. _

I gasped when I saw myself, not older than a year. A young, handsome man was helping me onto the slide and the smile on my face revealed 3 little teeth. My hair was short and curly. I was wearing short blue jeans and my t-shirt – without doubt chosen by Renee – was asking whether I looked cute in it.

Charlie…

I had never seen my father so young, so _carefree_. His entire attention was with me and the slide. It looked like he had forgotten about Renee and his mother-in-law. It looked like he had forgotten about time.

Time… I wanted to hug him, just like I, the younger Bella, was doing right now. I felt extremely _jealous_ at myself now. It pained me to grasp the fact, which I was evading for so long now, that I wasn't able to hug Charlie anymore… or Renee.

Just when I wanted to go back to sit beside the two joyful women, I felt pain. I felt _the pain_.

With that everything went dark again and the voices that had called me so hopelessly remained nothing but whispers.

I thought that somebody tried to separate my legs from my body. They were shaking as if an earthquake was going through me. I screamed again, now somewhat _relieved_ that I _could_ scream. It didn't lessen the pain though. When I opened my mouth to scream and yell and _beg_ God to put an end to this torment, my lungs filled with icy splinters and not with air.

However, the pain began subsiding as soon as I felt something else entering my mouth. It was a warm, liquid that seemed to melt the icy blades.

The vast blackness changed into grey now and soon my vision returned to me, only to make me scream again – from the frightening eyes that were piercing my face.

When I focused better, still the pain weakly present in my eyes, I was surprised to see Alice. A terrified Alice who had protectively bend over me and was cleaning the corners of my mouth now.

'Bella! Bella, did the pain at last stop?', she sounded worried, very worried. I was _thankful_ that she knew about the torture I had just endured.

'Alice.', was all I could say. I looked into her eyes, wanting to let her see that something wrong had happened, her horror-struck face already told me that she knew. I felt a little better now, but I was too scared to move, maybe the pain would return if I took a breath or lifted my hand. And I would do anything to avoid that from happening.

'Bella, you're ok now. Edward will be here in a moment. He heard my thoughts and knows that you're… _fine_ now. Carlisle and Eleazar just decided to return and Jasper and the rest is out hunting. ', she spoke to me just like I was a little child. I must have missed happened, something horrible. Why was _the rest_ hunting? We went to hunt merely 2 days ago and where were Carlisle and Eleazar returning from? And Edward, my Edward…

'Bella?', when I looked at Alice again and she was _sure_ that I was listening she continued with the same, slow and patient voice. I couldn't help myself now. My heart started beating, accelerating with every breath. 'Bella, what happened? We just saw you at the top of the stairs and then…'

'And then I passed out.', Alice really was _anxious_ now. 'I know, Alice. I know too that it is not possible to _just_ pass out when you're a vampire. I can even count the number of times I passed while I was still human on _one_ of my hands. I never faint.'

'Bella, you… _think_… you _passed out_?', Alice removed herself from hanging above me and sat on the black leather sofa, at the corner of my feet.

Wait… Our couch? But minutes ago I was at the end of the hall, on the way to the living room. I was sure that if somebody had moved me while I had lost consciousness I would _without_ a doubt have felt it.

'Bella, you think you _fainted_?', again Alice with this absurd question. Of course I had fainted, she could see that I had just opened my eyes… right? Right?! The feeling that I wasn't seeing the whole picture starting to panic me. What was I missing?

Alice moved towards me and put her hands on my right shoulder. When she made that movement I took a look at my clothes. Where was my blue dress? I had a big sweater on and my legs were clothed in puffy, long trousers. I couldn't believe it. Alice just couldn't hold back her desire to turn me into a Barbie doll and the _first_ chance she got – she took it!

However, when I saw her worried stare and her trembling tiny hand on my shoulder, I knew there had to be a reason for my sudden change of clothes. I wanted to get to it right away. There was no need for distractions. I wanted to hear everything from Alice herself before Edward came back – from wherever he was – because I knew that he was going to edit every single part he thought was unsuitable for my ears. I needed to know what had happened, what I had done…

'Alice, I think that I passed out on the way to the living room. Am I wrong?', this time _I _was the one who spoke with low, composed voice. Even her spiky hair seemed on edge when she answered me with a question herself:

'Bella, how long do you think you've been like this… _passed out_, I mean?'

'Ah, I don't know. Maybe about 10 minutes, a little over that. Why?', Alice sighed and she murmured something to herself. It was so fast that I couldn't comprehend it. When she spoke again, she spoke very fast, but this time loud enough. She played with her fingers, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

'Bella, I think that it would be better if we waited for Edward. He'll be here within 5 minutes or even less. He ordered me to take care of you and watch for…', she abruptly stopped.

I felt angry, very angry. I was the one to whom _something_ had happened! I was the _only_ one who had the right _to know_! Edward, treated me like a child. He still thought of me as this fragile, tripping human being! But I was a vampire now. An unbreakable creature who had just as much power like him or _her _– why was Alice always obeying to his _orders_?

'No! Alice, don't do this! I must know, I _need_ to know!', I felt so angry and desperate that I wished I could cry. I wanted to let all my frustration out in the form of tears, _endless_ tears. Why did these things always happen to me. Even as a vampire I was abnormal.

To my surprise, Alice sighed and when she met my pleading stare she just pointed to the bathroom door. What? Was something in there?

'What is it, Alice?', I spoke quickly, afraid that if I waited a second longer Edward would be here soon.

'Just go to the bathroom and… and… take a look in the mirror. But, Bella? It is _not_ your fault!', my heart was going crazy right now. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind now. Each one even more frightening than the previous.

When I hurried for the bathroom I touched every inch of my face with my shuddering hands. I expected to feel something horrible there. Both relief and panic took over. Whatever is was, it wasn't _material_… but what on earth should I _only see_ then?!

I was in the bathroom and I slowly closed the door behind me. When I locked it, I could hear Alice going berserk from the door to the glass wall and back again.

I closed my eyes and stepped in front of the large mirror. After a few seconds I took a few deep breaths and opened them… My eyes…

If I felt panic before entering the room, then _nothing_ could compare to the horror I felt right now. I screamed from pain, but not physical pain. This was the pain I felt was from the realization what I had done. I didn't think that I could feel even a stronger ache, but this one was definitely the worst I'd _ever_ experienced.

Just when I screamed the door had opened and I could here Edward's yells at Alice. I wanted to go to her and protect her for telling me… I couldn't. The monster in the mirror had me entirely encaptured. I didn't even dare to go back to the bedroom. How could I face my love now? It was no wonder that everybody had left the house. Who could bear to be with me after what I had done? What would I say to my parents?

Seconds after the yelling and shouting was over, I heard the door behind me being crashed open. I knew that it was _him_ and there was nothing I rather wanted than to feel his strong arms around me, just to be in his embrace, but I couldn't face him. The knowledge that I'd see _disappointment_ in his eyes was unbearable…

I just kept staring at my eyes. My _scarlet_ eyes…

'Bella… Bella you had me so worried. You had us so worried. Come here, love.', his smooth voice made me feel so safe. I kept looking at the frightful sight that I was, afraid to see these beautiful topaz eyes filled with sadness and regret.

His came towards me and encircled me around his wide, strong chest. After that Edward moved my hair from my neck and immediately started to place dozens and dozens of sweet, tender kisses around my jaw, then ears and finally on my neck too. His breaths were _soothing_ and then _all_ I wanted was to turn around and put my arms around his neck.

I shook from indecision. Just when I wanted to turn to Edward, I _made_ my feet get back into the same position there were in. But when he sensed my giving in, he quickly spun me around and cupped my face into his strong, yet _soft_ hands. I quickly closed my eyes and froze on my spot.

Edward stood very still and I felt utterly uncomfortable like this. I didn't know nor could I feel his impression. The temptation to open my eyes and to take his breathtaking beauty was enormous but my anguish was still stronger.

After seconds – which felt like extremely long hours – I felt his lips onto mine. The kiss he gave me started very soft, almost fragile but when my lips shaped themselves on his, he became more urgent and more aggressive.

His arms hugged me so close that there wasn't even place for air in my lungs. His tongue was attacking my mouth and I couldn't hold my own any more. As soon as I parted my lips he let his sweet tongue slip into my mouth and our tongues started dancing together.

Still with my eyes closed I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes so that we got even closer now.

The kiss seemed to have lasted forever, when Edward broke the kiss reluctantly. He sighed deeply and then he spoke to me with a voice that could persuade _each and every _being in this harsh world:

'Bella, look at me.', when I heard his voice, I exhale intensely and sighed too. The smile on his face was in the air. He knew that I was once again hesitating. And that it wouldn't last long till I gave in.

'Love, do you know how much pain you're causing me right now?', I gasped and started sobbing on his shoulders straight away. I _knew_ it. I _had_ disappointed the only person that ever mattered to me.

'Shh, Bella, silly Bella! I am not mad at you or angry or let down…', at that moment, right after he had spoken these words – _magic_ words to me – I stopped thinking… and I opened my eyes.

His beautiful face being so close to me overwhelmed me and for a moment I didn't care that I was a _monster_, that I'd done what _nobody_ had the right to do. I caressed his face with my right hand and with the other I held his arm – I needed support, because what he'd told me had removed all of my fears and now I felt so light that I was afraid to fall down.

Meeting his eyes – after what I knew now was longer than _10 minutes_ of losing consciousness – made me feel like I was in heaven. There was nothing but love and worry in them.

'I didn't let you down?', I asked him quietly.

'Bella, how _could_ you _ever_ do that? What have you done to let me down?', he took my hand from his face and started kissing it as if he was afraid there wasn't going to be a second opportunity for that… _ever_.

Of course I knew now what I'd done, but I chose to leave it unsaid for as long as possible. Instead I asked him a very urgent question:

'Then how come you said… I… was causing you…pain?', only whispering this last word, caused _me_ pain.

'It was wrong of me to… _word_ myself in this way. Bella, I know that you are horrified right now and that you think of yourself as this vile creature. Is that correct?', he looked at me for my response, I nodded instantly and then, with my hand inches away from his lips, he asked me:

'Do you have an idea of how _I_ know what _you_ are feeling now?', after that his mouth continued its path on my hand.

It all came to a grasp now. I felt instantly ashamed. He, my love, had had the same eyes for a long period of time. But still – he knew to find _only_ the most vicious human beings that walked on this planet. Who did I...

Edward sensed my lack of response and he heaved himself up, cupping my face yet again.

'Bella, what you did… so has done almost _every_ vampire that is currently residing in this house – and they did it _multiple_ times. If you think that you're terrible, then what should _I_ be? What do you think of me then?', his eyes were truly anxious now. I understood now what he had meant by saying that I was causing him pain. How could I be so reckless, so _self-centered_?

'Edward, you mean _everything_ to me! You… I… there are no words capable enough to express my love for you! What I think of you? I think that you are heaven-sent and that nobody has a more pure, more _good_ soul than you have! I love you.'

I meant when I said that no words could convey my love for him, but I desperately wanted to show him – so jumped and crossed my legs behind his waist and kissed him as hard as I could. He reacted immediately and pushed me against the wall, causing the mirror, the _cruel_ mirror that had revealed to me the inevitable truth, to burst into thousand pieces on the bathroom floor.

It soon became obvious that if I didn't interfere, Edward wouldn't _stop_. When his lips brushed my breasts through the sweater, I moaned from pleasure _and_ the fact that I _needed_ to stop _him_. I still didn't know what happened and not knowing really freaked me out.

I pushed Edward away from me, my hands shaking against his stone hard chest. The human blood that I had absorbed had made me tons and tons of times stronger and he couldn't do anything but separate himself from me with one thick, throaty groan.

'Edward, I need you to tell me…_everything_.', I spoke with confidence now.

'Why, love?', what did he just say? _Why_? I couldn't believe him!

'_Why_, Edward? Oh, someone's _live_ was just cut short, but hey, don't mind me – after all I am _merely_ the one responsible!', I glared at him, but he did just the same. After a while I thought that nobody was able to speak again, but then he grabbed me by my legs and carried me out of the bathroom in bridal style.

Once in our room again, he put us in bed – Alice had already foreseen this and the old, torn sheets were replaced by new, silky ones.

A second later, Edward had removed both his and mine clothes. At first I couldn't react at all, the surprise of his actions had me completely paralyzed. But when I took the situation in, I hissed, baring my teeth.

Edward merely glared back, arrogantly laughing in my direction. When he wanted to lay next to me, he's phone rang.

I don't know _what_ happened to me. I just knew that this phone call could give me the much coveted answers to the _uncountable_ questions that I had. I jumped on the sheets, ready to snack away his trousers, but he was faster – he already had the cell phone on his right ear.

Before he answered, he glared once again at me and said with a devilish smile:

'Mrs. Mason, you may be a _little_ _stronger_ now, but in no way _faster_. The difference is slight, but important.', before I had the chance to say something back, he answered the phone. It was Carlisle and together with him was Eleazar – as Alice had told me earlier.

Edward played it smart, of course… The only thing he did was answering with yes or no and _if_ he was actually speaking he used neutral words – to sum it up: I had _no_ clue what they were talking about.

Finally accepting the fact that Edward once again outplayed me, I went back under the soft sheets.

He was walking around the room – naked, indeed – and speaking quietly. At times he looked in my direction and after observing me carefully, he answered with a yes or no. I groaned from frustration every time he did that, but then he would flash me the crooked smile and I was all in awe with him.

Towards the end, his face became _bright_ and so did his smile. Edward's eyes were so enthusiastic that I couldn't help but smile at him. I didn't know what they were talking about, but at least I knew it was _partially_ good…

I didn't want to think about my red eyes and the _meaning_ behind them, so I focused all my attention on the naked god before me. I hoped I wasn't going to drool while he spoke.

Finally Edward finished. In no time he was under the sheets, hugging me. At first, I tried to ignore his heavy breaths, but then I got an idea…

My hands entwined in his hair and I let my lips brush his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe – which I knew was driving him insane – and then I continued all the way down to his hard chest. During my kissing expedition, Edward had growled and stiffened a little.

When I took one of his nipples in my mouth, his hands clenched into fists instantaneously. He tried not to growl, but the desire took a hold of him. I could feel every muscle in his chest clench and unclench by my slightest touch. The indentations on his hard stomach were driving me crazy.

'Bella, what are you doing?', his voice was hoarse now.

I didn't answer him, but just smiled to myself and let my tongue lick first around and then onto his nipple. When I bit it a little too hard, he grasped my hair and made me look at him:

'Bella?', his eyes were dark, reflecting his urge and need. I wondered what color my eyes were… I tried not to think about that for the moment. First I wanted to make sure that he would indeed give me my answers.

My hands trailed all over his shoulders, gripping every tensed spot. I decided it was time to act, before I went too far and couldn't control myself. When my husband was concerned all my boundaries became as soft as cream.

'I want you to give me something, Edward!', I growled from behind my teeth.

'Anything, love.', his instant reply let me know that he was definitely aroused now.

'Do you promise?'

'Yes!', he screamed, ready to jump on me any moment now. It surprised me how easy this was.

'So you promise to _satisfy_ me, Edward? Are you sure you can satisfy me?', I giggled, knowing that this would make him angry.

'Bella, are you inclining that _I_ am _not able_ to satisfy you?', he sounded indeed angry, but also very aroused.

When I shot a glance at the surface of sheets, I could see a huge bulge sticking out. I almost let out a giggle. Almost.

I needed those answers.

'No, I just want to make sure you'll keep your promise.', I said as innocently as I could. My hands were gripping his thighs while I spoke.

'I'll do whatever you want to satisfy your wishes, love!', Exactly! That was what I needed to hear. 'Love, tell me where to start!', Edward wanted to take the sheets off my naked body, but my answer made him freeze in motion.

'Edward, you can start by telling me everything!', his glare was hurtful. Then he sighed and plopped to his back.

'Give me a minute!', I couldn't stop my chuckles now. I had never seen him so frustrated.

'Bella, what does it _matter_ to you… to us? Why do you need to know _exactly_ what had happened? You know the… basics.', when he saw the tension in my eyes, my _red_ eyes, he finally gave in.

I nodded, telling him that I was ready. He supported himself on one elbow and while he talked, he played with one of my long curls.

'Bella, we were downstairs and right after Tanya sat on her seat, you showed up. The moment you put your leg at the first step you _run_ past us, heading for the road. Nobody had the slightest idea what had happened. Esme thought that you were in fact angry.'

'I had directly an … ahem… aggressive talk with Tanya and then I run after you – and so did Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. When I found you, at the beginning of the forest, you were inside a small truck… feeding off two men.'

I felt so disgusted with myself. Wasn't it enough that I thought that I had killed only _one_ human? His eyes, however narrowed, and I hurried to listen again, scared that he might stop if I got too emotional. Later, I could feel regret and repulsion and sadness, resentment… _Later_.

'I took you off them, but they were already dead. When I grabbed your hand, your dress soaked in blood, you didn't respond at all, you let yourself be carried by me back to the house.

You were so peaceful. When Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie arrived they wouldn't even think of you feeding on the human if it wasn't for your dress.'

'Jasper and Emmett went to bury to remainings of the men and Rosalie drove the truck to a more remote place where she burned it to the ground.', Edward continued, but now he looked straight into my anguish-filled eyes.

'I was really surprised, I thought you'd be more aggressive, more tensed but you looked _tired_. The whole way to the house you muttered something about your grandmother. Bella… I had to steer you and lead you during the whole trip back. You looked like your body was present but your mind gone. I called you over and over again, but every time you only turned to gaze in a different direction', his face tensed and I thought he would stop, but and he took my hands in his and spoke again.

'Back in the house I let you onto the bed, where you stayed till today. Your eyes were open the whole time, but it seemed you couldn't see, nor feel. Alice stayed with you and we thought of different, _possible_ circumstances where a vampire would behave the way you did. Each time we came with nothing and I started thinking that I lost you.'

I kissed him tenderly, wanting to prove to him that he hadn't lost him.

'I am here, Edward. I'm fine, thanks to you.', he only nodded and went further.

'Since today you started to respond to my touch and a few hours ago you said to put you on the sofa.'

I couldn't believe my ears. What? What?! Didn't they see that I was in _pain_, that I couldn't move, let alone _speak_! Had I asked him to move me to the couch? And the unstoppable pain… how could nobody have seen that!

'Edward, I had lost my vision! I felt pain, I…', I badly wanted to explain to him that I hadn't intended on killing these men.

'I know…now.', his eyes were both sad and happy. But before I could ask anything, he said.

'Bella, love, it's been three days now since you attacked them.', he spoke slowly, giving me a chance to comprehend his words. I didn't say something back – I wanted to, but my mouth was dry and all I could do is stare. Three days?

Edward smiled, trying to comfort me.

'At first we thought that you had found a singer, but there were… two men and you seemed somewhere else with your mind. I spoke to you, touched you, caressed you, but if it wasn't for the movements of your eyes I would have thought I'd lost you, love. I did think that.

'These three days had been not only a nightmare for you and me. Everyone who neared me, was risking his sanity. All I could think was you. It was then that Eleazar and Carlisle decide to search elsewhere was a _cure_, an explanation.'

'Today when I heard Alice calling me, I was beyond… relief _and joy_.', Again, Edward looked happy, a smug smile barely visible on his face.

'Edward, what _happened_ to me? I saw my mother and grandmother. I saw myself with Charlie… And the pain, it was so painful!', only thinking about it made me cringe and Edward's arms embraced me. I had totally forgotten we were still naked, but that pacified me. His closeness made me feel so safe, I didn't fear the pain when I was in his arms.

'We didn't know... for the first two days, Bella.', his voice was definitely happy now. I instantly looked at him, both glad that there was an _answer_ for this, but also scared. What if it was bad, horrible.

Edward must have seen my dreaded face, because he hugged me reassuringly.

'Carlisle and Eleazar are on their way back from _Italy_, love. In fact, they were just boarding the plane when they called me to tell me. To say that our final assumption was in fact right.'

'What did they tell you, Edward?', I spoke so fast that I almost bit my tongue off. He laughed at my desire to find out, but when he spoke this time, it was slowly and serious. He became serious.

'Both Carlisle and Eleazar had heard some old myths, but myths are only _myths_, right?', Edward was so caught up in his thoughts that it seemed as if he was talking to himself now. 'No one myth about vampires has been right… till now.', he looked with love on his face.

'Oh, Edward! I'll go insane! Explain this to me. I deserve to know!', his content smirk only infuriated me more. But his eyes were gentle and tender and I calmed a little.

'Bella, we will have to wait for them to come back! For everybody to be back.'

'Edward!', I was breathing very hard now. Why couldn't he just tell me now?! But this brought me onto another question. I figured he wouldn't tell me either, but asking couldn't hurt, so I tried.

'By the way, where are the others?', Edward met my mad face with an angelic smile.

'Hunting.', was his whole answer.

'_All_ of them?'

'Yes.', again a one word answer!

'Why?', he started to laugh now.

'Because we'll need a lot of blood from now on.', What? This made me change my whole body. I was cautious now.

'Who are 'we', Edward? And if we need blood, can't 'we' just go and hunt ourselves?', again my thoughts trailed to the two men and the truck. Obviously I didn't remember _both_. I hoped that Carlisle and Eleazar came back soon with the answers… which Edward also knew.

'Well, 'we' is actually _you_. But since we're a couple, I thought it was better to use the plural form. It takes two to tango, Bella.', did Edward try to annoy me, or was I just becoming more stupid and stupid with the minute. I couldn't understanding anything of what he had said so far… nor could I comprehend his smile. I sighed and asked yet again:

'And why is everyone hunting for _me_?'

Edward took me suddenly in his lap and when his mouth brushed onto mine he whispered, his eyes glowing:

'Because you'll need to feed for two, love.'

After that he shut me up with his mouth and pushed me onto the pillows, while his hands gently caressed my stomach.

His hot mouth gave me all my answers and more.


	10. The Ticket To Paradise Is Hell: Part 1

Summary:  
- Edward and Bella talk about the **'price'** they have to pay in order to have **a baby  
**- The end is the beginning of a **steamy lemon  
**- The actual lemon and 'price' (If you haven't guessed it already) will be revealed in **chapter 11** which I will post **today** too  
- Originally this chapter should contain **all the answers** and **the lemon**, but it was way too long, so I decided to make 2 chaps instead

_**Note**__** (Useful Info):  
**__First of all I have to say that I myself was so surprised when reading your comment (thanks for reviewing, everybody!), which left me speechless for a couple of minutes. I thought you saw through me since chapter 8 __'Revelations' and the poll I was constantly ranting about!  
__At first I wanted to name chapter 8 'Symptoms', because during the whole chapter I was describing how Bella felt 'dizzy' and 'sick', but I figured that that would be too obvious…  
__Hmm, well I was positively surprised and I hope to do so to you with this chapter and most importantly the next one! _

**The Ticket To ****Paradise Is Hell (EPOV)**

'Edward, I am not going to do this! I can't _believe_ that you even thought that I would _consider_ this _'option'_. For _your_ consideration let me tell you that it's not even _close_ to being an option!', if I didn't know better, I would have thought that Bella was crying.

'Bella, you're being so oblivious right now! Only hours ago you were screaming and begging everything and everyone to do whatever it was needed to stop your _pain_!', I was screaming so loud now, that the walls seemed to tremble with each syllable I pronounced. Fortunately we were alone in the house.

The fighting Bella and I were having was definitely getting to both of us now. Since Carlisle and Eleazar's arrival the situation tensed even _more_. Their answers to our questions, to everyone's questions, caused only additional friction. And there were a lot of questions that had remained unanswered…

Standing in our room opposite to Bella, I felt extremely frustrated. _Never_ had I felt so undecided in my entire existence. It seemed that the odds, even now that Bella was my wife and we had forever waiting for us, were once more against us. Seeing my wife in such pain now, no _not_ psychical pain, made me want to tear apart everything within my reach.

This was supposed to be the happiest time of our lives. And I was happy! I had accepted the terrible price that we had to pay in order to be happy, to be parents to such a miracle. Only the thought of me, _me_, creating something so sacred, so innocent and pure made me revisit my long existence. Since a couple of days I found myself believing again, believing that there was indeed a god. A god that hadn't forgotten us.

Because how on earth could this god send me this new life and let me care for it, if he loathed me. What if I wasn't damned to eternally wander on this earth and put an end to random lives? This time I had _created_ a life, together with Bella, my wife and _my life_.

And the fact that she refused the alternative that Aro had told Carlisle was making me even happier, because it showed how good Bella was. The fact that she wasn't tempted by this, like any vampire would have been, but _appalled_ instead proved that she had kept her humanity even after I'd taken her life.

She was my Bella, my life, and she had given me everything that I had sought after for over a century. She gave me her life and that was all I could've asked for. But right now, after I thought that she couldn't get any more perfect or exceptional, she made me a father.

This was something that I'd made myself not think of. Knowing that it was impossible, I just put it in the corner and focused on the light of my life – Bella.

But now that I know that it was in fact achievable, that Bella made it possible, I made a promise to _us_, that I was going to make sure that Bella and my… _my child_ were going to be safe. Nobody, not even god, could take this away from me.

If Bella didn't want to go through with the plan then I would do it _for_ her. I would do anything for her and I wanted her to know that right away.

Bella was still tensed and she eyed me suspiciously when I closed the space between us, but she eagerly welcomed my open arms and I enclosed her from everywhere. When I made sure that she was securely pressed against my chest, I took her off the ground and laid her onto our bed.

Once I was half sitting, half leaning against the headboard, Bella rested her head on my shoulders and sighed deeply.

'Edward, love, believe me, I don't want to cause any more _trouble_, but I just can't commit myself to doing this! I feel like I'm about to betray us! Please understand. For me.', she heaved her head up, locking my eyes with hers. I knew that if she knew she would get mad, but I just couldn't _stop_ thinking how beautiful her scarlet eyes looked on her soft pale skin.

'I know, love. I don't want you to do it either.', while I said this, her eyes widened and she gasped.

'Really? I am so glad. Edward, I knew you would understand. And, I kind of got used to the pain, I mean really how bad…'

'Bella, hush love. I only said I didn't want _you_ to do it.', her eyes narrowed angrily now and I could feel that she was preparing herself to throw a fit. God, how beautiful she looked when she was fuming! I wanted to take her… straight away. And the angry piercing look she gave me right now didn't help either.

'I can't believe you! Edward Cullen, you are, you are… the most vile… and cruel… and vicious creature that…', she was gasping hard, trying to find words that she thought were bad enough and as such did _me_ justice.

'Keep it going with the adjectives, love. You shouldn't keep these frustrations inside your beautiful breasts.', the view of her breasts going up and down from her rage was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

After I had spoken these words, she stopped her little rant abruptly and Bella wanted to part herself from my chest. This only made me tighten my grip around her and at that moment she stopped breathing. She moved difficultly, trying to separate her hips from my waist, but once there was some space between us I pushed my waist into her hips, casing her to scream…from pleasure I hoped.

'You're unbelievable!', she growled, anger spitting from her eyes.

'Thank you, but I already knew that! Your moans have proved this fact over and over and over again to me… and to some other people too.', she hissed from fury and I burst into laughter.

'Edward, why are you treating me like a child? After all, I am the one who's pregnant and I should decide which way to go.', her sad tone, made me come to earth.

'Bella, you're right and don't think that I _don't_ realize that. But I am your husband, love and I promised to take care of you and I rigorously intend on keeping my promise. Knowing that there _is_ another way, a way where you won't have to feel this pain or see these hallucinations, I can't _ignore_ it. And I stand by what I said – I _don't_ want you to do it.'

'But, if you don't want me to do it, then…'

'I'll do it for you.', my eyes were just as firm and set up as my mind was. She saw that.

Bella's eyes were nowhere anger now. She looked with anxiety and worry at me. She immediately got on her knees and without even letting me guess what she was about to do, she jumped on me, spreading her legs so that she sat upon my waist. While Bella spoke, her hands roamed over my whole body, but I didn't pay notice to that. Her entrancing stare had me completely paralyzed.

'Edward, please, _please_ don't do it! What's the point in me not doing it, when you'll do it _instead_?', I knew that Bella's questions was rhetorical, but I still answered it.

'The point, my divine wife, is that you're _pure_ and _perfect_ and I don't want you do have to do something like this… again. I want you to remain the way you are. Besides, I am perfectly able to do it myself, even _better_ than you. Because – just like you wanted to point out minutes earlier – I've been a vile creature for a very long time.', I laughed, but quickly stopped when her trembling hands stopped their journey all over my shoulders and were now cupping my face.

'Don't you _ever_ say in front of me something negative about yourself, am I clear? Only I have the right to do so.', she tried to smile, but was too still scared.

'Yes, ma'am. I am at your service.'

'Edward, you are the most important person in the world to me. I can't let you do something like this!'

'You know, in the beginning I really wanted to be special, to have a talent to so that I could be your equal! But seeing how many ache my talent has caused now that it finally came, I am really not sure any more.'

'Besides, I am scared only to think that the _biggest_ part of my talent is yet unknown due to the fact that I am basically the _only one_ to receive it – if we don't count this girl from the myth. It must mean something when even the Volturi were surprised.', her hands were tracing the outlines of my lips now.

'Bella, first of all yes, you _will_ let me do this! I realized I can't make you do it, but _I_ certainly will and there's nothing you can possibly do in order to stop me. Second, I think your talent is _wonderful_. And not knowing makes it, more special don't you think?'

'Edward!', Bella giggled and it warmed my heart. It's been days since I could finally make her laugh again.

'What, love?', I was searching for the answer in her eyes, but she leaned in to kiss me and I closed my eyes wanting to feel this sensation as strongly as possible. When she moved away, she shyly said:

'You're happy, aren't you? Your eyes are so bright right now!'

I looked at her, licking my lips so that I could taste what was left of her on my mouth and then she did the most amazing thing to me.

Watching Bella holding her stomach carefully with both hands, made my heart skip a beat. The sight reminded me that we had created the miracle of life. The instinct to protect her, to protect _them_, was so strong right now, that if somebody would knock on the door I could destroy him right away.

I slowly reached for her belly, hesitating for a second. Then Bella took my hands and after smiling reassuringly she placed them at her belly, putting her own tender hands over mine. We stayed like this forever. Nobody was moving. I thanked god when I saw Bella's expression and understood that she too had heard our baby.

'So, what do you think it will be, Edward?', she smiled shyly again and with our hands still on her belly I reached up, this time to lock our lips together for a hot, deep kiss. Our tongues were battling each other when Bella let a soft moan and I answered her through heavy breaths.

'I don't know.', my panting matched hers now.

'Well, you do have any preferences?', she eyed me smugly. I wondered whether _she_ had any preferences.

'No… Why? Do _you_ have?', I looked very cautiously now, registering any change on her smooth face.

'It doesn't matter to me whether it's a boy or girl.', she said this normally, but I knew she was hiding something. My curiosity was enormous.

'But?'

'Oh Edward, stop reading me like this!', she hit my chest with her hand and I took it instantly in mine, kissing it gently before saying:

'Love, it's not that I am so _impatient_ to read you. You're just such an open book! Every emotion is streaming out of you right now. Please tell, love! You know you can tell me right? Please?', she sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Alright… I just thought that you would like a _boy_!', she nearly screamed that.

'And why did you think that, love?', I asked while still showering her hand with kisses.

'Well, you know… Men are proud right? More proud than women in any case, so I figured you wanted a boy… that's all.', she said this like it was something she just thought of. But I knew better and I knew that since the moment she'd gotten the news she was expecting, that this had been troubling her a lot. Silly Bella!

'Love, you may be right about _my pride_, but what made you think that a girl wouldn't make me proud?', her face lightened when she processed what I had just told her.

'Edward…', she just breathed my name and I could see actual relief making its way onto her beautiful face. I took both of her hands into mine and I held them tight. Her breathing, her body… everything changed immediately. I couldn't believe it.

'Bella, did this honestly had you worried?'

'No. Yes, it did.', she turned her face so that I couldn't see her expression.

I put my index finger under her chin and turned her to face me. She wanted to say something but I quickly sat up on the bed her hips still on both sides of my own. When she understood what I intended on doing she stopped whatever she wanted to say and her arms made their way to my neck.

This kiss was different than any I had given her before. It was passionate, but also filled with love. When our tongues met yet again, they weren't fighting each other. They were complementing the moves of the other. Our lips were wet from the sweet venom and when I bit her upper lip tenderly, Bella moaned quietly and squeezed her hips around me. Only for a second I parted our swollen lips , to ask her:

'I think that a beautiful, little girl would make me _very_ proud. In this way I'll have someone to constantly remind me of the wonderful creature I've married.', she kissed me again, before she said:

'You're right. Absolutely right. But a boy would be also wonderful, right? It this way I will have somebody reminding _me_ of the one _responsible_ for him.'

'Yes, a boy would be also fantastic, love.'

I glanced at her belly again, before taking her wet, swollen bottom lip in my mouth. The moans that were now escaping her mouth were much more louder and when I looked at her, she was as tensed as me. Of course the warning Eleazar and Carlisle had given us was now pounding in the back of my head and as much as I wanted her, I didn't want her to 'lose' consciousness again and go through the pain.

'Edward… _no_ don't stop!', her hands were gripping my neck, her nails showing me just how much she wanted and needed me now.

'Bella, you know what might happen, right?', my voice was so hoarse now, every drop of venom had disappeared.

'_Might_, Edward! You said it yourself!', she wanted to kiss me, but I took her ever so fragile looking shoulders in my hands and moved her to a safe distance – away from my lips.

'Bella, if it _doesn't_ happen, then I will have to go and do it for you! I'd have to go and hunt right away! And there's no way that I will leave you alone here.', damn, why did she have to look so enticing now?!

'Edward… Edward… _please_!', while still sitting above me, she moved her hips against my groin and there was nothing that I could do – I hardened as a rock and hissed at her, from pleasure and frustration that she could make me lose control so easily.

'No, Bella!', by the look in her eyes I knew that she had perfectly heard my low hiss.

Bella pushed her nails even deeper into my skin and she placed her mouth at my left ear. Her short, hitched breaths made me stop breathing and desperately trying to pay no attention to her swollen folds onto my groin.

'Ok, Edward. You win again! I will do it myself! I will go hunting with you right after you give me what I want!', her legs were shaking from desire and at that moment I let all the boundaries fall and obeyed her.


	11. Maternity Leave: Part 2

Summary:  
**-** The **price** that Bella and Edward have to pay is **revealed** (if not already)  
- A hot **lemon**, so be **warned**!  
- **Edward's phone call** with **Carlisle**, exposes the meaning behind this chapter's title!  
- If you still have **questions**: Don't worry, I still have a lot to **explain** and **I will**!!  
- Let me know what **you think**! Did you like it?

**Maternity Leave (EPOV)**

I heaved my upper body and gripped the small of Bella's back so that there wasn't even the slightest gap between us. With my hands around her, I pushed her even harder onto my groin, feeling her urge.

She was moaning something to herself and her feet were shivering from desire. I had never seen her so aroused in the 20 years that we had been married now. Even as a vampire she was behaving like any other, human pregnant women – and I loved that!

Usually she was the one who wanted kisses and hugs, but right now her shaking hands removed themselves from my neck and were slowly tearing apart my dark blue t-shirt. I could tell the thought of foreplay hadn't even crossed her mind. Of course this was definitely _fine_ with me and I returned her the favor by tearing down her corset-like top and subsequently ripping her white, lace bra off.

Bella gasped at my speed and eagerness, but her hands had steadied themselves and were now unbuckling my jeans.

I couldn't resist the view of her pink, mouthwatering, erected nipples and leaned even closer, taking the right one in my mouth. When I started to suck hard on it, Bella hissed through her teeth, but she didn't stop with her activity and soon enough she had unzipped my jeans and was now dangerously close to the place I wanted her most.

She was massaging my member through my boxers with both hands and her hips were so tight around mine, that you couldn't possibly understand which legs were connected to which body.

Bella started tugging on my boxers and she pushed me away from her breasts. I growled, observing her angrily. When I understood though that she wanted intercede my _doings_, _because_ she wanted to take off my jeans and boxers, I grinned with one eyebrow raised and moved my hips up – bringing both mine and hers body up.

The sudden movement that I made, caused Bella to both moan and pant heavily while she hurriedly removed my remaining clothes and when she kicked them off the bed, she stepped on the ground at the foot of the bed to undo herself from her own trousers. When I saw her half naked, fumbling with her buttons, I got an idea and given the fact that this new, pregnant Bella was hypersensitive and demanding only assured me of the fact that she would like it, no I mean _adore_ it.

I got off the bed, helping her with the last of the tiny buttons her trousers had instead of a zipper and when Bella was finally standing naked beside me, she sighed from anticipation.

Bella let her hands stray around my stomach and down to my groin when she wanted to push me back onto the bed. I only grinned at her, resisting her push easily. She thought I did that only to agitate her and she pressed against my chest – this time harder. But I stood firmly on the ground.

'Bella, trying once or twice or even _a dozen_ times won't help. I thought you knew that I am just as stubborn as you are, love.'

'Cut the crap, Edward!', her angry whisper aroused me to the point I felt pain in my groin and I did once again just what she told me. Trying not to focus on my ever growing member, I told her:

'At your service Mrs. Mason.', without giving her time to respond with yet another snap directed at me, I took her in my arms at let her body lay down on the thick golden carpet… just _beside_ the bed. I let myself slowly descent upon her, my throbbing cock was already releasing venom on her thighs. When I looked down, I was surprised at how huge he had gotten. Bella didn't even have an idea what she got herself into…

'What do you think you are doing?!', she eyed me, irritated that I was delaying her pleasure, but curiosity was also present in her scarlet eyes now.

'Well, first I wanted to _make love_ to my wife. Then I understood that my wife didn't want me to make love to her, but rather to _fuck_ her.', as an instant reaction my words Bella started pushing her waist up, trying to reach my engorged cock, but I easily pulled my lower body up – I wanted her to beg me first!

'Edward, stop speaking damn it! Just do it then, alright? Even though I don't get why we should make it here when this large bed is waiting for us!', I touched her lips with mine, before answering.

'I'm glad you asked, love! It just that I wanted to get some help and the _hard_ ground is definitely perfect for the job! After all we're speaking about fucking here, right?', she began panting again. 'I mean, you don't want some lame, old _love making_, is that correct?', I laughed when seeing her like this.

If she was agitated before, then you could confuse her with a wild cat now. Her lips were swollen just as much as were her _other_ lips – the ones that were rubbing on me now.

'Yes! Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I want you to fuck me, forget the stupid inhibitions and lovely pecks. Just do it, now, Edward! Please!', that was all I needed to hear and when I spread her legs further apart, granting myself full access I dove into her depths.

'Ooh, Edward…', was all Bella could say. I looked at her for a moment and she was biting on her lips so hard, that I knew she must have felt pain then.

Her hands were not in my hair or cupping my face for a tender kiss. She was gripping her breasts before she supported her upper body by getting onto her elbows, her head falling backwards. All I could see was were a few long, curly strands of her brown hair that were around her neck and some had fallen on her breasts.

I quickly shoved them away – I wanted to be able to see each fiber of her smooth pale skin. By taking the position she was now in, she could spread her legs so far apart that I was able to get the whole length of my enormous member inside her. It was as if she was eating me, swallowing every inch of him into her wet, sweet folds.

The tightness of her walls was gripping around my member so hard, that her moans changed into little whimpering and later into screams and I wasn't even going fast yet.

'Oh my god, Edward! Edward… Edward… I love what you're doing to me…', I couldn't see her expression because she held her head still backwards.

'Bella, love… you're so… _tight_! Are you in pain?', _somewhere_ in my mind I was really concerned, but asking my question through the heavy breaths I exhaled, made Bella laugh.

'I love it, Edward… Don't you even dare to stop! Besides… would you… stop… if I told you that I didn't… like it?', Bella definitely was having trouble with the forming of a rational sentence.

'You're right, love. I wouldn't!'

With that I thrust faster and faster into her overflowing vagina, making her hard breasts go up and down every time I entered her. She was being squeezed between the hard ground and my even harder body. I took her legs that were around me in my grip so that I had some support each time I accelerated my rhythm.

'Edwaaard…', her elbows were threatening to collapse because of my strong thrusts, but Bella kept her legs as far apart as possible, propelling forward to face my own thrusts. Seeing and feeling this made me let short and low growls from the back of my throat.

'Do you… like it, Bella?', something just urged me on to ask her this. She made strange things with me.

'Yesss…'

At that moment I got enraged. I knew that she did answer me, but this was _clearly_ the wrong answer to give! I wanted her to love it and I promised myself that I was going to make her love it.

I stopped abruptly which caused her to fall on the ground. But I didn't want to lose our moment… or tempo so I caught her rough by the arm and led her to my desk. It took her a few seconds before she could think straight. But I didn't want her to think straight, I wanted her erotic daze to continue, so when she opened her mouth to protest I kissed her forcefully, letting my tongue go to the back of her throat. Her groans were dazzling themselves.

When I broke the _kiss_ – for a lack of a better word – I looked into her smoldering eyes, who had darkened to crimson red, but I wanted them entirely black, so I ordered her fast:

'Grab the edge of the desk, love.' When I saw her doubting that, I told her through laughter: 'Of course you can also _not_ do that, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt, more than _you_ would want to get hurt.'

With that I pushed her over, so that she was leaning over the surface of the desk, revealing her wet, enticing entrance to me.

I started massaging around her clit, my finger becoming fast soaking wet. When she squirmed and moaned I took her enlarged clit between my fingers, till she started screaming my name and I myself couldn't control myself any longer.

Without any warning I entered her for the second time, going instantly with my entire length inside her. Her groan was both from pleasure and need and I saw her hands clenching the desk, preparing herself for what was to come. And what came would give her… and me nothing but pleasure.

I was thrusting slowly in and out of her tight vagina, causing as much friction as possible. Bella was producing so much lubrication that her fluids were dripping onto my thighs now. I didn't want to waste anything that was coming from my Bella, so I collected the fluids and put them in my mouth, swallowing them fervently while my hips continued the fast rhythm.

When I saw Bella clenching the desk even harder, I decided to go even faster. It was getting a little quiet here – totally not to my liking.

I was pushing and pulling in and out of here by the speed of light now. The desk was banging onto the high pile of CD's which were looking ready to fall onto the ground, but I didn't care. Nothing could separate me now from Bella – literally!

The tightness of Bella's vagina was making me wild. It only made me thrust harder and harder, wanting it to clasp around my cock endlessly. Bella's moans were once again filling the room – and the entire house –, it was a liberation that everybody was gone.

'Edward… help me…', her grasp of the desk was making noises which indicated that soon enough the desk would become nothing that a pile of wood.

When I felt her clenching and unclenching around me, I hugged her around her stomach, bringing her exactly onto my groin.

Soon I felt her waves of ecstasy flushing over her and she wanted to look at me, but I stopped her.

'Don't move, Bella!', while I held her in an iron grip against my groin, I felt my release too.

Streams of venom was filling her and she was growling satisfied. When I was ready I loosened my hold of her and Bella collapsed onto the desk. Just when it wanted to fall apart I took her in my arms, smelling the scent of her body. Seconds after that, desk collapsed in its entirety.

When I had put Bella onto the bed, she wanted to cuddle under the sheets, but I stopped her by pulling them on the ground.

'I fulfilled _my part_ of the deal, did you forget about _yours_?', she stared aggravated at me, but a smug smiled crept upon her lips. They were still swollen… and seducing me greatly.

'You _sure_ did fulfill your part… But please don't even try to make me think it was merely an _obligation_ for you, Edward.', her voice was hoarse and very, very seductive.

When she began licking her lips, I knew this was an invitation to come closer, so I jumped on the bed and she gasped while observing me from head to toe.

'Enjoying the view, I hope?'

'Certainly…', Bella spread her arms, letting me know that I was welcome for an embrace. When I cuddled her in my chest, I let her know that she couldn't distract me from her vow.

'Don't get too cozy, love! I'll go to call Carlisle and tell them that you've finally agreed to hunt and after that we'll head for Port Angeles.

'Why, Port Angeles, Edward?', Bella sounded extremely curious now. I wasn't sure she would like my answer though, but she had agreed and I would make her live up to her promise whatever it took me – for her own good.

'Because the choice there is much bigger.', I stared at her, watching for any change that may occur on her face.

Bella swallowed a few times, when she asked me:

'Edward, will you do something for me?'

'Of course, love. Anything. Except getting you out if this!', I added the last part quickly, remembering how she lured me into telling the truth about her pregnancy in the first place. She merely smiled back and asked me again:

'Will you choose only the most, most terrible ones? Like you've done before? Please?', her stare was begging me now.

Why did she even think I wouldn't do that for her? She was my everything! I would kill for her – even if this someone was _a saint_!

'Love, why _wouldn't_ I do that for you? Of course, I will. I'll do anything, Bella. Anything for you and – I touched her belly – our baby.'

'Thank you, love. Oh Edward, I will go and take a shower while you call Carlisle, ok?'

'You don't have to, love.', I focused on her stomach while speaking, not wanting her to see the amusement in my eyes.

'But, I'm… ahem I am still a little wet and it doesn't feel very comfortable. Especially when we'll go to hunt.', her voice was trembling and I smiled at her sudden shyness.

'I am perfectly able to take care of that!'

Before she had the chance to unravel my secretive intentions, my hands were spreading her legs apart, this time carefully and as gentle as I possibly could.

She gasped when I licked around her opening, eagerly sucking all of her lingering juices. Now that I wasn't hurried or blinded by passion, I could taste them with every fiber of my mouth and the flavor was amazing. It was sweeter than sweet, but yet it somehow quenched my thirst for her.

Being so occupied, I hadn't noticed that Bella was shivering all over again and holding onto the pillows and wanting to be a good husband I put my middle finger inside her, quickly adding another one and then yet another one.

When this time she came, she didn't look feral, all I could see was happiness in her eyes. I removed my fingers and made sure that I hadn't miss a single drop of her sweet liquids. After that she said with her eyes closed:

'Thank you.', and when she opened them I saw that she was _ready_.

I could see that she had finally accepted the fact that to have this baby, she should hunt for _humans_, because the blood of animals wasn't strong enough to support the two bodies. She had to hunt for humans and _twice_ as often.

Bella had at last acknowledged the truth. The terrible truth which was that in order for us to create a life, somebody else's life should end.

I guess that was the price we have to pay… We had to go through _hell_ so that we could cross the threshold into _paradise_. But I was willing to pay _any_ price. I wanted a child of our own and seeing the commitment that was now sparkling in Bella's eyes confirmed to me that she wanted it just as bad as I did.

'Any time, love.', she giggled at my response and went to the wardrobe. Each piece of clothing that she chose was very comfortable and sporty. She was definitely preparing herself for the hunt.

'Love, I'll go downstairs and drive the Vanquish to the main driveway. I'll wait you there.'

'The Vanquish, Edward?', her eyebrows were raised as high as possible. I thought I should spit the truth out since she was willing to go through with this.

'Love, you don't even know how often I've thought of dragging you out of the house against your will all the way to Port Angeles or even Seattle and then _make_ you hunt down somebody. Now that I don't have to drag you, I want to get there as fast as possible. Don't be mad, love.'

'I am not mad, Edward. But why didn't you tell me that you were in truth so worried about this?', she came to my side and caressed my whole face while I answered her.

'Bella, I knew that you had already too much pressure on yourself. You'd just had these 'hallucinations' and felt so much pain and pushing you even further didn't seem the best option to me.'

She kissed me tenderly and went back to our wardrobe which was for 2/3 full of her clothes and Alice's additions to that.

I went quickly down the hall and to the garage. I had to talk to Carlisle before Bella came outside. When the doors began opening, I didn't wait till they were entirely up, but I crawled under them, entering the Vanquish in seconds. Before I drove it to the small dirt road in front of the house I dialed my father's number. Luckily he answered by the first ringing.

'Listen, dad, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but this is important. Bella agreed minutes ago to go and hunt in Port Angeles.'

'_That's great, __Edward. Did you tell her of our decision, son?'_

'No, I really didn't have the time to do so. Besides, I truly want her to hunt first.'

'_Are you afraid that she might oppose it, Edward?'_

'Well, _maybe_. I don't know. I just don't want to jeopardize the hunt, so I'll tell her after that.'

'_So what do you want me to do__ now?'_

'Has Alice seen Bella's decision already? That she'll hunt today?'

'_I don't know. Alice is gone somewhere with Jasper and Rosalie, but I'll call her right away.'_

'Great, thanks! Please tell her to buy tickets for her, Esme and Bella to Alaska for tonight, departing from Port Angeles. I don't know how long the hunt will last, so Port Angeles seems more suitable than Seattle right now. Tell her to leave me a message on my cell, right after she purchased the tickets.'

'_I'll make sure Alice got that, Edward! Esme wants me to tell you that she'll be ready to go right after you two have finished.'_

'Thanks, Carlisle and tell mom that I really appreciate it. I'll hang up now, I hear Bella locking the front door currently. Bye.'

'_Bye, son.'_

After this, I took a few heavy breaths, satisfied that everything was going to be alright after all. I had been terrified for days that Bella wouldn't agree to go to hunt, which meant that she had to stay here in Forks… And tonight was the night that Bella and I came to Forks in the first place – Alice's vision.

Tonight, at midnight was exactly the seventh day and we had planned on attacking the pack just after midnight. During the three days that Bella was 'unconscious', Jasper had made dozens of strategic attacks and Carmen and Eleazar had agreed to join us. Esme and Carlisle had began hesitating since they knew they were going to be grandparents, but Jasper had assured us that their feelings were getting really strong and protective, which meant that they would probably unite with us soon.

I had done _everything_ to conceal the upcoming attack from Bella since the moment Carlisle called me and revealed to me that we were about to be parents. I couldn't and _wouldn't_ allow any of these filthy mongrels to come near her. So I had arranged that Esme and Alice took Bella back to mine and Bella's mansion and stayed there till the fight was over… or better said, till we were done with them!

It made me feel guilty when I thought of Bella's trance, which we now knew was in fact her talent forming itself, as my aid. Since these three days, Bella had lost any track of time and after everyone promised to hide the attack from her, she had really forgotten about it.

Of course everyone was also pretty much entirely occupied with something for Jasper's strategies, so we were the practically only ones in the house.

The separation, even for only a couple of days, would be devastating for both of us. And I had without doubt lied to my father, because I knew that Bella would be mad, furious, but most importantly sad and maybe even disappointed in me. I shook the thoughts away. I had to protect her!

Even if I had to _physically_ put her on the plane, I would _definitely_ do it. I wasn't lighthearted when I told her that she was my everything and I couldn't afford to take risks whereas my wife was concerned.

I put my dark thoughts to a halt, when Bella opened the passenger's seats and entered the Vanquish. I instantly started the engine and took off to Port Angeles, not wanting to meet her gaze. I was afraid that she would see right through me.

I was afraid that if she knew about her _leave_ she would persuade me to let her stay here.

I couldn't let myself fall into the deep lakes of her penetrating eyes…


	12. His True Nature

Summary:  
The chapter begins somewhat slowly, but the pace builds up **fast**!  
- Edward **confesses** something  
- Edward and Bella go **hunting**… for **humans** and they have a great catch!  
- **After** the hunt **something** happens  
- Beware for some **foul language** and **violence  
**_I hope you like it. Please, please, __**please R&R**__! Your comments are really __**helpful**__! _

**His ****True Nature (EPOV)**

As I was driving, I took a quick glance over the speedometer and it informed me that I was going with over 120mph. I turned at my right to look at Bella, who had been very quiet and I saw that she was nervously playing with the zipper of her jacket.

I focused again on the road. Not because I was afraid I might crash somewhere or collide with another car. The truth is that I was very anxious now. Since my phone call with Carlisle, something seemed to have snapped in my head and now I was trying to _justify_ to _myself_ my arrangement to send Bella back home.

What was I thinking? Yes, I was feeling guilty, extremely guilty for doing this behind her back. For treating her like a child – as Bella puts it.

But the _most_ disturbing thing that I felt right now was the fact that Bella and I were going to be separated in less than a few hours… at least _if_ she didn't do something foolish to prevent my plan. I knew she wouldn't do that if I told her how much her safety, our baby's safety meant to _me_… but, I was starting to doubt how strong _I_ was and if _I_ could bare to stay away from her – knowing that _I_ was the one responsible for the separation.

She seemed to notice my inner conflict and she put her hand on my thigh. Even as a vampire she felt warmer than usual. Maybe it was because of our baby? I smiled to myself when the vision of Bella holding our baby came to my mind. Since the past one hour this image had evaded my mind more than a trillion times, but I didn't mind! It was the closest thing I had ever experienced next to dreaming. I could see it, _feel_ it…

'Well, whatever had you worried just seconds ago, seems to have left you alone now. Are you ok, Edward? You were so uptight and focused a moment ago.', from the corner of my eye, I could see her anxious stare and I squeezed her hand, steering the wheel with my left hand.

'I am more than alright, love. Thanks to you.'

While I spoke to her I had kept my eyes still on the road, examining every car that came from the opposite direction. I didn't want meet her gaze, because I _felt_ the doubt written in my eyes and losing myself into these soft eyes would only worsen that.

Immediately after I had spoken, Bella took her hand from under mine, causing my hand to plop on her thigh. I could feel her apprehensiveness, just by touching her.

'Bella, what's wrong?', I asked still with my eyes on the road. The traffic boards said that it was merely 30 miles to Port Angeles.

I waited for her answer, but it didn't come. She wasn't breathing either and stood firm, glancing from her window. It pained me to know that these were going to be our last moments together and that I just wasted them like that.

'Bella, love, tell me, what did I do wrong?', I was begging her when she finally sighed and answered through her teeth. She was nowhere near human now.

'_What_? Edward, do you seriously don't know what's _wrong_? Well, I _hate_ to disappoint, but I can't tell you… since _you_ think it's not important to tell _me_… whatever it is that you were thinking about during the whole, damn trip!', while she hissed every word, her breasts were going up and down from her suppressed rage.

In about a few minutes we were going to enter Port Angeles. This meant I had no time to squander. I pulled my Vanquish on the side – luckily there was an emergency stroke and I took Bella from the passenger's seat, putting her gently on my lap. Her back was facing the steering wheel and her magnificent face was all I could see. The sound of the cars passing by diminished now and my hands began stroking her face.

By the slightest of my touch Bella shoved my hands away and looked through my window. Her glare was empty though and I knew she didn't even notice the traffic. After trying to reach her soft cheeks again, but being turned down, I rested my hands on her stomach. She writhed in my lap, but didn't push them away this time.

'Edward…', she whispered while fixing her eyes on the small door handle. This whisper was filled with torment and right then I knew that I had lost it. There was no doubt now. I knew I couldn't let her go _anywhere_ without me at her side.

I had already done that once and it almost killed us. I wouldn't make the same mistake… _again_.

Still with my hands on her belly, I began rubbing them gently and at first I thought I had just imagined it, but I was sure now. The baby was kicking right where my hands had stroked seconds ago. It was _much_ too early for it to be kicking, but the powerful kicks themselves gave away the fact that it wasn't just a normal baby… it was mine and Bella's baby, which meant it was _perfect_!

'Edward, why are you hiding…', but I put one finger on her lips, making her silent.

I leaned closer and put one ear on her stomach, listening to the baby's heart beat. It was just as strong as the kicks were.

When I pulled away I detected a vague smile on her face, but her eyes were demanding an explanation, an answer from me.

'Bella, I am _not_ hiding anything from you…', she immediately wanted to disagree, so I continued fast, '…not _anymore_, love.'

After avoiding each other for what felt unbearably long for both of us, our eyes were now connected in the most intimate way. I knew she wouldn't deny me like before, so I enclosed my arms around her back, putting them onto the steering wheel. There wasn't even an inch between us.

'Bella, ever since your talent started showing and you had the '_accident'_, I planned _your_ departure to Alaska, _back home_. I was soon to follow you after everything was taken care of.', her eyes were emitting fire and the red color only intensified that.

'Don't you even dare to think that I will go back _alone_!'

'I _don't_ think that… anymore. But I also don't _want_ you to go.', my calm and low voice was a huge contrast to her heated, short sentences.

'Why the sudden change of mind?! Not that I have _any_ objections, of course.'

'Because I love you. And can't exist without you. And I need you. My heart _belongs_ to you and _what_ am I to do here when my heart is thousands of miles away?'

'Do you want me to answer this question, Edward?', her eyes turned the softest shade mahogany now and a smile was revealing itself on her full lips.

'I insist.', the eye contact was so tense that neither one of us even dared to blink.

She cupped my face and lowered her upper body towards my chest. Her lips sought mine and before I knew it, we were locked in a heated embrace. Her tongue was soft and whirled around mine as if she tried to melt him.

Abruptly – just as the kiss had started – she pushed her self from me, as far as the space in the car allowed her. While gasping for air, she said:

'Do you still want me to answer your question?'

'No, you made yourself perfectly clear, love.'

The lust in her eyes cleared instantly and she was serious again.

'So, _you_ were going to put me on a plane and send me home, huh? Edward… _why_ do you always _have_ to take such extreme measures when it's concerning me?'

'Do _you_ really want me to answer _your_ question?', I laughed at her foolish inquiry. 'Bella, I think that you _still_, after all these years, don't get it, love. You, you are _my life_, my _everything_! How on earth am I _not_ suppose to take hard measures?'

'By thinking rationally.', though my question was meant to be rhetorical she still answered it and I had to laugh again.

'Yes, you are right. And today, only moments ago, I _did_ think rationally about this and I decided to let you here. With me.'

'_You_ decided? Edward, don't forget that I am who _you are_! I am just as strong!'

'Oh, Bella! In the past couple of seconds you made me laugh enough, love. Don't do it again. _Believe_ me, _if_ I wanted you would be _home_ by tomorrow morning. God knows that I am mad whereas you are concerned, but I'd rather be _mad_ and have you think that I am a complete tyrant then let anything happen to you!'

'Edward, just drive to the freaking city, will you?!', her irritated tone and rapid change of topic surprised me and I had to ask:

'I thought you wanted to have some answers?'

'I've had enough answers! Now that _all_ my suspicions are _confirmed_, I don't need anything in _addition_. Start the car, Edward! I _really_ want to hunt now!'

'Suspicions, love?', I eyed her with one eyebrow raised.

'Oh, nothing in particular.', she answered casually.

'Do you bother to tell me?', the curiosity was eating me now.

'You're an absolute psychopath.'

I burst from the waves of laughter that were attacking me now. The more I glanced at her enraged face, the more I chuckled. When it was finally over, she had removed herself from my lap and sat on her seat – glaring with a poisonous look.

'Only when it concerns you, love.', I said, while trying to hide my smirk.

'Hmm, _why oh why_ am I not relieved by that?', her eyebrows narrowed and she did as if she was thinking hard to find the solution to a terrible math problem.

While I drove the car back on the highway, I burst in laughter once again. All the way to Port Angeles...

--

'Edward, where are we going?', it was getting dark now and we were in the suburbs of Port Angeles, walking with such speed that the few pedestrians who were strolling, some jogging enthusiastically, didn't even notice us.

'Do you see these two buildings there? Where the end of this street is crossing with the one parallel to this one?', I pointed the two buildings without slowing our pace.

She nodded. After a few seconds Bella turned to me again and asked what I already knew was bugging her.

'Who is there, Edward?'

'Somebody that meets _all_ of your demands, love. His thoughts are one of the most horrendous I've heard since a decade at least. Bella, even if _you_ change your mind and don't tear this one apart, I assure you that _I_ will do it!', hearing his thoughts again made me growl, ready to attack from here.

'What is this person doing?', her voice was trembling, but curiosity was once again getting the better of her.

I could barely hear her now, because the man's thoughts were so loud that they penetrated my mind. Right then I heard also another voice – this one was soft, begging desperately through sobs.

'_What a catch this is! Tonight is definitely going to be a hell of a night. Finally watching and spying for months on this naïve girl paid off. This little freckle here has more in store than I imagined. Her breasts are bigger than the girls of her age and her back…ooh this back. I was certainly going to bend it. Tonight is going to be great… for me. I hope she doesn't keep track of time, 'cause I have many plans for her… I wonder if she is a virgin…'_

The disgusting thoughts were followed by something entirely else. It was more of a cry rather then a thought.

'_Why, God, why me? Please, let this be over soon… I want to be home. Where is my mother?__ I want my mother! Why is nobody helping me? Please, God, please! Someone… anyone help me… please. I am scared. He is horrible..'_

Upon hearing this I grabbed Bella's hand and run towards the little passage between the two buildings – the source of the thoughts.

We were at a large open field, less than 5 miles from the centre of Port Angeles. There were a lot of buildings and parking lots. The two buildings were standing next to a tall 15 story parking lot, so a big shadow was isolating them from the human eye.

Even if the sun was not entirely set yet, the two buildings were in complete darkness, making the tight passage between them the perfect hideout .

'_Why is this man doing this to me? He promised to drive me home, because it was raining. He said my mother sent him to pick me up, that they were friends. Somebody… please. Mom come to take me home! I promise I'll be good, just please!'_

'Bella, the smell that comes from the passage is your prey's. I'll wait here, or else I'll need to feed too. Don't worry love, everything will be fine. Just hurry up.'

'Hurry up, before what?'

'Bella, they is a man there. A man that has an _innocent girl_ with him!'

I needn't say anything more. Bella understood directly what was going on in the dark alley. The fact that she was expecting had her motherly instinct at a high pitch now. Her eyes became fixed, ready and her posture changed. She became the predator we learned so hard to restrain. And she was going to hunt down a predator himself.

'Come on, Edward!', she hissed, crawling to the passage. He tugged on my shirt, pulling me along.

'I won't go with you, Bella. I told you. I can't stand to stay _so close_ without needing to feed too.'

'You will come with me! You said that if _I_ was hesitating you were surely going to do it! Let's do it _together_. Come on, Edward, I am _thirsty_ and the pain is really beginning to take over me. _Please_. _For me_.'

I couldn't resist her request, especially knowing who was the one we were going to feed on. I _wanted_ him dead at any rate. I wanted to be a part of the _reason_ he was dead. He should be dead long time ago!

Hearing both ray of thoughts, I led Bella to the passage and when we were just behind the corner, I stopped. I looked into her eyes, making sure Bella was ready.

They were black with no trace of irises and she bared her teeth when the girl screamed from fear, from knowing what was to overcome her any moment now.

I signaled to Bella to go first and she immediately complied. This had me worried a little. I'd witnessed how she had beheaded the man at the outskirts of the forest and I wondered whether she was strong enough to resist feeding on the girl as well. Yes, she had been a vampire for 20 years now, but this was _different_. Bella was pregnant now…

I followed her by making one step to the right and stepped next to Bella.

The man was short, maybe just over 5,4 feet, but very masculine. He was easily pushing the girl against the moistened wall of one of the buildings, now trying to take off her jeans. It looked as if he had no neck, which made him look like an evil, dimpled brat.

The girl had long, red hair and was at least 2 feet longer than her predator – very tall for her age. But she was very skinny and was no match for him. He could effortlessly break her thin bones. I estimated that she was no older than 10, 11 years maybe. And by the terrified look on her face she had never before encountered something cruel in her life.

But the naïve girl stopped existing the moment her guiltless mind processed what had happened to her. How she was naively lured into the this trap.

'Stop… right… now!', Bella hissed so deep that it brought me back to the present in an instant.

The two humans looked at us – both with totally different expressions on their faces. The man could get a heart attack any moment now and the girl was beyond relieve. She started crying. The tears were coming down her cheeks in hundreds and she detached herself from him.

She ran towards us and stopped in front of Bella. I didn't know what to do. Was Bella dangerous to her? But something seemed to have glued my feet to the wet ground and I stayed at my spot.

'Thank …you. Whoever… you… are. ', she said through tears. She was without doubt _terrified_ at the sight of Bella, but still she waited in front of her. I wondered if she even noticed me. It wouldn't surprise me if her vision was totally impaired by the waterfalls streaming quietly down her freckled face.

'Get out of here.', Bella tried to sound as calm and human as possible, but her voice wouldn't return to her.

Her hisses made the child run, not even once second guessing herself. She was blank, her mind was blank. I stared at her trembling feet fighting to hold her up, while she run as fast as she could without turning back.

'_Who are these… __aliens? Must be some damn crack addicts! Look at the face of this stupid bitch here! She must be feeling higher than God right now. And this one standing next to her is not better either. And I was worried! Ha! They are just as scared as me… only one 911 call and these fucking junkies would end up in a juvenile for life. That self-centered whore here… I didn't know that drugs brought on bravery. I could teach her how to behave and not to interrupt busy people, but … I wouldn't even want to touch her right now.'_

It all happened in a snap. The thoughts were my trigger and even before he had finished his revolting thoughts I had his head in my hands. There wasn't even time for the blood to start dripping.

With his headless body still shivering and moving in convulsions, Bella threw herself to the headless corpse and began feeding from his palm veins. After a mere second, she ripped his arms off the shoulders and then split the body in two.

The thirst was painfully grasping to my throat but, the rage was still present inside my chest and I let his head, with eyes wide open, fall on the ground. Just when it bounced once, I stepped on it with such force that all that was left was a big dark red stain on the greenish asphalt.

Then we fed together, sucking every drop of blood out of the body, before the body temperature could even decrease with a single degree. It was quiet for human ears, but we could both hear the blood streaming out of the veins and into our mouths. The breaking of the bones as a result from our iron grips was the most pleasant sound at the moment.

It was decades since I had fed on a human. It felt _beyond_ amazing to _be myself, the vampire_, the horrific creature, that _I was_. Because no matter how civil I _tried_ to be, how human and normal I _tried_ to live – I would always be present in the human's nightmares.

It was the greatest liberation that my love knew my true nature and accepted me for who I am.

Aside from the stain I was responsible for, there was no any other smudge, anything at all that could indicate what went on tonight. Our clothes were just as clean as when we had put them on before we left. Our _mouths_ were clean. And our eyes were red…

When we finished, Bella looked at me, her face grey.

'I am sorry if I pushed you into doing something you didn't want to do, Edward!', now that her thirst was quenched, her emotions were flooding inside her. Guilt was written all over her smooth face.

I opened my arms and she eagerly cuddled in my chest. I smiled to myself, happy that she decided to go through with the initial plan. After all, we came here to make sure that our child was well… and Bella _too_.

'Love, remember why we did this in the first place?'

'Yes.', she whispered into my neck. Her breath smelt even sweeter now.

'Then _why_ are you so _guilty_?'

Bella was doubting, I could feel it. It was very hard for her to think of an answer. I didn't want her to regret this – I know I didn't. I would do _anything_ for our child, and killing the sick bastard was one of the easiest ways, but because I wanted to assure her of the 'good' deed, I asked her again, this time a different question though. I knew she would answer this one immediately… I most desperately _hoped_ so.

'Do you have any regrets for expecting a child, Bella?'

'No! Are you nuts? Why would you _even_ ask me this question, Edward? I _love_ our baby!'

Upon hearing this I sighed in contentment. She heard it of course and gave me a look that said _'I can't believe you doubted me!'_, but then hugged me tight.

'I know your point, Edward. And you're right.'

'I am always right, love. I thought you knew that.', while I said this I hugged her in return, but so firm, that the air of both our lungs flew outside – I wanted her to remember all the precious times when I was _very_ right…

'Edward, stop that!', she moved uneasily in my hug.

'I am very sorry, love!'

'Liar!', she hissed.

'I can be _whatever_ you want me to be. You remember that _too_, right?'

She suppressed a giggle and then looked at me, her scarlet eyes scorching mine.

'But you didn't answer me one question, though. I didn't push you into doing it, right? And Edward, please be honest with me, love.', losing myself into her eyes, I couldn't imagine a moment when I wouldn't be honest with her.

'It was my pleasure to assist you, love.', I answered immediately with a low growl when I thought of the filthy bastard and his thoughts towards _my_ wife.

It was her turn to sigh now and I chuckled in the curly locks of her hair.

'Bella, why don't you go back to the Vanquish and I will… _dispose_ of the remains of the human.

'Edward, I want to help you! It's _not fair_ for you to clean up all this!', she looked as if she was about to stamp her feet.

'Bella, it is the task of _the husband_ to bring home the food. And since I did exactly _the opposite_, it would be _only fair_ to let me clean this up. Go, love, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Here are the keys.'

I put the keys into her hand and after she gave me a light kiss, barely touching my lips she run to the car.

I watched her run gracefully until she was out of my sight and then I turned to the remainings of the… what _should be _a human, but had behaved itself as a boar.

I took each part in my hands, watching carefully not to let them make contact with my clothes. When I walked out of the alley, I noticed how dark the sky had become and wondered what time it was.

At midnight everything was about to start.

Quickly I dug a deep enough whole with my hands at the border of the field, where a high fence with barbed wire was marking the end of a yet higher parking lot.

After I made sure that everything was more than six feet under and that the whole was invisible – to humans indeed – I run back to Bella. I was there in less than thirty seconds.

The situation I found upon getting closer, surprised me however. Bella was in the driver's seat and she started the engine as soon as she spotted me running towards her. By the time I wanted to enter the car, she had already opened to door for me and when I got in, she sped into the dark street, heading for the highway directly.

Something was wrong. I knew it.

'Bella, what is going on?', the urge to know was just as painful as the thirst I had felt back in the alley.

Speeding until now, she was going with 150 mph by now.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

Without removing her eyes from the road, she spoke in a voice so low that was even scarier then if she had yelled.

'Alice called. It's Tanya, Edward.'

'What _about_ her?'

Damn it! Why couldn't I read her thoughts?! I felt as if I was to explode from _not_ knowing.

'Bella, _tell me_, _please_, what is going on? I haven't seen Tanya since your hallucinations started and I had a fight with her then – I thought she had done something to you. It must be at least _4 days_ since I last saw her.'

'Exactly. You hit the nail on the head.', she said ever so low, but I noticed that Bella hadn't taken a single breath since I got inside the car.


	13. When Hope Destroyed Her

Summary:  
This time I am not going to give any details about this chapter's content.  
All I want to add is that it was an extremely difficult chapter to write – I started writing it four times, but wasn't satisfied then.  
I hope you do like this one, I sure did!

**When Hope Destroyed Her**** (BPOV) **

It was just past 5.30 a.m. and I vaguely counted the hours in my head since Alice called me and Edward and I went back to Forks immediately. I had been laying like this for over 4 hours now.

Resting my head on the soft pillow beneath my head and stroking my stomach in circles, I relived the fight tonight.

No, not the supposed fight we should have had with the wolves, _that_ fight had been abruptly postponed – to the greatest relief of Carlisle and Esme.

The battle I was thinking about was the worst fight I had ever had. There wasn't any physical hurt, but still I felt every corner of my body ache. And I did lose the battle, but it was because I gave up. I didn't want to fight anymore, I just wanted to _forget_ everything – who I was, _what_ I was and let the time swallow me. There was nothing I'd rather have now, then to be a mortal again and dive from that same cliff again.

My hands began to tremble of their own accord when I thought about the child growing inside me. Even though this baby was in my womb for just about 2 weeks, I felt as if we have known each other my _whole_ life. I loved it and cherished every moment I sensed the strong kicks beneath my navel. The sensation was completing me in every single way. It made me feel worthy, responsible and extremely happy.

Coming back to earth, I noticed again my shaky hands and sighed from frustration. How I wished that I could cry. Just one little tear, only _one_… I made myself forget about my first child and closed my eyes.

After a few seconds I heard slow, but steady steps nearing the door and I heaved myself up, sitting at the end of the bed. Strangely I felt very nervous, sensing that the person outside was looking for me. That it was _him_.

Yes, it was definitely him. The mouthwatering scent was stronger than ever and even though the house was full of vampires I could indicate his smell right away. As always my heart started beating furiously and the corner of my lips shaped themselves into a smile.

But I didn't _want_ to smile. There was no _use_ in smiling now. Not now, not ever. Edward had been right when he said that the odds were always against us. And the events that had occurred this evening, were the brightest verification for that.

I didn't want to let myself _hope_ and think that everything was going to be alright. My life wasn't a fairy tale. I had my prince, I had my child, I had everything I could possibly wish for, but yet it seemed that I was playing the role of the _villain_. Because once more I was responsible for the unhappy ending which was without doubt going to come…soon.

'How are you?', he whispered from the doorstep.

Edward was leaning against the door frame, his muscles clenching and unclenching around his toned arms as he eyed me with concern. He was perfect and who was _I_ to dare destroy something that was so sacred? I had no any right to demand his love.

When he understood that I was nowhere near to giving an answer he walked with two large steps to the bed, sitting beside me on my left side.

The feeling of his arms encircling me, holding me and protecting me was an unstoppable yearning to me. I could never get enough of him. His eyes, his lips, his chin, his neck, his hair, his shoulders, his chest.

I tried to memorize as much as I could. God had obviously not planned 'a happily ever after' for us and as selfish as I was I tried to grab as much of him and lock it in my unbeating heart.

Edward was breathing into my hair now, his nose was rubbing around my ear and down my throat.

'I can't believe how wonderful you are. I don't deserve you and this fact is driving me _insane_.', he whispered into my ear.

What was he talking about. What Edward just said, were _my_ thoughts! He was echoing _my_ feelings. _I_ was the one who didn't deserve him and _he_ was the one who was incredible, wonderful. Could he read my thoughts after all?

'Wh-wh-what?', was all I could bring out. I was staring in front of me, my hands in his lap.

'Bella, all I've done until now is hurt you. I lied to you and yet you aren't angry at me or hate me. I brought you into danger when I am the one who you should feel safe with. I don't deserve you.'

His tone was sad, filled with overwhelming guilt and I knew that I should say something. I should comfort him.

But I was silent once more.

Hope had left me, this time for good. The world was _loathing_ us and it would never give us a chance at happiness, so why postpone the _inevitable_?

'You made me a father, Bella. And how did I repay you? I wish I could say that I'm sorry, but I am not – I am _so_ much more than sorry, not even one of the languages that I speak has a word for my feelings right now.', his nose was wandering on my neck now and I tried to erase the intimate moments that had started like this.

I should say something. I kept still, not breathing, not moving, not _allowing_ myself to hope.

'Bella, I love you. I know it's hard for you to _believe_ that, after all the wrong I did to you, but I do love you. Our love has helped us through everything, love. It is strong. It was so strong that it created our child, Bella.', he placed his hands on my belly and I sensed that his were trembling just as mine were minutes ago.

I opened my mouth. He sensed that and took his head away from my jaw and pierced his eyes into mine. The anguish was torturing his beautiful face and my hands heaved up, touching his pale cheeks.

He eagerly came closer and at that moment I froze. I didn't want more heartache. If I let myself into the moment, I would tear myself _and_ him further apart.

I returned my hands down, putting them in my lap. His features were even paler, the pain that was now written on his face, was _nothing_ compared to seconds ago. I could feel it in my core. It was in the air that was surrounding us.

'Our love, Bella. It was the one and only emotion that was strong enough to bring us together and it is the only power that is going to prevent anything or anyone from tearing us apart.', his lips were brushing against mine. His eyes were pleading as if he was in a dessert and I was water.

'It's not strong… enough, Edward.', I whispered against his trembling lips.

Edward took my shoulders in his arms and shook me carefully, but enough that my teeth scattered.

'How can… you… say that, Bella?! Bella, I love you!', he screamed desperate, gripping my shoulders tighter and putting my head on his chest. I let my body be in his hands, memorizing his touch.

'Bella, we have the rest of eternity to spend together! We've been through fire and ice, love. This is merely another _obstacle_ on our road!', his hand was stroking my hair and the other was at the small of my back, pushing me against his chest.

His heartbeat was going frantically. This wasn't the Edward I knew. I had never witnessed him so restless and desperate.

'Fate.', I mumbled against him.

'Yes?', he answered immediately, glad that I was at least responding now.

'Fate, Edward. Fate is against us. The world is against us. The odds are against us. The stakes are too _high_ this time.', my hands briefly enclosed my stomach while saying this.

'Bella, no! Bella, don't you see? It was not _fate_, it was a filthy, two-faced vampire who did this. Bella! Yes, fate _did_ play a role in our lives – it brought us _together_! And it will _keep_ us together. I am ready to fight forever if it means that I will be with _you_.'

I started sobbing below his ear and he hummed my lullaby before continuing to assure me with painful urge.

'Bella, it was Tanya and not fate who went to Italy. It was her who squealed Alice's vision to Aro. And of course it was _me_ who didn't tell you about her vision the day your hallucinations ended and we knew that you were pregnant.'

'Love, I may be a vampire, but also a man. I make mistakes. Forgive me for that. Forgive me that my mistake endangered our child.', he pressed me against him, kissing my hair hungrily.

'I thought that if I were the only one besides Alice who knew about her vision, there wouldn't be any danger for you, for you and our child. Not even Carlisle knew about it. We did tell Jasper, simply because he could feel Alice's apprehension, but he would never ever do what _Tanya_ did. He loves you too.', I felt a slight smile on top of my head.

'Bella, how could I have known? I had just had a fight with Tanya – thinking that she had attacked you maybe. She stormed off the house – as so did everyone else beside Alice and I. How, how could I have known that she overheard every little detail from Alice's vision?'

He began to rock me from side to side, the torment was even present in his arms. I wanted to tell him I didn't blame him. I wanted to tell him that… that I loved him, but I knew that if I did say it, he would hold me tight and then kiss me. He would persuade me to _think_ there was hope.

And I knew that there wasn't hope. _For us_.

'Bella, how could I've known that such an uncertain, distant _happening_ was going to trigger the Volturi? Bella, how on earth can a child be a _threat_ to them, to someone? The vision didn't even show that the child was _physically_ going to be a risk. It just showed us that it was going to be strong and… unique in its own way.'

'It was one of the most blurry visions I ever saw in Alice's mind. I didn't even think about it as an important issue when I first saw it. I should have known…'

He released me from his grip and stood up. His next move made me shiver.

Edward was on his knees and he grabbed my legs, holding on to them while whispering. His whispers, were _begs_ and I closed my eyes not wanting to witness him even for a second in this state.

He shouldn't _ever_ endure this.

I should never _let_ him feel so immensely guilty, but my throat was dry and my mind couldn't form a rational thought. The words were stuck in the back of my throat, almost making me choke.

Still with my eyes pushed closed, I heard him whimper:

'Alice visions are subjective. They can change and so is our future, Bella. They won't take our child away. I would never allow them near our baby _or_ you, love. You know that. I would never bring you in danger on purpose. I hid it from you, because it was something that was so… _far away_ and undecided – even Alice didn't take it seriously.'

'And it wouldn't haven been like this if it wasn't for _Tanya_.', his growl was so deep and sharp that I jumped on the bed and my eyes pumped open.

His eyes were searching mine, his hands were caressing my legs. It was a _crime_ to let him suffer so much. Yet, this confirmed once again that I was indeed a monster, destroying everyone and everything around me.

'Bella, as soon as this is over, I _will_ find her.', for the first time this morning, Edward's voice seemed a little calm, steady and sure.

I smiled when he talked about the situation we found ourselves in as if it was going to be… over.

'Bella, I promise that you everything will be fine! I won't let them get to the baby. As soon as Alice sees when they plan on coming, we will act. It will be alright, love. It will. _Believe me._ Everyone is already making plans and securing the house even better. Emmett won't even go to hunt faraway, so that if something changes, he'll be near us.'

Edward's eyes somewhat lit up at the thought of his big brother's willingness. He seemed somehow motivated now. He _had_ hope. And I didn't.

'Edward, why don't you just accept the fact?'

'What fact, love?', his gaze was restlessly trying to see through me.

'It doesn't matter if Alice's vision comes true or not. The Volturi _feel_ threatened and they _will_ do whatever they think is necessary to counter that threat. You can't just make things go away. You can't make _a deal_ with them. They are horrible and we both know to what lengths they are prepared to go.'

His face became grey again. He flinched at the harshness with which I had spoken. His hands left my legs and were on the floor, clenching the golden carpet. I knew that he didn't want me to see the expression on his face now.

Seeing him like this… It made me want to stick a knife in my heart if I knew I could inflict some damage in this way.

His pain was _more_ painful then _pain_. I fought hard not to scream.

The reality of the situation was revealing itself to him with its vast horror.

'Bella', he spoke while looking down at the carpet, his back was tensed, 'I need you. I love you. I love our baby.'

He stood up and he brought me onto my feet too. His hands were braided in my hair, bringing me just inches from his open mouth.

Edward's breathing was heavy and short – just like when somebody had been crying endlessly for hours and hours. For the first time he looked like _a boy_ who had tragically lost both his parents and had lived a harsh life. His guard was down and his fears had him in their grip.

He looked _so_ young.

'Bella, answer me _one_ question.', the breath that blew from his mouth was ice cold against mine lips.

'Of course.'

'Do you… do you still love _me_?', his voice was rough from agony.

This caught me by surprise. I winced when I saw doubt written on his face. How could he doubt my love? Each time my chest moved up and down, I felt a seizing pain present there.

'Edward, how could you ask me something like _this_?!', I shrieked with my eyes wide open, twisting my face between his palms, 'You are my reason for… _everything_! _I love you, Edward._ For _some_ reason you may not believe it, but I do love you. I _always_ have and always will.'

'Thank you, love.', he said calm, but the relief showed itself on the surface of his desperate eyes.

After that he attached his anxious lips to mine and we melted into each other. Their was no lust involved in this embrace. Only love. _Our love_ for each other.

And then I decided. I loved him and I needed to do what was _right_ for him – for once in my life.

After making up my mind I focused on his lips, his strong shoulder that had been my shelter for what felt my entire life, his scent which was the most familiar smell to me.

His lips were kissing my upper lip and I took his tongue gently between my teeth. I wanted Edward – to feel and taste him.

When the kiss ended Edward put his forehead against mine and after both our breaths steadied, he smiled and said:

'I think that destiny really approved of our kiss, because Alice is calling me from Jasper's study now. Do you want to come with me?', he sounded eager, but I knew that if I went with him, I would never achieve my plan, my first and only good decision.

'Love, could you go alone now. I, I really want to straighten up my mind first. Please.', my heart ached while speaking the lie.

'Sure, love. I'll be right back.'

With that he ran outside, taking one last glance at me while crossing the doorstep.

I tried to commit this wonderful being that _had been_ my husband to memory as vividly as I could.

Immediately after this, I run down the stairs, outside and run.

I just run. Somewhere. I needed to let him go. I loved him – that I did _not_ lie.

And that's why I had to leave him. I loved him.

My Edward, my only love.


	14. Shining Through

Summary:  
Just read it!

_No delay was intentionally done!!  
I was on a camping trip with my school and the results are a very, very bruised leg, bloody red eyes (ha!) from the sleep deprivation and tons and tons of unwanted insect bites!_

_Since chapter 13 I've never had received so many death threats in my life! So, hate mail is eagerly welcome compared to that! You guys have are the main reason why I dream about the different ways how to chop my head off! Of course everything is welcome! Thank you!_

**Shining Through**** (EPOV)**

'Edward, please talk to me! Say something, honey. I know it is hard, I know what you're going…'

'What? Are you going to actually imply you know what I am going through, Esme?! Just stop it and leave me alone! Is that so hard to do?'

I knew that my mother was the one and only person I had no _any_ right to yell at, but it's been a month since Bella left and all the rage _and_ sadness _and_ anxiety were spitting out now.

_One month_… The longest we've been apart since our wedding. Now I could finally comprehend Bella's emotional state when I left her – and it wasn't a nice feeling. I felt every nerve of my body tingle at the thought of her. Yes, she is a vampire and she is capable of taking care of herself, but I am not capable of taking care of _myself_. She was the one who always looked after me.

Funny how the roles had changed since her transformation. Even when she was more than ever thirsty and it was painful to hold out for even a couple of days, Bella took the role of a caring wife since day one and always backed me, looked after me, loved me _unconditionally_.

I'd been so self-absorbed, that I didn't see her own inner struggles. And now she left me. I wish I could hurt myself somehow, so that I wouldn't feel the _inner_ pain.

Right now it was the 31st day and the minutes were up by 16 just a second ago.

Bella, where are you, my Bella? Where haven't I searched for you?

I won't give up on us. I _know_ our love is strong enough and I will prove it to her. I will. I will love her for her and not take all she offers me and give only what I don't need. Nobody – no werewolves, no vampires, not even God will separate us.

Unless she doesn't love me anymore…

No! I didn't want to dwell on that thought. She sold her _soul_ in order to be with me. What more of an assurance can I get?

'_Please God, let everything be fine with my daughter. You've let them suffer enough already. Let me bear their burden.' _

As I came back to the present I sensed Esme's desperate thoughts. Her hands were slightly trembling on her waist and her mouth was a thin straight line. Once again I hated myself for acting so cruel to her.

My mother was sitting on my left side at the dining table in the living room. Alice was curved up on one of the love seats – her head pressed gently on Jasper's lap. She had closed her eyes and put her middle and index fingers on each side of her head. I knew she was once more checking on Bella. She did that each 5 minutes for the last month.

Still, she didn't see Bella making any specific decisions. When I was penetrating her mind and her greyish visions, all I could make out was my wife running endlessly. Without looking back. One time Alice saw her hunting down a man, but that was 10 days ago and since then she was running again.

'_Hmm, you know Edward when it comes to you and your wife I feel like the most stupid and normal human being on this earth! When it concerns any of your futures, then it's all just a shade of grey. Nothing is certain with you too! You're driving me insane!'_

I took Alice's posture in and saw her whole body tense and her jaw clench and unclench as she hopelessly tried to decipher any of Bella's intentions. Jasper's eyebrows narrowed together as he felt her tension, but he let it unsaid.

And then I saw her smile.

'_No, I was wrong. I was terribly wrong. There is one thing certain – for both of you. You love each other.' _

I didn't feel that I was smiling too. It was when Esme's unsure hand cupped my cheek that I felt the ends of my lips arcing in a smile.

'I am so sorry, Esme. I shouldn't use you as a sewer for my rage. I am sorry and I really love you, mom.', her eyes warmed up and she smiled now too.

'I know that, honey. You don't have to apologize for anything. Just have _faith_. We know she is fine. But Edward, give her time! She is fairly young and she is pregnant! _Pregnant_, sweetie. She has to come to terms with a lot of thing, but most importantly _herself_. And the fact that she had finally realized that is _good_.'

'You know she loves you more than anything in this whole wide world, Edward. But I will be extremely angry if you ever doubted her. Be supportive and help her through this time – don't betray her by thinking she gave up on you.'

'You know, right when she heard she was expecting your child she told me she wished she could cry for hours and hours – from happiness. And you know why?'

'Wh-why?', I whispered, locking my eyes with hers. She shook her head and laughed at my eagerness to hear it.

'Because now she is carrying a bit of you everyday inside her. Because no matter where she is, you are always _with_ her, _in_ her.', she took my whole face in her hands now and stroked my cheeks gently, just like a mother would do when her child is anxious and in need for comfort.

'She really told you that?', I began to jump on my chair. My feet were shaking from excitement and _relief_.

'Yes! Of course she did! Edward for someone so extremely smart and talented as you are, you can be very dumb whereas her love for you is concerned. No, actually you _both_ are stupid. Even Eleazar and Carmen are jealous of your bond and they've been together much, much longer.'

I took a few breaths in and looked at Jasper who had called on me.

'What's up, Jasper?'

'Emmett will be here with Rosalie in about 20 minutes. There's going to be a thunderstorm soon. Will you be game, tonight?'

'It's _better_ than sitting all day inside.', he added when sensing the disbelief on my face.

'No.'

'Edward, if I didn't think it was actually good for you, I wouldn't recommend it. Or are you afraid to _lose_?'

'It's not that, Jasper.', I smiled at the competitiveness of my brother. Emmett was no better for matter too.

'Come on, Edward…'

'No, Jasper.', I answered with a more sharp tone now, but that didn't scare him away. Of course not.

'Edward,…'

'Jasper, stop it. He won't go.', this time it was Alice.

Ah, my little all-knowing sister. Of course she saw the decision I made, which was triggered by Esme's _ode_ to Bella.

Now that I knew I couldn't possibly _lose_ her and that she was _safe and so_und, I had to take care of something. I had to take care after _my family_. It pained me to realize that I had wasted 31 days and 34 minutes until now, when I could have already solved all the barriers that blocked Bella and mine happiness until now.

Looking straight into the depths of Alice's pleading watch, I raised an eyebrow in her direction. I guess she was wrong _again_, because I was _sure_ that my decision was as _clear_ as daylight right now.

No any signs of grey in her mind this time.

'_Edward, this is wrong. There is another way.'_

She plopped on her feet without making any noise and within the fraction of a second so were Esme and Jasper. Thank God that my father was working the night shift otherwise this was going to become a huge scene.

I decided to hurry up before Emmett arrived, because he and Jasper could try to stop me.

'No Alice, this is not wrong. Just as Bella, _I_'ve come to terms with this trap that we're in and now that I am finally going to do the right thing – for the first time _not for me_, but my wife and child – you will not come in my way. Nobody will.'

'Edward, what's the matter?!', Esme screamed from behind my back.

'What is he planning on doing, Alice?', Jasper hugged Alice's waist and looked down at her while asking with the most composed voice possible given the edgy environment.

Just when she opened her mouth to tell him I cut her off.

'Alice, don't! Just so that you did _see_ this doesn't mean that you have _the right_ to squeal it to everyone.', I growled at her.

'He is going to offer himself to the Volturi in exchange for them leaving Bella and the child with peace.'

'NO!', Esme yelled, 'I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!'

'_How are you sure this is going to solve the problem?', Jasper thought._

'Jasper, I just know. Believe me.'

'I do.', he answered me simply.

This caught me entirely by surprise. I didn't even dream of having somebody backing me up. I quickly kissed Esme on her left cheek. She stood frozen on her feet, her gaze was distant and empty. Did she even notice me? She wasn't breathing at all and her hands were numb at her sides.

Alice had her jaw wide open and she quickly exchanged looks with her husband. They were so tuned to each other that wordless communication could express their feelings better than a thousand words.

She sighed heavily and headed for the stairs, taking Esme gently by her side. Jasper followed them closely and when they were at the bottom stair, I heard my sister's warning as loud and clear as if she'd had yelled it at me.

'_Edward, there's no turning back. At least there's no turning back where things won't go horrific if you back out on your promise. Once a Volturi for the rest of eternity a Volturi. Form here on I don't __see a future where we'll see each other again. But Bella is worth is a billion times and even more. I respect your decision and so does Jasper.'_

'Bye, Edward. It's been a pleasure and the highest honour to consider you my family. There may be clouds now, but yours and Bella's love is shining through.', when Alice voiced her final thoughts I heard her sob at Jasper's shoulder.

Esme was still quiet, leaning on Alice. I wanted to go and hug her, but I knew she wouldn't let me go if I did so.

And I had to let go. Let go of them, the incredible creatures that had been the closest thing to me… until Bella came. And Bella had to let go of _her_ family too. I wasn't sad, because I could endure anything as long as I was _with_ Bella. She was the only one that mattered to me. The faces of my family faded away when my mind caught sight of her. I knew that this was the _right_ decision.

I knew that Aro would agree with my deal.

'_Edward, I don't think I have to explain anything to you. It's been great to know you, brother. Now go before Emmett comes here… or Carlisle.'_

I just nodded at Jasper and after that I headed for the garage where I stepped inside the Aston Martin.

At the right was parked my silver Volvo and the sad feeling that washed over me now was so overwhelming that I had to take a few breaths before I started the engine and headed to Seattle – with a smile big _smile_ present on my face now. Because as soon as I had secured my child's safety I was going to be with my Bella again.

I knew it. I was sure. It was so simple now that I hit myself on the forehead with my right palm.

--

Once I drove into the multi-story parking lot, I headed slowly for the departure hall. It was very crowded there and I really doubted if I could get a ticket to Italy departing immediately. On my way to the automatic doors that were the entry to the airport, I picked dozens of different thoughts coming from all directions.

The humans were living such an easy, but also fairly _meaningless_ life. Only somebody whose dilemma was where to park his car – on the left or right spot – was _bound_ to be a human being. They were the most ignorant living creatures I've ever met.

I sighed in frustration and quit trying to block the silliness coming my way.

'_I wonder whether Greg will like my new tattoo on my neck. I did it all for him – it has his initials and mine too!' _

'_Who would win in a fight? Mighty Mouse or Micky Mouse?' _

'_I want sex!'_

'_How could this moron over there ignore me? I'mma gonna show him some decency!!'_

'_It's not fair! __I was like so much better then Patricia! And she was like not even good! I wanted to be in the cheerleading squad!! Urghh, it's like so frustrating and everything. I wonder what will happen tonight on Gossip Girl…Oh, it's so not fair. Life can be so cruel, I think.'_

'_If I wasn't going on this stupid vacation with all of my freaking family, then I could be playing World of Warcraft right now! I hate my life and this stupid family reunions.'_

'_Look at that pregnant girl over there. __It's like a new trend these days. In my time, if I even dared to kiss a boy, my father would have thrown me out of the house and disowned me straight away. This generation is not heading for a bright future. I can't stand seeing how they're tearing down everything we've built with our bare hands.'_

As I filtered all the thoughts on my way into the big hall, I froze in place. Just in front of the doors. My movements caused the mass of people behind me to stumble against each other. Their yells were thrown at me, but I didn't care.

I didn't care, because I was looking right where the _last_ train of thought had come from. As the automatic doors were going open and close each time a passenger went through them, I took glimpses of the most perfect face in the world.

Bella. My existence. My love. My soul.

Finally my patience ran flat and I crossed the threshold, now being just an inch away from her. There was nothing at the moment that prevented my eyes from this miraculous view.

I took her in – from bottom to top. When my eyes glided over her belly, I could see an obvious increase of her stomach. This moved me over the edge and I took her in my arms. I wanted to do a thousand different things, but started with the _most_ urgent one.

'Edward,…', she whispered in one breath.

God the sound of her voice was like magic to me. I wanted to shout when my name escaped her loved lips. But after I heard what I _wanted_, I brought her closer to me – some of the onlookers were whistling, others were murmuring angry threats.

When our lips finally met, I groaned from behind my throat. Her lips were the softest they've ever felt on mine and her tongue was putting down the fire that had tortured me for so long. It twirled itself around mine.

I was biting on her lip and so was she.

'Mommy, mommy what are these people doing there?'

'Just follow me, Max! And watch out when we near the escalators. Come here, let me take you.'

'But, mommy, look. This boy is... doing something with that beautiful girl. She is more pretty than you are, you know. And she doesn't have this hair above her mouth like you have. Although it is difficult to see. The tongue of the boy is there right now. Why?'

'Max, I said let's go! And I don't have hair there. _See_?'

'Yes. Now you don't. But daddy said you made them go away. It was something like cold fax or lax, I think. Maybe tax?'

I smiled at the child's perception. Only children were innocent, pure. And so was going to be _our_ child. But then better and nicer and smarter and cuter. It was going to be ours, which meant it was going to be _perfect_.

The kiss was still on fire and my hands were rubbing Bella's back now. Up and down. Up and down. She had her hands in my hair and her breasts were gently massaging my chest.

I felt drunk. Like I had too much from the wonderful floral wine that was my wife.

'Edward… I am so sorry. But I had… to. I had…to think and figure… things out. I love _you_! That's the only thing I know.', she said through moments when my tongue was outside, licking her upper lip.

By the time she whimpered she loved me, my breaths were ragged and I connected my forehead with hers.

'Bella, my Bella. I know. I love you, love.'

'I love you, Edward.'

'I love you, Bella.'

'I love you so _much_.', her voice tripped at the last word.

After that I felt her own tongue penetrate my mouth and I nibbled on it – causing her to whimper and tense.

Bella was pulling on my hair now, when a security guard neared us. He walked with measured steps towards us, but when I growled at him he chose a different direction, ignoring us completely.

'Let's go home, Edward. I want you to make love to me.', her hoarse voice was music to my ears.'

'I am not going home, Bella.', I answered directly. The truth shouldn't and couldn't be avoided now.

'Then… where are you going? Were you leaving me? Because if that's what you want then I…'

'Bella, hush, love. I was going to buy a ticket to Italy.'

My eyes were connected with hers and she understood instantly the meaning behind my words. After a long pause she said firmly:

'I am coming with you.'

'Okay.'

'What? You're not going to lecture me about safety measures and my being a magnet for accidents?', she giggled when I stroked her right cheek.

'No, I am not. But I don't think that neither one of us is going somewhere now.'

'Why?', her eyes were as innocent and enticing as the first time I ever met her.

'There's going to be a thunderstorm for at least 4 hours. Come with me.'


	15. Edward's Reflexes

Summary:  
**Sex, sex, sex and only sex this chapter!  
****WARNING**: **This is a graphic lemon. If the previous ones were hard to read then be warned!**

After all they've been through, Bella and Edward definitely have to release their tension. Don't you think?

**Edward's ****Reflexes (EPOV)**

As I was driving out of the parking lot and to the main street I held Bella's hand in mine the whole time. It was a very busy street since everyone was heading to the airport and I hated the fact that I couldn't watch her face during the trip.

Even given that I was a vampire I had punched myself up to 10 times now – I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming of her! When it finally sank in, my throat seemed to have thickened and all I could say until now was 'I love you'. She had giggled and kissed me as a response, which made my heart skip an unneeded beat.

She loved me too. That's all I needed.

At the first possibility given, I turned right so that I could avoid the busy traffic. Now I was looking at her just like a cocaine addict looks at a drug dealer who is holding a couple of grams of that sacred material.

Bella was looking at me too and her gaze was just as powerful and _demanding_ as mine. Her eyes explored my face and then returned to my thirsty eyes.

I was thirsty – for _her_! The fact that blood no longer circulated through her veins didn't lessen my thirst for her. I wanted _all_ of her: her mind, her body. She was mine and I wanted to reassure her _and myself_ of this fact.

I longed for her and I _would_ have her.

I broke my stare reluctantly and increased the speed as hard as the tight street would allow me. My destination was a hotel just two blocks away.

As I drove I felt her hand on my cheek. She caressed me which such tenderness that I nearly melted away by her slightest touch.

'Edward, love, we have _time_. Why are you so hurried?'

'We don't have time, love. Whereas you're concerned I never seem to spend enough time with you. It's _never_ enough.', I said with my eyes still on the road, but her stare was so strong that I could _physically_ feel it. It was concentrated on me.

'I feel the _same_ way about you. Though we do have _forever_. Don't forget that. The rest of _eternity_ is waiting for us.', her voice was quiet, but _urgent_ and I knew that _she_ knew what I was planning on doing _to_ her and where I was going.

During the time we were apart there had been so many questions I wanted to ask her. Right now none of them seemed significant enough to voice them out loud. The peaceful and erotic silence that was present in the car was more satisfying then a dozen explanations. Besides, I knew why she did it.

She left me for me. She wanted me to be safe. Just like _I_ had done, now so many years ago. And _I _knew that Bella understood that staying away from each other wasn't an option. Just like _I _understood it back then.

When we were apart we were in danger. When we were together we were in _grave_ danger, but we still had each other then and this made all perils fade away. They seemed so trivial in moments like this...

Nothing else mattered to me now. I didn't seek answers, I sought _her_. I wanted to be _close_ to her, _connected_ with her. Her body would give me everything that I needed. And I needed her _essence_.

As I dwelled inside my mind, I could see the hotel in the distance. The building was higher then any other around which made it look like a skyscraper. Quickly I headed to the main entrance and stopped in front of the shiny, golden doors.

'Bella, love go and get us a room and I'll park the car.'

If she hadn't jumped out of the car immediately, then I would have devoured her at this same moment. My whole body tensed when looking at how the wind played with strays of her long, chocolate brown locks.

She came to my door and when I opened the window as fast as I could she came closer and murmured in my ear:

'Hurry up, Edward.', her voice was coming deep from her throat. To human ears it would have been just something like a roar.

'I thought you said we have forever?', I licked her ear while saying this and she shivered from pleasure. Her red eyes were turning a dark shade of burgundy now.

'Still that doesn't mean it's enough.'

With this she bit hard on my ear in return and headed for the reception. On her way in, the guards standing on each side of the doors we really playing with my patience. If I wasn't in a hurry they would have been already dead for thinking _these_ thoughts about my wife.

I growled angrily and drove the Vanquish inside the parking lot. Once outside I ran so fast inside the hotel's main hall that nobody even noticed me. When I stopped in front of the woman at the big reception counter, she jumped from shock – she hadn't see me coming. After she calmed down – there were _tears_ blinking in her eyes – she asked me:

'May I help you with something, sir?', her heart was pounding in my ears. It was like a jet about to take off.

'Yes, you can. Umm, could you tell me in which room I can find Mrs. Cullen, please?'

'We don't have a Mrs. Cullen here, sir. Are you sure about the name. Maybe it was something familiar? Maybe Calen? We do have a Mrs. Calen.'

It was my turn to look shocked now, but when the receptionist counted in her head everyone who checked in today, her mind passed through a certain lady I was looking for.

'No, no it's not Calen. I was confused. In fact I'd like to know where Mrs. Mason resides.'

'Oh, well let me see.', she quickly moved her finger through the long list with names on the desk, 'Mrs. Mason has reserved the King Suite. It is on the last floor. It easy to find – it's the only suite on that floor.'

'Thank you very much.', just as I wanted to run to the last floor, she asked me nervously:

'Would you like me to inform Mrs. Mason of your arrival, sir?'

'No, no! Certainly not.'

When the lady's eyes grew suspicious and she thought of calling in the guards, I added quickly:

'She already knows that I'll be _visiting_ her today. As a matter of fact, I am running _late_.', I laughed to myself when saying the _truth_ for the first time.

'That's fine then. Have a nice time, sir!'

'Oh,_ I_ will!', I winked at her and she fell from her chair.

This was the opportunity to set off to Bella, so I ran up the stairs to the 11th floor. I was there in 2 seconds.

When I reached the luxurious door, my whole body tensed when I saw that Bella had put her underwear between the door and the frame so that it stayed open. Well, that spared me some time. Now I could begin with the real work right away.

I opened the door and ahead was a spacious room which was filled with flowers, love seats, a big flat screen and a glass round table. On my left there was a door all covered in red roses, which was also open – the sleeping room.

In half a second I went there and upon opening the door I saw to my surprise that Bella wasn't anywhere around – she was in the shower. Heated steam was coming from again another door that connected the sleeping room with the bathroom.

I quickly removed my clothes as quiet as I could. When I reached for my jeans, I noticed the big round spot on my jeans. This was nothing compared to my boxers which were soaking wet and felt impossibly tight now. I removed them carefully and was amazed to see that my member was _still_ dripping venom. It was nowhere near calming down, so I just headed for the bathroom.

The _only_ person who could calm me now was having a _hot_ shower.

Inside the bathroom, Bella was in the enormous shower cabin with her back against the door. As I followed the streaming water gliding down her back and legs, I felt spasms in my lower stomach.

The glass doors of the cabin opened without any noise and I stepped inside the cabin, my body just an inch away from Bella, who was still with her back against me, not noticing me. At least that's what I _thought_.

Just when I inhaled silently her scent, she turned slowly around and her hands started massaging my tensed shoulders.

'I thought you were never going to act. Are you afraid to _touch_ me, Edward? I am still the _same_.', with this she moved aside and made place for me so that the water was now flowing over me too.

I couldn't answer her immediately. She had me in her aura completely. There were her breasts which were moving in a rhythm I found extremely erotic and her legs which were _shining_ from the water. Her body was playing with my mind at a very high rate. The images that were flowing in my mind were far from what _a gentleman_ should envision.

'If I were you I wouldn't worry about my _reactions_, Bella. Whenever I see your body, my reactions are more like _reflexes_. I just wanted to surprise you, love. I guess that's out of the picture.', my hands removed strands of hair that had fallen over her breasts. By my touch she whimpered unwillingly and her nipples grew between my fingers.

'Well, not _entirely_ out of the picture. You can still surprise me. You can surprise me as _hard_ as _you_ want.', her hands were gripping the places where they had massaged just seconds ago. I smelled her awakening between her perfect, long legs.

I put my hands on each side of her waist and brought her closer to me. My member had become steel hard now and was pressing against the lower of her stomach. When Bella felt how urgent my _desire_ for _her_ was, all of the muscles in her stomach clenched in a tight knot.

'As _hard_ as _I_ want?', it was my turn to massage her now. My hands moved in short, circular movements on her waistline. This caused friction between her already bigger stomach and my member.

'As hard as you want. Of course you can also surprise me as _deep_ as _you_ want.'

'Hmm, I'd not thought about that really.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, at least not at first. But based on _your_ response I know _you_ have.'

'Yes, I have.'

'Have you thought about something else, too? That _I_ should know of? Anything _specific_?'

She was biting on her lips when she stepped aside and eyed me from toes to top. Her eyes lingered longer on my shoulders and then she sighed while licking her sore lips.

'Yes, I have thought about _many_ things. But I don't think it's a good idea to let you in _the know_.', she smiled the most sincere smile.

'Why is that?', it was my turn to laugh now. Her mood was definitely contagious.

'Because a wife shouldn't think such things about her husband.', her face was very serious now, there wasn't even a trace of laughter left.

'Well, how do you _know_ that what you're thinking is _wrong_? Tell _me_ and I will tell _you_ whether it actually is wrong… or _not_.'

'I already know it's _not_ wrong.'

'Then what's the predicament?'

'It's not wrong. It's _bad_.', Bella eyed me again.

Darn. Why couldn't I read her mind. Even after the 23 years we've been together now, I couldn't get over this glitch in her system. And in situations like this it was driving me insane.

'Are you still angry you can't hear my thoughts, Edward?'

'A little.'

'A little, huh? Isn't it actually bad of _the husband_ for him to want to hear his wife's secret desires? It doesn't sound very gentlemanly-like to _me_. _Shame_ on you, Edward.'

'When I think of you I have _no_ shame. In fact, I have no _boundaries_.'

The hot water was streaming all over us, but I nor she seemed to be aware of it. I put my hands again on her waist. It was my turn to take a peek at her body. Again she noticed it right away and she let her index finger dwell on my chest. The sensation was amazing. I couldn't comprehend how she could control me by doing so little.

'I guess you have thought about some things too, Edward. Am I right?'

'Of course you're right. Is there _a reason_ you ask?'

'I am just curious. That's all.'

'That's _all_?'

'I guess.', if she only had an idea how she tempted me by acting so innocently, then she wouldn't even _dare_ provoke me like that.

'Do you want me to _show_ you?', while saying this my member enlarged itself and Bella gasped in surprise.

'So… you really have no… shame?', her voice was breaking off and she couldn't stop staring where my hard penis was pushing against her stomach. It was twice as big now.

'_All_ my fantasies are about _you_. And as I mentioned earlier I have no shame whenever _you _are concerned.'

'Or boundaries.', Bella said and her eyes twinkled for a moment when she heaved her head to me.

'Yes, I said that _too_. But let us not stray from my… proposal.', I locked her gaze until she looked away, the hot water streaming down her cheeks, all the way to her tensed breasts.

'Show me. Surprise me.', her voice was low, but I heard her desire even in her vocal cords.

After that I didn't think about my movements. They were all _reflexes_.

My hold of her waist tightened and I turned her around so that her _back_ was facing me. Still gripping her tight I pushed her against the marble tiles of the cabin. At first Bella was shocked and didn't know what my intentions were, but when she got it she pushed her hands onto the tiles and spread her legs further apart – granting me _total_ access to her.

Only the sight of Bella in this position was enough to make me cum.

I came closer to her. Now she was between the wall and myself – she couldn't even squirm an inch. My left hand caressed her thigh and the other went down between her legs. With every inch I got closer to her core, she was panting against the tiles and gripping them as hard as she could. At one point I could see a long vertical scratch under her hand.

Once at the centre of her desire I took my time and began to gently stroke her heated folds in circles. The big, swollen bud was easy to find. I took it between my index finger and thumb and rubbed it _rough_.

Bella reacted immediately. Her whole lower body began to tremble in ecstasy and she pushed her butt against my steel shaft. But now that I finally had her, I wanted to take my time.

I wanted to show her that she was mine and nobody else's. I wanted to feel her strong shatters beneath my body.

I pushed her ass back against the tiles and put my middle finger inside her. Instantly my breath stopped when I felt how wide her entrance had become. It was as if she wanted to swallow me.

I couldn't take it any longer. I forget any plans about teasing and took my hand out of her. Bella was once again _the one_ in charge – even if she didn't _know_ that. And I made a promise to myself that I would _never_ let her know how easy she could wind me around her finger.

My hands were on both her thighs and without any delay I pushed myself further and further into her. She seemed _and felt endless_.

With my initial push I had unlocked our urges and needs and now we were moving in the most erotic and beautiful rhythm ever.

Each time I penetrated her I saw her whole body heave up against the tiles and her pants and moans were getting louder and louder now. They stimulated me to continue the set rhythm and go harder _and_ faster _and_ deeper.

I removed my hands from her thighs and let them wander to her breasts, cupping them as my body formed itself against hers. It was as if we were one.

The water was a perfect lubrication and Bella was moving against the wall with the same speed as I was fucking her.

Up and down the wall. In and out of her.

'Edward…', she turned her head slightly on her right so that I could hear her better. Her moan was hoarse and heavy.

'Tell me what you want, Bella?'

'I want you… to do to me… _exactly_ what _you_ had imagined in your… vision.'

With that I lost control and pushed my legs between hers so that my rock hard shaft could enter her with its entire length. The whimpers that followed this were music to me. It made me want her even more.

As I was entering her again and again I thought about Bella's words.

How I wanted to do exactly what I had imagined for so long! Thinking about the things I could to do her made me accelerate the tempo and her moans were now _screams_.

The tiles around her were all broken in two's without any exceptions. It was a wonder how they could still remain on the soaking wall.

I began to decrease my speed. This triggered Bella right away.

She disconnected her nails from the wall and moved her arms back, trying to grip me and push me inside her again. I laughed in her ear and promised her:

'Don't worry, love. I am not going anywhere. In fact you may _wish_ for me to go _away_ after I'm _finished_ with you. But I can tell you that you've unleashed the monster in me and there's no turning back now. You can't _escape_ me, Bella.', I growled every word against her back, while licking every bare spot I could reach with my eager tongue.

As I licked lower and lower I went on my knees. Once my tongue got to her butt, I heard her moan against the wall, shaking from desire.

'I don't want to escape _you_, Edward. You can do what _you want_ to do to me. I'm _your_ prisoner.', her voice hit a very high note when saying the last word.

'Be _careful_, Bella.', I licked just above her butt now, in the small of her back, 'You don't have _any_ idea what you're wishing for.'

'Then _show_ me what I've just wished for! _Please_ Edward, continue!'

I got to my feet again and shook her away from the wall. Bella turned around and before she could even say something my mouth locked with hers.

This wasn't a kiss. If somebody could see as now, then he would think that two enraged and wild creatures were fighting the ultimate battle. Both mine and her tongue wanted to pierce the other's hot mouth and this caused clashes after clashes.

It was turning me on with every movement. I wanted to do to her whatever I wished. Bella was _mine_.

I took her in my arms bridal style and without even stopping the shower I exited the bathroom and within a second put her gently onto the bed – it had red sheets and the contrast between this colour and Bella's pale skin was amazing.

She was looking at me, awaiting my access with every heavy breath she took. I gently caressed her thighs causing her to moan my name and then spread her legs as far as I could. After I positioned myself at her deliciously smelling opening, I put each hand on the sides of her head, not wanting to fall on her stomach.

Bella found this position perfect. Like this she had enough space for her hands to roam over my chest and even further – where I wanted her most. After she stroked my member from my base all the way to its head and then licked my venom off her soft fingers, I couldn't take it any longer and I entered her.

With each thrust I picked up the pace. Her groans and moans were increasing too. Soon low, hard growls were escaping my throat as well.

I wanted her to feel the strongest pleasure ever, so I buried my face in her hair, straightened my hands on each side of her head and began pumping her. As _fast_ as I've _ever_ had. The bed was making dangerous shrieks with each of my thrusts.

The friction between our bodies was the most amazing feeling ever. Each time I went in I felt her walls making way and swallowing my hard and tensed shaft eagerly.

In and out, in and out.

Our movements were the very proof of _perfection_. Every little move, every touch, every caress was _synchronized_ so that we both had extreme pleasure. It was the seventh heaven.

Bella was mumbling something to herself while her hands were everywhere over my chest. I smiled to myself. I could never understand how my chest or shoulders could give her such excitement.

With my head buried in her wet locks, I smelled both her juices and her scent. Even her blood hadn't had such an tasty smell.

After a few minutes I felt her spasms in every corner of her body when waves of pleasure flowed through her nerves. Bella arched her back so that my chest collided with her tender and tensed nipples.

When my own strong orgasm came, I didn't even think of stopping. I had a promise to fulfil. _I_ wasn't _finished_ with _her_.

Bella was now laying on the bed with her eyes closed. She was sighing happily, a large smile present on her face now.

I snuck closer to her, taking her right nipple between my teeth. Her breaths stopped and she clasped her legs together – no doubt feeling _the same weakness_ there just as I did.

'_Edward… Edward…_', she was repeating.

'Bella, you're really hurting my ego. I thought you wanted me to take you as _hard_ as _I_ could.'

'You did _take_ me, Edward. And it was amazing! _Amazing_…', I had no idea whether the last word was meant to tell me how amazing it had been or whether my tongue felt amazing on her nipple right now. _Both_ ways worked for me.

'Thank you for the compliment, love. But I'm _not_ finished!', I growled from the back of my throat when my member started growing again with the speed of light.

'You're _not_?', she jumped on the bed, sitting very close to me now.

I couldn't stop the next burst of laughter coming from my mouth when seeing her surprised face. I smelled her arousal again and when I glanced down between her legs I saw her juices flowing out of her. My member heaved itself as high as it could now and it was _her_ turn to smirk devilishly.

'_No_, I am not. As you undoubtedly can _see_.'

'Oh, I _see_.'

I lowered my head and without further warning started to drink the juices that had escaped her vagina. When, unfortunately, they were finished I placed my mouth at her opening and started sucking out every remaining drop there. With each gulp Bella spread her legs further. When there was nothing left to consume I got on my knees on the bed and within a friction of the second I got Bella on all fours.

Even as a vampire she looked fragile to me. She was so light that I could hold her with only one hand.

Letting all of my inhibitions go, I hovered over her and took her from behind. Bella screamed – she was immensely tight and combined with my huge, steel-hard shaft it was bound to hurt. But I couldn't stop even if she _begged_ me now. _All_ of my boundaries were down and nothing could make me stop this pleasure.

As I continued to propel deeper and deeper, my erection grew bigger and my venom was flowing around my shaft, coming out of her anus. These movements were slower, but _deeper_. Never had I taken her _so deep_. _Ever_.

After a while Bella began go groan and what I saw next made me really think about Bella's _own_ dirty desires.

I couldn't believe it. My wife, my Bella was pleasuring herself with four fingers as I was fucking her as hard as I could from behind. Now I _knew_ that the initial screams were not from pain, but because she got finally what she _wanted_.

I decided to lend her a hand – _literally_! I enclosed her waist with my right hand and continued to force my shaft in and out, while my other hand went to Bella's and entered her vagina together with hers.

Again I was amazed how large she had gotten and I gripped her hand with mine. Now I was guiding her hand in and out while still continuing to fuck her from behind. I settled the tempo with which I penetrated her at the same speed as when my hand led hers inside her.

Each of our thrust was met with impatience from the other. We both were insatiable. Even _forever_ wasn't going to be enough and this thought scared me. Since the day we met, to our wedding, until now it felt as if we were still these two persons who against all odds fell in love and are still in the process of getting to know each other.

After a while I took Bella's hand outside her swollen folds and lead it behind all the way to my mouth where I sucked her delicious juices off her fingers. My legs were moving back and forth so fast that I could see each outlining of my muscles stretch and release at a rapid speed.

She on her turn lead her hand – after I finally released her from my own – to the place where we became one and swapped all of my venom that had poured out of her anus and then let her tongue work its way around her beautiful fingers.

When the end came, this time we both screamed from pleasure and when Bella fell onto the bed, I collapsed my body next to hers. She cuddled her head in my shoulders and was outlining the muscles of my chest with her right hand.

The expression of her face was so childlike now, that nobody would _ever_ believe me if I told them what kind of a seductive devil she'd been just moments ago.

This other, sexual side of her was _meant_ only for _me_ to witness and experience and I loved it that way.

'Thank you, love.', I whispered in her ear.

'_You_ know you are _always_ welcome. But for what this time?', her eyes met mine and I smiled in contentment.

'For giving your soul to me.'

After that we kissed all night long while the storm outside destroyed everything that came along its path. But I didn't care. Bella was safe in my embrace and that's all that mattered to me.


	16. Different Paths

Summary:  
Surprise, surprise! Especially **the end**!  
R&R would really make my day. Please.

**Different Paths (BPOV)**

'I've missed you.', I whispered, while resting my head on the soft pillow.

Edward laughed – the most _perfect_ sound in the world. His smile was making me weak in the knees and I was glad that I was still laying in bed. I hoped that these clumsy, _human_ reactions were a result of my pregnancy and not something I'd brought into my second life.

'I've missed you too.', he said and looked at me through his shoulder. His voice was so persuading that even a total stranger would fall for that.

He stood by one of the huge windows and was dressing himself with the grace of a god. He _was_ a god. The muscles of his steel back were perfectly visible under his white T-shirt and the jeans he put on were outlining his strong, but yet refined legs. I sighed in content and spread my arms around the bed.

Before my mind traveled way too far and I lost myself into the memories of the previous night, I sat up in bed and eyed him suspiciously. After we had finished _showing_ the other how much we'd missed each other, I had _tried_ to talk with Edward about our future. Of course he had then begun kissing me and we were up for _round 2_ of the bonding process. It was even better then the previous time – just 10 minutes prior to that.

No, don't go _there_ Bella! Silly, silly, silly me! Edward was dazzling me even unconsciously and I found it hard to keep a clear mind since this morning. The erotic images were flowing into my brain each time I took a glance of my husband. And the _sensations _he had brought me…

'Edward, come here.', I murmured before I lost it completely.

He turned to look at me immediately, while tying his shoes and in his eyes I could see what he was planning on doing next.

'Oh, no! No, no, no! It's not fair! I know what you're doing and it won't work. No… No!', my voice was slightly trembling and when Edward felt the uncertainty in my voice combined with my desperate attempt to fight off his charms, he burst into laughter on the ground.

I looked from the bed at the shaking body on the floor. I set my mouth in pout-mode and asked:

'And may I know what is so funny?'

Edward stopped his fit straight away and was in one swift second at my side. I thanked my heightened senses, because otherwise I would be on the way to the nearest hospital now – after suffering a stroke from his ultra fast approach.

'You know, years ago I had said that you should probably go and consult a shrink. To see whether you have some sort of a personality disorder. But now I actually am sure that you do.'

He was doing his best now not to burst out again. The corners of his lips were at the point to erupt. Edward didn't look at me, his gaze was concentrated somewhere on the ground. When he thought it was safe to breath and meet my angry face, he talked with the widest grin I had ever seen present on his face.

'Bella, love, when you talked about something being unfair… what did you mean by that?', yes, he did have a multiple personality disorder.

His eyes were begging mine for an answer – he was working his magic on me again. Of course I felt the urge to snap back at him again, but I knew that there were things that were far beyond laughter and they concerned the _three_ of us – directly. He must have seen the sudden seriousness in my features, because he let go of his mock face immediately. His hands cupped my thighs through the blankets and he waited for me to begin.

I exhaled noisily before I began my interrogation.

'Edward, why Italy? I know I haven't been around when I _should_ have. And I also know that I am the main reason for you to go to such extreme measures. Still, why the Volturi?'

'I want you to know that I left you… for _you_. Without me nobody would come search here. And I know how you feel. The same way I felt when… well, you know. But you must believe me.'

His eyes were definitely pleading with mine now. He wanted me to continue even though I was certain he knew exactly why I had run away that morning. Edward was once again insecure of my love for him and he wanted me to assure him of my reasons for leaving him – that my leaving him was _not_ based on the fact that I didn't love him. I didn't mind that, I was more than eager to tell him thousands and thousands of times how much I loved _him_. How much I _loved_ him at this very moment.

It still astonished me how hesitant he was about me. How could he think that my love for him wasn't sincere? Did Edward really believe that _I_ was about to leave him someday? That I wanted to become a vampire because of the endless _time_? And not because I loved _him_? It pained me to know that such thoughts had crossed his mind, but when I looked back at our first years together I was completely able to feel for him.

There were times _then,_ when I was sure _I_ didn't deserve him. In fact, sometimes I still do…

'Bella, please tell me.', he said after holding my trembling hand in his.

'What do you want me to tell you, Edward?', I didn't even dare to blink, afraid he might disappear.

'You know what.'

Yes, I knew. I knew what he wanted to hear me say.

'Edward, love, when I stormed out of the house I hit almost every tree in the forest, because your face was the only thing in my mind. There were more than a billion times when I'd stop suddenly and ran back, but then I nailed my feet on the ground and waited until this _painful_ craving went away. At times I stood on one spot for days. I didn't even notice how the days morphed into nights.'

'During these _31 days_', I smiled when I saw in his eyes that he had counted the days too and that _he _was astonished himself that I had counted them as well, 'I was merely a ghost. I came a week ago fairly near the house – but not deciding whether I should run or not, because otherwise Alice would 'see' me. I saw Emmett and Jasper throw you out of the basement and make you go hunt with them.'

'You don't even have the _slightest_ idea what toll seeing you so sad and so distant had on me.'

'_You_ were there?', he whispered into my shaking hand. His hands were not very steady now also.

'Yes.', I swallowed a couple of times and lifted my hand to caress his tormented face. He was more than willing and came closer, allowing me to touch his worried face easier.

'Yes, I was. I was at the point of _madness_. I wanted to scream and run to you… and hold you! That night I went to Port Angeles and hunted a man down. After that I was merely wandering the streets from day to day.'

'Edward, you were a lot stronger than me. I can't even figure out how you stayed in Alaska for _so_ long when you… left me. For me the last moth was unbearable. Each day was becoming…', just when I was searching for the right words Edward whispered next to my lips.

'Harder, excruciating, agonizing, heartbreaking. I _know,_ Bella.'

'I am glad you understand me, Edward.'

We both laughed at our own stupidity. It was so simple and so clear. We were meant for each other – no matter what. There was no use in fighting against _it_.

'Bella, promise _me_ something.', his lips were brushing against mine while saying this.

'Anything.', I blurted out. His breath made me drop any coherent thought and I pressed my lips against his.

Before I knew it, my body was pulled from under the sheets and I was now cradled in his lap on the bed. His hands were roaming on my naked body and my own were tracing each line on his marble.

The kiss was tender, but also very demanding. We both wanted to feel the other's love and cure each other. Yes, we were sick. Lovesick. We were obsessed with each other and only the notion of being apart was nauseating.

My lips were crushed by his now and I found my retreat against his chest. While I rested my head there, his hands encircled my back. He rocked us back and forth. I had forgotten that I was naked, but that didn't bother me. His touch on my skin was the only thing that could put down my ever burning desire for him. It calmed me down. And him too.

'Will you promise me, Bella?', he asked, resting his chin on my hair.

'Anything, Edward. Anything.', my voice was firm now, because I was certain there was nothing I wouldn't refuse him.

'Go back home, to Alaska, while _I_ pay the Volturi a visit.'

I choked after he finished his sentence. Had I been in a blurry, dream-like state just seconds ago, then now it felt like I had suffered a drug overdose. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably in his lap and I was gasping for air even though I didn't need a single breath. Edward's hold tightened around me and he began singing my lullaby. I let myself be soothed like a baby, while I tried to grasp how he had lured me into his trap.

'_No_, Edward.', I said quietly.

He didn't answer me, but instead continued rocking me in his arms. I tried to untie myself from his steel grip, but each time I made a move he squeezed me further into his chest.

'I will _not_ let you go, Edward.', I breathed against his neck. This time he did answer, but his response only made it worse for me.

'You _promised_ me, love. And if you don't keep your promise, then how can I be sure that you'll keep your other promises?'

'Which promises?', I asked quickly, while trying to remember any recent promises I'd made. I couldn't think of any.

'At the altar. When you promised to love me forever.', his voice was as smooth as that of an experienced con artist.

'Edward, you know damn well that _I_ love you! And that I'll love you forever!'

'Of course I do. After all, you made a promise before me and God that you _will_ love me – in good _and_ bad times! Naturally, if you now break the promise you made a few minutes ago the pledge you made before God could be broken as well. How could _I_ feel certain then that you will love me forever?', Edward murmured this so fast, that it sounded like he was talking to himself.

'You know you're talking nonsense, right?', I said against his neck. I saw him swallow before Edward answered me. This time there was no any silkiness or murmuring. He spoke loud and clear, with persistence that made me shiver.

'I am as serious as I can _be_, Bella. Looking back on my giving in at the airport and allowing you to _think_ for even a moment that you will come with me is making me ill. I can't justify this action and I am sorry for deceiving you and letting you believe you'll come with me.'

'Honestly, Bella, how could you just suppose that I would let you near these monsters while you're carrying _my_ child?'

'You seem to forget that it is _my_ child too, Edward.', I said stern, shocked by his severe tone.

He sighed and kissed my hair. Even now Edward didn't loosen his iron hold on me and I was squashed between his muscled chest and steel arms, but I didn't attempt to escape him now. I knew that Edward was just as stubborn as I was and this meant that he was going to go to Italy – _without_ me. Yes, I could easily catch the next flight and meet him there, but what was the point when he didn't _want_ me with him?

Instead of struggling in his arms, I pressed my bare breasts again him now. This caused even the minimal oxygen to escape my lungs. I kissed his neck and down his collar bone and told him:

'You don't have to do this, Edward.'

He ignored my plead and put one finger under my chin so that he lifted my face and I met his stare. There was something unusual about him now. It was the first time that I didn't _know_ Edward. His whole posture was tense and I knew that he was ready. Ready to do what _he_ thought was right. He wanted to protect his family and I was scared for everyone who dared stand in his way – including _myself_.

'Edward, talk to me. You're freighting me.'

Directly after I voiced my mind, he began kissing my face while his finger was still pulling my head up. His mouth kissed my eyelids, my forehead, my nose, my cheeks and then his lips locked mine in a passionate embrace.

He _was_ talking to me now. This kiss was telling me more than a thousand words and his hands, which were stroking strands of my hair all the way to the small of my back, were backing up whatever he was telling me at the moment.

His tongue was urgent and required my immediate response when he entered my warm mouth. My own tongue seem to go and turn at his own accord, because whenever Edward brutally examined my mouth, it was calming him right away. It knew how to satisfy Edward and his urges. When Edward reluctantly pulled back and pierced my eyes, I noticed how dark his eyes had become.

'Edward, you must hunt, love.'

'I know, love.', he moved away a lock of my hair that had fallen over my left eye and added, I am sorry I scared you, love. I love you.'

'I love you too.', I said, on the verge of a breakdown.

'You certainly don't sound excited about it.'

'I love you, Edward. You know that.', I grazed his arm.

'I know that.'

'Bella, love, it would really help me if you weren't loathing the situation as much.'

'Well, given the fact that you will go _alone_ to Europe, it would be nice of you to at least _let_ me stay here, don't you think?', he chuckled at my angry response and shook his head.

'You feel bossed around and you don't like it.', he said like a professor who was writing down the results of an experiment.

'Just a tad.', I grimaced, 'So, will Edward All Mighty, let me stay?'

'No.', laughter was playing in his eyes.

'Well, it was worth the shot. Don't you think?', now he couldn't hold it in and burst out chuckling.

I _hoped_ he felt pain from it.

'Yes, it was definitely worth the shot. And Bella, love, I am not all mighty.'

'Really? Based on every crazy and unbelievable thing you've done so far and you plan on _doing_ – it is very easy to make that mistake. But will you bother to tell me why?'

'Yes, I will.'

'Well, don't keep me waiting. I might even go in labor from the anticipation.', with an enormous smirk playing on his devilish face he answered me:

'Bella, if I were the All Mighty, then I would spent the rest of eternity making love to you.'

From here on, it all happened very fast. Maybe because of my reluctance or because time had the terrible _habit_ to go at an ultra high speed when you were spending your last hours with the man you loved?

--

Once at my gate, Edward looked in trance. He saw nothing else – only me.

'I _hate_ being away from you!', he growled at the direction of the stewardess who was opening the gate now.

'Take me with you then.'

'Nice try, Bella.'

'Still, it was nothing but a try and it will remain that way.'

'Bella, we will be together soon. Safe.', his eyes were smoldering.

'Edward, you are going to Italy. How on earth can that be safe?', I shrieked when I thought of my Edward in that horrible castle.

'Don't worry…'

'What? I shouldn't worry about you?', I cut him off and glared at him.

'Yes, you shouldn't. You must take care of _yourself_ and _our_ baby at home. Bella, even if you don't like it, you must hunt more often.'

'You must hunt too , Edward. Your eyes are very dark.', I stroked his cheeks.

'I will, love.'

Edward caressed my big belly and after we kissed for what felt an _unfairly_ short amount of time, the stewardess called all passengers to start boarding the plane. My knees felt as if they were made from French cheese and before I could collapse on the floor, Edward led me to the check-in.

'_Please_, don't go, Edward. Please. Come _with_ me. Let's go _home_ and raise our child there.'

'That's _exactly_ what I will take care of, love.'

With that he surrendered me to another stewardess who had come from the plane now and after instructing her about my 'state', he kissed me and left…

Edward left. I stared after him for as long as possible, but after a while I gave in and let myself be carried inside the aircraft.

During the whole flight, the stewardesses had been pleading with me to eat some food, because I was looking really _pale_. Of course food was also very important for the baby – they told me! I declined every served meal they offered me and had my eyes closed during the entire flight, while Edward's face swam inside my mind. It took a whole lot of me not to rip the whole plane into shreds and run back to my husband.

After the captain announced proudly that we were nearing Anchorage, I tried to think of my home in the middle of the forest and under layers of thick, white snow. I smiled when remembering how I had spent my first and _wild_ years there – running from and to the forest on a daily basis.

Yes, it was definitely the most perfect home for the upbringing of a child. Our child.

After we landed, I waited for everyone to go out, before leaving the plane myself. Just as I was about to say how I had _'enjoyed the flight and the service on board'_, the same stewardess that had dragged me inside the aircraft came to me.

'Mrs. Mason, we've been informed that your family is waiting outside, just past the gate.'

'My _family_?'

'_Yes_, would you like me to escort you?', she talked to me like I had difficulty understanding English, or any other language for that matter.

'No, no thank you. You've done enough for me. Thank you. Have a nice day.'

'You too. We hope we'll be your choice to fly the next time!'

'Oh, certainly.', …_not_, I thought.

With that I hurried outside and headed for the exit. _My family?_ There was nobody I knew that lived in Anchorage.

While walking towards the gate hall, I was looking around for anyone that _might_ seem familiar. And just when I considered getting a taxi and heading for home, I saw a too familiar for my taste face.

'So, Bella _Mason_, has finally let go of her _ever_ present guardian Edward.'

Her face was radiating hatred and at that moment I felt fear. Fear for me and my baby. My gut was telling me to run as fast as I could, but being around all those people left me with no choice, but to act as human as possible.


	17. The Getaway

Summary:  
- The female vampire is revealed (nobody guessed correctly)  
- Bella is in big trouble  
- And so is Edward  
- Please R&R!! Please!

**The Getaway**** (BPOV)  
**

The female vampire was very pleased with herself. The smile on her face was that of an angel, but her eyes remained cold and her body was tensed. She was in attack-mode. Years of being the hunter for the Volturi had made her a hunting machine – locking people away and guiding them to the castle grounds were nothing but a routine for her. _My_ capture was nothing but a routine for her.

Right now I felt just like the bewildered humans I had witnessed in the castle when Alice and I were trying to prevent my Edward from doing the most horrible deed to himself. My memory was just as vivid as when he had me cuddled in his chest and turned me around so that I wouldn't see how the sheep were being led to the wolf's trap. I might be a vampire and be able to run hundred of times faster than them, but I had no doubt that she had brought an escort of her own – just in case I _did_ run.

'Where are you leading me to, Heidi?', my voice was low, but steady which surprised me.

'Bella, I heard you liked surprises. Why so nosy now? But, hey, I heard that you were normally nosy too.'

We were just a few feet from the main entrance of the Anchorage airport and I could already see a dozen of taxi's parked just besides the big, glass doors, ready to take the passengers to their homes. I felt spasms after spasms in my throat when I reminded myself that even though I had no idea where I was heading to, I was nowhere near going home.

Heidi's thin hand was gripping my own so hard, that it looked like they had melted together. Even if the world was to come to an end now, she wouldn't let me free for a second.

'May I ask from whom you heard these… _rumors_?'

'Rumors? So you deny that you like surprises? And you are not nosy?', while she was speaking she kept her head on road… that lead to _somewhere_.

We were outside now and the cold wind welcomed us. It helped me to straighten my head and stay somewhat calm.

'Yes, I deny all these anecdotes.'

'Well, I must have a stern conversation with Jane, then. It is not nice of her to spread such gossip.', her eyes were searching around the street and when she seemed to spot her target she tightened her steel grip – if that was possible.

'It is certainly not nice.', I was now also looking at the direction of Heidi's gaze and within seconds I understood that she was eyeing the big, black van that was parked at the end of the long street. I swallowed upon trying to guess who might be in there.

'You, know what, Bella? You might tell her that yourself.'

'_What_?', my voice was anything but steady now.

'Yes, Jane insisted on coming with me. She said you had deprived her of your presence for an unbearable period of time.'

This time Heidi did turn to me and her eyes spoiled all the secrets she'd kept away from me since our meeting at the gate. Instantly, my only free hand went to my stomach and with force that was even stronger than I suspected I could generate I disentangled myself from the vampire on my left.

At first Heidi stood still, not comprehending what had happened, but soon enough I heard the threatening hisses which could be heard only by my ears. The people passing by had no clue of the trap I was in.

'I don't know what's a rumor and what's not, but one thing is definitely true. You have indeed remained the _same_ stupid and miserable human you were two decades ago. Do you honestly think that you can escape _me_?', her hands were two shaking fists now and the hisses had turned into snarls.

Before I knew it, my own, animalistic instincts were flaming up and I growled back at her. When I spread my legs further apart so that they were stable and I crouched towards her, she did exactly the same thing and threatened:

'Listen, girl, don't play with my patience alright. It would take me only a couple of minutes before I separate your head from your body. So, play _nice_ and I will do the same. Come on, let's go!'

I didn't know what was happening with me. I was supposed to be scared, to be horrified, but instead her intimidation only made me more _furious_ and I closed the tiny gap between us. Heidi's eyes grew large and she took a step back. But I came close again. I was a head taller than her and adding the fact than my stomach was fairly big now, her threats seemed no longer effective. Merely words.

'A couple of minutes? What will you do, when I tell you that I only need a couple of… _seconds_?', I bend my head over her while saying this.

Heidi once again stepped aside and she pointed her finger at me while screaming her threats. She bared all her teeth and seemed to forget about the pedestrians who on their turn slowed their pace and took curious glances while passing us.

'I have been a hunter for nearly three hundred years now. Don't you dare making any threats or…', I didn't let her finish.

My motherly instincts were raging inside me and I grasped her arm. It was my turn to lead the way now. I dragged her behind me while she writhed like a whale in shallow water. Before even realizing it, I felt that I was leading her towards the outskirts of the nearest forest. It was beyond doubt helping me that I knew the city like I knew myself. It had welcomed me when nobody else wanted. Then again, who would want an out of control blood craving creature?

My mind seemed to work of its own accord and it answered my question. I smiled at the answer. Of course, Edward was the other creature that welcomed me and loved me when I was _far_ from lovely. I shook my head and tried to stay focused. I may have won this little battle, but it pained me to know that they were still leading in this never ending war.

'You're three hundred years old, huh? Yet, you haven't learned the basics of life.', I took the first street on the left and the van was out of sight now. The effect was very soothing.

'What do you know about life yourself? Bella, by doing… what you're doing right now… you only _prove_… how innocent and… _naïve_ you are.'

I hated her. But my disgust for her amplified by a billion upon hearing this. She sounded calm now, no any threats in her voice. Only _reason_. Her perfect articulation reminded me of Edward's and it made me crave my husband now… I hated her even more!

'Bella, you may drag me wherever you want. You may _even_ succeed in destroying my presence on this earth, but it doesn't bring any good to you.'

'This coming from a professional hunter? I _hate_ hypocrites.'

'Me too.'

I stopped now. After taking in a few breaths I let go of her and her hand dropped at her side. I wondered whether she wore blue contacts over her eyes, because her irises were the brightest shade of purple. Years ago, I had been extremely jealous of her by only catching a glimpse of her posture – long legs, long mahogany locks. But now I realized what Edward had meant when he explained to me that vampires were attractive merely to _humans_.

At this moment, to my eyes, she was only the enemy and her beauty had the opposite effect now. It worked repulsively, because I knew what was beneath it. She was a monster… just like me. Our beauty served both as a weapon and a shield so when a group of teenage boys walked passed us and two of them literally started to drool I smirked. I wondered what they would look like when they saw the real us. The _vampires_.

'Bella, I wouldn't be laughing if I were in your shoes. Do you realize in what kind of a mess you reside?', her earnest tone caught me again by surprise, but it also aggravated me. What did she know? She wasn't me!

'I do realize where I stand. Alright? And for the first time today, _you_ were right. You are _not_ me, you are _not_ in my shoes and you _never_ will. Don't try to play the sympathetic friend, okay?'

'I am not your friend and I don't try to be sympathetic. I stand by my word when I said I didn't like hypocrites and it would be _highly_ hypocritical if I played the compassionated friend when in fact I am not.'

'Still, you _keep_ pretending!', I shouted and I heard another group of boys whistling and yelling something about a catfight. However they quickly moved along when they saw both our gazes and bared teeth.

'Explain that, please.', Heidi said, completely forgetting about the little audience we just had.

'What, that you act as if your bosses are the most cordial people in this freaking world and the only reason they ordered you to come here is to help me with the daily chores and to be my girl next door?!'

'I don't pretend. I do what I am told to do.', Heidi said and she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

'Which is?!', I heard myself shouting again.

'It's a long story.'

'Well, let me shorten it for you since I have the feeling you're not in the mood for that plus I already know!'

'You do?!', Heidi shouted for the first time, but not from anger. The dumbfounded face and high voice caught me off guard.

'Yes, I do! I know you all think I'm this stupid, accident prone idiot, but I _do_ know.'

'You are relatively _composed_ about it.'

'Well, since my husband is on his way to Italy, don't expect me to protest against you _reuniting_ me with him. As much as I loathe everything there, I could only thank you for escorting me to him. So let me thank you for…'

'Don't thank me for anything!', she heaved her hand up. Her eyes were alarmed and she was gritting her teeth together.

She looked like a child desperately trying to keep a secret whole. Heidi was biting on her lip now and it felt that if she parted her lips a bit further, she would confess anything.

'You were not send here in order to bring me to Volterra?', my newfound courage sank to the very ends of my toes and I felt a big, hard stone nestling itself in my throat. Her entourage seemed to have a whole different function now.

'You are not stupid, Bella. You're only young and naïve.'

'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'

'No…', she wanted to continue, so I decided to wait and not say a word.

'Bella, do you remember the very first time that we briefly met.'

'_Vividly_.'

She smiled now, 'You still remember the faces of the people I lured in, right?', she eyed me, already certain of my answer.

'Yeah.', I swallowed slowly.

'And so do _I_.', it was my turn to stare back now.

'But you are their hunter.'

'So?'

'But you _do_… that…'

'I do… that, because I have to, Bella. I am here today because I am ordered so.'

'What are you trying to tell me?'

'The world isn't exactly fairytales, Bella, though you and me are considered fantasy. Mythical. And ironically enough we prove that even fantasies can be hell.'

'I don't live in a fairytale.', my tone became suddenly very defensive, despite the fact that she wasn't attacking me.

'Explain that, please.'

I considered cutting her off, but something triggered me and I began my story. I told it to both Heidi and myself.

'I live my life. With Edward. I know how many obstacles we've been through and how many are still to come towards us. _One_ of which you hide from me… So my life is not a fairytale, but I have everything I want just like _in_ a fairytale.', my hands stroked the place where my baby kicked just seconds ago.

'Are you sure you have _everything_ you want?'

'Yes.'

'When was the last time you saw your family, Bella?'

'Today, when _Edward_ accompanied me to the airport!'

'I meant…'

'I know what you meant… but you're wrong. Edward _is_ my family. He's all I need. No, I don't do him justice like that – he is _more_ than I need. He is not only my husband, he is the father of my child.'

Heidi had had her hand up during my defence of Edward, but upon hearing me speaking of my baby, she shook her head and let her hands fall down on her waist.

For a moment nobody was speaking which gave me the chance to calm down and examine the state I was in. I relived our long talk again and I gasped when unravelling the meaning behind Heidi's words. After clearing my throat I asked her quietly:

'How do you know that Edward is on his way to Italy?', I could barely pronounce the last word.

'You finally paid attention.', she smiled, but then became serious again.

'Bella, shouldn't you be asking me something else?'

'Why are you dodging my question?'

'I am not. It's just that everything is _connected_. There is one question that will answer the other one too.', just when she said this she covered her mouth with both her hands.

'_Why_ are you here?', I whispered.

'Finally, you asked the right question.'

'Then give me the answer!', I screamed. I felt I could explode any minute.

'I am here, because Edward is on his way to Italy.'

'Are you playing a game with me? Not funny! Don't worry, I am not that stupid. I can handle the truth.'

'You can't. At least I _hope_ you can't, because that would mean that you were a monster with no _any_ feelings inside you.'

I gave up. I was tired of trying to decipher her double meanings and closed my eyes. It was pointless in dragging her away, into the forest. I was sure that I _could_ kill her, but I hadn't forgotten about Jane and her other companions who were becoming impatient by every minute and without doubt were going to go looking for Heidi.

Just as I decided to surrender and let them do whatever they had come for, I felt her hand on my shoulder. My eyes met her again.

'I will tell you, Bella. Everything.'

'Thank…', but she cut me off again just like the previous time.

'Stop with the politeness, Bella. It won't _save_ you. And I am not doing this because I am a _nice_ person. I am not doing you a favour. I just want both sides to be fair, to be equal.', there were still at least a dozen questions swarming in my head, but I just nodded, afraid that if I said something she would change her mind and not tell me a thing.

'As you might have guessed before, I am not fond of long stories, so I'll tell you only what you _need_ to know. Okay?', I nodded again.

'When you came to Volterra for the first time, Aro made you an offer. He made an offer to you, Edward and his sister. Alice, right?'

'Yeah.'

'He offered you, _a human_, a place in the castle because he could sense that you were going to be special and the other two vampires had already powerful and useful abilities.'

I nodded again in consent.

'Well, Aro was _wrong_ – to his own utter disbelief.'

'Wrong? About what?'

'You.', her gaze was full of regret.

'But I have…'

'Yes, you have a talent, Bella. A one of a kind talent. But they don't consider it a talent anymore. To everyone's relief, most notably Jane, it is seen as a _curse_. The Volturi fear curses, Bella, and everything they have feared up until now has been destroyed.'

My hands were shaking and I couldn't stop staring at my feet. Now I grasped what she meant by calling me naïve, young. Maybe, I was indeed blind. I laughed to myself. For the past twenty-three years I had been the centre of all my friends and family. And thinking that the Volturi were going to welcome me again with open arms showed once again that I still considered myself the middle of everything.

But Edward. Edward must have known… His head was at the right place, always. Which made me realize something else. Still, with my eyes fixed on my sandals, I asked Heidi to continue.

'Are you sure?'

I nodded, afraid that my voice might crack.

'Well, as you understood, the plans changed and… at the end they sent me here. Why? Because I am the Volturi's best hunter and I know your scent. Besides, aside from your reputation of being clumsy, you're also known for your miraculous ways of escaping death and they wanted to make sure that the job was done correctly.', she spoke matter-of-factly.

'The _job_?', I asked through whispers.

'Bella, to you this gift, this child means the _universe_. To them you are only a vampire who is giving them a hard time and needs taking care of. _Nothing_ more.'

'Nothing more.', I repeated without realizing that I said it out loud.

'Yes.'

'So, you still didn't answer a very important question.', I forced myself to look up.

'Ask me again.'

'How did you know about… us. Edward going to Volterra and me coming… here.'

'We have our own arsenal of psychics. Aro's been monitoring you and your husband since the day he met you.'

'What will happen to Edward after… you… destroy me?'

Heidi winced, but her tone remained ever the business-like one.

'Edward will be given the choice to join or be destroyed too. Of course _based_ on the first time that he came to visit us, the Volturi know that Edward won't want to live without _you_, so they have already prepared themselves to kill him. Not that it would be difficult… back then he was _begging_ to be killed…'

'Kill me, now.', my voice was steady, I had made up my mind now.

'What?', she thought she heard me wrong.

'Kill me. Why _delay_ the inevitable?', there was nothing that I wanted more right now. I didn't want to live a second without Edward.

'Bella… I… told you that I wanted to keep both parties _fair_.'

'Fair?! Fair?!', I started laughing without any sound. My baby was kicking like crazy now. It must have felt the impending danger.

'Yes, fair. I will keep my promise.'

'Which promise? That you'll kill me or to keep us fair?', it surprised me that I could still speak correctly and not swallow my tongue. Meanwhile the hysteria was taking over me and my whole body was shaking now.

'_Both_.'

'Then why all the fuss about being fair? It will only slow things down.'

'Because that's the way it _should_ be. The Volturi are far from perfect, as _you_ know. They have broken all the rules and morals they stood for. The only time when they are allowed to kill is when somebody reveals himself to the humans and that's _not_ the case here. Of course I will do my duty, but I will do it _fair_.'

'And how's that? By killing me gently? Or offering me one last meal? Taking me to Disney land, first? Or reading a _fairytale_?', I was talking but my sight was lost.

All I could see was _his_ face. Edward's face. I could still feel his lips on mine when he gave me our last kiss at the airport. His essence was present around me and inside me but I ignored the kicking below my belly button – what was the point to pacify my child before our death?

'Bella, I will let you free. You may run away.'

I blinked at her. How could somebody be so cruel and lie in my face?

'But your job is to catch me.', I reminded her, just like a mother reminds her child that it has homework to do.

'Oh, I _unquestionably_ will. I've been a tracker for three hundred years and never has a pray escaped me.'

'And if _I_ escape?'

'You won't.'

'Still, hypothetically, what will happen if I escape?', I shrugged my shoulders.

'You won't.', she repeated, her eyes ice cold, just like at the gate. Her posture changed, she became tensed again. Only by watching the change in her features I could sense how sure she was of her hunting potential.

I tried to think of a plan. I couldn't believe it. Didn't she realize what she was doing? _If_ I escaped her, Edward wouldn't be killed. Perhaps I could even warn him before she went to the castle. Everything was possible. _Everything_.

I needed time to think about which direction to take so I asked another question only to keep her busy.

'You said that I had the reputation of escaping from dangerous situations. This certainly looks dangerous to me…'

'I know I said that. But you had never been pursued by _me_ before.', I could barely hear her answer. Finally, I decided which way to take.

'Well, it's worth the try… for _me_. When can I go?', only by saying this I felt the rush of overflowing energy in my body. For the first time since my pregnancy I felt free. Wild. Now I could use my enhanced abilities to the fullest.

'I will give you thirty minutes. You can go now and after that I will begin my hunt.', there was a glow in her eyes that I had never seen before during our long conversation. It reminded me of James', just when I entered the ballet studio and he knew he had me.

Without waiting a second longer, I run to the end of the street and then to the right – heading for home. My instincts told me that I should be there now. I just _knew_ it.

--

Just when I was outside the city and entering the woods from the highway, I smelled two familiar scents. A second later somebody gripped me from behind and pinned me to the nearest tree.

The shock was soon replaced by tremendous joy and I started sobbing.

'Jasper, look! Bella's weeping. That's a first.'

'Emmett, put her down.', Jasper answered with a wary smile on his face. His eyes searched my body for possible injuries and when they detected none, he relaxed a bit.

When I felt the ground under my feet, I immediately jumped towards them and hugged them so tight that even the tiniest bit of air exited my lungs. They hugged me back and Emmett's laughter was so loud that it almost knocked down a tree.

'We thought you might need some help, Bella.', Jasper said and smiled warmly now.

'And what are brothers for?', Emmett shouted.

'They are coming after me.', I whispered.

'We know, Bella.', Jasper said.

'Now I could finally get this Demetri.', Emmett grinned. Without doubt he was picturing how he demolish him now.

'How… how?! How do you know who's here? _I_ don't even know. Heidi and Jane for sure, but for the rest I have no idea. They were waiting in a van near the airport in Anchorage.', my face shifted from Emmett and Jasper and back again. Several times.

'This wife of his does magic!', Emmett said and he watched Jasper in disbelief as if he was meeting him for the first time.

Then something else hit me. There were so many questions to ask, that I almost lost it, but I had to say this first or otherwise I would go insane.

'Calm down, Bella.', Jasper said and a soothing wave washed over me. I was both thankful and angry at him for controlling my emotions.

'What's up, sis?', Emmett asked and patted my shoulder so hard, that my sandals sank in the dirt.

'Edward! Edward went…'

'We know, Carlisle is on his way to meet him.', Emmett said.


	18. APOLOGY

**APOLOGY (PLESE READ)**

Hey everybody,

I am so sorry that I haven't updated my story for such a long time. I had promised a lot of people to post chapter 18 weeks earlier and I totally understand why so many of you are so pissed off right now (I know I would be)!

The reason why I haven't post anything is because a close family member passed away recently and my emotional status is just above wacko right now. I have begun writing the next chapter around 5 times but each time all the characters ended up dead in the most horrible way…

Please forgive my delay and I promise, I really promise that I will post chapter 18 this Saturday.

Again I am very sorry that I'd made so many promises to you, but I was beyond doing anything at all for the past days (let's call it my zombie period).

Thanks for giving this story a chance and all the eagerness you showed by sending me letters with concerns about the future of this story - I am most definitely not giving up on the story. Next Saturday instead of this note you'll find a new chapter.

Thanks for reading this till the end!

I hope apology's accepted.


	19. Adam

Summary:  
This is **the longest chapter **so far! It may start somewhat slow, but I promise that the end is very **satisfying**. At first I thought about splitting it into two chapters, but since I have gotten so many hate mail about **cliffhangers**, I decided to put everything into this chapter.  
I hope you enjoy it. It's my **first writing** since a very long time. I got a lot of requests to put this as the next chapter (19) instead of chapter 18, so as you see I'm doing it.  
**Now read!**

**UPDATE:**  
Thanks guys,  
for reading (and commenting) even after I took a break for such a long time! All the response about this chapter 'till now has been really great! I won't go into details since I don't want to spoil the story to anyone.  
You all really motivated me. I am currently writing chapter 20, so stick around!  
Greets!

**Adam**** (BPOV)**

For the first time since I traded mortality for eternal existence, I was second guessing myself about my choice. At least _then_ I could simply jump off a cliff and put an end to my misery, but by jumping off a cliff _now_ I would inflict more damage to the rocks than my steel skin.

I felt trapped. I felt as if God was punishing me for giving up my human self in order to become one of the eternal damned. And redemption was no where in sight. Because _Edward_ was no where near me.

He'd been gone for three months now. This separation was even more painful than the time when he left me for me. At that time I thought I couldn't find him, couldn't reach him even if I was as strong as he is… because he didn't want me anymore. Now I _knew_ that I could catch the plane to Rome and then head to Volterra…

Still, I couldn't be with him. Not for _now_ – as he had told Carlisle when he went and tried to persuade Edward not to join _them_. I knew where he was, what he was doing, why he was doing it and yet he seemed so hard to find. It felt as if he had built this great wall between me and him – just like the stone, high walls that surrounded the Italian castle in Volterra.

Edward was my redemption. Every deed that I had made until now was for him. Every mistake I made, I made because I wanted to be with him and by the end of the day, after seeing my angel… Edward was my redemption. He made sure that my conscious remained intact no matter the evil that I had committed. His scent, his kisses could wash my sins away. His eyes could burn to ashes any guilt that was burning within my heart.

Today I fed on a man who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time – a few feet down the dirt path that led to our house. He was lost, I assumed, because when I approached him he was holding a map and upon seeing me his eyes brightened and relief took him over. However relief was quickly replaced by fear and the primal instinct to preserve his life when my burgundy eyes focused on his neck and his hands – right where the veins are most visible and most loud.

I could hear the blood circulating through his madly pumping heart when he understood he couldn't escape me. He dropped the map from his shaking hands and with eyes that were pleading with me, he fell on the ground. He legs couldn't support the massive waves of tremors any longer… Slowly I approached my pray…

'Can I have a word with you, dear?', Esme's whispers brought me back to the present and after sitting up in my bed, I nodded for her to come in.

My mother crossed the doorstep and swiftly closed the door behind her. The vampire before me was looking at me with mixed emotions. She waited for me to give her permission to come closer.

'Esme, you're my mom… I know I have been far from angelic these days, but you don't have to _fear_ me.', my head felt suddenly very heavy and I plopped down on the cushions.

I felt her quick steps approaching the bed and soon enough two gentle hands were stroking my enormous belly. A smile formed on her lips and she hugged my belly. _I_ couldn't smile though. I was wishing that these hands were belonging to someone _else_. Someone that meant _everything_ to me. For a moment I got the strongest urge to push them away – only Edward was aloud to touch me.

'I am not scared of you, dear. I know that you are under a lot of pressure and I wouldn't want to add more to that. You said you wanted to be alone and we let you alone, but I really wanted to speak to you without any delay.', she continued smiling, but her eyes became serious and with her help, I heaved myself up, so that I could be face to face with my mother.

'Esme, you can always talk to me about anything… _unless_ it's about my decision.'

Her whole posture tensed and her hands went in her lap. She sighed and closed her eyes. Of course she came here to talk me out of my choice… I started breathing heavily, the rage since the past days was threatening to burst out my chest. Didn't they get it? I was a grown up! This was my life!

'Bella, we feel that…'

'I already told everyone how _I_ felt and that my decision is final.'

'Bella, if you only let us…'

'I don't see _the point_ in it, Esme. Nothing will change my mind.', my voice was hard. Harder than it should be.

Esme's gaze fixed on my belly that was being under attack by my baby right now. The kicks were just below my belly button and so hard that I winced from the pain.

'You need help here, Bella! Somebody _must_ stay with you.', Esme begged.

'Of course I do! Because clumsy, stupid Bella can't manage herself even as a vampire, right?!', my voice was shaking from the anger that I felt was ripping my chest.

'No! _Bella_! How can you think that? Nobody can handle everything on his own. Especially with a baby coming. Bella… we _know_ that Edward is the only one you'll ever let help you, but he isn't here now. We don't think he'll be around to…', Esme's voice broke and she looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

'Please, don't bring him up, Esme.'

'Bella, it's _understandable_ that you feel angry and scared now that he isn't around to protect you, but…'

'Huh?', I couldn't believe my ears. Did she think that I was scared because my protector was gone? Did all of them feel this way?

'What, honey?', she thought I hadn't heard her good.

'You honestly think that I am angry because my husband is gone and now there's nobody here to look _after_ me?!', I slowly stood up on the ground, balancing my body and my enormous stomach that seemed to grow with the speed of light for the past three months. It was so big now that I couldn't see my feet.

'Well, is it normal to feel left behind.'

'Left behind? LEFT BEHIND?', I couldn't hold it in any more. I unleashed my fury that was eating me from the inside out since Edward escorted me to the airport in Seattle.

'Bella, it is…'

'_LEFT BEHIND_?', I repeated screaming at her. She seemed scared by this sudden outburst, but Esme remained firm on her feet. She was determined to stay. Well, let her have it then…

'YOU THINK THAT ALL I THINK ABOUT IS THE FACT THAT EDWARD'S NOT HERE SO THAT HE CAN PROTECT ME?'

'Yes.', she whispered in contrast to my yells.

'WHAT ABOUT ME WORRYING THAT SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN TO _HIM_? WHAT ABOUT _THAT_?'

'Well, I…'

'OF COURSE THAT DIDN'T PASS YOUR MIND, BECAUSE AS WE _ALL_ KNOW HERE, I AM THE MOST SELFISH THING IN THIS DAMNED WORLD SO IT WOULD BE VERY WEIRD IF I CARED ABOUT SOMEBODY ELSE BESIDES ME, RIGHT? _RIGHT_?'

Esme's gaze was now shifting between me and the opened door where everyone had gathered as soon as I had started yelling. But I couldn't care less. I had no control over my emotions and the only person who could silence me, who could help me now wasn't here. This painful truth infuriated me even further.

'DON'T YOU EVEN DARE CONTROL ME LIKE A PUPPET!', I screamed in Jasper's direction as soon as a calm wave began spreading itself inside me. He, fortunately, complied immediately and just ran outside. Jasper was no doubt feeling the same strong wrath as me and as I knew myself the feeling was excruciating.

Alice met my gaze hopefully, but when I didn't change my position she turned around on her feet and hurried after Jasper. It was so effortless between the two of them. They had it so easy in life. They had each other. I swallowed through and returned to my mother who had become my enemy in record time.

Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett remained at the doorstep without squirming an inch. Shock was written on their faces and I wondered why. _Why_? Because clumsy Bella had dared to finally speak out and raise her voice? Or were they worried that I could launch myself at Esme? Just like I did a couple of hours ago on the human? Again I swallowed the bitter flavor in my mouth and focused on Esme.

'Bella… Edward _chose_ to join the Volturi. It's _his_ decision and we shouldn't worry about him. You on the other hand…', she played nervously with her fingers and was eyeing Carlisle from time to time.

'WE _SHOULDN'T_ WORRY ABOUT HIM? IT'S HIS DECISION? OF COURSE IT'S HIS DECISION TO PUT HIS LIFE IN DANGER IN ORDER TO PROTECT OUR CHILD, SO NATURALLY WE SHOULDN'T WORRY… BECAUSE HE _CHOSE_ THIS PATH!'

I felt betrayed. The pain was unbearable and I wished I was alone so I could start throwing objects my way so that the physical pain could mask this heavy, awful treason. My family… Edward's family turned their back on us and they were even keen to admit it. I grabbed the nearest thing within my parameter and smashed it against the wall. The crystal vase burst into million pieces that were immediately scattered around the room and the roses that Alice had put in fell dead on the floor.

'_You_ had a child, out of all people here _you_ should know to what lengths Edward and I are prepared to go in order to protect it. How _dare _you doubt him? He _is_ your son!', I was breathing heavily, trying to stay alert and not let the baby's kicks give them a reason to stay any longer.

'I think we should go now, Esme.', Carlisle had come into the room, afraid the next object might be directed at Esme I guess.

'Yes, you should.', I said as normal as I could. There was no need to look more hysterical than I already was.

'Bella, we'll be leaving for Forks tonight. If you require our help, you can always visit us or at least call us. Whether it's for the baby or something else. We'll be there for you. Always.', Carlisle wasn't looking at me while speaking. He hugged Esme's waist and led her out of the sleeping room. She was sobbing uncontrollably and while passing me Esme tried to touch my hand but I moved a step away.

Traitors weren't welcome in my home.

'Well, what are you two waiting for?', I asked Rosalie and Emmett who were standing at the doorstep with perfect poker faces on now.

'We are going to stay with you, Bella.', Rosalie said as determined as if she had had a premonition about it.

'And Bella, before you start throwing things at me, please aim for my back, because since the last time that I hunted I think the grizzly has sprained my shoulder. I really think a good, hard throw will put my muscle back in place.', Emmett was grinning at me and all I could do was watch him with a wide open mouth. Right now I really wanted to hit him with something, but that would only trigger him, so I refrained from the oval table beside the bed.

'You are not staying here. If I have to I will throw you out personally. This is my house and I want to be alone.', I stamped my foot at the end.

'Bella, even if we don't know details about your pregnancy, we all can see that you are very, _very_ pregnant. I have a summa cum loude from Columbia in medicine. I will stay just in case the baby decides to come out earlier. You said just now that you would do anything for your child – well, then let me and Emmett stay.', Rosalie was speaking in a very soothing way. I felt suddenly very tired.

When they saw my indecision now, Emmett added happily:

'You know, we flipped coins for it, Bella.', his grin got bigger and bigger now.

'What?'

'Alice, as expected, saw that this eruption would come, so we flipped coins to see who was going to stay with you after you threw the rest out.', said Emmett satisfied.

I was glaring in their direction, uncertain how I felt about it. Once again, somebody else knew what my actions were going to be before I knew it myself and again they had made a decision involving me – _without_ me. I hated this stupid, vicious circle.

'We won!', Emmett added out of nowhere, happy that he had won from Jasper.

'No, you haven't. I won't let you stay.'

'Listen, Bella, as your _self-appointed_ guardian, I will do _whatever_ I have to…'

'No, Emmett, wait. Don't you see she is determined to kick us out of here? She wants to be _alone_.', Rosalie turned to look at her giant of a husband who was giving the door a hard time – literally.

'Well, Rose, what do you propose? I won't let her alone here. What if she decides to punch a werewolf in the face again, huh? With her luck there will be a whole, gigantic werewolf-_herd_ here in no time!'

'Excuse me?!', I growled at the giant.

'Bella, listen. I have a proposal to make. Will you just consider it?', Rosalie was eyeing her husband with fierce eyes, but as soon as she turned to look at me she became this heavenly beautiful angel again.

'Please, just consider it for a second.', she repeated.

'Okay. But I can't imagine any proposal that would be okay.'

'Emmett and I will stay here… in the city. We will stay in a hotel and we will visit you only if you need us. Please. We _know_ that you can take care of yourself, but Bella, be reasonable! You're a vampire who is _pregnant_. Us staying is merely a precaution, not because we think you're dull. Please?', she was unconsciously playing with a long, blonde lock which made her look very young.

'What do you say, Bella? And you will have somebody to throw things at! Just call me and I'll be here.', Emmett's laughter shook the walls and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was looking like a child in a man's body now.

'Okay.', I said, unable to determine whether I was okay with it or not, but I decided that further arguing with Emmett wouldn't lead to anything so for the time being this situation suited me.

'Yes! I did win!', with that he went downstairs to mock Jasper and just when Rosalie was about to follow him, I asked her to stay.

'Is there something wrong?', she asked, afraid that I might have changed my mind.

'No… well, not _exactly_. I was just wondering _why_?'

'Why what?'

'Why are you doing this? Staying just so that you can look after me?', I asked while a big hard stone formed itself in the back of my throat.

'I am not _so_ vicious as you think, Bella. I know that you have any right not to like me, but still… we're sisters.'

'Rosalie, we've been sisters for quite a long time now.', I reminded her.

'Yeah, I know. Look, Alice has always been the nice, entertaining sister and I have always been… the not-nice one. So, I thought that I could get a fresh new start by being a nice aunt. That's all.', she said with a light tone.

'Alright…', I mumbled while processing the information.

'Bella, we'll be staying at the hotel by the airport. Need something – call us!', with that Rosalie Hale flew out my room looking like a nymph on her way to entice some young man.

--

The clock in the living room was telling me that it was five minutes past midnight. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice had left for the airport about four hours ago and the silence in the house was soothing me just fine.

I had laid on the big leather couch in the middle of the spacious living room and had watched a movie that I'd always wanted to see: Wuthering Heights. I had found it in the enormous DVD-collection of Edward. While picking the movie I could still catch his scent where his hands had touched the cover. This made me both euphoric and extremely depressed.

I hated how Catherine was the whole problem of this great story and how Heathcliff let her ruin their happiness. What really worried me though, were the qualities that both Catherine and I shared. And how for example Edward had let me endanger our relation when I was so stupid to visit Jacob in La Push as a vague attempt to rekindle our friendship – now so long ago. What if Edward let me ruin our future by risking his life for me when _I_ was the reason for our misfortune? What if our story was the same as Wuthering Heights and not like Cinderella or Snow White or Sleeping Beauty… I wished that Edward would kiss me now and wake me up from this real nightmare. I groaned from desperation and stood up – I felt dirty, I needed a hot shower.

Just when I wanted to go upstairs the baby started kicking again. The pain that I felt from this really surprised me because it was so strong that it made me sit on the first stair and wait in agony until it went over. I wondered whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, but one thing was for sure – it was just as strong as his or her father.

Edward… the whole night I had tried my best to keep him out of my mind, but he always found his way in. _Always_. Everything that I did, everything that I touched or saw reminded me of him. With my heart rapidly bouncing against my chest – something that Edward could do to me even with an ocean between us – I headed once again to the second floor but on the third stair the kicking started again.

It took me by surprise and my hands flew immediately for my stomach. Within seconds I lost balance and headed for the floor. At the same time I heard the front being smashed open. Just when I prepared myself for the impact between my body and the rug, two protecting and comforting hands formed an unbreakable cage around my body. Every fiber of my body seemed to absorb the mouthwatering and well-known scent and all my pains were gone. In fact I couldn't feel a thing.

It seemed that time stopped and I was beyond it. Afraid that it was just a dream I stayed in the same position – cuddled in this steel cage – and didn't dare to turn my head.

The arms that cupped my body were stroking my own arms and shoulders and then my stomach. After they made sure that nothing was wrong with me, they headed for my neck and collar bone where their touch left traces of fire on my icy skin. I couldn't stay passive anymore. Even if it was a dream I was determined to sleep for as long as possible. I didn't want to wake up at all.

Upon turning my head my nose, my lips even my hair recognized and confirmed to me once again that it _was_ him. My redemption had finally come…

'Edward…', I could barely speak out, afraid that he might vanish.

But he didn't let me finish my attempt at forming a coherent sentence. Once we were face to face, his lips attacked mine in a kiss that was so urgent, so blazing, so demanding that I could scream from the flood of emotions running through me.

He was _merciless_. His lips didn't leave mine even for the shortest of time. He had finally come home and was now taking what was righteously belonging to _him_. Under his attacks, both aggressive and soft, my lips seemed to melt. They were like dough and he could bend them in any shape he wanted to.

Edward's lips on the contrary were hard and swollen. His whole posture was tensed and his protective embrace didn't loosen up either. Finally I surrendered completely and his tongue entered my mouth which was eagerly expecting his evasion. When his tongue twined around mine, I lost every strain of thought, every concern, everything. He was my universe. He was my sun and I was orbiting around him.

When he felt my retreat, his body softened and he took me in his arms, cuddling me to his chest, without breaking our kiss which had become as soft as cream now. As Edward walked us over to the sofa where I had laid on just minutes ago, I tried to hold my joy in and figure out whether he was real or this was only a nasty trick of my mind. It _had_ to be real. These kisses that he was giving me right now were the real proof for that, 'cause no any imagination could bring me such sensation.

Edward sat on the sofa and put me in his lap on one side so that my stomach wasn't pushing against his chest. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck where his nose was stroking each place his lips had kissed seconds ago. Edward then moved up to my earlobe and while nibbling on it, he whispered in one breath:

'Are you okay, love?', his velvet, smooth voice made me lightheaded. His voice was the most significant sound in my universe right now.

'Yes… I am… now… that _you_ are here.', my voice was ragged but his smile on my ear reassured me that he understood every bit.

'Now? My parents and siblings didn't take good care of you?', he sounded surprised but also angry. _Very_ angry. And how did he know that they were here? But I didn't dwell on side things. Even if there was war now, I couldn't care.

'Nobody… can take care of me… _only_ you.', I took his hand in mine and placed kisses on his wrist and then fingers.

'Aah, Bella. You shouldn't give them such a hard time.', his tongue was licking my ear now and it took me some time before I could bring my speaking skills back.

'They are not _you_. And what I _need_ is _you_.', I hissed when remembering the nightmare that I was in when my Edward wasn't in my life – only minutes ago.

'I know.', he said and his eyes bored into mine. My heart sang when I saw him.

'You know what?', I asked while searching for the answer in his topaz eyes.

'I know that… you need… me.', his eyes were in pain now and I cupped his face between my hands, desperately wishing to make him smile again.

'I know that you need me because _I_ need _you_. Love, I… I… can't explain to you in what agony I was. My heart wanted to be reunited with yours, it was ripping itself away from me… day by day. It wanted to fly to you. I… I…', this was the first time that I heard Edward Cullen stutter. I didn't want him to relive the agony again because I knew how cruel it was.

'I know.', I said in order to make him stop voice his pain.

'You know?', his eyes were scorching.

'Yes, I know. Believe me.'

My hands braided themselves in his reddish hair and he brought his lips on mine. It didn't take long before the kiss flared up and he moved my leg over his lap, so that I was straddling him now. This position was very awkward because my belly was forming a divide between us, but I liked it that way because his hands were gripping me hard, pushing me against him.

He _was_ real. This wasn't a dream. I could fly from happiness., but soon enough questions began forming themselves in my head to the point where they started intruding my mind from all directions until I couldn't ignore them anymore. Edward must have noticed my absence in the kiss, because he shifted lightly under me and his mouth moved to my neck.

His lips were at the hollow of my throat, earning him a low moan from me. I wanted to push him away and start the inevitable interrogation but my hands just couldn't release his beautiful hair. My head worked also at its own accord and before I knew it, I let my head fall backwards, allowing his lips to explore more of my skin.

It took me quiet some time to pay attention to anything else but the sinful pleasure that I was getting from his lips and tongue, but when I focused I could hear Edward humming my lullaby. It was different though, which made me listen more carefully now.

Throughout my lullaby, Edward was muttering something to himself. His lips were moving from my throat to my ear and my throat again and then lower – to my breasts. With each kiss he placed, he muttered a word or a part of something that had him busy in his mind, so it seemed.

'…can't be without you… I could have lost you that day… that … Heidi'

'…late… I could've been… too late… then'

The lullaby mixed with these low, but fierce murmurs made him sound like in a trance. I heaved my head slightly up, careful not to let him know that I was listening.

Now that I could partially see him, he looked like a wild creature who people had tried to tame in a circus and now that it had escaped its prison, it was letting go of any inhibitions. It was led by its primal instincts again.

He looked _possessed_. His lips traveled to any piece of skin that was bare and his hands on my back were kneading my skin so tight that the friction caused me to feel extremely hot.

'…too late… missed you so much… I could have been too late today… this miracle… my child…'

He seemed to have forgotten about me, but what I heard now made me jump up in his lap and his heavy breaths caught in his throat. Edward's expression was very alert and I suspected that I had just heard something that it wasn't meant for my ears.

His eyes were looking hungrily at my lips and there was nothing that I wanted more _and_ needed more than to taste his scent on my tongue again, but something was pushing me to find out what was going on. As much as I was happy, my gut was holding me back. It couldn't possibly be so _easy_. _We_ never had it so easy.

My hands caressed his smooth, marble cheeks and Edward leaned forward so that they could continue to roam over his face. His eagerness for my touch made my heart fly.

'Bella, you never seem to disappoint me.', he blew his sweet breath in my face while saying this.

'What do you mean?', I asked straight away, triggered by the sweetness of Edward's essence.

'I was afraid that after your transformation I would be deprived of _this'_, his mouth made a slow path down my throat which caused my heart to beat faster than a humming bird, 'and _this_ as well', Edward let his tongue glide over my earlobe and just when I thought that the bittersweet torture had finished, his teeth bit my ear just hard enough that I could feel shivers down my spine and my heart froze in place.

Edward once again proved that my heart belonged to him, not me and my heart was the happiest, now that it was joined with his master again.

'Are you finished torturing me, Edward? The past three months were enough, one would think.'

'You've been counting.', he stated, rather than asked, the intensity in his eyes was back again.

'I've been counting.', I confirmed the obvious and expected.

For a moment nobody said something. We enjoyed being together, just holding each other and reassuring ourselves that this was true. I felt quiet nervous when Edward's eyes wandered my body and when they lingered longer on my big, protruding belly between us. To take his attention away from their, I asked too:

'Have you been counting?'

'Do you need to ask?'

'I am asking you now.', somehow this direction didn't take my uneasiness away. _At all_. Suddenly his muscles tightened and I wondered whether I had provoked his fury.

'Bella, love, why do you keep _doubting_ my love for you?', he whispered. I hated it when his mood could swing to the other opposite within seconds. Just like now.

'There was nothing _else_ for me to do while you were gone.', I blurted out very angry now. This caused his eyes to turn fierce and I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself. I knew why he wasn't with me, I knew that it was hard for him too and yet I was extremely angry at him for doing it.

I waited for his wrath to wash over me, but nothing came. And it wasn't the calm before the storm either, because his face went blank. There was no any emotion present in him now. Merely minutes ago he'd been as passionate as the hottest fire, but now Edward looked and _felt_ like a rock.

'I am sorry.', I said, stroking his strong arms that were settled on my waist, only touching him gave me a feeling of protection, 'but Edward I cannot _live_ without you. I am _sorry_. I tried, but I can't. I can't, I just _can't_.', I started repeating to both Edward and myself. It was a realization that just hit me full in the chest. I knew I couldn't be separated again from him. I couldn't… and I wouldn't let it happen. No matter the price.

Edward began singing my lullaby as an attempt to calm me, but I couldn't be calmed, even when it was Edward, my Edward calming me. I needed to be sure that I would be forever with him before I could rest.

'Edward, I know I couldn't survive another separation. I… Even thinking of you leaving me now, I wish to di–…'

Before I could finish my final declaration, he quickly put his hand over my mouth, preventing me from saying the words that he feared. I started kissing the inside of his hand and he closed his eyes.

When he let my mouth free, I finished what I needed to tell him:

'There's _no sense_ in living without you. I'd rather die.'

'No Bella! Don't say that.', Edward was unconsciously clasping my waist so hard now, that I cringed from pain and he released his grip immediately. His hands instantly began stroking my sides.

'Why?'

'Because this would made it impossible for me to ever part myself from you again, Bella.', he said this just like it was a crime he hated himself for committing over and over again. I grimace at his words. I felt stupid for feeling it, but I felt unwanted.

'I am sorry, Bella.', but I couldn't forgive him.

'Why are you here, Edward?', my tone made him wince.

'You are my life, Bella.', he simply said, his hands moving onto my belly, but I ignored him.

'Screw all the gentlemanly politeness, Edward. I told you what I wanted, you just now made _clear_ that you aren't able to provide _yourself_ to me, so tell me the truth! I can't imagine anything worse than your impeding trip back, so don't worry. There won't be an emotional explosion coming.'

'Why are you tormenting me like this, Bella? I love you, being without you is like living a half life, but I am prepared to burn in hell if that's what it takes to make you safe.', he was determined, I could sense it from him.

'Edward, I don't _want_ to be safe. I want to be with you.', I begged, my hands slapping his marble chest from desperation, 'Don't you see that you being away from me is strong enough to kill me?!'

I was already preparing myself for his rejection of my hopeless pleads but his expression changed completely when he saw the clock on the wall. It was about one o'clock in the morning. To me time had no any meaning now that Edward was here but he was definitely on edge now. He took his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans and called a familiar number –_Rosalie_'s number to be precise.

I looked shocked at him, but his face wasn't telling me anything. Angry, happy, sad, happy and disappointed, I slowly stepped on the ground and walked towards the stairs. My mind was too tired to continue the fight with Edward again and I knew that if I stayed in the same room with him, that would be the case. I was beyond happy that my universe, my life was here in this room, but Edward would leave eventually and that reversed all my happiness.

Slowly, gripping the hand-rail as steady as I could without smashing it to pieces, I headed to the sleeping room. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, I wasn't even going to ask him how on earth he knew that Rosalie was here.

Walking proved to be just as difficult and accident prone as when I was a human. There were just so many stairs I could trip over! I could barely move my feet an inch higher from the ground which caused me to take one stair at a time while clutching the hand-rail with both hands. Soon I heard my reason for living burst out chuckling and before I could blink I was in his arms.

'I love seeing you like this.', he murmured in my neck while bringing me upstairs. I could feel that he was trying very hard not to laugh again.

'Like this?'

'Yes. Carrying my child.', his voice was deep from emotion.

'At least somebody is enjoying this!', I pouted my lips and he kissed them so fast that it was over before I could respond.

'You have _no idea_ how much I am enjoying this.'

Just as I wanted to snap back at him, he put me on our bed. Now that Edward was in the room the tension seemed to raise immediately and then memories from what we'd done on this bed flooded my mind. My stomach tensed and if I could blush my cheeks would be crimson now.

Edward saw this of course and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. Slowly, as a lion ready to attack its helpless pray, he lay next to me and again careful as never before he hovered over me, while his entire body weight was supported on his arms that were on both sides of my head. Hearing my heart go, he smiled that irresistible smile again and there was nothing I could do than to smile back.

'Reliving some old memories, Bella?', he asked while his head lowered itself until it was at the same level as my breasts. Directly, I could feel his teeth tugging at my dress and my nipples hardened instantly.

'Yes, I am. Aren't you doing the same?', I asked, pressing my lips together from the pleasure Edward gave me.

'No.', was his short answer.

'No?'

'No. I am thinking about creating new memories.'

His inclination made me gasp and Edward's head leveled with mine – his eyes were smoldering. I saw how my hands entwined behind his neck and brought him closer until I felt his lips crushing mine. The sensation was amazing but I was still angry so I bit very hard on his lower lip. This however didn't make him mad at all. On the contrary, it turned him on.

He licked his wounded lip and whispered to my lips:

'If this is the punishment I'm going to get, then please don't delay your rage. I am _all_ yours, Bella.'

'Unfortunately, you are _not_ all mine.', I hissed.

'I would really love to prove you wrong', his right hand traced all the way down my dress and when it went beneath it, his long fingers caressed my inner thigh, 'but I am afraid that we don't have time for that now.'

Edward sighed and reluctantly laid on his back, beside me. I was so shocked by his sudden retreat, that I couldn't say anything at first.

'You have something _more_ important to deal with, Edward?', I hissed through my teeth. All the excitement gone now.

'I do.', he answered while sitting up. His lip was swollen.

'Care to tell me? No wait! I don't want to know!'

Like a child I turned on my left side so that my back was facing him. I couldn't believe it. Never before had Edward turned me down… What if I wasn't attractive to him anymore?

But before I could linger more on that thought, I felt the most excruciating pain ever. The one back at the stairs was nothing compared to this one. I cringed into a ball, my hands balled into fists and when I couldn't take it anymore I cried out as hard as I could.

I was in so much pain that I hadn't noticed Edward taking me once again today in his embrace. It surprised me that he was so composed. While he rocked me back and forth, his soft voice sent whispers in my ear that he loved me and that everything would be fine. I tried not to scream again.

'Bella, Rosalie will be here any minute now.', he hummed in my ear.

'What?'

'Bella, you're in labor, love.', I felt a soft smile creep up on his face. It sent shivers through my whole body. It even lessened my pain somehow.

'WHAT?', I managed to find the power to scream out my fright.

'I came to be here… when my son was born.'

The flow of information was way too much for me. This time I screamed from both pain and joy. A boy? I… me… boy… have… My thoughts overwhelmed me and I gripped Edward's shirt for support.

'A b-b-boy?', I could bring out. The sudden excitement made me forget about all the pain – which I now knew were contractions.

'A boy.', Edward chuckled in my hair.

'How did you know? When did you know?'

'Calm down, love. Try to relax first.', his hands made sure I was comfortable enough and then he added, 'I learned everything from a… physic. Not Alice. It was in Volterra.'

He was watching my face carefully now. Whether because I was grimacing from the pain or because he wanted to see my reaction at his revelations, I didn't know.

'Why didn't you tell me, Edward? Why didn't you call me even _once_. The only information I had about you came from Carlisle and I am not sure whether he told me everything he knew himself either.', just when I finished this, the next contraction came. His shirt was totally ruined now. He didn't even seem to notice that. His eyes were penetrating mine with brutal force.

'Bella, I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you. I am sorry I didn't call you, love, but I wanted to be 100 sure that you would be left alone… and me calling you… maybe they would get suspicious. I was afraid for you, very afraid.'

'Afraid… for _me_? What about _you_?', I asked him with closed eyes because the waves of pain seemed to come with the seconds now.

'I can take care of myself, love. You are my first priority. You and our son.', his lips kissed my locks lightly.

'Edward…'

'What?'

'When will this be OVER?', as I yelled I felt my whole dress draining in some moisture.

'Bella, love, your waters just broke. Rosalie is outside, she'll be up here any minute.', for the first time I sensed anxiety through his embrace.

'Everything will be fine, Edward.', it was my turn now to calm him now.

'Bella, do you want me to stay?'

'Of course I want you here!'

'I had to ask, love.', he asked shyly.

Rosalie burst into the room with a very big medical kit in her hands, her hair messed up for the first time since I met her. Edward laid me on the bed after she had put some silky and very warm cloth on it.

I had never seen them work so close together. The ever present irritation that was always there between them was gone and I had the feeling to be in an actual hospital. They behaved like professional doctors… which of course they were. The only thing that was missing was the white attire, but I didn't mind that at all – it made me feel uneasy.

When they had talked for about five minutes Rosalie came to my bed and helped me get out of the dress and underwear. Edward had quietly left the room – it surprised me how sentimental he had gotten in only a couple of minutes. Always the gentleman…

After the long process of undressing me, I put my legs up and began praying out loud. I had never been so scared in my life. Rosalie smiled wickedly and put at least a dozen of pillows to support my back. After this she ordered me to push just when Edward reentered the sleeping room again.

But before I even thought of pushing my eyes searched his. I couldn't possibly imagine what my expression was at the time, but Edward was at my side in an instant, stroking my hair and supporting my back.

I gripped his wrist and started pushing. I had heard so much things about giving birth to a new life. From men and women. All had talked about how graceful and peaceful it was, but the feeling that I felt right now was immense torture. I felt like DIEING!

--

'He is so extremely, tremendously _beautiful_. He is _perfect_.', Edward whispered while cutting off the umbilical cord. His face was shining. I couldn't say anything, my throat felt sealed off. Seeing him _so_ happy after everything that he had to endure, made me feel blessed that I gave him his source of happiness.

With the corner of my eye I caught Rosalie sneaking out, a big smile on her face. She was no doubt going to see how Emmett was doing. He had stayed downstairs, but certainly had heard everything.

Now all my attention was directed at the crying baby. _My son_. I couldn't truly believe it. Thirty minutes ago this _thing_ was in my stomach giving me the third degree every day and now it was… amazing! Edward cuddled the tiny boy in a white towel and was _trying_ his best to delay the moment when he had to hand the baby over to me. He didn't want to part with him even for a second. And the baby didn't seem unhappy either, because as soon as Edward began rocking him, he stopped crying.

Finally he put the little ball on my chest and I took a few breaths before I squeezed the little body against me. Edward kissed me and then sighed at the picture in front of him. The only thing he ever wanted but thought that was impossible had finally come true.

'How are we going to name him?', Edward asked when he kneeled on the ground so that his face was on the same level as our son. His eyes were glancing with pride. I had the feeling that even if a fly entered the room he would destroy anything just to catch it and keep it 'away' from his son.

'I… I don't know. Have _you_ any suggestions?', I raised one eyebrow at him, almost certain now that Edward had already chosen a name he wanted.

'I have. What about… Adam? He _is_ our first son and I think it is a strong name. And it is _ageless_. I think it will suit him perfectly.', he said as he stroked the full head of reddish hair.

He seemed to have completely forgotten about me and I felt just like a stranger in the room. The connection that they had already established was so powerful, that I felt like an intruder who caught two people in a very private moment. I looked away to give them some privacy.

'I think that Adam suits him perfectly.', I sighed in content.

Of course Edward didn't respond at all, because he had his whole attention fixed on the baby and the baby on him. Neither one of them blinked for a moment. They stared at each other, communicating wordlessly.

When Edward finally saw me there, _under_ the bay, he thought I needed more convincing about our son's name.

'Besides, Adam is…', he began to explain passionately, but I put my index finger on his mouth. His kissed it and waited for me to say what I had to say.

'I love Adam, Edward. But I want a middle name too. Edward!'

'What?', he asked me confused.

'No, I want his middle name to be _'Edward'_.', I laughed at his stunned face.

'Love…'

'Please!'

'You don't play fair, love. You know I can't resist you like this.'

'I know.', I winked at him and the crooked smile showed up.

'Why, love?', his fingers brushed over my lips.

'_Why_? Because I love you! That's why!'

'I _know_ that you love me! You just made me _a father_, Bella. You don't have to prove to me anything.', his eyes smoldered.

'I know I don't have to prove to you anything, but I really like 'Edward'! It is a strong and beautiful name too. _Perfect_. It is timeless _as well_. It means 'protector of the wealth'.', I added in the spur of the moment.

'Alright!', he shook his head as a sign of surrender, 'But Bella, please answer me one question.'

'Shoot.'

'How on earth do you know what my name means?'

'Oh…, I um, read it somewhere.'

'May I ask where?', he asked slowly as if the question was in a foreign language.

'On the internet… when I met you for the first time in Fork High.', I said quickly. I hugged the tiny thing in my arms and announced, 'So, Edward it is!'

Edward started laughing at what he had just heard and my own excitement and I began to chuckle too.

'I don't know whether you've noticed it, but you could be practically twins!'

The more I was looking at my new son, the more similarities I discovered between him and Edward. There was the reddish hair that was also just as messy as my husband's. His nose, his chin were an exact duplicate of Edward's too. Even his mouth was curved the same way.

When the baby took hold of Edward's finger, a mischievous glance flared in his little, shining, topaz eyes and he started laughing. So did Edward.

I looked both at my son and my husband – this time I saw two crooked smiles.

**I hope you liked ****it. I haven't written anything in a very long time. Also, I know there are still a lot of questions unanswered, but they will be brought up in the next chapters. I hope you liked the name(s) and the gender !  
****  
Thank you all for the best wishes you have sent me! They meant a lot for me! Thanks!**

**Please review, it would really make my day. **


	20. A Muddy Occasion

**Summary:  
**Just read it!  
Since it's been a while since I posted chapter 19, I strongly recommend that you read the last couple of chapters again.  
Hope you like it! Tell me what you think.

**Update (Oct. 23)  
**Thanks for the **wonderful feedback**, everybody!  
I didn't expected it at all since I took such a long break, but it's amazing to know  
that you stuck with my story. **Thanx!**  
As for the next chapter, I'll wait **2 more days** and then I'll post it.  
Up till now, everyone has requested **a lemon**...

**A Muddy Occasion**** (BPOV)**

I'd heard the stories about the unbreakable bond between mothers and their child, but no words could ever describe how I felt about my son.

Adam.

Or should I say my son _Edward_? It's been 2 weeks since Adam's birth and the growing resemblance between my husband and my son was terrifying. Twins had nothing on them for twins only _looked_ alike. Adam, at the age of 2 weeks, seems to have inherited Edward's way of _behaving_ too. The shell _and_ the content were exactly the same.

They were like two drops of water – looked and felt and tasted the same. So it didn't take long before Adam was replaced by 'little, sweet, Edward' and 'Oh my god, he's a copy of Edward!'. That didn't bother me at all. They were my universe, they were my son and my husband and my sole purpose was to orbit around them beyond the end of time.

I was sitting on the floor tiles in the kitchen now, watching my husband and my son playing at the edge of the forest and from the corner of my eye I noticed my hands gripping my chest, right where my heart should be hidden. My hands were trembling every now and them. The shakes were so light and inconsistent that for the obscure human eyes, they would have remained undetectable.

Unfortunately, _Edward_ would notice them even from where he was now, so I pushed the shivers away.

'_I __must be happy. So incredibly happy.'_, I told myself. In fact I was convincing myself of this since the birth of my son. But only one little glance at him and it was enough for me to start tugging at my hair. Yes, I loved Adam, there was no doubt about it. How couldn't I love the most extraordinary child in the world. Adam was the symbol of mine and Edward's love for each other… but to me he stood also as a symbol for _loss_.

Knowing that Edward would eventually have to go back to his 'job' in Volterra, which he still managed to keep a secret from me, Adam would merely intensify the sadness and fear I would have to endure – a result of being away from my Edward. Only looking into his round, smiling, topaz eyes or brushing his reddish curls and a knife would cut into my icy skin.

Joy and fear were entangled around my heart and the intensity of both was so overwhelming that there were moments when I hid away in the forest and waited for the assault to disappear. As far as I was concerned, this was my secret, but my emotional state had to change rapidly, because Jasper and Alice were coming tomorrow and they would undoubtedly see through my façade. And Edward would see through _them_.

I sighed, took a deep breath and with one graceful leap was outside, just a few feet away from the big source of laughter.

'Adam, no. Don't. Ha-hah-hah-ha.', Edward's chuckles could probably be heard even in Anchorage.

As I saw the scene I began laughing myself. Edward was laying on the ground under a thick tree, Adam was sitting on his chest. He was taller and stronger than the average 2 week old. In fact, he was smarter and stronger than the average 2 _years_ old. 6 white teeth were showing from his mouth as he was laughing as hard as his father. At the same time Adam was collecting dirt from around them and shoving it through Edward's hair, the sleeves of his T-shirt and finally he tried to fill Edward's mouth with a big ball of dark green mud.

I froze on the spot as I walked towards the tree, watching to see what Edward would do. He _was_ crazy enough to let Adam push has his way… But what he did next made me first sigh from relief and then gasp at his action: Edward, fast as a bullet, stole the heap of mud from a very stunned looking Adam and then he shoved it down my son's _neck_! Adam's eyes were piercing Edward's, he couldn't believe that his father _first_ didn't gave him his way and _second_ that he used Adam's invention against him.

His eyes were digging into Edward's, trying to discover the reason behind the abnormal behavior of his dad.

'Edward!', I gasped, as I watched my child's dripping back. You could see exactly how far the liquid mud had gone down his blue shirt – which was quickly becoming a dark tint of brownish green.

Edward didn't answer me. He and Adam were still piercing each other with deadly looks now, and then completely out of the blue (for me of course, Edward's lips were already twitching in anticipation), Adam began laughing so hard that he fell off Edward's chest, but before he could touch the ground my husband had removed the dirty shirt and was now cradling him against his marble-like chest that I was _so_ fond of.

'Momma!', a velvety voice called.

This was the invitation I needed. Their moment seemed so private that I didn't want to disrupt them, but now that I was allowed to join the duo I didn't waste my time. Another leap brought me just inches away from them.

'Edward, you shouldn't have done th-', but before I could finish the sentence, two very urgent lips shaped themselves around mine.

As usual I answered his passion and kissed him back just as fervently, but when I felt Edward's tongue intruding my all-too-eager mouth, I took a step back.

Edward raised one eyebrow. His heavy, strong breaths were making Adam go up and down his chest – he clearly enjoyed that. When I focused on Edward's smooth face, his eyes were searching mine. There was a _'why?'_ carved in his golden irises. My hand stroked his cheek, assuring him that this wasn't a rejection, but merely a _precaution_.

'Edward, you know this could be very dangerous.', I said, guilt filling my voice. My hand was outlining his perfect jaw line and from the corner of my eye I saw Adam following it very slowly while in Edward's arms.

'Dangerous?', he whispered, 'Since when is kissing my wife _dangerous_?', he was still whispering, but a hiss escaped his lips when he spoke the last word.

'You know that's not what I mean.', I answered, my eyes afraid of meeting his.

There was a pose and then I saw Edward's arms putting Adam on the ground. My eyes followed his short but quick steps and sure enough he headed for the same tree with the big mud pool next to it. I smiled warily. I didn't need Alice's gift to predict that his bare chest would be all muddy over a couple of minutes. Or maybe seconds.

Then one smooth finger heaved my chin up, leveling it so that Edward's smooth lips were all over my face. His sweet breath made me feel like dough and before I could collapse onto the ground, his arms encircled me and formed a cage around my body. A moment later, his hot mouth was trailing down my jaw line, my neck and, utterly amazed, I felt his teeth tugging on my satin dress, making my nipples punctuate the fabric.

'Yes, I can understand why _this_ could be dangerous.', he said while leveling his face with mine again. He waited for my answer, but when he saw my tattered breaths, he smirked and added:

'Dangerous, indeed. You can send a man into madness, love.', his smirk got even bigger.

'Edward, you shouldn't play with fire!', I hissed, hoping that Adam was entirely into the mud pool, ears included.

'You took the word from my mouth! You _are_ fire. _Hot as ice_!', his hands reached for me, but I pushed him away. Edward started laughing at this.

'When will you start taking this seriously?', I growled, ready for another attack of his arms. It was extra hard now, I needed to fight with both Edward and myself. My body, my whole being wanted him to stroke me… caress me

Suddenly his posture changed, all hints of laughing were gone. His eyes all but scorched me.

'The real question, love, is: When are you going to take this seriously? Your plan doesn't work, Bella! You can _see_ that.', his eyes pointed tauntingly to my obviously hardened nipples. If I could I would be blushing crazy now.

'Do you have any other plan than?', I growled.

'I uhh… kind of began my plan… a few seconds ago, but…'

'Stop it, Edward.', I couldn't refrain from screaming now. My hands balled into fists and I began attacking his chest.

Edward didn't attack me… or defend himself. He just embraced me tight, cradling his head just bellow my ear, ignoring the hits that my hands were sending. A moment later my hands clinched on his back.

'Adam.', I managed to choke out.

'He's fine.', I could feel his was smiling. 'He's too busy… filling his belly button with mud right now.', he laughed.

'Edward, I want you too. Very much. Too much. You cannot imagine _how_ much.', I was angry that there were no words which could even dimly express my desire and love for Edward.

'I _can_, love.', he softly contradicted me. While he spoke, his breath caressed my ear.

'I am afraid, Edward.'

'Of what?', I could hear his exasperation now. He had been hiding and denying his confusion and desire, just like I did with my grief for his impeding leave.

'You know that I could… get… pregnant again. Anything could happen. I know nothing about my… _talent_.', the words sounded more like a confession rather than an explanation.

'I know. I don't see why this is a problem, however.', his mouth was on my ear now, sending shivers, delighting shiver, down my spine.

'I love Adam, Edward.', I started to defend myself.

'I know that too.', I felt him smiling on my ear.

'It's that… I don't want to _kill_ again. Some of them _were_ innocent people.', I fought back the vivid memories of my uncontrolled slaughtering while pregnant. Some I didn't even remember. 'I don't want Adam to see me with scarlet eyes! I'm his mother! He should never witness that.', my hands pulled on Edward's back.

'That won't happen.', Edward assured me.

'How do you know that?'

'_This_ time I'll be prepared. Yes, you must hunt on people, but I thought that it didn't matter to you – as long as they weren't innocent. And _I_ can take care of that. If you'd like it, I will invade a prison and bring to you only the most vile of mankind.', I didn't know whether he was joking or not. No, he wasn't joking. He _meant_ it. He did.

'Are you nuts? You would really do that, wouldn't you?', I asked dazed.

'I would do anything for you.', the determination in his voice was circling around us.

'Well, I could get inside a prison as well. After all, I am a vampire_ too_.'

'Yes, you are. But I would never let you go there, Bella.', there was no use in starting a discussion about this. If Edward didn't want me to go somewhere, then I wouldn't be going there.

'Oh, you so unbelievable and greedy!'

'Thank you, Mrs. _Edward_ Cullen!', he emphasized my title, showing me how greedy he really was. Of course, I didn't want to dispute _that_. Only the sound of it, made my heart fly. I was his and I loved this fact.

'That wasn't a compliment! What I meant was that you are so _bossy_!'

'And _I_ meant that you are my existence and I won't take chances whereas you're concerned.', he nibbled on my ear, making me instantly lean further into him. 'Still, you, Mrs., think that we have a problem and I want to ask you to deal with it, before I take the matter into my own hands. And that _is_ dangerous.'

'I'm eager too, Edward.', I sighed, the longing threatening to burst free.

'Really? You don't show it. Or wait, as I recall, you are showering _longer_ these days. Have you been cheating on me with the shower head, love?'

'_Edward_!', I yelled. I smacked his back.

''Cause if you have', he continued as if I hadn't said anything, 'then I will go and shove it down his ass or, in this case, down his drain.', after this we burst together in laughter.

We stayed with our bodies intertwined for a couple of moments. Every now and then I could hear a splash followed by Adam's surprised screams. The uncertainties around his life were overwhelming, but we were certain about _him_. Nothing else seemed as real as his face, his little, square teeth or his innocent look when he'd broken something of Edward's. Whatever the future had in store for him, we would face it without fears.

'Jazzzzzzz!', a high-pitched note followed the astonished laughter.

'Aah.', Edward hummed to himself.

We turned to look at Adam and saw him clenching Edward's cell phone with both hands and laughing as soon as he heard some noise from the other line.

'How did he get it?', I asked the air.

'Follow the trail, love.', Edward sighed and then was in front of Adam at once.

'Hi, Jasper…'

I didn't really listen to the rest, instead I followed the dirty trail that was leading to the kitchen… When I had gone to see what Edward and Adam were up to, I had left the glass door open and the two little handprints on it were the obvious evidence that the little devil hadn't waisted his time. Or the furniture.

I groaned and focused my attention back to my husband and the little thief that was my son.

'Bella and I'll be waiting for you. Say 'hi' to Esme and Carlisle from us.'

With one click Edward ended the call and eyed Adam suspiciously.

'Where is it?', Edward asked patiently.

'Ha haha.', was Adam's answer.

Based on his expression, Adam was very confident that whatever he had hided was impossible to find, safe out of his father's reach. But just as I suspected, it took Edward only one second to 'hear' where the hideout was and with slow paces he went to retrieve it. Adam's eyes got bigger and bigger, full of dismay. He glanced at me, sharing both his worry and irritation. When he saw my smile, he came to me and I cradled him in my arms.

'It's not your _hiding_ abilities. Your father… well, let's just say that nobody can hide anything from him. He's good at finding stuff. He's good at _everything_.', after my explanation, I gave him a dozen of kisses before he could even see it coming.

'Thank you for your vote of confidence, Bella.', I heard Edward's voice behind me.

I turned to him. Edward was holding the remote control of his brand new sound system. At least what was left of it. The place for the batteries was just a mere hole now and the mute button was _chewed_ away.

'What do you have to say in your defense?', he asked the saintly face of our son. He was looking like he was seeing the remote for the first time, completely ignoring the indentations of his teeth where the on/off button had previously been.

'_Love you_!', he finally muttered from behind my locks.

'Oh no! You won't get away with this like before! No!', but the 'no' didn't sound so convincing anymore and a second later they were reunited.

'It's bed time, Edward.', I informed him, when watching the twilight's reign over the forest.

'You'd better put me to bed then!', he answered as fast as a bullet, but before I could say anything he aimed for the house and with one long leap was on the roof, Adam on his back.

'Gen!'

'You want again?'

'Love you!', I heard Adam's casual, but yet persuasive tone.

What followed was a series of jumps up and down for more than a hundred times, until Adam fell asleep on Edward's back. Still covered in mud, which was now dry and peeling off his little shoulders, Edward put Adam in his crib. I watched from a tree, left of the room's wide window, being completely absorbed by Edward's fascination of his sleeping son. Or should I say his _sun_. Edward seemed to orbit around him since the day he delivered him himself.

I moaned deeply. Just as Edward was fascinated by Adam right now, I was as fascinated by him. Had I been out of my mind for the past two weeks? Two weeks which seemed like two decades because I'd kept away from Edward and his touch. His endless love. And Edward being the gentleman he is, didn't complain. He stored everything up in himself.

I could only imagine how hard it must have been for him. He tried to show me just minutes ago, but I had cut him off, urging him to be serious. I felt disgusted with my arrogant behavior. Why did he always let me _do_ this to him?

As I lingered on my thoughts, I heard him sitting next to me on the thick branch. He carefully put his right arm around me, but when I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his collarbone, he immediately caught on to my mood.

'You found a solution to your problem?', he murmured in my hair.

'Yes.', I said, feeling my throat dry from the desire.

'Care to tell me?', his lips breathed.

'There is no problem. I am sorry, Edward. Sorry for doing _this_ to both of us!', the tension in my chest grew with the second and judging by his ragged breathing he was about to snap too.

'Apology _not_ accepted.', he hissed.

'Well, what can I do to turn things around?', my eyes met his, desperately begging him to take control over _us_ and the mad situation that he had let me put us in.

My voice was giving up on me. I doubted I could say anything more. But I didn't need to worry about it, because Edward had control now.

He ripped up my dress and I was bare to my waist. Still nobody could see an inch from my skin because his powerful hands, his eager mouth and his steel chest were all instantly attached to me. The only sounds that I wanted and _needed_ to make now were coming from deep within my core.

I let myself melt in Edward's hands.

**Should I write this lemon in details**** as the next chapter or should I ****go ahead**** with the plot line and leave the lemon out?**

**Tell me what you want! I'll wait a couple of days ****to see the responses and then I'll continue with chapter 21!**


	21. Love and Hatred

**Love and Hatred ****(EPOV)**

_**Summary:  
- Things are abou**__**t to get hot, so beware! Lemon!  
- Everyone who reviews this chapter will get an fragment via pm of the next chapter TOMORROW  
**_

Chapter 22 - 12/19/2008

The next chapter will be up tomorrow (I promise)!!! Make sure to check back then.  
Thanks for everyone's patience!

_**Previously (chapter 20) **_

As I lingered on my thoughts, I heard him sitting next to me on the thick branch. He carefully put his right arm around me, but when I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his collarbone, he immediately caught on to my mood.

'You found a solution to your problem?', he murmured in my hair.

'Yes.', I said, feeling my throat dry from the desire.

'Care to tell me?', his lips breathed.

'There is no problem. I am sorry, Edward. Sorry for doing _this_ to both of us!', the tension in my chest grew with the second and judging by his ragged breathing he was about to snap too.

'Apology _not_ accepted.', he hissed.

'Well, what can I do to turn things around?', my eyes met his, desperately begging him to take control over _us_ and the mad situation that he had let me put us in.

My voice was giving up on me. I doubted I could say anything more. But I didn't need to worry about it, because Edward had control now.

He ripped up my dress and I was bare to my waist. Still nobody could see an inch from my skin because his powerful hands, his eager mouth and his steel chest were all instantly attached to me. The only sounds that I wanted and _needed_ to make now were coming from deep within my core.

I let myself melt in Edward's hands.

--

Before Bella could guess what I was planning on doing, I crushed her to my chest and flew inside the house through the open window. The exposure of her fine body was like a magnet. It draw my hole being and attention.

Inside the room, we both heard the even breaths of Adam who was sleeping on his back, hands spread on the bed. His curved lips were slightly open and a curly lock was covering his left eye.

This reminded me of how I fell in love for the first time. And for a lifetime. If I hadn't sneaked into Bella's room more than 2 decades ago and hearing her dream of me, _me_, the monster who wanted to drink her blood more than anything, then I would never have made her my wife. I wouldn't be able to touch her now. My son wouldn't be born…

I suddenly felt very greedy, as if someone's hand was reaching out towards them.

My arms tightened around Bella instinctively and she turned her honey eyes on me.

'Is something wrong?', she whispered. Her fully breasts were sliding against my torso and I struggled to keep my thoughts to myself.

'No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. You are perfect.', I murmured in her ear.

'Said perfection itself.', her response made me laugh and I muffled my laughter in her long, chocolate hair.

'Bella, you will make me cover all the walls in this house with mirrors so that you can at last take a good look at yourself.'

Before she could answer, Adam chuckled in his sleep. In his head he was recalling the events of the afternoon and how I had filled his clothes with the green mud. I smiled to myself, pride filling my eyes.

'He is amazing.', Bella sighed. 'What is he dreaming of?'

'Our little mud… incident.'

'Which reminds me – _how_ could you do that to him, Edward? Covering my son with that dirt?', her hand slapped my chest. My stomach curved into a ball and my eyes began to imagine what I could do to _her_. What I was about to do to her… A picture of me hovering above Bella and connecting with her was forming itself at the speed of light.

'Edward, love?', her long fingers caressed my cheeks.

'Aah, what?'

'I want to ask you _not_ to do such things anymore. The normal kids…'

'He's not a normal kid. He's the embodiment of an _ideal_ kid. And about the dirt – we understand each other. It's somewhat strange, but I can connect with him on a very different level. Already.'

'I noticed that.', Bella exhaled, 'In fact, I think soon I would have to fight with him in order to get some alone time with you.', her eyes accused me of treachery.

'I am all yours.', my voice grew hoarse and I felt her body reacting too.

'Prove it.', she hissed to my neck.

Not wanting to waist anymore time, I exited quietly the room and headed for ours. It took me a little over a second to get there. When I wanted to put Bella on the bed so that I could get my clothes off, she grabbed my shoulders and asked very irritated:

'What are you doing?'

'_Trying_ to taking my clothes off.', I growled. I wanted to love her and all this small talk was delaying it.

'That is the duty of the _wife_. I am your wife', she retorted. Hearing this words, the confirmation that Bella was indeed mine was more than pleasant.

Bella escaped my iron grip and pushed me on the bed. With her complete attention targeted at my body, she slowly got on the bed and then ever so slowly straddled me – she sat just above my knees.

'Don't move.', she said, eyes fixed on my t-shirt.

'What if I do?'

Bella didn't respond. Instead she gave me a look which explained the potential, _severe_ consequences.

I watched her tense body, following her every move. The muscles of her smooth stomach were contracting together with the ones of her thighs. Yet, I watched with amazement when in only one movement her hand ripped my shirt to shreds and a moment later my belt fell in a corner of the room.

Her eyes focused on my growing erection now. With every second that passed I felt my trousers getting tighter and my legs quivered beneath her.

Bella was still quiet. Then her mouth fell open and her tongue wetted her full lips.

She adjusted her position so that she was sitting at the end of the bed, though still straddling my legs. Her hands began to unbutton my jeans, but right on the _second_ button she got impatient and ripped them open – together with my boxers.

With a cunning smile her gaze shifted from my erected member to my face. Meanwhile my penis began to stiffen so fast that my whole lower body began to convulse.

'What?', I asked, lifting one eyebrow.

'I'm stunned.', she said with that same, cunning smile.

'You're not a virgin anymore, Bella.', saying this the memories of our first time flooded my brain. They were still clear as water. Bella's grin got even bigger when she processed my response.

'We both know that, Edward. I am stunned that judging on what I see, you still haven't done an attempt to get you want.', her nails went wandering along my thighs.

'I don't want to push you, Bella, but you may be sure that I _will_ get what I want.', with that I grabbed her waist and rolled us over. My velocity surprised her and she glared angrily from beneath me.

'I told you not to move!', she said.

'You were dealing with the… situation too slow , sweetheart.', I answered in a manner as if a was talking to a six years old. She was mad now.

'Will you let me go?!', she growled.

I loved it when Bella felt cornered. The wild beauty of her was only coming to light when she revealed her true emotions – not sparing my feelings in any way. Right now, as I was struggling to keep her hands locked on each side of the pillow, she looked like a fox trying to escape even though she was already lured into the trap.

'No, I won't let you go. You're mine.', I whispered.

Bella began to move fervently, trying to make me lose my grip on her hands. Then in one of her attempts she heaved her whole body up and that was all I needed.

When she lifted her body and met mine, my knees opened her thighs and revealed her soaked entrance to me. I pushed my myself towards her and one moment later we were joined.

Bella bit on her lip and closed her eyes.

The instant I entered her, her resistance crushed. With my hands no longer keeping her tamed, I sat on my knees and took her ass firm in my hands. In this position I began to slowly penetrate her – my hands bringing us closer or separating us.

Still chewing on her lips and with eyes shut, her fingers were drawing circles around her stone hard nipples. Watching her in this trance, I wanted to wake her up… I wanted to fill the room with her moans and screams and I wanted to watch how her eyes were following my thrusts.

It was over with the love making.

I wanted to fuck her now. Without delay. I abruptly stopped, ignoring the desire of my body.

'Bella, I want you to turn.'

Her eyes flew open and she eyed me suspicious.

'I want you to lay just like this, but on your stomach.'

While she was trying to decipher my demand, I took the matter in my hands, literally, and turned her on her stomach. She layed her head on one side, trying to see me. I separated her long legs and placed my thighs between them. Then I layed my body on hers – my chest was glued to her fine shoulders and pale back now. We fitted perfectly together.

Only my hands weren't in some way touching her. I needed them on each side of her back – they were giving me enough support to make my penetration as fast as I wanted.

'This is a first.', Bella whispered. I kissed her neck.

'Not quiet. There were millions times that I imagined you like this.', my breaths caressed her neck.

'Then why didn't we do it earlier?'

'You were too fragile for this, love.'

After that there was only body language between us.

I was entering her as fast as I could. And Bella made sure I didn't lose pace. Her moans were like a green light for me. She loved what I was doing to her and she wanted more. The sounds escaping her mouth were encouraging me to go faster.

Each time I propelled deeper and deeper, earning from her loud praise. Still, nothing gave me more pleasure when she moaned my _name_.

'Edward, Edward…', her moans were dampened by the pillow.

I grabbed her brown locks in my hands, tugging her head up.

'Louder, Bella.', I growled. But I didn't need to tell her what to do. The same time that I jerked her head up, I pushed my hard shaft to her end, feeling her hot walls curb it in.

'EDWARD!', her whole body convulsed.

'You're wonderful…', she panted.

I couldn't answer. My mouth was kissing her neck, biting her flawless skin. Then I moved on to her back, licking each bare spot that was in my sight.

'I… want to touch you too… please', she whimpered.

'Please… Edward… _Edward'_, her husky pleads were hard _not_ to comply with.

'Tell me what you want.'

'Let me show you.', she breathed.

I didn't want to stop. This was too good. It satiated my thirst for her. But I'd never been protected against her wishes. And she knew that.

As soon as I loosened my position, she turned to lay on her back again. Then she climbed on me.

My erection was just as hard as before. I wanted the release that only Bella could give me. Bella seemed to have read my mind, because her head lowered and then I felt her hot, wet mouth around my shaft. It was my turn to plead and moan and beg now.

She put one hand steady on my base and the other was pumping me and leading me in her mouth. I raised my head to watch in awe how she gave me what I _needed_.

My member was entirely vertical now and her tongue was all around it. Just when I felt it licking on the pot of my penis, it went to glide over my length.

Then Bella began to suck on it, fast and without any breaks. Her eyes locked with mine, watching my immediate reaction. Then she let her hands roam over my legs and stomach. Her mouth was still sucking on my penis.

'Bella… faster.', I growled.

She left my steel hard shaft and got on the ground – on her knees. I knew what she wanted to do, and I obeyed immediately. I got out of the bed and stood in front of her. With her on her knees, Bella's mouth was facing my pulsating member.

She took it in her hands and caressed it, until it got so hard that I felt pain. I knew what could release me from this pain, so I grabbed some of her locks and I thrust my penis towards her when I simultaneously brought her mouth to me.

I felt reaching the end of her throat. Bella didn't mind, she purred from pleasure and continued sucking on it.

'I'm coming… Bella… faster.'

Seconds later I finished inside her mouth. She didn't let even one drop leave her lips. The moment my venom streamed in her mouth she slowed it eagerly, making the same low moans when she was drinking blood.

'That was… pleasant.' , she said when she stood up.

Her lips were swollen and more red than normal. I wanted to taste them, to lick them.

My mouth locked with hers and my tongue licked her lips. They were so soft that I couldn't resist but to bite them softly. When my tongue entered her mouth she took it in between her teeth and began to suck on it too.

The memory of her act seconds ago came to my mind and my member hardened again between her thighs. Bella moaned and wanted to take it in her hands, but I caught her hands and raised my eyebrow at her.

'Don't you think you had enough today?', it was more of a statement than a question.

'Edward…', she wanted to dispute this, but I spoke faster.

'It's my turn to get some pleasure, love. I want some too. I want you.', with that I pushed her onto our bed, her legs hanging off of it. Then it was _my_ turn to get on my knees.

Her entrance was wet and crystal liquids were flowing out of it. Their smell was just as enticing as her blood had been, but I could drink this as much as I wanted to.

I took her engorged clit in my mouth, causing Bella to scream out her bliss and began to gulp down her juice while my teeth were stimulating her sensitive clit. My breaths on her vagina were making her shiver and her legs lifted themselves up and encircled my head.

I couldn't ignore her pants and groans anymore. I wanted to make her come.

My fingers found the way to her swollen lips and entered her without hesitation.

'Oh…', she cried. I didn't know whether it was from pleasure or pain, but when her hand brushed over my head and pushed me towards her, I continued pumping her, adding each time one finger. Soon new, fresh juices streamed between my fingers. Only for a seconds I licked my fingers, taking in her mesmerizing scent, then I continued to fill her.

'More…', Bella whimpered.

'Edward, _more_…'

'Please!'

My self-control left me when she got so wide her vagina swallowed my hand. I disentangled myself from her legs and wasting no any time my shaft was pumping her so fast that she cried out – this time from pain, I could hear without doubt.

I tried to stop, to disconnect our bodies which fit each other so well. When she detected my withdrawal, she tightened her legs around my waist.

'_No_, pleas, no!'

'Bella, I am hurting you.'

'You could never hurt me, remember? Please. Take me, Edward.', her ragged breaths sounded desperate.

I continued to enter her slower, but my body got the better of me and soon I reached the same rhythm as before.

When we finished together, I felt free and beyond content. Only Bella could satiate my needs so well.

'Bella, are you alright, love?', I asked. We were laying on the bed now, the silky sheets covering our bodies.. Her head was tucked in my neck and I couldn't see her beautiful face. It drove me crazy.

'More than alright.', she sighed.

I put one finger under her chin and made her look at me.

'Are you sure?'

'Why wouldn't I be alright? I am with you.'

'I… I wasn't too fast?', I asked afraid of her answer. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt her.

'That is what I love so much about you. That is what saved me and brought us together, Edward.', her response made my heart sing.

She lifted her head to kiss me and I answered all too willingly. When she broke the kiss for a moment, my mouth trailed to her neck, then to her nipples.

At the same moment my cell phone rang. I didn't want to stop kissing this beautiful creature that was my wife, I could do it forever. Bella, reluctant, urged me to do it.

'Edward, it could be important. Maybe it's Jasper and Alice. There are supposed to come soon.'

'Of course.', I said, but my mouth trailed down to her stomach, licking her belly button.

'No, Edward.', she pushed me away and went out of the bed, because I knew that she wanted me to kiss her just as much as I wanted to.

I grabbed my cell phone angrily without bothering to see who the caller was.

'What?'

'You're wanted here. Immediately.', an equally angry voice answered. After that the line cut off.

'Who is it, Edward?', Bella asked, but when she saw my expression she already knew.

'Bella, I…'

'NO!'

'I must…', I felt like the biggest failure in the world right now. I was hurting her.

I was hurting both of us. I was glad for hurting myself, but her…

Bella was shaking her head, too angry to even yell now.

'Bella, I…'

'Alright, go! You want me to collect your luggage?! To see you off? What is it that you want me to do, Edward?'

While waiting for my answer, she put on a white strapless dress and caught her hair in a long tail.

'Bella… I want you to…Bella you must wake Adam up.', my eyes connected with hers.

She stood frozen like a statue. I could see it in her eyes – processing what I had said. Her features got so sad, she would be crying now if she could. Then angry replaced her pain.

'Bastard! You can't do this!', she hissed.

'Love, it's not what you think, I …', I was desperately trying to find the right words. The torture and betrayal were written on her face. They hit me fully in the chest. My heart felt lost.

And then I knew that there weren't words for what I was about to do.

**Please review. The people who do review will get an extract from chapter 22 tomorrow!!!**


	22. The Job

**Summary:****  
**- Finally there are some questions answered  
- New characters are introduced  
- A trip  
**- If you review, you're going to get 7 quotes from the next chapter  
(see at the end of the chapter who they belong to, otherwise you will get spoiled)**

**UPDATE 01/10/2009:  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW (01/02/2008)!  
**

**The Job (EPOV)**

I didn't have the strength to speak anymore. To look at the honey eyes filled with pain. To tell her that for the hundredth time I was about to leave her. Indefinitely.

It was the first time since my conversion I actually felt that my body would collapse from exhaustion. I wanted to touch her and to crush her against my heart, but my arms weren't able to move anymore. They stood frozen beside me and refused to collaborate with my mind. My eyelids erased my view of Bella which was for the best – she was shaking uncontrollably, her lips which had been so soft under mine, were pressed tight together.

Her resentment started to slowly spread around the room and when it reached every corner, every surface, it finally got hold of me. Its hands crept up my body and started to strangle the unneeded air from my lungs.

I couldn't watch her in this state, knowing that I was not able to comfort her since I was the one hurting her. Didn't she understand that I was aching too? That I wanted and _needed_ to be comforted too?

The sinner must pay for the committed sins. I was about to pay a very high price.

'Edward, I will not let you take him away from me. I… I will do whatever I can.', I heard how her voice gave up on her, but then she continued, whispering. 'I can't make _you_ stay, but I'll fight for him. I will. I mean it.'

Make me stay? It took me all my strength to part myself from her – physically and emotionally. Our bodies and minds were like magnets, and she was pulling me towards her even when an ocean was separating us. Her hot, south magnetic field was attracting mine – the north and frozen one.

'Bella, you're my everything. I love you. I love you and what I am about to do is _for_ you. For us. But I will not engage in a fight with you, I wouldn't even dare of hurting you in some way.'

After I told her this, I headed for the door, but as soon as I touched the doorknob, Bella's hands caught me by my shirt and she threw me back into the room. I landed on the bed, making it collapse and spread around the room in major pieces. Dust rained on me and covered the white, silky sheets on which we had been making love only minutes ago.

As I slowly stood up, I commanded my hands to clean my body and black jeans (now white). I smiled to myself without Bella noticing – her fury hadn't hurt me at all, but it still amazed me how quickly she could turn the tide. The fire hadn't been put out by her transformation.

Bella was looking upon me, alert as if she was hunting a predator, not an innocent prey. She approached me slowly, her crouch reminding me of a lioness ready to die for her young. The moment our eyes met, I knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.

I also knew that I had a century of battle experience and that I could easily corner her. Despite the fact that I wouldn't dream of harming her, she didn't make it easier on me. She could injure herself with her own uncontrolled rage.

'Bella, do you intend on killing me?', I asked, very much trying to protect both of us from her.

She didn't give me an answer. A deep growl came from her throat and she bared her teeth at me.

Her graceful crouch altered rapidly into a leap and a second later our bodies collided and melted together. Bella's hands clenched into my upper arms and she directed our bodies towards the window.

Our impact with the thin glass was like a lightning striking a lonely tree in a meadow. It was so fast, that except for the shrieking sound, there was no evidence confirming the incident. When we hit the blue-ish green soil, I could feel how the earth bent under the force of the impact. There was no doubt we had left two exact indentations of ourselves in our backyard.

'Bella, love, this isn't going to solve anything.', I said, emphasizing each word.

I heard her jump up and so did I. When I took a good look around us, I could see microscopic pieces of glass between the fallen leaves and the grass. Some were so thin that they looked like powder. Bella's bare feet were sparkling from the light reflecting from them.

'What _will_ solve this… impasse then, Edward?', she hissed through her teeth. Bella took small, measured steps towards me, while keeping an eye on the house.

Maybe she was scared I would run back inside and take Adam. If I could only read her mind.

'Then what _will_? You've already shot down all my proposals, then you should come up with a solution, don't you think?'

'I can't stay, Bella.', her mouth trembled from my words, but nothing could compare with the self-disgust I was feeling right now. Disgust blended together with pity.

She prepared for another assault and I could easily see on her face what her next move was going to be. But I didn't stop her. Somewhere in my mind, a harsh voice was telling me that I deserved it.

When Bella soared in the air and steered her body in my direction, I stood firm on my feet, keeping my hands locked in one another, but at the last moment she broke of in mid air and landed on her toes somewhat hesitantly. Her hands hang on her sides, no longer a claw.

With her back turned on me, she said:

'This is not how I want to live my life, Edward. I don't want to share you – not even with a thousands of years old hooded gang. I am too greedy for that. You're mine and I am not _generous_ regarding my husband.'

Even though she spoke the words under her breath and without any emotion, hope arose within me. She wanted me. As much as I wanted her. An unimaginable amount of love that was.

I commenced to bridge the gap between us, back she growled menacingly, balling her hands into fists. Her knuckles were perfectly visible under her skin.

'Stay there. I might lose my nerves and really wound you.'

I ignored that remark and went to stand before her. The wind was playing with her curly locks, picking them up and hiding her face from me. Just when a long curl was about to cover her lips, my hands wound around it so fast that it triggered Bella's reflexes and she closed her eyes – awaiting my attack.

Instead I brushed her soft hair away, caressing her bottom lip with my fingers.

'I would never do you harm, love.', I whispered, feeling the supple lips on my hand.

'I deserve it. I haven't actually been a role model for wives.', she countered.

'No, you're right.', I said, at which her eyes pierced mine, saddened by my agreement.

'You're not simply my wife, Bella, you're my soul.', I answered with a smirk, but she remained quiet.

Her silence made me rethink what she had said. 'A role model for wives', she had said and that she wasn't good at it. Hmm.

'Bella, it's not a secret I cannot read your mind. Tell me. Please.', I replaced my fingers with my mouth, kissing her lips lightly. When she pushed against my chest, I broke off with a strength I didn't know I had in me.

'Edward, it is also not a secret that I'm a magnet for trouble and that I'm a far cry from perfect even now. I'm seriously thinking about a refund.', she sighed heavily. 'Anyway, you can't fool me.'

'About what?', I asked, thinking about anything that came to my mind.

'Don't play games with me. Not funny.'

'No, you're right. It's not funny. It's irritating trying to read you. I don't have any clue of what you're talking about, love.'

'Edward, if I'm too much of a burden, you can tell me right away. I'm a tough girl.'

'A burden? If that's a synonym for the love of my existence, then yes. You are a burden. The heaviest burden there is.', I laughed to myself, without realizing I was laughing out loud.

'Edward, why else would you leave me? If I was doing just one thing correctly, then you would…'

'Bella…', I knew I couldn't leave her like this and against my will my mind started to formulate the idea of taking her with me. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but the longing for her was too strong. I knew I couldn't be without her.

'Edward, there are so many secrets between us. So many questions left unanswered. How could I not think that I am a terrible person when you never confide in me? Your wife?', she slid her hand down my cheek, her eyes scorching mine.

'Ask me. Anything.'

My answer confused her. She hadn't expected my sudden withdrawal and now that she had finally broken through my shield she had no clue how to approach me. Though her lips didn't move, I thought I heard her mutter something like 'a bipolar vampire disease'.

'Don't worry, I won't change my mind. You can ask me whatever you want. There's nothing I wouldn't want to share with _you_.'

I took her in my arms, bridal style, and went inside the house, where I seated myself on the leather coach, Bella cradled on my lap, her face cuddled against my chest.

'What… is your 'job', Edward? You've managed to hide it from me so skillfully.', I sighed, remembering how when last time she had attempted to get the truth out of me, we ended up on this couch – naked.

'I cannot tell you this.', I exhaled quickly.

As soon as she heard this, she managed to free herself from me, but my hands, fast as snakes, rapped themselves around her even tighter.

'You will see for you yourself. When you and Adam come to Italy. If you want to.'

'Why this sudden change, Edward?', her body was full of tension. I started to draw circles on her back, while talking.

'Your hold on me is stronger than ever, love.'

'And before it was not?', she asked skeptically, her back straight now.

'It has always been that way, you know that.', I murmured, tracing the line of her jaw with my nose. 'But now that I have my eyes open, I can see that there's no point in making vain efforts and lying to myself.'

Bella exhaled heavily and turned her head to me. She was about to say something, but I took advantage of her soft, full lips and pushed my tongue between her sharp teeth.

This kiss was so easier now. Before, my impending leave was always present in the air, clouding our feelings, but now she felt exactly like the fragile girl I fell in love with. For a moment there was only the perfect sound of our lips linking our desires. The burden had finally fallen off my chest.

'I have a lot of questions.', she breathed against my lips.

'We have to hurry then. Adam is awake and I doubt he'll stay quiet any longer.'

'Heidi, the hunter for the Volturi, she…'

'I know.', my teeth clasped together by the thought of her. Bella's hands cupped my face, trying to calm me.

'I'm fine.'

'You could've been _not_ fine, Bella. Easily.'

She waited patiently for me to cool down.

'Heidi… left Italy too early. She was told to await Rousseau's answer, then possibly hunt us both down. However, long before Rousseau's visions cleared entirely, she along with Jane, Alec and Felix were on their way to Alaska.'

'Rousseau.'

'Rousseau is Alice.', I laughed upon seeing Bella's incredulous face. 'She is a psychic too. In some ways she is even more accurate then Alice. She has visions all the time. 24/7. But not all of them are revealing themselves. See, Bella, Rousseau gets these dark spots and then within minutes, hours, days even years they clear up and she knows exactly what will happen. She can foresee changes. And that is Alice's blind spot.'

'And this… Rousseau, what did she see?', Bella's face was very alert now.

'She had a vision of us, but it was all very blurry, because so many decisions were involved and they took time. The first vampire child was involved too. For a moment it seemed that we would oppose them, but eventually the vision revealed something different.'

'Different?'

'Positive, is the better term. She saw our differences regarding the Volturi, but once she got past that, it got as clear as water.'

'You talk as if you've seen it with your own eyes.', Bella laughed at the intensity with which I spoke.

'I have, love. When Alice gets a vision I can see a picture of a future event. Sometimes black and dim, sometimes there are colors. This is very dangerous though. A picture doesn't give you an answer, it can only help you interpret one. Any meanings and motives behind it are unaccounted for. Rousseau is as good as airtight! She doesn't need to think of an explanation. Her visions are real life events on a smaller scale.'

I waited for Bella to speak, but she was frozen on my lap. It was clear that she was processing what I had just told her. After a couple of minutes, she composed herself.

'What did she foresee about us?', she mumbled, her eyes settled on some distant spot.

'Once you and I fixed on protecting Adam, the visions sped up and, as she says, they 'spoke' to her. She saw _all_ the possible outcomes and one of them was ironically enough coinciding with the Volturi's future.'

'Edward, we have nothing in common with these tyrants.', she was so sure of this fact, that a smug smile was present on her face now. 'You may have to revisit your theory of 'airtight' visions.', she murmured.

'We do, Bella. Think for a moment. What comes to mind when you think of vampires?'

'Beauty, strength, you…', she trailed off, glancing at me while her nails dug into my arms.

'Okay, let's try again. Vampires, legends, myths…', but before I could add ´enemy´ to my list, she gasped and I knew for the first time what she was thinking of.

'How do they know about the pack?'

'The moment Aro and I shook our hand. At the time of course I didn't know whether the wolves were back. But that first year, when you told me about your friend who had Quileute heritage and knew about us… When Aro read my theory, he took it as a threat.', I sighed, playing with a long chocolate lock.

'They need us, Bella. The Volturi have fought against werewolves long time ago, and while it's fair to say they won, it's also common knowledge that hundreds of the Volturi's soldiers were destroyed. Caius in particular is terrified of them – his mind is always dwelling on the Quileute pack, but he feels insecure and wants a well trained legion of vampires before to attack.'

'And?', she asked slowly, searching for something in my eyes.

'What do you mean?'

'What did you say? What precisely did they ask you to do?', Bella was unconsciously digging her nails deeper and deeper into my granite skin now. It wasn't painful, it was distracting me, making me relive some very intimate moments.

'I promised to lead the army and annihilate those dogs.', my voice was very casual, sounding almost businesslike. After all, I knew about my 'job' for a very long time now and it didn't surprise me or bother me in any way.

Bella froze on my lap, her eyes were focused on something outside. My hand caressed her fine jaw and then down to her neck, but she seemed out of reach and I didn't dare to disturb her trance, because this reaction wasn't what I expected. I wasn't prepared for this at all.

'How can you talk about something like this as if it is nothing more than a simple routine?'

'Because it is. I am very good at what I´m doing.', pride was blazing my insides.

'The wolves are equally strong and smart, Edward.', finally she turned to see me and at that moment I couldn't get the slightest hint of what was going on in there. Her mind was in a lockdown.

'We are outnumbering them even now. Now, when we're not even halfway through with recruiting and don't forget our special gifts, Bella. Most of the vampires that we are instructing now, have gifts just like you and me.'

'We?'

'Wyatt, Alec, Quinn, Jasper and I.', I breathed slowly.

'Jasper?'

'Yes, our Jasper. He's been eager to return to his role as 'mentor' and who can do a better job than someone who has the ability to control you emotionally. He asked to join me right after I took my flight to Rome. Emmett is raring to go too, but Rosalie is giving him a hard time right now.'

'And the rest?'

'You know Alec. Wyatt and Quinn are brothers. They were responsible for the Volturi's victory in the South when vampires were wiping each other´s covens with the hour. You know what their gift is?', I asked, looking for some emotion to tell me something, but Bella remained perfectly in control.

'No, but I have the feeling that you're about to tell me.'

'Yes.', I laughed, 'Well, they can estimate within seconds what a vampire is capable of. They can see who's skilled and who's not. They can see whether someone's willing to protect a mate even if it means death. In some way it's similar to Marcus'.´

I couldn't hold it any longer. This neutral, relaxed attitude was worrying me even more than the outburst from not so long ago. While I was trying to find a way to get the truth out, Bella's hands knotted in my hair and she heaved my head up, staring at me. Just when I thought I saw something, her head cocked to one side.

'What's wrong, Bella?', I whispered. Her hands were moving on my cheeks as if to soothe me, but I knew that she was doing it to actually calm herself.

'Nothing.', she murmured.

'Look at me, then.'

'I…'

'Look at me, Bella. I am going to go insane any second now.'

Bella put her forehead against mine, her chest going up and down. My hands encircled her crooked back and she instantly leaned closer.

'We kind of trailed off…', she breathed.

'What?', I wasn't sure whether she was really talking to me.

'We trailed off your job, actually. So… umm… when were you going to tell me about the conditions of your promise, Edward? '

'Soon.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Of course.', I said, closing my own eyes.

Bella's mind wasn't only perfectly protected, it was working as fast as a bullet. Right then I knew she had made all the connections which I'd kept away from her since we parted at the Seattle airport.

Bella's fingers dwelled on the contours of my eyelids and when I opened them I could see the real her. All the emotions were bared now. The corners of her mouth were deformed into a tight, pale line. She waited for me to speak.

'I was supposed to take, Adam there to insure my _loyalty_. If we do lose, then I have agreed to die and the only way to really prove this, is to have him there as… collateral. If I turn my back and run, then he will…', she pressed her fingers on my lips then.

´Don't even think he´s in danger, Bella. I would never hurt my son in order to protect my life.´

'Edward, why? Why agree to something like this?', she sounded like a person who's crying, only the tears were missing.

'Why? Because I _love_ you.'

'If you loved me, you wouldn't be trying to get me into a psych ward. Do you even have the slightest idea what will happen to me if you don't exist? Do you? Edward, thanks to you our son will be an orphan maybe.'

'Only, nothing will happen to me. Nothing, Bella. It´s not possible.'

She couldn't find the words to counter my arrogant statement. Her eyes would have pinned me to the wall if they could. Then we both looked towards the stairs.

On the second floor loud thumps were moving swiftly around and a moment later we heard a terrific bang followed by an exited laugh. Again a second later, there was another ear-splitting sound. There was no doubt – the door of Adam's room was off it's hinges.

'Edward, I…'

'Come with me and see for yourself. You and Adam will take a vacation, visit Florence, while we work out some last minute details. You'll be the belle of the ball. Everybody wants to meet the vampire-mother and I've been dying to show you off…', I whispered against her lips.

She sighed, shaking her head desperately. Before she could go on worrying about me, I pushed her over and stretched myself above her.

´There´s no way I could stop you?´, she was close to a panic attack now.

'Kiss me.', I told her.

She hesitated whether to continue her pleas, but when my nose stroked hers and I kissed her throat, her hands cupped my face and her mouth captured mine. The kiss grew intense so quickly that within seconds it was impossible to distinguish which body belonged to whom.

Then, I got us out of the couch just in time to prevent a crash, with one half of Adam´s door, flying down the stairs.

'_Your_ son is out of control.', Bella growled.

'Out of control is good. Uptight – that would be bad.', I said.

We both laughed, then headed for the stairs, looking cautiously for the remains of the door.

'So, Italy it is?', Bella asked.

'Yes.'

**If you review, you'll get ****7 quotes from the next chapter!!!  
They belong to Edward, Jasper, Bella, Aro, Rousseau, Jane and Aurora (she is someone who'll be introduced in the next chapter). **


	23. The Sensation

**Summary:****  
**- **New characters** are introduced  
- **Jasper** is in Italy too, he is insecure about something…  
- Bella is going to Volterra to present **her 'new' self**  
- Edward has won a very special **reward **which is in one of the Towers of the castle  
**- Author's Note + Vampire Index**

**The Sensation (BPOV)**

'Are you okay?', Edward murmured in my ear when we walked towards the enormous car park, a few feet away from the main entrance of the Fiumicino Airport in Rome.

The intercontinental flight was, rather than I expected, a form of rest for me. It gave me enough time to think. To think about the future, immediate and far, and to think about myself. Edward had swept me off my feet without giving me any opportunity to contest his sudden decision . At moments I wasn't even sure whether this was real or not.

One thing I knew for sure was that I was _happy_. Beyond happy. God knows that I'd rather burn in hell with Edward than live comfortably in paradise, but I needed to distinguish good from bad. Was Volterra hell or not?

'We are together.', I whispered, my eyes watching Adam sleeping on Edward's shoulder. Adam's little hands were hanging down Edward back and his face was going up and down each time Edward's muscles were clenching and unclenching.

'Everything will be perfect, love.', he continued in his velvet voice, soothing me instantly, but I couldn't pretend that I hadn't heard the smug tone beneath all.

'You sound very satisfied.', I accused.

'_Really_?', his smirk got bigger and bigger and it wasn't long before he exploded in laughter, but it didn't seem to bother Adam.

'Yeah, really. I was wondering why that is.'

'You are with me.', he answered without delay. I was fighting the sudden urge to marvel like when an addict finally gets his fix.

'That is all?'

'It is not possible something to be _more_ important that that. You have no idea to what kind of torture I've put myself through, Bella. Knowing you're alone there… and when I heard Heidi was missing I went mad. You can ask every single vampire in the castle and they'll tell you what kind of an emotional ruin I was.'

I couldn't say anything. I knew he wanted me to react in some way, but I stood still, absorbing each word and matching it with what had been my own agonizing hell. The pieces matched perfectly.

'Bella, what are you thinking?'

'I think that… our love for one another blinds us… sometimes. It's like there's a cloud before our eyes and we can still see the key to our heaven, but not the path to it.', I took a quick glance at him and after he assimilated my answer, he showed me the way on the right.

I'd been so wrapped up in our sudden revelations, that it took me a while to orientate myself. We were still inside the endless car park, but the more we walked further inside, the more it got crowed with people in haste or others who had just landed and were now hugging and kissing their families and friends. As soon as we turned right though, the atmosphere changed drastically – for us. Two unrecognizable scents hit me and I growled low in my throat.

'It's okay, love. They are here because they have news for me.'

'What kind of news?', I asked, but I could already see the two vampires, waiting at the end of the first story.

One was sitting in the driver's seat of a red Ferrari, his hands were writing something at the speed of light on what seemed to be a very old piece of parchment. After my exceptional sight confirmed that it was indeed parchment, my sight focused on the other man, waiting in front of the sport car.

His was as tall as Edward, but his posture was much more bulky. His upper body looked as it belonged to a professional boxer and his neck was so muscular that it was almost as wide as his head. He had short, straight hair which was bright red and enhanced the contrast between his skin color and hair. When he began walking towards us, he had a huge smile on his face. He looked like a friendly giant.

'Edward! Finally! We've been awaiting you with eagerness.', a very soft accent was present in his happy tone. The man embraced Edward's free shoulder. Then his deep burgundy eyes covered every inch of my body.

If I could, I would be inventing a new shade of red right now. Not as much because of the vampire's unashamed curiosity, but because of Edward's unrestricted _pleasure_ at my public exhibition. Both of them were smiling now and my embarrassment started to make place for frustration.

'And this', the vampire's hand outlined my body, 'must be your lovely wife.', it wasn't a question, but a firm statement.

'Love, this is Torrin Callahan. Torrin, meet my wife Bella Cullen.'

'Oh, Edward, why so over the top? I feel like we're practically _family_. Hello, Bella!', he exclaimed and the people around us hurried to get into their cars. I could easily place myself in their shoes – the thick walls of the car park shook under his exclamation.

He took my hand between both of his and all I could do was to wait for my mind to form a rational sentence. I couldn't comprehend the difference between Torrin and the other vampire, still waiting in the car. I didn't need Jasper, to feel how agitated he was.

'Oh, don't mind Kai, he is impossibly thirsty right now. We've been handling some newborns in Siberia the last months and there isn't really an opportunity to feed, because the population is very scarce and anyone missing would be a big problem.'

'Oh.', was all I could say.

'Are you Italian? Your name certainly is. Edward's been _delighting_ us with extraordinary stories about you, but as I think about it _now_, we never talked about this in particular.

'No, I was born in the States. _You_ must be Irish though. Torrin is an old Irish name, if I am not mistaken.', I said, glad that I could bring something useful to the conversation.

'I am!', he laughed, 'Besides you, Edward is the only one who knew this, but he cheats with his wonderful mind reading gift. How did you know?', he sounded really surprised, curiosity once again burning in his eyes.

'I've had some spare time. I like reading and the Irish have contributed tremendously to literature with authors such as James Joyce and Oscar Wilde.'

'You were right, Edward, she _is_ wonderful!', he said to Edward, leaving me wondering what was so wonderful about reading books. I looked at Edward, who he was exchanging glances with Torrin, and when he spoke, his voice was vibrating, almost purring.

'Love, Torrin is an avid reader himself. We became friends thanks to our mutual affection for literature. In Volterra, everyone is most of the time busy with other things and Torrin, above all else, admires a good conversation with a good friend. Oscar Wilde in particular.'

'You were friends with Oscar Wilde?', my mouth fell open.

'We were best lads, but I had to leave when I was bitten.' , he said calmly, 'Of course, I assume you don't have much spare time anymore due to the most astonishing talents of all. When I heard about it, I couldn't believe it, but', his eyes turned to the sleeping Adam, 'after today, after I've seen the resemblance between your husband and your son, I must say that you top all of us.', his head bowed down.

'Oh, thank you.', I muttered.

'No, I thank you. But once again I've strayed off my initial purpose.', he tone was completely different, his face serious and without a hint of a smile.

'Yes, I heard.', Edward answered.

'Well, my friend, you should know then that it's locked in the North Tower and they're waiting for your decision. Both of yours.'

'That is very kind of them. Tell then we'll arrive there by midnight.', Edward said.

'It's settled then. If you don't mind, I'll join my friend now, but we'll see each other most definitely. Good day, lovely Bella.', and with that he was in one second inside the car and after another one the car was out of our sight. Tire trails were imprinted on the asphalt and the smell made my nose wrinkle.

'_Explain_ yourself.', I growled at Edward.

He gave me a peck and laughed under his breath. Adam shifted slowly on his shoulder and Edward took him in both his hands, rocking him from side to side.

'Give him to me. He'll be more comfortable on my shoulder, you know. Mine is not as hard as yours.', I said and when thoughts about how my hands had clung on these same shoulder and holding on for dear life flowed my mind, I took a step back.

Edward, being Edward, read me momentarily and he coughed in order to conceal his laugher.

'I don't want you to ruin your dress… not _now_.', maybe it was because of the intimate thoughts from seconds ago, but I thought there was a double meaning behind his words.

The knee-high, strapless dress that I was wearing was something I would never choose myself to wear. Of course to satisfy Edward who had bought it for me without my knowledge, I'd complied and put it on. The light peach color which began off my shoulders was really matching my pale skin and I had to confess that I was looking gorgeous in it, but I couldn't escape the feeling of being a _trophy wife_.

'This won't be repeated again, Edward.'

'What?'

'The big show-off before your _friends_. Or at least one of them.', the anger was much heavier than I expected. Edward was stunned too.

'I am very sorry if I hurt your feelings, Bella.', he sighed.

'For more than a century I had to stand the dirty and exaggerated thoughts of other couples, both vampire and human. They were boasting and bragging about their mates just like they were angels… Now that I have finally found my mate, my soul mate, I want to show the world what an angel _truly_ looks like. You're not an object I own, love. You own _me_, body and mind.', his velvet voice wrapped around me like a snake.

'I am sorry.', it was my turn to sigh now.

'What are you sorry for?', he laughed. He was laughing a lot today. I loved to see him like this.

'Well, I had my share of showing you off when we were in Forks. Jessica was basically drooling each time we entered the cafeteria. Not to mention the others, including the female teachers or Mrs. Cope. I didn't need mindreading to understand their open jaws.', my eyebrows furrowed and jealousy began to eat off me.

'So, it will be only _fair_ if _I_ get to show you off too.', he smiled content.

'I guess so. Only don't overdo it. I know I never did.'

'Deal.', he said and commenced to walk slowly towards the end of the row.

'Where are we going?', I asked looking for an exit but there was none here. Then as soon as I saw the very last car of the long line up everything clicked together.

It was a black Lamborghini, that I recognized. The kind of car you'd choose when you played a game like 'Need for Speed'. The back of it looked more like a part from a sophisticated spaceship and the shape made it very clear that it also went as fast as a spacecraft.

Even though the car was half hidden behind a huge pillar, there were 4 young boys taking in the sight. They were discussing in Italian something about the transmission and one of them was pointing significantly towards the tires, but my Italian was too limited to understand that.

Edward walked to the driver's seat as if they didn't exist and we sat down, Adam on his lap. The kids took a few steps back and then I entered from the other side, careful that the column wouldn't scratch the paint off. Once inside, my senses registered Edward's honey scent all over the leather interior. Nobody else had ever entered this car. No females. I was pleased.

'You've brought your passion for cars here?', my despise for anything that went faster than my now rotting truck was perfectly audible.

'Italy is the home of some of the best sports car.', he said.

'So, what is this?', my hands waved at the stylish coupé and darkened windows.

'A Lamborghini Reventón.', his was definitely purring now.

'Talk to me _English_.', I snarled, more at the car than at him.

'It came out two months ago, so it was a little tricky to get my hands on it, but it was definitely worth the trouble. It has a four wheel drive and it reaches 62 miles per hour in a little over 3 seconds. Believe me, I've tried it.'

'I believe you.'

'I've bought a car for you too. As soon as I knew you'd be coming with me, I called Jasper and the car should be transported to his place any minute now.', his said. His face lit up the dark coupé. I felt the urge to protect my eyes from the light.

'Edward, I don't _need_ a car.', I was actually doubting whether it was a car. This one here looked more like an airplane to me.

'You do. I'll be very busy with the recruits… this preparation is swallowing a lot of my time. You can take Adam to see Florence or even visit other countries. The sun here is always shining and each city or village burst from people. Also, it doesn't help that the local citizens actually _believe_ in vampires…'

'I don't want you to feel caged.', his voice was very soft now, almost sad.

'I won't feel caged when I'm with you., I promised him.

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'Will you give me my son now?'

Based on the look on his face, his was undeniably considering driving with Adam on his lap. All to save my dress. I sighed impatiently, but before I could accuse him of being a reckless driver, he gently laid Adam into the cradle of my arms.

I was showering the beautiful, little face with kisses when Edward headed for the exit and soon we were on the main street, mixing with the traffic.

Traffic lights seemed nothing to him… or anyone else for that matter. This _was_ a race. Taxi drivers were yelling at each other while competing for the waiting people on the sidewalks or trying to avoid some pretty deep holes on the road. The delivery boys were more successful at that, because their scooters were much more flexible and could easily fit between two cars.

I was peeking through my window, taking in the ancient beauty of the city. It was slightly beginning to become dark, but that only added to the hectic atmosphere. The houses were lit by lights of different colors, making them look imposing and leaving people in awe. They were adding a great deal to the overall mood in the city.

And the mood was certainly elevated to the max. My ears were constantly catching loud, Italian chatter and I wondered how Edward was able to stay focused with so many thoughts attacking him at the same time. There was also a lot of English spoken by the hundreds of tourists, who were easy to distinguish. Some were, like myself, looking with wide eyes around and taking a photo each 5 seconds. Others had an confused and sometimes irritated look while holding huge maps and twirling on one spot.

One woman was standing on the opposite side of the road, reading the map and then matching the names on it with the street names. It was clear that they didn't match and when I saw the tiny letters on the back of the cover, I smiled remembering the old, clumsy version of my self – the woman was holding the map upside down.

Edward had no trouble finding his way through the main streets or small, narrow passages that were made invisible by the falling night. He was driving for a little over 15 minutes now, but had we been driving like law abiding people, I'm sure it would have taken us more than an hour to get to Jasper.

'The house on the far left end of the street is where Jasper currently resides.', Edward whispered.

My eyes followed his instructions and I could feel how my irises shrank in size. The house was just like the rest of the buildings on this street. They were made from marble which added to their height. I could see the carvings of Latin sayings and the frontons were each depicting moments from the Greek mythology. Every single house looked like it belonged in a museum. Or to a great emperor.

'Jasper bought a house?'

This confused me. When in Forks, Jasper was always on the move, hunting or visiting friends far away. The only pull factor that brought him back was Alice.

'Jasper finds it very tiring to stay permanently in the castle. With all that is happening now and if you take into account that almost every vampire there is talented, then it isn't really a surprise. He gets emotionally unstable. It is also fairly risky to roam all day outside. You never know when the clouds will thin and make way for the sun. Of course, Alice has her share in it too…'

'Sure, no surprise at all. Alice and big expensive stuff go like horse and carriage.', Edward laughed at my comparison, as the speed decreased and he parked the car on the opposite side of the street. The massive, double door of the house was slightly open.

'Let's go inside.'

Edward run to my side and helped me get out of the car. We crossed the busy street and without stopping to ring on the doorbell (which was a work of art itself), Edward led the way to the entrance hall and then to the marble stairs.

The ceiling was very high and the stairs were big enough to form a separate space. Dozens of pictures and paintings were hung on the walls, but most of them were hidden behind white, dusty drapes and the old oil lamps were covered in fine spider webs. The pale color of the marble made me wonder whether our skin could blend with it.

I couldn't think of any way how Jasper had managed to put his hands on this residence. Then again, who could resist Jasper's aura?

'Hello, Bella. Edward.', a smooth and clear voice said from the top of the stairs.

'Hi, Jasper.', I answered immediately. I was glad to see him again. Since my mood began improving years ago, so did my relationship with Jasper.

'What do you think of Italy?', he said, only his lips moving. A human might have mistaken him for a sculpture that rightly belonged there.

'Very impressing.', I said, but I was sure he knew way better how I felt about it.

'Bella, Jasper's bought a crib for Adam. Do you want to put him there, until we go to get your car?', Edward laughed at my tortured expression.

'Sure, where is it?'

'It's in the next room. I'll tuck him in.', Edward offered eagerly. He could barely hide his excitement about my new vehicle and Jasper smiled at my expression.

I was listening how Edward's footsteps got further away, which made me wonder how far the _next_ room was. After a few seconds, there were only muted thuds, coming from the northeast side of the mansion.

'It's a big house.', Jasper said, breaking my concentration.

'It sure is big.'

'Hundreds of years ago, it served as a library. Due to a fire only the south wing of the house remained somewhat on its feet, the rest was renovated as they thought it'd looked like in the late 1800's.'

'How did you buy this, Jasper?', I asked while my eyes were taking in the beauty of the high, ornamented ceiling.

'Money can open a lot of doors.', he said matter-of-factly. 'Add to that a portion of great enthusiasm and willingness in the owner and all doors are open for you.'

'I am so grateful that I have nothing you desire…', I said seriously. I could already see myself jumping around him happily without even knowing why.

'Don't worry, I am applying my gift only in cases of _emergencies_. And never on family or friends.', his laugh boomed through the hall, creating an echo.

'This was an emergency? Alice hasn't even arrived yet and she's already on a _schedule_?'

'No, it's not that.', judging by his voice, I was oddly surprised when I realized that Jasper was feeling uncomfortable.

I didn't say or ask anything. He was the only vampire who had never pushed my boundaries and I didn't want to invade his personal space. Just when I started thinking of a possible conversation subject, he spoke in a low voice.

'It's the first time that Alice and I are being separated for so long. She's supposed to come in a week, but you and I both know that she couldn't resist something like this…', his hands flew in the air and a heavy sigh followed.

'I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can.'

'You think so?', the question was thrown just like it was nothing, but I had my share of training with Edward and I knew it wasn't meant so lighthearted. Í was very alert now, thinking carefully of my response.

'I am sure that Alice is suffering as much as you do, Jasper. She cannot live without _you_.', I smiled upon seeing his body relax.

'Then why is she still there in Forks? ', he said somewhat to himself.

'It's not easy to join these… persons, Jasper. She'll do anything for you and she'll be here, but let her come to terms with it by herself.'

'I thought so, I just… I, I feel _empty_. In fact I've always been living a half life, human or vampire, until she found me. I just didn't know it back then. Now that I do-'

'I know the feeling.', I said grimly. I closed my eyes and thoughts of me going crazy in our house in Alaska intruded my mind and I shook my head without realizing.

A second later, my husband was in front of me, his hand outstretched and smiling his crooked smile at me. Like a reflex, my own hand stretched to meet his and our fingers intertwined. I breathed in his powerful scent and turned my head to Jasper.

'She'll be here. I _know_ what a wreck she was when she came with me to Volterra for the very first time, leaving you in Forks. Believe me, Jazz, she knows the feeling too and is now probably going crazy with checking whether your fate is safe and sound.'

'Thanks a lot, Bella.', his eyes were sincere and his shoulders shrugged, as if he shrugged off his anguish.

I smiled at him and then at Edward, who had an unreadable mask on his godlike face. On the old, marble background he looked like the reincarnation of a god. Suddenly, a thought nestled itself in my mind. A thought that his eagerness to go and put Adam in the crib, which left me alone with Jasper, had nothing to do with the car, but with helping Jasper. A strong sense of pride arose in my chest and I decided to be as excited about my new vehicle as any sports cars fan should be.

Jasper shot a glance at me, no doubt sensing my emotional change and then at Edward. They both didn't say anything though, so I decided to break the silence.

'I'm ready to meet my new transportation source.', I said, flashing a full set of teeth.

'Have fun, Bella.', Jasper smirked, 'I'll stay here with Adam until Edward comes back.'

'What? You'll stay here?', I turned to Edward.

'It's better if you went alone, love.', Edward's voice was soothing, but I saw how his whole posture changed.

I could almost taste the tension building in his chest and I wondered how Jasper was experiencing this. From the corner of my eye, I saw them exchange a set of nonchalantly stares but I knew that this was a tough call for Edward to make. He had clearly his objections and they both had been talking about this on more than one occasion – that was clear.

Of course, now that I really thought about it, I knew this was the best way. The only way. It wasn't an obligation, or an arrangement, but we all knew that I had to face the Volturi on my own. They had to witness me, the new me and the difference between the old Bella and the flawless Bella. It was something that everybody assumed right after Aro's decision to spare me. I had to prove that I was a vampire, not Edward's object of admiration.

And I wasn't afraid. They couldn't do me any harm. Neither Jane nor Alec. Not even Aro couldn't read all my thoughts. I was safe inside my mind.

'Yes, it is the best thing to do. Don't worry, Edward. _Trust me_.', I said, but it sounded more like a plea. I knew how he could worry himself into insanity which would instantly trigger my own fear for him. 'Please, trust me. Everything will be _okay_. We'll meet each other in a couple of hours.', I cupped his face in my hands.

'I trust you.', he murmured, brushing his lips over mine. 'Let's go to the garage.'

'I cannot wait to see my car.', I said, melting my eyes with his.

Then I was searching for Jasper whom I found at the foot of the stairs, playing absentmindedly with his fingers. He had subtly strolled a few feet away from us, granting us a private moment. His head slowly turned in my direction.

'I cannot wait to see what Alice will do to this place. Perhaps what we're looking at will soon be the world's most gigantic clothing closet.'

'I certainly hope so.', he smirked.

After that Edward's hand wrapped around my waist and we headed for the garage.

---------------------

The tall, thick walls of the vampire castle were rising towards the cloudless sky, surrounded by wild landscape. Although it was evening now and the sky was darkening fast, the contours of the old castle and its vast land around it were perfectly clear even to a human. It couldn't be missed. It looked like it belonged there, that it had earned its place and reputation and that nobody should ever forget about its existence.

I was driving for about an hour now. My dark red Aston Martin Volante was making no any noise even tough I was driving way off the speed limits and therefore I was occasionally cursed at – right after I flew passed a car whose driver hadn't even heard me coming.

I didn't pay any attention to such trivial things though. All I cared for was the hard wind meeting my face, my throat and then blowing through my locks as a hairdryer. A normal human being wouldn't be able to see a thing, but my eyes didn't even tremble from the strength of the wind. It was definitely much more fun to be driving a convertible. I felt free.

Soon I saw the undetectable dirt path, just as wide for a single car, beginning at the end of the highway, where three major roads were coming together and redirecting you to all parts of Italy.

The path was on the right side of the road I'd been following for a long time and it remained hidden from plain view by some thick, ugly bushes with even nastier thorns. It was lower than the level of the highway, so first I made sure that nobody was driving behind me and as soon as I caught sight of old and fresh tire marks printed on the dirt, I turned right without even decreasing the speed.

The car jumped from the asphalt and through the bushes and by the time the tires hit the ground, a little wooden door that was carved into the wall was being opened.

I couldn't see any car parked here or somewhere near, so I pulled over to the right side of the tiny gates. As soon as I stepped outside, I felt the change of atmosphere and now it seemed to me a very wise decision of Jasper to 'move out'. The tension was filling the air and noises were coming from all directions. Everybody in the castle was preparing for battle.

'Hello, Bella.', a low, but friendly voice whispered and I could hear small, but quick footsteps approaching the spot where I had parked seconds ago.

A very beautiful woman was smiling at me while she passed the wooden gates, her hand stretched out and it caught mine before I could even lift it up.

Her pale face seemed even paler, transparent even because of her raven black curls. When she froze in front of me, I could see that she was taller than me, but more sturdy and when she smiled again her cheeks looked like that of a child – full, but not thick.

'Rousseau informed us of your arrival and I couldn't rein in my curiosity. Actually nobody does, but I was the quickest. I am Aurora.', her hand, which was still holding mine, shook like for a handshake. She had given me so much information at once, that my mind was threatening to overload.

So every single vampire already new I was here. I reminded myself that they were my _allies_ now.

'I am Bella, although you already now that.', I said, feigning an equally big smile.

'Let's go inside, we can talk on the way.', she said eagerly, her voice sounding like that of an scientist shouting 'Eureka'.

Once through the gates, I remembered that I'd been here before. It wasn't exactly the same place, but the passages seemed identical of those by the Clock Tower where I'd begged Edward not to step into the sunlight. She didn't however give me time to look around, which was for the best I thought.

'It is so thrilling to meet someone with such _controlled_ mind. I thought I would have figured you out by now, but you still remain a mystery to me. ',her voice sounded serious, pondering.

'What do you mean? Figuring me out?', as I asked I prayed to God that my protecting glitch was still loyal to me.

'Oh, Edward hasn't told you yet. I wonder...', she was walking very slow now and I had trouble coordinating my footsteps with hers. Her face reminded me of Alice, when she was looking at new visions – only the body was present. 'I understand. Edward doesn't want to portray us in the way he hears us. He hears more than he'd want to, therefore he let you make your own verdict about us.', I shivered at her choice of words.

'I still don't understand.'

'I can see motives. I can see what drives humans, vampires even animal to do the things they do.'

Now I felt my insides shiver. This was as good as mindreading, in some ways maybe better than that, because hearing something doesn't make you always understand it… So my mind got finally deciphered.

'Did I upset you?', there was real concern in Aurora's voice.

'No, it's… well, I never thought that somebody would ever be able to read me. My mind was my own.'

'It still is. I've been trying to understand your motives since the day you came here in your human body.', she smiled upon seeing my amazed face, 'It's been 23 years and I still cannot figure out why your reasons _are_. Why they are what they are.'

'You've been monitoring me for 23 years?', and once I'd thought that Edward sneaking inside my bedroom to watch me sleep was obsessive.

'This is my job, Bella. I complement Rousseau. Her perfect visions don't show the motives that lie behind them and this can be crucial when we execute sentences.', she waited for me to speak, but I couldn't say anything. I was both happy and horrified now. 'Shall we?', and I felt her hand on the small of my back, pushing me gently forward. I didn't know when I'd stopped walking.

'I cannot understand…', she laughed, 'Why are you so happy about my failure?', Aurora asked, while her eyes watched me intently. She wasn't angry, but rather curious.

'I like my mind to stay to myself.', I answered.

'Edward would be very disappointed.', she said.

'Why?'

'He very much wanted me to translate you – something he would hear immediately. Not that he doesn't know you. You both know each other better than yourselves, although both of you don't realize that. Yet.'

'He did?'

'Yes. He loves you so much, that he is beginning to give me trouble too. I can detect a lot of human emotions in him. Love, jealousy, insecurity, obsession, longing, hatred, anxiety, tremendous fear, admiration… The average vampire, changes moods rarely. With Edward each motive is now _based_ on an emotion… which is always influenced by _you_.'

I was taking in each word Aurora was saying. Her description of Edward mirrored the way I felt and how I acted and learning this pleased me a lot.

'You should have seen him when we found out that Heidi had left earlier. 10 vampires were not enough to calm him down.'

'Tell me, what happened with Heidi and her backup?', this question was burning inside of me ever since I escaped her. Edward had always managed to avoid this topic.

'Jane and the others who were waiting for Heidi to capture you, were spared because of their talents. They waited for Edward who was on the next plane by then and once he arrived in Anchorage, the others made sure not to linger behind… while he was _beheading_ Heidi.'

'What?!', I heard myself scream. This time I was the one who grabbed her hand. Yet again I yanked her to a halt.

'Edward went _mad_. Not as much at them, but at himself for not being able to protect you. Not being there with you. Before he came home and caught you in his arms when you slipped from the stairs, yes I know that _too_, he'd been decapitating Heidi.'

So many emotions were running through me. I was scared for Edward, thinking how he'd been fighting with the Volturi's skilled hunter, I was angry that he never told me anything about it and a part of me was also a little sad for Heidi.

'You two have kept me busy for a very long time.', Aurora finally declared.

'I thought it was your job to examine others' motives.'

'Yes, but whereas with others I didn't feel any sympathy, with you two I found myself always engaged. At times I had to clear my head and focus on somebody else, because I didn't want Aro to get the _wrong_ impressions.'

'Wrong impressions?'

'I must do my job, Bella. Getting _emotionally_ involved isn't the way.', her expression was that of somebody who had said too much, realizing this too late.

'Did you get emotionally involved?', my question was a whisper.

'Yes.', I was surprised that she gave me an answer, witnessing her pained features. Although curiosity was now blazing in my heart, I decided not to push her further.

I wanted to stay here with Edward and Aurora seemed somebody I could get along with. I didn't want to lose the chance of having a friend here, so I remained quiet.

'You and Edward reminded me of two people I once new. They were very much in love too.', she said, sighing. She'd decided to carry on with the conversation, but I could hear in her voice that it was extremely difficult for her.

'Who were they?'

'The man was called Caelan. The woman Aurora.', when her eyes met mine I cringed from her pain.

Being apart from Edward was impossibly painful. I couldn't even imagine how she was feeling right now. Losing her mate. Her body looked smaller than mine now, she had succumbed in half. Awkwardly I put my arms around her, not sure what to say.

'You don't know how sorry I am. What happened to him?'

'Caelan was sent to the States. The Vampire Wars in the South were at their peak and he was leading the army. During the last battle, he got overwhelmed by a bunch of newborns who were desperately willing to protect their creators. I failed to see how strong their will to defend their family was…', the contempt and self-disgust in her voice were hard to miss.

'You _cannot_ blame yourself for this.', I urged, trembling at the thought of losing Edward during the imminent attack.

'I can. I've been doing it since then. Anyway, now you see why you two caught my eye and seeing Edward everyday here… he's changed a lot. He can handle his rage now. Which supports my theory that absence makes one's heart fonder.'

'Are you alright?'

'Of course I am. This is all history… We should hurry. Follow me.', she didn't seem okay, since I knew I couldn't be of any help, I followed her without saying anything.

We went through some tiny passages, which I'd found frighteningly dark during my first visit and finally we came to the hall with the secretary's desk. My eyes were probing around, looking for Gianna. Of course she should be in her late 40's now… or a vampire.

'The last time I came here there was a woman-'

'Yes, Gianna. She helped sustain us.', Aurora laughed darkly.

'Oh.'

'We've had 3 others since then.'

We walked through the hall and then to the second floor, where it was lighter, the huge windows letting the moonlight inside. I wondered briefly what time it was, remembering that Edward promised the Irish vampire Torrin to be 'there' at midnight.

Then I caught the sight of something I long considered fiction, but then again _I_ was supposed to be a myth. Three lifeless bodies were climbing yet another set of stairs. It seemed as if their feet never touched the ground, as if they were floating to the other floor.

'Are those ghosts?', I asked, expecting a positive answer. The low guffaw of Aurora surprised me.

'No, they are the Wives. They live in the South Tower and barely come out of it, let alone outside the castle. Your association is therefore quite good - you could say they're haunting this place.'

I wanted to ask her more about the fragile, parchment thin creatures, but I heard someone approaching us. Quickly. Almost impatiently.

'We've been waiting for you. Where have you two been?'

Based on the tone of the woman's voice and her accusing eyes, she already knew where and what we've been doing. She was asking these questions out of habit. Just like I'd to learn to sit down when in company of humans in order to blend in.

'Good evening, Bella. My name is Rousseau.', quite opposite to Aurora, her handshake was brief and businesslike.

I should have known, after all, my sister was a psychic herself, that a fortuneteller didn't have to be old, dressed in a long colorful gypsy dress with rich tresses and holding in her palms a crystal ball. When Edward was telling me about her though, the first image my mind created was that of a wise woman sitting outside of a tent and shuffling a set of overused cards.

This image could not have been more far away from the real thing. In front of me stood at least a 6 feet tall silvery blond woman with a posture so thin one would think the wind could blow her away. Her skin was exactly the same color as that of the wives, but unlike the others she wasn't wearing a cloak, but a deep purple gown with a shawl that was wrapped around her neck and falling all the way to the ground.

Her eyes didn't stop moving at all. She was either looking at us or in the space around us, the look of somebody who is trying hard to remember a forgotten dream.

'He'll make some minor changes.', she said with a thoughtful voice and I instantly remembered Edward saying that Rousseau was seeing visions _constantly_. 'Why?', she asked and I thought it was just wondering, but Aurora was already giving her the answer.

'Edward will change his decision after he and Bella have a conversation.', Aurora said, giving the motive behind Rousseau's prediction.

It still didn't make it any more clear for me, but I knew it had something to do with Edward and the meeting with had at midnight, so I kept my mouth close, now eager to go meet Aro and then reunite with Edward.

'Now I only have to wait and see whether it'll will turn out positive.', Rousseau said impatiently.

'When?', if I were human I'd have a terrible headache now, because my head was constantly moving from one side to the other, following the swift dialogue between the two women who seemed to be two halves fitting into one.

'Soon. It's nearly thirty past eleven.', Rousseau's answer made me sigh from relief and both heads turned to me.

'I'm glad Edward will be here in thirty minutes.', I explained.

'You're a very happy person.', Rousseau said, her eyes meeting mine as if she was trying to read me.

'I am, I have Edward and Adam. And my family in Forks.'

'Yes, you do, but that's not what I meant.', she smiled for the first time, 'A happy life consists in tranquility of mind. Your mind is very peaceful.'

'Well, if being a mental mute is the ultimate margin of happiness, then I am happy about that.', I answered, crossing my arms on my chest.

'We'll have a very interesting time here together.', Rousseau whispered, still smirking at my previous comment.

'Is this again one of your visions or just intuition?', my voice was suddenly harsh, full of skepticism.

'Both.', she said, throwing a glance at Aurora, 'But let us not be hasty, first thing's first.'

Her hand waved to a tall massive door, undoubtedly leading to the three leaders of the Volturi. Opposite to the last time, I all but run to meet them.

Behind the doors, more than twenty curious faces turned and inspected me from head to toe. I guessed I should get used to this – it was the fourth time today that this happened. That's why I commanded my body to stay still and stopped breathing, because I thought my lungs would betray my self-consciousness.

'Bella, my lovely Bella! Finally we meet again! I cannot express to you our great pleasure at seeing you! Your _real_ you!', Aro had come into the centre of what seemed like a ball room and the obsessive look in his eyes almost burned mine. It was as if he'd found a gemstone on the bottom of a very muddy river and was now considering all the possibilities it offered him.

'I am glad you approve.', I said, surprised I could hold my own. In my head I started counting the minutes until Edward's arrival.

'How couldn't I approve? Perfection is everybody's weakness!', I swallowed slowly, thanking God I couldn't blush anymore or trip over my own feet.

I couldn't think of an appropriate answer, so I took a good look around, smiling at every face like an actress who's at the red carpet greeting her fans and smiling at the huge banners with embarrassing slogans. For a moment I felt the absurd urge to waive at everyone.

Then, after I had some time to come back to reality, my mind noticed that aside of Rousseau and Aurora who were standing on each side of the grand door and three young women near Caius' leather chair, almost every single vampire in the room was male. Their scarred faces reminded me that of Jasper's.

'I am sorry! I am yet to introduce you to the rest of our dear _family_!', Aro said as he followed my stare.

I saw how the faces of the males contorted at his remark which prompted me to think that 'family' was more of a synonym for 'expendable slaves'. All these niceties were merely an indulgence on Aro's side and the bored, grim masks on Marcus and Caius' faces confirmed it. So, it's would do me well to maintain my role then.

'I am sure I'll have plenty of time to get to know everyone while my husband is _busy_.', I somewhat ruined my façade when my teeth hissed the last word.

'Lovely Bella, the strong do what they have to do and the weak accept what they have to accept.', was Aro's answer upon seeing the chagrin on my face. Caius let out a satisfied laugh.

'And where do Edward and I fit in? Are we the strong _or_ the weak?'

'The strong naturally! _Always_!', either Aro was an excellent actor or he was really, really bewildered by my insinuation that both Edward and I belong to the weak group. I put my bet on the former.

'I am glad we made that clear.', I smiled at him and then at Caius' elated expression who I could see was peeking through Aro's shoulder at me. My hand itched to hit him full in the face. Maybe the wolves would do me this honor.

'So am I! I'd hate to think there's some misunderstanding between us!', as he said this his hand took mine, making it look like he wanted to soothe me, but I knew better – he wanted to check if my mind was still protected from him. I smiled in earnest when I saw his craftily concealed disappointment.

'Let me introduce you to some of our beloved members! I know, I know, you'll have plenty of time to do this, but please be kind to do me this _honor_. I've been telling them about you and how wonderful you are.'

'Okay.', I said, feeling like an exhibition on a fair.

'I think I'd much rather do that _myself_… later.', the smooth voice of my husband rang in my ears and my heart threatened to explode.

As I turned my head towards the door, his sweet scent flooded my lungs, completely overruling the other ones. Seeing him there, casually leaning against the door made me intensely greedy and in my vision red spots became visible when I thought how I'd have to share him from now on – mostly with males, but I hadn't forgotten about the few females, like Aurora and Rousseau whose current status was 'single'. Edward had had a change of clothes and he was now wearing black jeans with a crystal white shirt. It didn't slip from my mind that two of the buttons were unbuttoned and a thousand different scenario's of how I could unbutton the rest flowed inside my mind.

'But of course! If you insist on-'

'I do insist.', Edward murmured, interrupting Aro arrogantly and in two steps he was standing next to me. Our eyes connected and he put his arm around my shoulders. My head lied itself on his elbow.

Everybody in the room was watching us intently. The three girls were giggling nervously and Marcus was showing for the first time some interest in what was happening. Aurora and Rousseau were smirking at us and the soldiers were shooting Edward murderous glances.

This startled me for a moment, but then I saw Edward's expression. He had one eyebrow raised and was watching them with an equally lethal expression, ready to pounce at the first sign of movement. His eyes were jumping from face to face, getting more and more aggravated by the second.

'You are a little early, Edward.'

'I react badly to being deprived of my beautiful wife.', his voice was sharp as a razor when he spitted the words 'badly' and 'wife'.

'It's good then, that you two are back together.', a voice answered calmly Edward's fury.

I looked behind Aro and saw that it was Marcus who spoke. It seemed as he was looking at both of us at the same time, estimating our connection. I don't know what he saw, or felt, but Edward was pleased.

'You have no idea.', Edward purred. I could feel the vibrations of his voice going through my body.

'You are very mutually dependent… but that's not a weakness in this case. No, it's more mutually _supporting_. Yes.', Marcus' eyes were still calculating and then he proclaimed, ' Brothers, I think we'll finally see Edward's full capacity into play.

'Wonderful! What a difference a loved one can make! What a difference a family can make!', Aro clapped in his hands, fervent to see the improved version of my husband.

'Yes, only some members must come to terms with their family _ties_.', Edward threatened around him. A vampire standing a few feet on my right began to stump on one spot and lifted his eyebrows expectantly. A self-contained smile crept on his face.

Edward answered him with a vicious snarl and them, without warning, he took me in both his arms, bend me back and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes vaguely registered a stunned but satisfied Aro who was standing less than a foot away from us, but it took Edward less than a second to make me forget where I was.

Now all that mattered was his hard, demanding lips on mine, his iron grip causing friction between the thin texture of my dress and his half open shirt. When his tongue licked the contours of my lips, my own darted out, colliding with his.

When Edward's teeth bit my lower lip and I let out a whimper, I collected all my willpower and pushed him away – it was clear _he_ wouldn't end this himself.

A very uncomfortable silence began spreading around, but Edward seemed oblivious to it or anyone else. His eyes were scorching mine and I took a step back, scared that he would kiss me again and that this time everyone would hear a lot more than a whimper. He smiled at me, undoubtedly knowing what I thought and crossed his hands on his chest – a sign meaning he would behave.

In my mind, I recalled our agreement to show me off and I wondered whether what just happened fell under this category.

'Well, shall we?', Edward asked Aro who was unusually silent. Something he was thinking was greatly satisfying Edward right now.

'_If_ you're ready.', Aro answered.

'_We_ are.', Edward corrected him.

'I am sorry, my mistake! As from now I'll keep that in mind. Okay then! Let us go to the North Tower.'

As soon as Aro said this, half of the crowd marched to the door, the others sighing relieved and immediately starting to talk with each other. It reminded me of a class being dismissed after a long lecture. In this case of a lecture from a very revealing _Biology_ class and now that the teacher was gone, all kinds of details were being discussed by the students who were both excited and terrified.

Edward laughed lightly and then put an arm around my waist. He waited until the vampires, lead by the three brothers, exited the room and then we followed, keeping our distance.

'I missed you.', Edward murmured, burying his nose in my hair.

'I see.', I said, not sure whether I should be mad with him. Of course my insatiable longing for him won and I cave in, giving him a peck on the lips, then quickly retrieving from his mouth-watering lips.

'You've been here for a little over an hour and already these parasites are drooling over you. Maybe the wolves do stand a chance, 'cause right now all I want to do is exterminate all male vampires in this goddamned castle.', Edward growled and continued to mutter some very horrifying threats.

'Where is Adam?', I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

'With Jasper. They are here in the castle… We'll meet them right after we're done. I don't want Adam anywhere near where we're heading now.', Edward whispered.

'What are we going to do in this Tower?!', I asked, curiosity reaching it's final peak now.

'In the Tower is where my _reward_ is.', Edward said slowly, 'Leading a peaceful life for thousands of years when there are so many vampires involved is extremely difficult. Therefore, the Volturi invented a system of rewards and punishments to maintain the stability in the castle. And since I've done _well_, I got to choose my reward.', Edward said, his eyes caressing mine, but his voice was fierce.

'Are you going to tell me what that is or do you want to see me combust?'

'I asked for Tanya's _life_ to be my reward. Initially, they weren't pleased… but they own me _much more_ than that.', Edward said, watching intently my reaction.

I didn't know what to say. Even though he hadn't told me what he was planning on doing with her now that he _owned_ her, I already knew the answer. I also recalled how Rousseau told Aurora that there were going to be some 'minor changes' involving me…

'Bella, tell me what you're thinking.', his eyes were smoldering and I blurted the truth out instantly.

'I am thinking of the future.', I told him calmly.

'The future… has finally met its equal now that we're together.', Edward whispered in my ear.

**IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ)  
**  
Here follows **an index** of the introduced characters.  
Please **tell me** (in a review or via a pm) what **YOU** think of them and whether I should continue developing them and if so whether you'd like to get an index for the following chapters too! Critic is always welcome - don't spare me. Of course I wouldn't mind to hear some positive things too…  
Thank you all for reading and the tremendous patience!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

** VAMPIRE INDEX**

Name: **Rousseau  
**First mention: Chapter 22  
Nationality: French  
Talent: Can see the future like a movie.  
Age: As old as the Volturi, around 3000 years  
Partner: none

Name: **Aurora  
**First mention: Chapter 22  
Nationality: French  
Talent: Can see the motives behind one's decision.  
Age: born during the French revolution in 1789.  
Partner: Caelan (destroyed during the Vampire Wars in the South)

Name: **Torrin Callahan**  
First appearance: Chapter 23  
Nationality: Irish  
Talent: Can manipulate time  
Age: bitten in 1890 in Dublin  
Partner: none

Name: **Kai  
**First appearance: Chapter 23  
Nationality: unknown  
Talent: Volturi soldier: very cunning  
Age: born during the Cold War  
Partner: none


	24. The Fallen Angel

**Previously… **

[Aro] 'Let me introduce you to some of our beloved members! I know, I know, you'll have plenty of time to do this, but please be kind to do me this _honor_. I've been telling them about you and how wonderful you are.'

'Okay.', I said, feeling like an exhibition on a fair.

'I think I'd much rather do that _myself_… later.', the smooth voice of my husband rang in my ears and my heart threatened to explode.

As I turned my head towards the door, his sweet scent flooded my lungs, completely overruling the other ones. Seeing him there, casually leaning against the door made me intensely greedy and in my vision red spots became visible when I thought how I'd have to share him from now on – mostly with males, but I hadn't forgotten about the few females, like Aurora and Rousseau whose current status was 'single'. Edward had had a change of clothes and he was now wearing black jeans with a crystal white shirt. It didn't slip from my mind that two of the buttons were unbuttoned and a thousand different scenario's of how I could unbutton the rest flowed inside my mind.

'But of course! If you insist on-'

'I do insist.', Edward murmured, interrupting Aro arrogantly and in two steps he was standing next to me. Our eyes connected and he put his arm around my shoulders. My head lied itself on his elbow.

Everybody in the room was watching us intently. The three girls were giggling nervously and Marcus was showing for the first time some interest in what was happening. Aurora and Rousseau were smirking at us and the soldiers were shooting Edward murderous glances.

This startled me for a moment, but then I saw Edward's expression. He had one eyebrow raised and was watching them with an equally lethal expression, ready to pounce at the first sign of movement. His eyes were jumping from face to face, getting more and more aggravated by the second.

'You are a little early, Edward.'

'I react badly to being deprived of my beautiful wife.', his voice was sharp as a razor when he spitted the words 'badly' and 'wife'.

'It's good then, that you two are back together.', a voice answered calmly Edward's fury.

I looked behind Aro and saw that it was Marcus who spoke. It seemed as he was looking at both of us at the same time, estimating our connection. I don't know what he saw, or felt, but Edward was pleased.

'You have no idea.', Edward purred. I could feel the vibrations of his voice going through my body.

'You are very mutually dependent… but that's not a weakness in this case. No, it's more mutually _supporting_. Yes.', Marcus' eyes were still calculating and then he proclaimed, ' Brothers, I think we'll finally see Edward's full capacity into play.'

'Wonderful! What a difference a loved one can make! What a difference a family can make!', Aro clapped in his hands, fervent to see the improved version of my husband.

'Yes, only some members must come to terms with their family _ties_.', Edward threatened around him. A vampire standing a few feet on my right began to stump on one spot and lifted his eyebrows expectantly. A self-contained smile crept on his face.

Edward answered him with a vicious snarl and them, without warning, he took me in both his arms, bend me back and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes vaguely registered a stunned but satisfied Aro who was standing less than a foot away from us, but it took Edward less than a second to make me forget where I was.

Now all that mattered was his hard, demanding lips on mine, his iron grip causing friction between the thin texture of my dress and his half open shirt. When his tongue licked the contours of my lips, my own darted out, colliding with his.

When Edward's teeth bit my lower lip and I let out a whimper, I collected all my willpower and pushed him away – it was clear _he_ wouldn't end this himself.

A very uncomfortable silence began spreading around, but Edward seemed oblivious to it or anyone else. His eyes were scorching mine and I took a step back, scared that he would kiss me again and that this time everyone would hear a lot more than a whimper. He smiled at me, undoubtedly knowing what I thought and crossed his hands on his chest – a sign meaning he would behave.

In my mind, I recalled our agreement to show me off and I wondered whether what just happened fell under this category.

'Well, shall we?', Edward asked Aro who was unusually silent. Something he was thinking was greatly satisfying Edward right now.

'_If_ you're ready.', Aro answered.

'_We_ are.', Edward corrected him.

'I am sorry, my mistake! As from now I'll keep that in mind. Okay then! Let us go to the North Tower.'

As soon as Aro said this, half of the crowd marched to the door, the others sighing relieved and immediately starting to talk with each other. It reminded me of a class being dismissed after a long lecture. In this case of a lecture from a very revealing _Biology_ class and now that the teacher was gone, all kinds of details were being discussed by the students who were both excited and terrified.

Edward laughed lightly and then put an arm around my waist. He waited until the vampires, lead by the three brothers, exited the room and then we followed, keeping our distance.

'I missed you.', Edward murmured, burying his nose in my hair.

'I see.', I said, not sure whether I should be mad with him. Of course my insatiable longing for him won and I cave in, giving him a peck on the lips, then quickly retrieving from his mouth-watering lips.

'You've been here for a little over an hour and already these parasites are drooling over you. Maybe the wolves do stand a chance, 'cause right now all I want to do is exterminate all male vampires in this goddamned castle.', Edward growled and continued to mutter some very horrifying threats.

'Where is Adam?', I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

'With Jasper. They are here in the castle… We'll meet them right after we're done. I don't want Adam anywhere near where we're heading now.', Edward whispered.

'What are we going to do in this Tower?!', I asked, curiosity reaching it's final peak now.

'In the Tower is where my _reward_ is.', Edward said slowly, 'Leading a peaceful life for thousands of years when there are so many vampires involved is extremely difficult. Therefore, the Volturi invented a system of rewards and punishments to maintain the stability in the castle. And since I've done _well_, I got to choose my reward.', Edward said, his eyes caressing mine, but his voice was fierce.

'Are you going to tell me what that is or do you want to see me combust?'

'I asked for Tanya's _life_ to be my reward. Initially, they weren't pleased… but they own me _much more_ than that.', Edward said, watching intently my reaction.

I didn't know what to say. Even though he hadn't told me what he was planning on doing with her now that he _owned_ her, I already knew the answer. I also recalled how Rousseau told Aurora that there were going to be some 'minor changes' involving me…

'Bella, tell me what you're thinking.', his eyes were smoldering and I blurted the truth out instantly.

'I am thinking of the future.', I told him calmly.

'The future… has finally met its equal now that we're together.', Edward whispered in my ear.

**The Fallen Angel**** (BPOV)**

Once, when I wasn't living life, when I was unconsciously waiting for him to come and sweep me off my feet, love meant nothing to me. It was merely a four letter word that stood for some odd feeling that seemed superficial and overrated to me.

Now that love, the most powerful emotion of all, held me captive I understood how it was possible that so many books were written about it. That so many sacrifices were made in the name of love.

A person in love is more dangerous than the most skilled assassin. Somebody driven by love could do the unthinkable and the impossible and then the unimaginable in order to achieve his goal. That's why Edward and I were thousands of times stronger than the vampires that were now walking before us. We had love running in our dried veins.

_They_were driven by fear.

'What are you thinking?', Edward whispered in my ear. His breath caressed my hard skin, making me yearn for more instantly. It seemed ages ago that we were intimate for the last time and my ultra strong vampire hormones were taking their toll on me.

'You…', I whispered back, holding my sight fixed on the stone path in front of me. The sexual tension was filling my body, starting from my toes and then slowly gliding upwards.

'What have I done to deserve such attention?', his voice was mocking my tensed face, but I could make out the curiosity behind it. 'Bella?', he asked now impatiently.

'Well, let me see…', I furrowed my eyebrows together, 'You fell in love with me, saved my miserable human self so many times that Death eventually _lost_ interest in me, you married me, you are the father of my child... You know… the _usual_ stuff.', I tried to keep my tone light but I failed miserably and Edward, being Edward, noticed this.

'You know, you aren't the only one with such thoughts.', he answered fervently.

His passionate voice lured me into looking at him. I didn't expect to see so much emotion in his beautiful features which took me off guard. The desire in me took immediately advantage of my weakened guard and I saw how my hands wrapped around his neck, going further up and entangling themselves into his smooth hair.

Fast as a snake, his right hand grasped my thigh and began massaging it. Then, with his free hand, he pulled my eager mouth closer to his face and his tongue darted out just like a cobra striking its victim. And I was his victim because as soon as our lips met and our tongues melted together, I lost my senses.

His essence was all I could register.

Edward's hands rubbing my back and in the same time crashing me into his chest were all I could feel. But when two very delicate fingers started tugging on the zipper of my dress, my head cooled off enough for me to come back to earth. I felt somewhat embarrassed when I thought of how easily Edward could bring me to my edge.

Remembering his lack of self-control in the big ball room before, I tried to separate myself from him, but to no avail. The moment I pushed his chest away and went backwards, Edward rocked his hips forward and when his pulsating desire met my shivering thighs again, we were back to where we started. Our mouths moved silently, but with such desire that I knew it would eventually lead to a loud culmination …

When Edward released his iron hold of me just for a fraction of a second , I smacked my hands on his chest and pushed myself away from him. A second later my back clashed with the brick wall and from the corner of my eye I saw the thin texture of the dusty flakes falling off to the ground.

Gasping for unneeded air, my eyes never let him out of sight. He shrugged his shoulders as if he wanted to shrug off his tension and a devilish sparkle lit up his honey eyes.

'You know, love, you shouldn't start something you can't finish.', Edward's eyes traced my body, holding his gaze a fraction longer on my tensed breasts. The fabric of my dress was too thin to cover my hard nipples.

'Funny. I was about to say the same thing.', I snapped at him. I knew that this wasn't true. Based on what I had felt when he had rocked himself into me, I was one hundred percent sure that had I let go of my… inhibitions, he would have gone much further than that.

Edward arched one perfect eyebrow and I knew I wouldn't get away with this. As fast as I could I commenced walking in the direction where the rest of the entourage had disappeared.

The quiet steps of my husband neared me and together we soon caught up with the rest. Everyone had of course heard our short-lived rendezvous. The three young girls were giggling yet again and Marcus was fully focused on us when we stopped a few feet away from the crowd.

A never seen glint was present in his eyes. It wasn't the ever-present calculating look of Aro's or the grudging stare of Caius'. It looked to me as plain curiosity. I turned to see whether Edward liked what he was hearing and there was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

'Edward, will you and your wife come forward. After all, it's your _right_ to go first.', Aro's voice sounded excited… as usual.

Edward's hands encircled my waist immediately. His hold was entirely different, it didn't have any traces from the all-consuming desire from minutes ago. It was strong and protective. His broad shoulders served as large, indestructible shields when he pushed me gently forward, his body always forming a barrier between me and the Volturi.

'Where is Tanya?', I asked, while my eyes were keeping everyone within perimeters.

'Do you see the wall in front of you?'

'Of course.', I answered, somewhat insulted that he thought I might have missed the massive wall.

'Look at it carefully, love.', his voice was tender, making me instantly regret that I was even _thinking_ Edward capable of insulting me.

I focused on the wall in front of me. The moment my scrutinizing eyes took it in, I recorded the anomaly Edward apparently wanted me to see. This wall was much longer than the others and at places the pattern of the bricks was irregular. When I followed the places where the bricks didn't quite fit together, the outlines of a big rectangle became very clear, ostentatious actually.

'This is the entrance?'

'This is the entrance.', Edward replied with warm approval in his voice.

I felt relief that I had seen the door so quickly. My brain couldn't comprehend what the others would have thought of me if I stayed oblivious to it.

Now that only a wall was dividing us from _her_, I hunched forward, my fingers spread like an eagle's claw, ready to rip and devour… if necessary.

'Don't worry, love. She won't have the chance to inflict any more damage.', he growled.

Just as I glanced up to see Edward's face, I saw the furious spark deep in his honey eyes. He was quick to conceal it, but nothing could fool me now. This momentary lack of control was enough for me to imagine what would happen any moments now.

Edward was _raging_ inside.

He was going to take to pieces Tanya's body and I knew I was the only one who could persuade him of doing otherwise. Should I vie for the life of the person who was almost the death of me? Could I? Knowing that staying alive meant danger for me and my son?

'Would you like to stay here? It won't take me long.', Edward's voice was subdued, but the intensity was overwhelming.

_It won't take me long_… The formal way of speaking those words made me look away from him. I'd seen Edward decapitating Victoria and many others for that matter, but I had never seen him so cold and calculating. It surprised me how he could still sit here. I knew that the patient face was merely a façade.

'No.', I answered his eager eyes, 'We're together, remember?'

Edward just nodded in consent and took my hand in his. The guard hurried to the sides when we strode to the wall.

'Do you need any help, Edward?', Aro asked from behind. He was the only one who had come closer.

'No, thank you.'

After this Edward put the palms of his hands widely spread across the surface of the wall and started pushing the brick barrier from right to left. I watched intently how the muscles of his back compressed in order to support him. His feet seemed sealed to the floor.

My mouth fell open. I, a vampire, knew how strong we were, but this would have been a challenge even for the newborn version of Emmett. I understood now why Aro had offered his help.

Soon a ray of light was visible. It got wider and wider as Edward pushed the wall further to the left. Inch by inch, my eyes discerned a small, oval space that was blindingly illuminated by the light coming through the high windows, reaching all the way to the pointed ceiling.

When my eyes adjusted to the enormous flow of light, I finally saw a woman sitting on the ground, her arms encircling her trembling knees. The strawberry locks looked as if they were lit on fire by the light coming from behind her. If I didn't know better I would think she was crying.

As I could see the whole lodge now, I was surprised to see that Tanya was in fact alone. Judging by her shaking composure, one would think she would grab the first opportunity to break out… But just when I wanted to ask where the guards were, a harsh voice commanded beside me:

'Stand up!'

I looked aside and my breath caught in my throat when I realized that it must have been Edward. His glare was nothing short of lethal now and it made Tanya tumble forward when she tried to oblige.

'Edward.', I spoke his name, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I wanted.

'Shall we go inside?', Aro's calm voice startled me.

In an instant everyone flowed inside the Tower. Edward started forward, but when I remained put, his hand reached out to me. His eyes were now back to the deep lakes I loved so much. For the first time though I didn't feel comfort streaming from them.

'Love, what is the matter?'

'Nothing is the matter.', I muttered and took his hand.

Once inside I felt claustrophobic. Everyone had had found a place against the oval wall so that there was enough space between them and Tanya who was standing in the middle, all the light falling on her.

'Attention!', Aro said and around twenty heads cocked to meet his gaze.

'As you know, brothers and sisters, we have maintained our very special way of life for many centuries. And many to come!', a loud applause echoed off the wall and Aro smiled his best smile, 'Hard labor is awarded and betrayal is punished! By death! For there is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised.'

Another thunderous applause. I swallowed as I watched how the crowd absorbed every single word spoken by their true leader. It looked like they were in a trance. All that remained was for everyone to fall onto their knees in a sign of obedience and pride.

My gaze shifted to Edward. He looked like a statue. Frozen. All that was moving were his eyes. They never left the terrified Tanya out of sight. Did he even hear the clamor around us?

'… that's why as promised one of our most noble and loyal brothers was rewarded.', I looked back to where Aro was standing and preaching.

'Edward, what is your will?', It was Caius who spoke now. He was clearly the one proclaiming the verdicts. Something he enjoyed dearly.

'Destroyed.', another thunderous applause. The crowd seemed like beasts.

'NO! NO! Please, Edward hear me OUT! PLEASE! NO! TRY TO HEAR ME!', as Tanya was screaming her lungs out, Edward crossed his hands on his chest and bobbed his head toward two of the soldiers.

They stepped forward and took Tanya in an iron grip. Not able to squirm even an inch, her shrieks became earsplitting and everyone covered their ears. Everyone except for Edward who seemed to rejoice at her anxiety and impending death.

'Are you going to be the executioner?', the ruthless and excited tone of Caius' voice sent shivers down my spine.

'Yes.', Edward answered and took a step forward.

Slowly and in control he approached the quivering body caught in a stone grip right in the middle of the Tower. I had the feeling that Tanya's screams were going to shudder the windows. Her eyes didn't stop moving even for a fraction of a second and her jaw was so trembling that it surprised me she could speak out a single syllable.

'Edward, I am sorry! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW BACK THEN!'

'You didn't know what?', it surprised me that Edward finally began the conversation with her. Now that he was near her, I couldn't see his face, but the anger emanating from his shoulders was enough for me to understand why Tanya sunk through her knees. Now she was entirely supported by the guards. It looked as if her arms were ripped from her shoulder blades.

'I… I… I didn't know how much you _loved_ her! I DIDN'T! Bella, I didn't, believe me. HOW was I supposed to know that-'

'I married her. You were there, don't you remember? Isn't that an act of love in your own, perverted world?'

'YES! YES, I WAS THERE.'

'Well, then…'

'BUT I LOVED YOU TOO! I _STILL_ LOVE YOU! PLEASE! YOU KNOW THAT! YOU CAN HEAR ME! MY TRUE FEELINGS!'

I'd always known that everything had started from Tanya's jealousy. I'd always known that Edward was the only man Tanya had ever coveted for more than a couple of hours… It still stung terribly when the truth was spoken out loud. Still, I didn't hate her at this very moment. I pitied her. I knew how it felt when Edward lied to me about his feelings. The pain of rejection was crushing. Yes, pity was the only thing I felt for her.

'Shut up, Tanya.', Edward said calmly now. He was composed, but more determined than ever.

'Are you ready?', the guard on the right asked Edward.

'Yes, I am.'

Tanya was already on the ground, but now the two gigantic vampires crushed her onto the paved floor and held her there in a chokehold. Her hair fell down, revealing her pale neck. I could see the contours of her fingerprints sinking into the stone ground – that much pressure was put on her.

'It's your turn now, Bella.', Rousseau's businesslike whispers caught my right ear.

Then I jerked my head on my left side, because there, on my shoulder, rested Aurora's hand. I hadn't heard both of them moving down the line of vampires and therefore their actions startled me so much that I had to restrain myself of attacking them.

Aurora didn't show any signs of feeling my awkwardness. Instead her gaze was fixed on the scene in front of us. My ears caught her muttering to herself and asking the question 'why' over and over and over again.

'I think you are wrong.', I whispered on my right to Aurora.

'As much as I'd like to do you a pleasure and _be_ wrong for your sake, I must disappoint you. I am never wrong.', Rousseau shot an apologetic glance in my direction.

'Well, I don't see myself doing anything right now. What? Am I going to develop telekinetic abilities in the next few seconds and shoot Tanya through the windows? Or hold a speech about love and peace? Besides, she deserves what's coming to her. She nearly killed me.'

'Really? Does she deserve it? Or better said: do _you_ think that this is a fair way of ending one's life? Your father Carlisle would be very disappointed in you, Bella. You are Edward's foundation. You're supposed to help him stay on the right path. God knows, he's had his periods of rebellion.'

And then I could see it all unraveling in front of me. I couldn't and I wouldn't let Edward poison his soul even though he was doing it out of love. To protect me. He had earned his place in paradise and it was my duty to protect that. He had protected my virtue, I would protect his soul.

Like a ghost witnessing my body move around, I saw myself separating myself from the rest, feeling how Aurora took her hand off my shoulder and went to discuss my decisions with Roussea.

I knew that all of them were watching me intently. All except for Edward and Tanya. Still, I wasn't anxious when I came forward and took Edward's hand in mine.

'Edward, look at me.', I murmured in his ear.

There was no reaction on his side. He was hanging above Tanya with his white teeth bared and ready to rip through her shaking flesh.

'Please, Edward think this through. Don't do it.'

Still no reaction. From the corner of my eye I saw Tanya's eyes glancing hopefully in my direction. But this wasn't about her. It wasn't and I should make that clear to both of them.

'Edward, I am asking you not to do it, because I care about _you_. I don't want to see _your_ soul damaged beyond repair.'

I felt the muscles of his hand twitch between my fingers. Good. I had taken him out of his trance.

'Would you kill her knowing it's not what _I_ want. Knowing that you're hurting yourself and therefore you're hurting me?'

'No.', Edward slowly rectified his torso and looked at me with wary eyes. He was trying to read my face, but I knew that he was failing because I had never felt so in control. Ever. Finally, I knew where we stood. The confusion and suspicion that had kept me busy during these past months gave way to the sudden clarity in my mind.

We would never fit in here. As much as Aro would try to sway Edward away from me, the more I'd do my best to counter him. Like today. Rewards. Rewards? Nobody could convince me if they told me that it was normal of the Volturi to give _lives_ as rewards. This was Aro and Caius' doing. They wanted to win Edward over with providing him the object of his rage.

I turned to look at the royal trio and my suspicions got confirmed right away. Aro looked impatient and unsure of what to do while Caius was the picture of spitting wrath. I admired his control. Did Marcus look satisfied?

'Edward, listen to me. A man should never be in control of another man's life. That's slavery. Even the accused have the right to defend themselves.'

'She's guilty, Bella. She is-'

'I know that. Everybody in here knows that. But who the hell are you to decide whether she should live of die? I don't care about her, Edward. I don't. I couldn't care less if a lightning bolt dropped on her and burned her to ashes... along with her strawberry-blond hair', laughter surrounded us now and I was somewhat relieved to see Edward's face lighten up a little, 'I only care about you. And this won't do you _any_ good.'

'What guarantee can you give me, Bella?', his tone of voice got firmer with every word and I knew that he was seriously processing my suggestion.

'Guarantee?'

'That she won't try to kill _you_ again? Or Adam?', I heard the rage returning now.

'I…'

'I would never try to harm her, Edward.', Tanya's shy voice made me want to see her face, but Edward freed his hand from mine and cupped my face between both of his, thus preventing me of making any eye contact with her.

'She's a smooth talker, Bella. Ignore her. I don't trust her and there's nothing that could convince me otherwise. Therefore she has to die.'

I knew he had me right there. I couldn't control Tanya's actions which made her a potential threat. But she wouldn't dare undertake any action against us anymore. Right? The matter was that even I wasn't so sure about this.

'I cannot give you any guarantee and you know that.'

'I know.', he said while caressing my cheeks. Then he turned to face Tanya again.

My own gaze sought for Rousseau who was standing a few foot away from me, casually leaning against the wall while she was foreseeing another future event. As if she felt my panicked stare, she lowered her head and met my eyes.

'Sorry to disappoint you.', she mouthed just loud enough for me to capture.

So nothing had changed then. Her vision of me interfering had stayed solid and she was still right. But what was I going to do next? Then as I pondered on what options I had left, I heard myself say:

'At least wait!'

'Wait for what?', Edward asked exasperated.

'Wait for Alice to arrive. We'll discuss it together. Sleep on it.', a thunder of laughter burst through the air, but I didn't care. I would do and say anything just to prevent this manslaughter.

'Sleep on it?', his smirk would have made me blush crazy now.

'You know what I mean.'

'Bella-'

'Please! Edward, please. We act as one, remember. You can't ignore one half in the decision making.'

'My _most_ significant half.', he murmured.

'Please.', I pleaded again.

'When will my sister arrive?', he asked a little louder.

'Tomorrow, during twilight's fall.', was Rousseau's immediate answer. Was that what she was brooding about just seconds ago?

'We'll postpone it until tomorrow then.', Edward said.

I sighed audibly which triggered Marcus' anger. With my back still facing the rest I heard the massive wooden doors being slammed to the side and soon the whole entourage hurried to follow their leaders.

When we found ourselves the only ones left, the guards released Tanya's body and with a thump she hit the floor. She must have known that Edward was not fond of the delay, because she remained silent and frozen on the floor, not daring to glance our way.

'You must stay here until we come back tomorrow. I don't want to leave her alone now.', Edward ordered.

'We'll be here. Don't worry.', the huger of the two giants answered.

'Thank you. Torrin will be here too then.', Edward answered un unspoken question.

'It was about time.'

'It's settled. We'll be back tomorrow.', Edward said on our way out, more to Tanya than the guards.

-------------------

Walking at a fast pace next to Edward, my feet shut down upon entering the castle's garden. The contrast between the castle grounds and the castle itself was hard to overlook. Everything here was glistening from the ray of hot, light flashes streaming from the cloudless sky. There were hundreds of different flowers and bushes and apple trees that provided broad shadows.

Without thinking I took a step forward and breathed in the floral scents. The aroma reminded me that of the bridal bouquet Alice had put together for our wedding. Then my nostrils detected another, very important and distinct scent that I felt I could recognize even from miles away.

'There.', I pointed, 'Adam and Jasper are right there.', I said cheerfully, knowing that Edward knew all along where they were.

Taking his hand in mine, I dragged him forward, impatient to hold my baby again.

'There's been a change of plans?', Jasper asked as he handed me Adam.

'Come here, little sunshine. Mama's here.', I cooed while crashing a smiling Adam to my chest.

'Yes.', Edward's reply was short.

'You didn't destroy her?', the amazement in Jasper's voice was clearly audible and even Adam turned to look at his uncle with a curious look.

'No.', another short reply.

Although Jasper wanted to know more, much more as a matter of fact, he didn't force Edward. Instead, they exchanged a couple of very dubious glances which lasted just over a second – leaving me unable to determine whether I should be worried or not.

Edward didn't leave me enough time to worry about anything though.

'Bella, Jasper and I will begin with the afternoon training in about five minutes. Will you join us? You can also look around. There are a lot of wonderful sights.'

'Not a chance.', I grinned at him and he showed me his unbearably attractive, crooked smile.

And wit that we headed deeper into the what now seemed endless garden. The sun's rays fell in a vertical spiral and while I couldn't feel the temperature, some fallen, dried leafs and a couple of cracks in the soil were proof that it was hot.

'Can I hold him now?', Edward asked, already stretching his arms.

'What? I just got him! And besides, you are going to train some very inadequate vampires now, aren't you? You should stay focused.'

'I'll stay focused. Don't worry about that.', his arms were on Adam's back now.

Feeling that there was something going on, Adam burst in a high pitched laughter, shaking in my hands. When he sensed his father's hands touching him, he leaned backwards with hands spread in the air, no any fear of falling present in his beautiful features.

Edward took advantage of this and pulled him out of my grip. Then, he threw the little body in the air and caught him just in time before Adam hit the floor. What followed was a disapproving grunt from me, a very happy Jasper who seemed to orbit around Edward and Adam and two identical sets of laughter.

'Very mature, Edward.', I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear it.

'This is a men's thing, love. You wouldn't understand.'

'Men? As in children?'

'No. Men as in gentlemen.'

'Aah, yes. Gentlemen. Men. The more I see of men, the more I admire dogs.', this time Jasper couldn't rein in his laughter at my reply. Edward on the other hand, arched one flawlessly shaped eyebrow and I prepared myself for his reaction.

'Dogs, really? At least you don't see me chasing my own ass.'

'Whatever. Give him to me now, Edward!'

'Later.', and together with Adam he hurried onward.

'Look at those kids go.'

'Oh, Bella. It's just a fase.', Jasper comforted me through snickers.

'Like puberty?'

'No, like-'

'By the way, which one are we talking about?'

'Look, Adam's the only way for Edward to blow off some steam. And believe me, in this place', his hands pointed in all directions, 'you desperately need that.'

'Oh, I know that.'

'Something is bothering you though.'

'Well… I… Adam seems to be happier with Edward than with me! That's wrong! Plain wrong!'

'That is not true.'

'How do you know that?', I squealed while watching Edward and Adam giggle ahead of us.

'Love and fun are two different aspects, Bella. He loves you both.'

'I hope you're right. Besides, Edward is not going to have a lot of free time from now on right? It's good for them to be together now. Only if they could hide their unashamed joy…', I gritted my teeth.

'It's good he's here with Edward. He helps him cope with the pressure. Your son was even able to divert _my_ tension and that's a feat.'

'What? Now you are having more fun with him than I am too?!'

'Oops.', Jasper winced. 'You got me.'

'Don't worry, Jasper.', I sighed, 'I'll just have to cope with the fact that I am the 'uncool' disciplinarian and you all are the great, funny… funpeople.'

'We're almost there, Bella.', Jasper informed me with a whole different tone.

'What? Oh!'

In front of us a picture of organization and efficiency revealed itself. In comparison to the wild beauty of the nature around us, the military feel of the enormous plane felt out of place, as if it had pushed its way onto the garden and the flowers and trees had to make their retreat far away from the training base.

'What is _that_?'

'This is where Edward is training the soldiers. Or should I say where we both train them.'

'Jasper, can I ask you something?'

'Yes.'

'Why did you accept his offer?'

'Bella, you've known my story for a while now. Dealing with newborns, enforcing orders… that's what I was used to. I guess it sounds strange, but I do miss it.', his voice was so sincere that I put my hand I on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

'Life must have been hard for you back in Forks then?'

'No, not at all. I'd never been so emotionally stable in my whole existence as I was in Forks.'

'But the pressure you feel here? That's quite the opposite.'

'Yes and no.', he exhaled, 'I have never trained an army this large and this capable. The Volturi choose carefully their '_family'_. It's in fact all new for me.'

'But…?', I shook my head.

'But I'm with my family here.', he replied and a stone nestled itself in my throat. Pride flooded my chest and I thought tears would stream down my cheeks any moments now.

'She will be here too, Jazz. Tomorrow, at twilight.'

His eyes lit up and he nodded fervently. I had never given it much thought before, but now when I shifted through my dim, blurred human memories, I realized that Jasper and Alice were the first of the Cullens to welcome me unconditionally as family.

A dark image of me in a hotel room with Alice and Jasper on both my sides came to mind… Then I sifted through and watched through the clouds as Alice was reassuring me in the plane to Italy… Another image, both Jasper and Alice voting in favor of me becoming an immortal…

'Thank you.', I said.

'For what?'

'For welcoming me to the family.'

'Mama! Mama!', Adam's bell-like voice called.

'We're coming sweetie!', and we headed towards the place where Edward and Adam were standing.

'It is your turn now.', Edward proclaimed generously.

'You can hold him for a few more minutes.', I answered with an even bigger generosity.

Both Adam and Edward turned to look at me in amazement. I nearly burst out in laughter when I saw the same dumbstruck impression on both faces. The perfectly carved mouths were dropped at exactly the same angle. The two sets of elegant eyebrows were creased so that they had identical dents between them and even their reddish locks were gave the same kind of glow under the burning sun.

'Wow.', Edward said.

'Wooow.', Adam repeated, shaping his mouth in a big o.

'Generosity is one of my virtues you know.'

'Sure…', judging by Edward's mocking glance I knew he had read my conversation with Jasper. In the meantime Jasper had made sure to back off and soon he joined a group of newly arrived soldiers-to-be.

'Do you want him or not, Edward?!', I hid my irritation at his talent in a hiss.

'I want him. Just not as much as I _do _you.', it was my turn to look dumbstruck. Did I just hear what I thought I heard behind his words?

'Uuh-'

'It's been forever since we've been as - uhm - husband and wife. Plus I still have to finish what I started, as I remember you pointed out.'

Panic struck me. I didn't need Jasper to let me in on Edward's emotional state to know what he was capable of. My jibe in the Tower corridor added that much fuel to the fire, too… And certainly there was no need to educate the students about more than warfare… I made my decision.

As much of a coward as I was I retreated back, holding Adam in front of me as a shield.

'You know, let me take Adam and together we will explore the surroundings. I'll watch the training some other time.', I kept my voice casual, but had to swallow when Edward started approaching me slowly, 'Maybe going to Rome when the sun goes down.', A step more and he would be right in front of me, 'You know, I've always wanted to visit Switzerland. Nice country. Heard lots about it.'

'Really? For example?', damn him. Could he read my thoughts? No, I just remained a bad liar. I shook my head as I took yet another step back.

'Well, the capital is Geneva.', I answered, desperately trying to think of something more specific, 'Um, also the people there are known for their neutrality about… important issues.'

'Tell me, love,', I admired Edward's willpower to control his laugh muscles, 'What language do the people in Switzerland speak?', a twitch was fighting its way at the corners of his mouth. His toned chest seemed under pressure from the cramped laughter.

Crap, crap, crap. What language? Well, I didn't know _that_…

'Swiss.', I said, confidence reaching just above zero percent.

There was a long pause. I wondered whether I should remain as little confident as I looked or confess that I had no any idea, but Edward spoke first.

'You have some very reliable sources… if I do say so myself.'

There was no mockery detectable in his voice or his striking face. I could barely contain my relief.

Then, with one big, leonine leap, he put his hands around me and Adam who on his turn was playing with my hair.

'I shouldn't contain you any longer then. Please be careful and come back to me quickly.', there was so much persuasion in his velvet voice, that I couldn't think of a future where I _didn't_ end up coming back to him.

Edward buried nose just below my left ear and his ragged breath reawakened a longing that had been dormant for quite some time. A longing that was threatening to overwhelm me, but I knew that as much as we _both_ wanted this, there were other more important things to be taken care of.

Edward trailed my throat with his nose and then went up, gliding over my cheek. I couldn't resist him any longer – his lips seemed to sing to me, entrancing me. I sank my teeth into my lower lip, but before I could do any more harm to it, Edward took it between his own smooth lips and let his tongue glide over it.

'You shouldn't damage these sweet lips.', he whispered.

Our noses collided and thank God for Adam tugging really hard on my hair, otherwise I'd have revisited everything about the 'more important' issues… As if there could be something more important than _his_ lips and that nose and this marble cheekbones…

'I should leave you to work.'

'Bella, I want you to know something.', he distanced himself from us. His eyes were scorching mine.

'Yes?'

'I am doing this for you. Because I want you to be safe. You and Adam.'

'I know that, Edward.'

'_No_ you don't.', he spoke the words slowly and firmly. For a second I thought he was talking about something else.

'Edward, of course I know that.', I said, searching his eyes for something I was missing.

'Just remember that no matter what, and I mean anything, no matter what I do, I do it for you.', his voice was trembling, but before I could try to comfort him, Jasper called him from the training field.

When Edward turned to me, he had his perfect poker face on. A smile was blossoming on his lips and he was shrugging his shoulders carefree.

'By the way, Bella, _if_ you decide to visit Switzerland today, please do not try to speak _Swiss_.', he laughed, 'Instead try German, French or Italian. As a matter of fact, start with Italian because you'll enter the country from the Italian borders.', with that he was gone. As much as I wanted to laugh at own my stupidity, I couldn't because I couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding behind that mask.

As I watched his gracious prance, the hundreds different sparkles his skin gave off in the sunlight made me mistake him for an angel.

'Dada.', Adam said, pointing at Edward.

'Yes, this is you dad, sweetie.', I answered, looking at my angel.

------------------------------

We were in my convertible and I was placing Adam in his chair, when I heard steps approaching us. Some very impatient steps. In fact, it were the same steps I had heard when Aurora and I had talked a little longer than we should have.

'You are leaving?', Rousseau's voice called from a few feet away.

I clasped Adam's belt and walked out of the car. The woman in front of me had done nothing wrong to me, that I knew of, but for some unexplained reason I couldn't and wouldn't trust her. Was this maybe because in my eyes she had occupied Alice's rightful place?

'You tell me.', I snapped, realizing now how grateful I'd be if I walked around some unknowing and fairly untalented humans again.

'I can see that-'

'See, when you say 'see' do you mean as a normal person or is this about a 'third eye' thing?', my anger at the refined woman in front of me was threatening to burst free.

'I _know_ that you are not particularly fond of that part of me, but I ensure you that I mean no harm and that my actions are sincere. Now put your ego aside and-'

'My ego?'

'… And go back to the training camp. From there take the lane on your right.'

'To do what?'

'I know you like wasting your time with mindless chatter, but if you don't go now, then there won't be anything you could do later.'

'Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you. Seems all you ever do is talk, talk, talk. About events that are difficult to verify or sometimes non-verifiable.', I grinned when Rousseau started shaking her head with an irritated look.

'You know when you tell somebody what their moves are going to be, they do make them – not because your visions come true, but because they deem them the truth, thus believing them into reality. Self-fulfilling prophecies. Exactly what you did to me back in that Tower. You knew that I had no intention of interfering, but when you said I was to, I did it. I fulfilled it _myself_.'

'Bella, I know that hearing Tanya bear it all before you hurt, but it was you, only you, who decided to spare her. If you're mad at your choice – she took a glance at the Tower Clock – don't be.', a sad, empty smile crept upon her face and with that she was gone.

'Wait! Wait! What do you mean 'don't be'?', I yelled, making every single vampire hear me, but she didn't look back. A second later her long shawl disappeared behind the entrance port.

I took Adam outside again and ran as fast as my feet let me where Rousseau insisted I should be. With a sick feeling in my stomach, I ran past the spot where Edward and I had been talking and then I took the right lane.

There vampires there were learning how to attack, surprise, defend themselves – although, every single technique had been adapted so that it would be effective against the werewolves.

I slowed down. The green lane was wide and long, making it barely a lane, but I knew I was where I should be – or at least where I should have been seconds earlier. 'Don't be', 'don't be'… The sad smile kept flooding my brain and I couldn't help but feel fear that I was late. But late for what? To do what?

I didn't know what I was looking for, so I walked slowly with Adam's hands clutching my neck . On my left and right people were fighting, listening or arguing with each other. Finally I spotted Jasper instructing two brawny vampires how to manage groups of werewolves, making me wonder how large the pack in Forks had gotten.

While I past them, Jasper shot me a wary glance. Our eyes met and he seemed as if he wanted to come to me, but then he changed his mind, nodded in my direction and continued on.

'Hey lady, what are you looking for?', a young slender boy asked me. How old was he when he was changed? Thirteen, fourteen? I winced when thinking about his mother and father mourning their child.

'I don't know.', I replied, looking around. 'I guess I'll find it when I see it.'

Adam and I now approached the end of the lane. Nothing here. Perhaps Rousseau was indeed the crook I accused her of. A deep- wrenched gut feeling told me I was wrong.

Now that I couldn't continue any further I stopped and looked around. There was nothing odd here. Again the abundance of flowers and a lot of bushes of red roses. The grass was the vibrant green that was present everywhere.

Nothing out of character. Yet I couldn't leave. It seemed as if my feet were glued to the spot. I scanned the surroundings for the second time, nothing again.

Then, a smell of something burning entered my nostrils. It came from behind the high rose bushes, just a couple of feet away. I shifted Adam on my side and with my free hand I separated two bushes so that I could see through.

Just as I made a small opening enough to peek through I jerked my hand away. Both frightened and angry I watched as Tanya's head rolled alongside my sandals and finally came to a halt when it fell into a shallow cavity in the ground. Her eyes had captured the fear I saw back in her prison.

My hand moved to cover Adam's eyes when he turned his head and I retreated back from where we came.

I didn't want to see the rest. I already had a perfect picture of the scene unraveling behind the bushes.

I had been wrong. It wasn't a angel I'd seen back in the garden, but a fallen angel.

_**Please tell me whether you liked it or not! A review would definitely make my day.**__**  
Please?  
Thanks for reading, everyone!**_


	25. Body Language

**Body Language**** (EPOV)**

'Jasper, don't. Just… don't.', I sighed while keeping an eye on the recruits around us.

It was a little past midnight now – the time when the training usually started. Everyone however was looking _and_ thinking on edge, trying to decipher my temper. They knew there wasn't going to be a training tonight before even I did.

The soldiers in training were standing next to each other, forming a long line. Nobody was speaking – something I regretted, because Aro could definitely hear my conversation with Jasper now.

'_I cannot help my thoughts, can I?', Jasper __thought, 'Just like you cannot keep your emotions to yourself.'_

'I'm sorry to bring this onto you.', I whispered and tried to reign in my inner struggles to no avail. I was as clear to Jasper as he was to me. And I didn't like that at all.

All heads turned to look at Jasper, awaiting the answer of their commander. Even though Jasper was strict with them, even more so than I was, nobody could resist his charisma. They swayed toward him without really registering it. His commands, as harsh as they sometimes were, were executed with enthusiasm.

'If there's something you should feel sorry about, then that's the course your relationship with Bella has taken.', he eyed me anxiously and continued in his head.

'_I've seen centuries-__long relationships go to waste, Edward. Attraction, sexual attraction cannot keep you two together. Love can.' _

'Jazz-'

'_Let me finish. Love can mend anything, but love isn't eternal and you shouldn't take it for granted. What I felt inside Bella before she stormed out of here was… tarnished love.' _

'I… I…', before I could find my words Jasper gave me a look that could freeze even the most rebellious soldier. I shut my open mouth and listened to his thoughts while staring at my hands. My teeth clamped together, ready to destroy whatever came in my way.

'_Once broken you cannot pretend it's brand new. You can try to glue it together, but the scars __will always be visible. And the next time, the whole thing will collapse into a pile of ashes. I've seen how wars have divided loved ones – human and vampire – and it's not worth it.'_

This surprised me. Jasper, who had lived to serve in the way, was stating that there was something higher than love. Of course, I knew Alice was his number one priority, but hearing the determination flowing through his head was shocking. 

'What are you hinting at?'

'You should ask yourself whether all this' , Jasper's hands flew to the recruits and the training fields, 'Is worth losing Bella. And your son.'

'I will never lose them!', I hissed. My hands balled into fists, but then I felt a wave of comfort wash over me.

'That's what they all said.', a sad smile crept into the corners of his mouth.

'I don't care what _they_ said. What Bella and I have is only _ours_. It's sacred and nothing can touch it.', I said firmly, but my words wavered while I spoke them. Even the comfort streaming from Jasper couldn't erase my inner doubt.

'Correction: anything but _you_ cannot touch it. You did touch it, Edward.'

'I have never hurt Bella-'

'You killed Tanya.'

'She deserved to die.', I spit the words without any hesitation now. Bella's safety was my life goal. 'Wouldn't you defend Alice at any cost?'

'I would… but not against her will.', again, shock was written all over my face.

These last words were like a knife to me heart. I felt my face cringe and everyone gasping in unison, but I couldn't stop the rush of emotions. Neither did Jasper this time. Murmurs and hums from the fields were now audible, but I let them past me.

As if to slide the knife further into my stone heart, Jasper thought, _'You beheaded Heidi too. And you are training everyone around you to kill Jacob.'_

'You… said that that was… inevitable.', I breathed, turning my face away from him. He could read me better than I could ever hear him. The language of the body and the feelings that ran through its nerves were so many times clearer than any words, that I felt like someone kneeling on the wooden stage and being looked at and yelled at while awaiting his beheading.

Words could be deceiving, feelings were sincere.

'The clash with the wolves is inevitable. Sooner or later we will cross the line or worse – they will cross ours.', everyone tensed up, 'But you are fighting for all the wrong reasons.' _'You are fighting for personal gain, not for the vampires around you. Killing Jacob won't secure your hold over Bella.'_

'Bella said she was with me. That she'd fight on my side.'

I peeked at Jasper and to my amazement he was smiling.

'Of course _she_ would say that. _Bella_ would do anything for you. Unlike you.'

'That's a lie!', now ours eyes clashed and Jasper stepped two steps backwards, focusing on my exposed teeth.

'Then why are you going to kill Jacob? Knowing she wants him to live?'

I couldn't answer his questions. Having somebody confirm that Bella wanted Him alive was painful. Jealousy began to tear me from inside.

'Jealousy… has destroyed a lot of men and women, brother. It's a nasty emotion even when I sense it from someone else, let alone experience it myself.', Jazz smiled weakly, letting me know that the pain I was feeling now was pure jealousy. Jealousy towards Jacob Black.

After more than 2 decades I was still unsure and insecure when Jacob Black came into the picture. And I had to thank myself for that.

'_Stop hurting Bella for your sake. You didn't kill Tanya or Heidi to protect her – you killed them so that you could have Bella for yourself. Don't you see, Edward? The issue here isn't safety, it's claim. Those two wouldn't even dare near Bella again – you damn well knew that – but even the possibility of them being close to her drove you to murder them.__' _

'You talk… _think_ as if I'm a tyrant.', I accused him.

'You cannot see the forest from the trees, Edward. Just one of love's side effects – it is known to make people blind.'

' "Love makes blind" ', I imitated Jasper, 'You, 'I wiggled my fingers towards him and grimaced', '_sentimentalists_ are so dramatic. I _know_ myself and I am not who you claim I am. Why the hell are you laughing?', my irritated tone only fueled Jasper's laughter and some of the soldiers in training. They had the guts to laugh only because Jasper was laughing himself.

'What? You enjoy when people _suffer_?!', I asked exasperated.

'No…', Jasper pursed his lips together, desperately trying to calm himself, 'I find it amusing only when _people_', he pointed at me, 'cause this to themselves and then play hurt.'

Without saying anything, I started walking to the exit of the huge castle grounds, struggling to keep everyone's laughter outside my head.

'Go fuck yourselves.', I muttered while stepping inside my Lamborghini. Bella's smell was still lingering inside and I took a few deep breaths. Her scent calmed me immediately and I started the engine.

'Maybe he should follow his own advice.', somebody on the training field whispered.

'Yeah, a good fuck who definitely easy him up.', his training mate answered thoughtfully.

'_Edward, if you're listening - don't waste time. Being passive won't help you now. Go find her and listen to her. She's not a fragile human anymore so stop underestimating her.' _

I pushed the gas and flew through the tiny dirt road onto the highway. I passed the cars by me without them noticing and soon I could distinguish the cityscape of Rome. The ancient city was lit up by hundreds of lights and on my right side I saw the dark orange lights that complimented the Coliseum.

When I took the exit to the city centre I decreased my speed and opened all the windows. Within seconds I caught Bella's scent – I could recognize it from miles away. It was just like these things that are always present in your life without you being completely aware of them, but once removed, the emptiness becomes unbearable.

I also recognized Adam's smell, a mixture of Bella's and mine, which was intertwined with Alice's. I knew that Alice had finally arrived, I met her for a brief amount of time, but our union had been short-lived because she had stormed out of the castle along with Bella and Adam. The protective feelings emanating from her had made all of us cringe away and she motioned to me to take care of the headless body with a look that overruled her explicit thoughts.

Now that I knew Adam was with her, I started worrying about Bella. Where was she? Why did she leave our son with Alice? Not that Alice wasn't capable of taking care of him, but Bella and Adam were inseparable – the mental picture of them playing together came to the surface and a wave of pride hit me.

I sped up once again and crossed the next traffic light just when it turned red. After that, I drove around 20 minutes following her scent. It surprised me when the scent got stronger at the entrance of a 'gentlemen club'. But there was no mistaking it – Bella was inside. I maneuvered the car closer to the entrance which was a screaming red stairway leading underground.

Immediately a very young and nervous boy come out and nodded towards the car. He asked me whether I wanted him to park it for me and I just nodded in return and threw the keys right in his hands before going down the stairs.

Once inside, the loud music hit me and the smell of too much different perfumes concentrated in one place entered my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose and was overjoyed to register the most sublime perfumes of all and just started in that direction.

'Lookin' forr enterrtainment?', a waitress dressed in a nightgown put her hand on my shoulder and eyed me suggestively. Her hard Italian accent was unmistakable.

'No.', I almost growled and pushed her hand away.

'Vel then, if you _desirre_ somethin', don't hezitate to ask me. Or any of the girrls herre.'

Her gaze flowed over the spacious hall that was the night club which gave me the chance to look around. Every single wall was a variant of red. Their were stripping poles put on every table but it didn't gave you the impression of being in a cheap and sleazy restaurant. It was done stylishly and there was an elevated open dance floor with a formally dressed DJ.

The bar was an endless line that began from the stairs and ended in the furthest corner of the club. Their were leather high chairs and small end tables to accommodate the waitresses – also dressed in gowns.

I scanned the people there and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Bella sitting on the very last chair and observing a bright red drink in front of her. I could see that she hadn't even touched the thin glass. Her shoulders were tensed and her eyes were fixed on the drink – she had sensed me too.

'Zo', the waitress puffed, 'if therre's anythin' I can do forr you, tell me. My name is Letizia.', her eyes inspected me from head to toe and I had to shut her out because her thoughts were going over the possible scenarios in which she could help me.

'Actually, there is something that you can do for me.', I declared loudly and instantly I heard someone's breath hitching in her throat as well, Bella had stopped breathing.

'Oh, rreally?'

'Really.', I was very irritated now because her thoughts were very… hmm, _colorful_ and Bella's presence made me lose any kind of control right now.

'Vat is that?'

'Find me a private place where I can spend some time with that lady over there.', all irritation gone when my eyes caressed Bella. She didn't do anything to make it clear that she acknowledged my presence.

Oh, there were so many things I could do to her to make her admit my being her. My jeans got tighter and from the corner of my eye I saw Leticia's eyes popping out of their sockets when she saw my erection. Her breath sped up and her jaw fell slightly open. With one hand she threw some air in her face.

'Letizia?', I called her.

She jumped upon hearing me call her by her name. With her tongue she wetted her mouth and turned to face me.

'Yes, sirr?'

'A place for me and the lady? Can you do that for me?', I used the kind of tone that usually made female's hearts flutter and Letizia was no exception to the rule. 'I can be extremely generous.', putting action to my words, I put some money in her hands and when she saw the sum of money, her head shot up as if she thought I had made a mistake. I just nodded to her.

'A secluded corner. And do it fast because the lady and I are in a hurry.'

She was gone in an instance. Then I moved at vampire speed, _my_ vampire speed, in Bella's direction because she had gotten out of her chair and was preparing to leave.

'Going anywhere, Mrs. Cullen?', I whispered in her ear and it gave me great pleasure when Bella jumped in surprise.

'I told you earlier today to leave me alone!', she hissed which didn't quite help my arousal.

Bella was wearing a purple second skin dress with no sleeves and a bare back which contrasted with her own skin incredibly and her hair was very curly and it flowed freely around her face and shoulders. Her lipstick was a matching purplish color which accentuated the fine lines of her mouth – that mouth – and without even noticing what happened I grabbed her and entered her with my tongue.

The element of surprise worked in my favor only for a couple of seconds. Then, Bella hit me full on the mouth. I closed my eyes instinctively and stepped back – if she only new how dangerous this was for her now… Thoughts of taking her here on the floor in front of everybody were treacherously protruding my mind, but fortunately for Bella the guards and barman came in our direction.

'I just want to talk. Please. Just a couple of minutes. Then, I'll go.' , I explained in a tone that no human could register.

'Is something wrong, Miss?', the guard asked. Contrary to the waitress his English was perfect which made me wonder where he was from. Briefly. Because I had to correct him.

'Mrs. She's a married woman.', I snarled.

'Is something wrong, _Mrs_.?', the guard asked again. Bella rolled her eyes when she saw my smug face.

'I…', she began.

'Please, Bella.', I breathed, 'I won't go _anywhere_ without explaining myself to you. Just give me a chance and after that – if you still want me to leave – I'll leave.', the guard was still waiting for Bella's answer, not having heard anything I had just said.

Bella assessed my mood and when she saw that I was serious about not leaving, she shook her head.

'Are you sure?', the other guard asked.

'Yes. Completely. Thank you for your concern.'

The guards walked away when Letizia came back, her face beaming.

'I managed to find a cornerr that is completely sheltered frrom the main hall. Follow mee!'

Bella eyed me suspiciously and I motioned for her to go first. Her ass was stirring graciously under the silky fabric of her gown and I couldn't help myself when a throaty moan rippled from my mouth. I knew that she heard it too, but Bella didn't mention it.

'This iz it!', Leticia showed us the place which was a small room on itself and it was connected to the main hall only by a tiny corridor. Nobody could see what was happening inside without completely entering it.

'Thank you. You've outdone yourself.', I took her hand – which caused Bella to hiss but I acted as if I didn't hear her – and put more money inside her palm.

'Mio Dio! Thank you! Is therre something you'd like to drrink?'

Before Bella could say 'no' I spoke, 'Yes. Bring us two glasses of the cocktail my wife was drinking before I interrupted her.', I emphasized the word 'wife' and the waitresses eyes popped like flowers. 'The barman knows what she drank.'

'Alrright. I'll come back in a second.'

I could see Bella's inner curiosity as to why I ordered the drinks but I let her wonder. Instead, I motioned for her to sit on the long leather couch. In front of it was a round, glass table and in the middle of it was a thin, black stripping pole. This time Bella didn't ignore my erection.

'You came all the way here to talk me into performing for you?', her eyes focused suggestively on my jeans and then on the pole.

I gave her the smile I knew she adored, her 'crooked smile' as I'd heard her call it before, and she smirked at me. Then Leticia came and put the two long glasses on the table and left quickly without a word.

'Did you choose the cocktail by the name?', I asked when it became clear that Bella wouldn't start the conversation. She just sat down where I had pointed moments ago and was tapping nervously on the couch.

I wanted the tapping to stop, I wanted to make her feel my presence as hard as I was feeling hers right now. I was afraid, though, that another impulsive reaction might scare her so I chose words instead of body language.

'How did you know what the name was?', her eyes were scorching the ice cubes in the glasses.

'You've always been a desperate romantic, Bella. From Jane Austen down to this cocktail. Love on the Rocks…', my eyes were fixed on the red and orange mixture and I wondered what it would taste like if I poured it onto Bella's naked breasts and licked it off.

That didn't decrease my erection a bit and I scolded myself for trailing off my purpose. I wanted my wife. I had hurt her, I could see that easily. Her eyes, her slumped shoulders spoke stories to me. I knew her better than myself and she was grieving. Jasper was wrong – I was worse than a tyrant.

'A suitable name don't you think?', she breathed and her eyes met mine. The opal color of her eyes was very close to the warm, brown color that her eyes had been when she was human. 'Suitable for us, I mean.', she clarified. 'Our relationship.'

'Bella, I… I won't say that I am sorry, because I've said it so many times to you that I feel I've berated the meaning of the words… and because this time it would be a blatant lie. I am not sorry. I know I should be but I am not.', I realized as I confessed this that all this time I was still standing but I couldn't make myself move even an inch.

'Thank you.', she said.

'What?', I thought by some infinitesimal chance that I'd heard her wrong.

'That's the first time since', she posed to count in her head, 'you left for Volterra that you've been honest with me.', her voice cracked and I turned my face from hers.

'I love you. That's the only thing I am certain of right now.', I countered still staring at the opposite side. I heard her take deep breaths.

'Why did you come here, Edward?', this was the first time that Bella didn't automatically say that she loved me too. I thanked God that Bella couldn't see the tears that should be streaming down my cheeks right now. Still, not being able to grieve through crying made it even harder.

In that moment Jasper's words flooded my mind. I remembered him saying that I shouldn't take her love for granted. Deep down something stung and a question formed inside my head. Was I too late?

'You're my reason for everything.', I held her gaze now, determined to see the truth there. However painful it was.

'You can't justify everything with that sentence, Edward!', she exclaimed desperately, but her eyes told me that she wasn't indifferent.

'I know that you are hurting', I took a step forward, 'I know that once again I am the reason for that', another step forward, 'but if I hadn't met you I would still be leading this pointless and empty life that I had led for 150 years and I wouldn't have met you and have Adam, the son I never even dared to fantasize about, so there is nothing I wouldn't do for you even if that's against your wishes.', I was in front of her now, our legs touching slightly.

'Bella, I am doing everything because I am scared!', finally my knees gave in and my arms cupped her legs. She didn't shift a bit. Her eyes were still connected with mine.

'Scared of what, Edward?', she asked softly.

'Ever since I met you, I've been terrified to lose you. I--', she interrupted me then.

'Terrified of losing me? There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about the time you _left_ me. Were you terrified then?'

'Yes.'

'You're incredible. I don't know what to say. In fact, I don't think there's something left to say.', I had never seen her so vulnerable and lonely.

My arms grabbed her shoulders and she didn't object when I came up and sat down with her on my lap. My hold on her was so intense that I was afraid I'd leave blue marks on her skin even though that was impossible.

'Release me.', she stammered.

'Why?'

'There's no point in delaying the unavoidable.', my body shivered when I deciphered the meaning behind her words.

'You're not going anywhere, Bella, my love.'

'You said you were going to leave me if I gave you a chance to talk.', her speech was muffled because one of my hands was pushing her head into my chest. Her warm breath sent butterflies down my spine.

'And I distinctly remember that more than 2 decades ago I confessed to you that I was never going to be strong enough to leave you again.'

'So you lied to me again.'

'So, you have a very bad memory and, yes, I lied to you again… technically speaking.', I kissed her curly locks and inhaled her scent. It was a thousand times sweeter than her human scent had been.

'You do realize that I am not a 10 year-old, right? We haven't resolved anything… unresolved between us.', her lips were brushing my shirt, my whole upper body tensed up.

'You tell me.'

'Tell you what?'

'What should we _resolve_ now?'

'How about you explain to me what's going on with the Volturi's bonus system, huh?'

I burst out laughing. My chest was heaving up and going down and Bella tried to disentangle herself from me, but I only tightened my grip on her.

'I told you, I'm never letting go.', I whispered in her shiny hair, while my hands encircled her like restrictors.

'You are avoiding the subject.', Bella murmured.

'No, I am not. I am merely laughing at your remark.'

'Ha-ha. Am I humorless or have the Volturi developed a whole new sense of humor that only parchment-like ghosts can catch?'

'Bella, I'm trying to give you an answer.', I said through my teeth, biting my bottom lip in an attempt to relax my muscles.

'Please do.', she said sarcastically.

'I will if you let me.'

'Go on then.'

'Bella, I am extremely valuable to them. Their whole guard is talented beyond comprehension – you saw what Rousseau and Aurora can do. That's nothing compared to others. But reading minds is the key to controlling these super-powerful vampires.', at this point Bella took a breath and wanted to say something, but I already knew what she wanted to say.

'Yes.', I continued while putting a finger to her soft lips, 'Aro can read thoughts, can read all the thoughts one has ever had, but-'

'He must touch you first.', she finished amazed.

'Exactly. When I train them I also keep in mind their opinions, their… loyalty levels too. Anything that suggest someone might be a potential threat to the Volturi.'

'And you go to Aro and tell on them?!', she was mad now.

'In exchange for immunity.', I said swiftly.

'What?'

'Aro is to never touch me. We agreed on this. You can imagine what kind of control I have on them right now. I hear every single vampire, _including_ Aro. And only I can tell him if there's something out of the ordinary that he hasn't heard of yet.'

'Wait a minute...', Bella managed to untie herself from me now.

A few locks were dwelling on her forehead and cheeks and I brushed them away while her eyebrows furrowed together and she was deep in thought.

'Yes…', I spurred her on. My fingers had already removed her hair, but I couldn't resist the soft skin of her cheeks. She didn't mind it either and that gave me hope that she hadn't completely shut me out.

'Why would Aro give you such control? Over his 'subordinates'? Over _him_ too?', her voice got higher and higher the more she considered what I had told her.

'He wants me to wipe out the dogs.', I stated calmly.

'Liar!', she hissed and before I knew it, her hand gripped my shirt and she threw me on the ground.

With disgust on her face, she put her foot on my chest and her eyes pierced mine. She'd finally understood that there was something more going on. She also knew that there was no chance I could tell her. Yet.

'You worthless piece of stone! I can't believe I married a controlling psychopath like you! You never intended to tell me even a crappy bit of your scheme. Right?! GET UP!, Bella was seething.

I did as she said, knowing that the humans couldn't hear her screams through the loud music. When I was on my feet she threw me against on of the walls and her fingers clutched my throat.

I wasn't scared. She would never hurt me, because she loved me just as much as I loved her. In fact, something inside me wanted her to hurt me, to hit me because I knew how much all the lies and scheming had hurt her.

'Do it!', I urged her on, 'Please, Bella.'

My words had the opposite effect. She released her hold on me and looked away. Then her shoulders slumped down, showing defeat.

'If you don't go, then I will. It's clear there's nothing left to say. Except maybe the lies that you're so willingly feeding me.', her voice broke and she started to the narrow corridor.

I couldn't let her go. Never. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against my chest. Without even being aware my nose made its way to her ear and down her throat and turned her around so that we were face to face.

'I don't enjoy lying to you, my love. When the time is right, you will know everything. I promise. You need the lies, Bella. Not knowing is the only way to protect you.'

'Don't you even think I will accept-'

I silenced her the only way I could. When my tongue caressed hers we both forgot about the fights, the lies and all the people who came between us. There was only Bella, my love, my life and I got lost in her essence.

When I sensed her finally giving up, I took her in my arms and put her on the table that was in the middle of the small room. Bella leaned her back against the stripping pole on the table and her legs hooked behind my back.

Without waiting another second I threw my shirt on the floor and began to unzip my jeans. Bella threw her hands up and gripped the pole and pushed herself further on the table, pulling me with her legs.

My hands pushed down my jeans and a half second later I released my erected cock from my black boxers. I didn't want to lose any time so I just pushed the clothes down to my knees and then took Bella's skirt up.

When I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear, I began dripping. With a low growl that matched hers, I hit her, right to her core.

This first, deep push made us forget about where we were and what was going on in our lives. We were primal. There were just feelings and caresses. We communicated through our bodies.

When I pulled out, Bella's legs wrapped tighter around the lower of my back and her heals scraped my bare back which only spurred me on.

With a hiss I took her ass in both my hands and elevated her to my cock. The way Bella was sitting allowed me to take her as deep and fast as I'd never done before. My cock was slamming into her so hard that Bella's back was going up and down the pole.

'Edward', she stammered with eyes closed, 'you're… ooohh', just then I hit her in a slightly different angle, rubbing her g-spot, 'you're AMAZING!', she screamed when my left hand pinched her nipple through her dress. I pinched her again, harder.

She released her hold on the pole and her hands brought my face to her mouth. She bit my lower lip and them sucked it as hard as she could – every time I hit home, she sucked harder and longer – before her tongue opened my mouth and attacked mine.

I was cumming, when I felt her walls contracting around mine. I slowed my thrusts and murmured to her while we were still kissing:

'Love, you can only cum, when I tell you to!', I roared in her mouth.

'What…', she was on her ultimate high now, raising her hips in order to make me speed up the rhythm. I just grinded her hips down while I was still inside her, pushing them against the tiny table and she began to protest immediately.

'Just do it. Remember – cum when I say.'

'I can't wait any longer.', she stuttered.

'I know.', I whispered and then I pulled out before I thrust as hard as I could inside her. Instantly, Bella's scream followed and a moment later the pole broke under the pressure of her back.

'Edward, oh, oh, I'm cumming…', she mumbled more to herself, now lying across the table.

'No, Bella! I haven't told you to.'

A second later, I disentangled myself from her and flipped her with her tummy on the table. Her juices were streaming down her legs and I couldn't wait any a warning, I slammed her in her arse, while I fucked her other entrance with my fist. I penetrated her in both her entrances with vampire speed. With all my might I delayed my own climax.

'Oh. My. God.', she yelled. I could see Bella's reflection in the glass table. There was sweet agony written all over her face.

Her eyes were wide open now and she was gasping for air. Her dress had slumped down her chest and her nipples, hard as steel, were rubbing against the glass every time I propelled inside her.

'Now Bella!', I snarled.

The moment I said that, we both came as hard as ever. We stayed like this for a few minutes. Then, I reluctantly extricated myself from her slowly, trying to make it as painless for her as I could do, and kissed her beautiful back. Her dress had survived the whole thing pretty well, there were just a few spots here and there.

'Make me cum like this again…', Bella mumbled, still lying with her torso spread across the table.

'There's nothing I'd rather do--'

'Then, what's stopping you?', she sounded agitated.

'We have to go, love.', I loved that I could still call her my 'love', 'You may not have noticed, but we just broke the pole and Letizia is on her way.'

'Oh, she's _Letizia_ now?'

I laughed while I kneeled down and brushed my nose along her long legs. I inhaled her aroma and sighed contentedly.

'Just a way to control her, love. You know human females tend to… overreact positively when I am more personal with them.'

'I _know_!', Bella answered with a rumble, but then she melted again, because I couldn't help myself when I caressed her legs.

With my tongue I licked from her toes up to her clit, removing all the evidence from our passion. When I kissed her folds and nibbled on her bud, she began to plead with me again, forgetting about the waitress instantly.

I couldn't resist her so I continued to nibbled and gnaw the soft flesh, while listening carefully for footsteps and thoughts. Then three of my fingers entered her, while my other hand started massaging her bud.

Bella tensed up, awaiting her climax and with that gripping the glass table with both her hands. When I sensed her being close, my fingers hooked up, so that with every push they grabbed at that point where she was most sensitive.

When she was right there, my other two fingers squeezed her engorged clit and my mouth bit her soft ass and the table collapse under Bella.

'Now you've done it!', I whispered in her ear while taking her in my arms.

She just smiled and kissed my whole face before licking the contours of my mouth and going all the way down my jaw.

'Mmm, you need to dress up. Unlike me, you're naked. I hear the footsteps of that girl and I don't want her to see you like that!'

'Yes, ma'am.', I obliged happily. I put Bella down and just before Letizia knocked in the small passage, I was fully dressed again.

'Is something--', Letizia's jaw dropped down when she saw all the damage. It didn't take her long before she pieced everything together.

I saw her eyes inspecting Bella's wrinkled dress and confused curls and then in her mind I saw that I hadn't zipped my pants. Oops! Carefully, I zipped it without her noticing.

'There was an… accident here', I smiled warmly to her, 'My wife and I tend to be very emotional at times. I'll pay the bill. Just tell me how much the costs are.'

'Oh, no sirr! This is a gentlemen club. We cover everrythin'! We are glad you had a good time herre!', her cheeks became crimson and Bella's jaw tightened.

'Thank you.', I said, before Bella had the chance to interfere.

I put some more money into the palm of her hand and winked at her while hugging Bella close to me and heading to the stairs.

'So, what the hell is a gentlemen club?', Bella said when we were outside and waiting for my car.

'How come _you_ are in a gentlemen club without knowing what it is?', I asked another question.

'Will you tell me _what_ it is, Edward?'

'A gentlemen club is a… luxurious strip club. Everything is of high quality and the prices are way too high for 'normal' men. So, it is meant for men with money, thus 'gentlemen'.', I smiled upon seeing Bella's disgusted look.

'Don't look at me that way', I said, 'I merely followed you here. Which reminds me – what the hell are you doing _here_?', I was the jealous one now. It had completely escaped my mind to ask her this.

'Uh… it was suggested by someone.', her sheepish look only fueled the monster in my chest.

'Who?', I asked as if I was interrogating a prisoner.

'Aaah…'

'Bella, do you want me to go mad?'

'Alright – Torrin told me about it, okay?'

'What?'

'I saw him in the city and he told me a 'place' that helped him cool off.'

'So you went to that place.', I wasn't angry anymore, laughter was building up and I couldn't stop it now. 'But why did you go inside when you saw it?'

'Well, if you want to know so _badly_, I had never gone to such a place.', I knew that of course, but I let her speak, desperately trying to guess what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

'There's no such thing in Forks', she continued, 'and I wanted to see, you know…', she trailed off suggestively.

'No, I don't know.'

'I… wanted to see whether the girls who strip--'

'The strippers.', I said, pursing my lips together when I thought of how innocent Bella really was. Except when we were together. As one.

'Yes, strippers. I wanted to see whether they uhm… really had… aaahm, you know…', she motioned with her hands and sighed loudly. 'I wanted to see whether they had money in they panties. Just like in the movies.'

I lost it right there. And so did a few men who were also waiting for their cars.


End file.
